El comienzo del fin
by VMCG93
Summary: Esta historia protagonizada por mi OC, se vera envuelto en uno de los mas grandes cambios que traerá a la humanidad para siempre y donde la diferencia del bien y el mal es inexistente. Ademas esta sera una saga de 3 partes, para que asi no sea muy larga. Que la disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos yo soy nuevo de esto en escribir una historia pero después de leer tantas historias de MLP me dio ganas de escribir una por mi cuenta, esta es una historia que ha estado en mi mente desde hace un buen tiempo y diré una cosa voy a hacer algo más si esta historia llega a al menos 10 likes empezare a hacerle publicidad en los comentarios en youtube en canales donde se hable obviamente de mlp para así mi historia llegue a más gente y pueden disfrutarla y si llega a 50 likes lo publicitaria en páginas de Facebook sobre fanfictions de mlp esto lo hare para demostrar que el fandom no está lento o con falta de inspiración como unos dicen porque sé que hay aun está más vivo que nunca pero no en la medida que estaba al principio, mostrare que con suficiente fuerza de voluntad una puede crear buenas historias o arte para el fandom y no se talvez crear una nueva clase de historia aparte de las ya sobre usadas historias de: De anónimo, HIE que es siempre de alguien muriendo y aprende al final sobre la amistad.**

 **Mi historia es sobre un mundo donde hay humanos en el mundo donde esta Equestria, sé que hay otras historias así pero los cambios que tendrán en relación a otras historias tendrán que averiguar lo leyendo la historia.**

 **-Capitulo 1- La lógica no existe en la tierra**

Yo vivía tranquilo mi vida aunque yo era de esa gente que no tenía dinero pero deseaba tener cosas caras y al tener 22 años yo tenía un pequeño trabajo como encuestador pagaban mal pero al menos era algo que me permitía tener tiempo para mis justos personales los videojuegos, el anime y MLP pero parece que eso no importa en mi ciudad donde si ya tenías más de 18 años debías ver solo futbol, películas, novelas y quejarse del gobierno, había muy pocos que tenían los mismos interés que los míos pero yo era el más viejo entre ellos pero eso no importaba, para eso existía la internet donde podía comunicarme con personas que tenían más o menos mi edad y los mismos gustos que los míos, el único medio que podía pagar para disfrutar esas cosas, pero no importa a donde quisiera trabajar todos me pedían experiencia y tener título universitario era algo ilógico, pero algo ilógico necesitas el trabajo para tener experiencia pero sin eso no te contratan, que bonito es nuestro mundo sin lógica no.

Si no te ves como supermodelo o te vestís con ropa de marca a nadie le importa tus conocimientos o tu experiencia, yo no soy feo pero era bien parecido con mi pelo negro con un estilo despeinado y una barba corta, vistiendo siempre con una simple polera y jeans azules con botas de trabajador y aunque algo gordito pero nada más, además usaba lentes de contacto para poder ver mejor por mi problemas de la vista, este mundo en serio le gusta poner en puestos a gente bonita sin nada arriba que gente no tan atractivo con verdadero cerebro, que bonito es la lógica de nuestro mundo.

Bueno en fin a pesar de todo lo que nos dicen en la tele donde el bien triunfa sobre el mal, en mi ciudad, otra ciudad podrida en corrupción como cualquier ciudad en Latinoamérica, me parecía gracioso como nos enseñan que si hacemos cosas malas recibimos castigos, pero si hacemos cosas buenas nos dan recompensas pero en la vida real es al revés no les parece, que bonito es la lógica de nuestro mundo no?

Bueno ya basta de charla esta es mi historia en la que yo y el resto del mundo iba a cambiar para siempre.

Era un simple y caluroso viernes de Noviembre de 2015, no me acuerdo de que estaba encuestando en una de las zonas más peligrosas de mi ciudad pero ahí estaba yo con mi vestimenta de siempre y con portapapeles en mano yendo a preguntar a una ferretería con varias bolsas de cemento apiladas afuera y con un muestrario de palas alado de ellas, cuando apareció un ladrón bajándose de un taxi con una pistola en mano dirigiéndose directamente a la encargada ignorándome a mí en su camino, yo pude haber sido como cualquier otro e irme corriendo pidiendo ayuda, pero yo en serio tenía un odio hacia los ladrones que les gusta robar a gente que apenas tiene con que vivir mientras que a los más ricos ni los tocan, malditos cobardes, a mí me había robado ya y no quería ver a gente en mi propia cara siendo asaltada y no hacer nada al respecto, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces corrí botando el portapapeles aun lado y fui hasta el muestrario de palas agarre una y antes que el ladrón se diera cuenta le golpee con la pala justo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas, no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza como vi como el tipo aterrizo un metro más atrás de donde estaba con su nariz toda sangrante e inconsciente y el arma aun sujeta en su mano.

Yo por querer saber si el arma de verdad o no la agarre y la inspeccione dándome cuenta que si era real era una pistola que muchos policías usan en las películas antiguas, entonces oí el azote de la puerta de un auto sabiendo que talvez provenía del taxi y yo rápidamente ante el ruido me escondí rápidamente detrás de la pila de cemento rezando que no tuviera una arma igual que el primero.

-Hey que paso aquí. Dijo el segundo ladrón

Entonces el vio el cuerpo de su amigo inconsciente.

-Quien fue el hijo puta que hizo esto. Sal de donde quiera que estés y talvez no te mate.

No dije nada y más aún cuando escuche el click que hace un arma al quitarle el seguro, yo sabía que el único modo de salir era con el arma de su amigo, yo estaba tenso no sabía que hacer, pensaba y pensaba que demonios hacer pero no se venía nada a la cabeza, pero para mala suerte lo vi de frente mirándome directamente a mis ojos, apuntándonos uno a otro los dos disparamos y solo porque yo fui el primero en disparar la bala le dio directo a la garganta cayendo al suelo agarrándose la garganta como un vano intento de parar la hemorragia mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre y como nunca había usado un arma el retroceso de esta me tiro hacia atrás, sin saber que al pasar eso el único disparo que hizo el ladrón me paso rozando la cabeza solo por poco pude haber muerto pero eso no me importo en absoluto.

Ahí estaba yo tirado viendo el techo de la ferretería a sabiendas que había matado a alguien frente a mí, no lo podía creer estaba algo asustado por lo que traería después pero al menos un pensamiento se trajo a mi cabeza que en seguida lo dije en voz alta.

-Al menos hay un ladrón menos en la ciudad.

Pero justo cuando me levantaba escuchaba que alguien tosía pensé que era la encargada pero entonces vi al primer ladrón levantándose mientras vi como su tosía sus propios dientes que seguro se rompieron cuando le golpee con la pala y no sé por qué pero algo en mi mente me decía que en vez de esperar que al ordenarle que se quedara quieto mientras le apuntaba con el arma a la policía, no iba a funcionar y entonces lo que hice fue apuntar con el arma y sin decir una palabra le apunte a la cabeza y dispare, así sin más matándole en el acto, de ahí hubo un poco de silencio hasta que hable.

-Señora ya no ahí que preocuparse ya nadie le hará daño ya. (Botando el arma a un lado de los cadáveres para demostrar que no era otro ladrón)

-Enserio lo dices, o solo me tratas de engañar maldito ladrón para que me dispares y me robes todo lo que tengo. (Dijo la Señora)

-No en serio si quiere tome mi celular y llame a la policía. (Puse el teléfono en el mostrador y me aleje un poco)

La señora en seguida saco la mano y agarro mi teléfono y llamo a la policía, le dije que tenía que irme ya y le iba a dar todos mis datos para que se comunicara conmigo porque por esta zona la policía tardaba horas en llegar, más bien los periodistas llegan más antes que los policías en algunos casos. La señora algo desconfiada tuvo que aceptar y me devolvió el celular, le di todos mis datos y me empecé a marchar cuando escuche a la señora.

-Gracias por salvarme.

Yo en el fondo me alegro mucho esas palabras y le conteste.

-No hay problema me gusta ayudar.

Me fui directo a mi casa importándome un carajo mi empleo porque en el trayecto a mi casa supe que estaría muy pronto en la corte mientras se decida mi futuro, y yo supe que esos días serían muy largos.

Era como esperarse a la mañana siguiente los policías aparecieron en la puerta de mi casa y me pidieron que los acompañara, yo acepte porque sabía sobre que era, tuve suerte que mi familia había salido y era el único en casa, así no tendría que decirle a mi familia porque me iban escoltando unos policías, pero sabía que esto no podía estar oculto por mucho tiempo y tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

Los siguientes días fueron duros donde me interrogaban a mí y a los vecinos de la señora a que salve, pero a sabiendas que yo era el que mato a los ladrones me pusieron en detención preventiva, es ahí cuando empecé a tener miedo por mi futuro

Y por lo que me iba a ocurrir a mí a mi familia, y hablando de familia al final mi hermana y mis padres vinieron al enterarse que estaba en la comisaria, les explique lo que paso, sus respuestas fueron iguales que debía alejarme, que no debí meterme, no oí ni una vez entre todas esas quejas, sobre al menos salvaste a la señora o estas bien, nada de eso solo hablándome que debí haber huido en vez de hacerme el héroe que nadie iba a juzgarme si no hacía nada, pero al final yo me quede en silencio porque como siempre cualquier explicación hacia mi familia caerían a oídos sordos.

Al final llego el día del juicio, y ahí toda mi vida se iría a la mierda porque parece que mi ayuda a la señora fue ignorada, los supuestos testigos dijeron que me había bajado del taxi junto con ellos, que el arma era mía y que solo no le robe a la señora porque pensé que el robo había salido mal y hui, y que toda la información que le di a la señora era solo mi billetera que supuestamente se había caído en la escena del crimen, no podía creerlo porque me incriminarían por todos esos crímenes solo por haber matado a unos criminales de segunda.

Mi respuesta cayo de golpe cuando vi quien era el padre del primer ladrón era uno de los jefes criminales de la ciudad el Sr. Gomez Callo, con cabello negro muy bien peinado y de tez blanca, ese desgraciado controlaba todo el tráfico de droga en la ciudad, vestía con una traje blanco muy fino, a pesar de que tenía más de 50 años, lucia más joven como de 30, joder parece que ni la vida tuviera sentido al darle tan buena salud a ese desgraciado, obviamente debía tener una buena salud para dirigir su imperio , no me sorprendía porque incluso la misma señora que salve me señalo como otro ladrón mas, incluso mi propia familia declaro falsamente que tenía un arma oculta, este tenía tanto poder como para hacer que mi propia familia estaría en mi contra, ese bastardo, y cuando el juicio llego a su etapa final el juez me pregunto si como me declaraba, yo no dije nada porque aquí la verdad no significaba nada, la justicia no existía y el mal triunfaba.

Al final mi sentencia era 8 años en la prisión de la ciudad, era irónico que al ser condenado por asesinato solo te den tan poco tiempo en prisión, para mi pensar era agradable estar solo ese tiempo, pero al recordar que también otros asesinos recibían la misma cantidad de años bueno me volvió a entristecer y aún más triste me puso que aunque en papel era poco tiempo en prisión era como estar toda una vida, especialmente cuando te meten en prisión para matarte luego, porque eso era obvio, que no iba a salir con vida de ahí y cuando mueres dentro de esa prisión a nadie le importara .

En las noticias fui representado como un héroe cuando la noticia de mi arresto salió, había páginas en Facebook que exigían mi libertad, que clamaban mi inocencia, pero cuando los testimonios y las pruebas falsas había salido a la luz todo ese apoyo desapareció tan rápido como el viento(siento no tener un dicho menos cliché), y como siempre la gente creyó esas mentiras, incluso los noticieros al enterarse de mis gustos por los videojuegos, enseguida le echaron la culpa a estos cuando no tenía nada que ver, ahora los videojuegos estaban siendo culpados por estos cavernícolas, cuando todo es culpa de ese desgraciado que ha comprado hasta la prensa y la gente común que eran mayormente religiosa a la antigua dejo de apoyarme, y como sabemos la religiosos y los videojuegos no son muy amigos que digamos, aunque había unos pocos que creían que era inocente y talvez tratarían de que saliera libre de prisión, yo sabía que iba a estar muerto antes de que pasara.

Era el 1° de Diciembre de 2015, mi primer día en prisión, había rumores sobre la prisión que rápidamente se confirman ante mis ojos, había una sección de esta donde había casas normales, de un piso o dos algo pequeña pero era algo, hay Vivian los prisioneros que pertenecían a la organización de ese desgraciado el Sr. Gómez,

Luego la típica sección donde Vivian prisioneros así como en las prisiones normales, con un prisionero de celda, dividido entre mujeres y hombre, mientras más veía dentro de la prisión más me daba cuenta porque los ladrones se dejaban capturar tan fácilmente por el deplorable sistema policial de mi ciudad esto parecía más un pequeño pueblo, más que otra cosa, tenía su iglesia, su puesto de golosinas, un lugar donde hacer artesanías, si te preguntabas quien hacia los adornos de madera culturales, bueno parece de que de aquí vienen, hechos acá a bajo costo y vendido a precios desorbitantes afuera aquí. Vivian gratis, comían a muy bajo costo, y de una mejor manera que la gente afuera, hasta había niños jugando por aquí y no era porque eran criminales, eran porque las familias enteras de los criminales venían junto con él para vivir aquí gratis, mas y más veía todo esto, mas quería incendiar todo este lugar con todos estos adentros.

Pero luego mi tour por la prisión termino cuando vi donde me iban a poner, en la sección donde ponen a todos lo que no están con el Sr Gómez, en un edificio de 10 pisos y todos a partir del segundo piso había varias celdas en que compartían al parecer más de 10 reos cada uno y en una de esas celda iba a parar, en la celda apenas había un escusado, y media tan poco como un salón de clases de escuela primaria, yo sabía que estaba acabado, pero yo tenía una carta de triunfo que al funcionar al menos me mantendría vivo lo suficiente para poder escapar.

Cuando estaba en la celda preventiva yo tenía un presentimiento asi que empecé a buscar algo con que defenderme en el futuro y mi suerte fue cuando encontré unos trozo de metal, los afile todo el tiempo que estuve en la comisaria hasta que estuvieran filosos y puntiagudos, cuando me sentaban a declarar había un poco de material de oficina que lo que más quería era un poco de cinta asi que agarre un poco cada vez y lo puse en mis lentes normales, porque cuando fui puesto en la comisaria les pedí si me dejan sacarme los lentes de contacto y cambiarlos por mis lentes, y hay estaba tenía 2 filosas dagas ocultas en las monturas de mis lentes, y si alguien se explicaba su rara forma, solo les decía que se me habían roto y los arregle con el material que tenia a la mano en casa porque no tenia dinero suficiente para comprar otros y asi estaba preparado para cualquier caso, yo era listo por naturaleza, yo soy habilidoso con ciertos asuntos y tratar de seguir con vida era uno de esos.

Cuando cayo la noche ya eran las 2am, nadie se había dormido todos me miraban porque ya sabían quien era, porque aunque uno estuviera en prisión aun uno podía enterarse de lo que pasaba afuera, yo estaba con mis manos sosteniendo las monturas en mis lentes, y entonces cuando uno me toco y me dijo con vos áspera, SABEMOS QUIEN ERS, sabía que no había vuelta atrás por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, yo hice mi movimiento, rompí mis lentes sacando las dagas, apuñalando en la garganta al que había tocado luego del di una patada en el estómago para asi tumbar a los que estaban detrás de el, que eran justo 2, estaban sorprendidos pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar apuñale o los 2 que tenia alado mio empujándolos a un costado mio, eso me permitiría llegar justo en la pared, vi que había 2 viniendo asía mi, lo único que hice fue quedarme ahí preparándome para lo que viniese, uno me lanzo una patada que esquive por poco, el otro quería embestirme pero lo único que logro fue estrellar su cabeza contra la pared y escuche como hizo un fuerte sonido de como el hueso se rompió por el impacto en la pared de concreto, rápidamente apuñale en la nuca al que mi quiso dar una patada, por suerte había solo uno de pie y los otros 4 luchando por levantarse de sus compañeros que mate, no perdi tiempo y apuñale en el pecho al único que estaba de pie, el se trato de cubrir pero no lo hizo a tiempo, antes que los primeros que había tumbado se pusieran de pie les apuñale ambos en la garganta, muriéndose ahogados en su sangre, los otros dos estaban asustados fingiendo que estaban inconscientes pero no funciono les llegue y apuñale en la espalda y en el cuello, esto, todo lo que hice, me pareció que había durado una eternidad, pero vi el reloj en la pared del pasillo y vi que solo habían pasado menos de 5 minutos, estaba impresionado y asustado a la vez de como me permití a mi mismo hacer algo como esto, no tenia sentido para mi en parte, sabia que tenia que sobrevivir pero matar a todos los reos a sangre fia era demasiado, estaba demasiado agitado, mareado incluso de como había llegado a tales extremos, pero al final una cosa me decía que al menos estaba vivo y eso lo que importa, y que debería prepararme para el amanecer porque vi a los reos de las celdas contiguas viendo con miedo y odio, pero por suerte en silencio, porque yo también me quedaría en silencio a alguien que mato a 10 personas en buena condición física siendo y a la vez en parte ciego por estar sin mis lentes, yo en ese momento me sente en el suelo y me quede dormido asustado por lo que vendría después.

Cuando llego la policía a vernos vieron el escenario antes sus ojos era obvio que nunca habían visto eta cantidad de muertos en un mismo lugar, porque de los 5 policias, 2 se pararan o vomitar por la grotesca escena ante ellos, y cuando vi la escena por mi mismo vi la escena que estaba todo enteramente cubierto de sangre yo no me inmute, creo que en serio la televisión si te insensible ante estas cosas.

Los policías solo me pidieron que salga de la celada, con miedo a tocarme o ponerme esposas, pero eso si con sus armas listas para ponerme fin en caso de algún movimiento brusco, yo los comprendo, le hice caso y me pidieron ir a un punto muy alejado de la prisión en general eran un montón de cubículos de al menos 4 mts. de alto y estaban aparentemente hechos de metal porque se veía el óxido en algunas partes, también crecía a su alrededor pasto y hierbas a montón y el sonido de los insectos se escuchaba sin cesar, uno de ellos abrió la puerta y me dijo que me metiera adentro y dijo:

-Bienvenido a tu celda personal monstruo, a ver si aquí logras hacerle algo a alguien.

Entre y era una simple celda de aislamiento con un simple hoyo en el suelo, y media tanto como una tina de baño todo el cubículo, tenia tragaluz con barras y a pesar de estar solo a 4 mts apenas entraba luz, entonces cerraron la puerta y escuche como lo cerraban con múltiples seguros que no sabia que tenia a simple vista, entonces uno dijo.

-Pero por ley al menos te daremos de comer una vez al dia con un vaso de agua. Divierte solo monstruo porque de aquí no saldrás en un buen tiempo.

No se por qué pero sus palabras no me disgustaron, esos idiotas eran tan temerosos de mi que ni siquiera me registraron, al menos podía defenderme con mis dagas y es mas no me importaba, estar a la intemperie solo, con un montón de insectos pululando por ahí por lo menos estaba a salvo y me preguntaba que podía hacer por mientras, y lo único que podía hacer en un entorno solitario era entrenar para ponerme fuerte y como entrene karate cuando era adolecente se como entrenar por mi propia cuenta si había mas problemas. Mierda esto serán los 8 años mas largos de mi vida.

 _ **O QUIEN SABE TALVEZ INCLUSO PODIA SER MENOS**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: No saber si esto es peor o mejor**

Era ya 4 de enero del 2016, eso oi del ultimo guardia que me dejo de comer en mi cubículo aislado de todos, en estos 2 meses a pesar de la deplorable comida, la poca agua, al menos diría eso si no fuera que también estuve comiendo hormigas que había a montón y como estábamos en época de lluvia prácticamente había pocos días en que no lloviese, gracias a Bear Grills de Discovery channel sobre cómo sobrevivir en zonas selvaticas, prácticamente me hace preciar que tanto mi ciudad y la prisión este en una zona selvática, pero lo malo era los constantes mosquitos que había joder, creo que me termine de enfermar por segunda vez de dengue, como ya me había enfermado de eso sabia como se sentía la enfermedad, estuve echado hay en el suelo semi frio pidiendo a Dios que me ayudara a sobrevivir, después de todo solo tenia puesto la ropa que usaba ese dia pero después de esos agonizantes 4 dias me recupere por completo, eso me hizo pensar que talvez la cosas mejorarían. Solo talvez.

Pero ya en el dia 3 de febrero del 2016 me dijeron que era mejor que me quedara adentro del cubículo por mas tiempo porque la pequeña masacre en esa celda era ya de conocimiento publico y como solo para molestarme mas me entregaron el periódico y vi con horror el Titular.

 _ **EL GAMER ASESINO SE REVELA YA SIN NINGUNA DUDA**_

Parece que quisieron conservar el hecho que por los juegos soy un asesino. Malditos Bastardos. Lo que leia en su pagina principal no eran mas que viles mentiras, porque lo único que decía era que mate porque estaba muy alterado porque no tenia mis juegos, que reia maniáticamente mientras los mataba, que amenaza a la familia de los convictos de los otros cubículos y un monton de estupideces de supuestos psicólogos alegando que estaba loco. Eso me desmorono, ahora estaba seguro que cualquier ayuda estaba descartada pero no había a nadie a quien culpar mas que a mi mismo, talvez si hubiera dejado que hiceran lo que quieran conmigo talvez hubiera sido diferente pero en ambos casos no podría haber vivido conmigo mismo sabiendo eso.

El guardia se fue feliz diciendo que me quedara el periódico, que era para recordarme como me veía la sociedad, como un mostruo.

Pero yo a pesar de todo esto sé que cuando salgo en serio me convertiré en el monstruo que piensan que soy y acabare con esos malditos policías, periodistas, jueces y en especial ese maldito mafioso el sr. Gomez Callo, el será el que sufrirá más, porque hay un dicho los monstruos se hacen, no nacen.

Pero algo me decía porque publicarlo en enero la noticia cuando sucedió todo en diciembre, parece que para crear pruebas falsas son muy inútiles.

Era la madrugada del 29 de marzo del 2016 yo estaba aún ejercitando, duermo de dia y hago ejercicio de noche porque si lo hacía con este calor me iba a morir por la fatiga y el calor extremo por eso lo hacia en la noche que era mas fresco además con tanto mosquitos quien puede dormir en la noche, estaba mas flaco pero con el abdomen algo marcado, me sentía que era mas fuerte, pero el hecho de que lo único parecido a la ducha sea la lluvia me hace apestar como el demonio. Pero a pesar de todos estos meses nadie me ha querido molestar era extraño, talvez esperaban que me volviera lo suficientemente loco para poder someterme y matarme o solo los asusto tanto lo que hice en la celda, cada dia que paso me dijo que era mas lo segundo. Y si se preguntan porque se la hora y la fecha era porque aun por suerte tenia mi reloj electrónico que por suerte sigue funcionando a pesar de estas condiciones.

A las 3:45am de ese dia vi una extraña luz en el cielo que empezó a parpadear y parpadear al punto que cada parpadeo se hacía mas rápido y mas grande hasta que abarco todo el cielo nocturno que ahora brillaba intensamente, cuando llego a ese punto me empecé a sentir algo raro como mareado y entonces empece a flotar sobre el suelo solo unos centímetros, joder estaba asustado no sabía cómo estaba flotando asi en ese espacio tan pequeño, y entonces tan de repente como empezó se detuvo, y entonces vi arriba de nuevo y lo que vi me sorprendio un monton, el silencio absoluto, aunque era una prisión siempre se oia la música de los guardias o de los mismos narcos que organizaban en la prisión y además estábamos muy cerca de la ciudad, debería de al menos escucharse el sonido de un auto o de perros ladrando o de gatos maullando, pero no había nada, entonces espere mientras me limpiaba los oídos con mis dedos por si era un efecto de estar flotando era estar medio sordo, entonces después de unos minutos escuche algo que no había escuchado nunca y ese era el sonido de los reos gritando, oia los gritos por varios minutos no sabia que era pero ahora que escuchaba mejor oia que eran gritos de pánico, entonces una luz tan brillante como pasar por las pequeñas aberturas de la puerta de metal apareció ahora yo estaba asustado quería gritar pero de que serviría entonces vi como la puerta brillo con un color diferente no vi bien cual porque enseguida la puerta de metal se doblo sobre si mismo como si fuera papel, y lo que tenia al frente era algo salido del universo de fallout, vi a un ser usando algo parecido a una servo armadura de poder obviamente mas limpia y era de color blanco puro no sé por qué , pero la mascara era diferente mas alargada en la cara, vi todos esos detalles porque estaba bien pero bien cerca, entonces otro hecho raro sucedió ese ser me hablo con una acento algo extraño.

-Sígueme humano.

Yo no quería discutir con el ser delante de mi que rompió una puerta de metal de la nada y lo obedecí sin decir nada. El parece algo sorprendido de que me levantara sin mas y seguirlo con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, parece que no esperaba eso que extraño, después de salir de mi cubículo y pise un verdadero por en serio un largo tiempo para mi, vi que era desertico y no sabia porque, mi puto cubículo estaba en un lugar parecido a un pantano, solo tuve que levantar la cabeza para ver la cosa mas rara y atemorizante de mi vida, un monton de naves extrañas surcando los cielos, cientos de seres iguales al que me libero vistiendo las mismas armaduras llevando armas extrañas, extraños vehículos tipo camiones en lo que antes eran los bordes de la prisión que ahora era mas desierto con otras construcciones a lo lejos, no podía ver bien mas alla de 10mts maldita sea y todos funcionando de manera organizada para meternos a cada persona en cualquier vehiculo sea los camiones o lo que parecía ser un avión pero con motores a propulsión que les permitia despegar y aterrizar verticalmente.

Yo caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde me exigían, cuando vi el camión extraño al verlo de cerca me asombro que estuviera flotando, asi sin ruedas, y sin emitir ningún sonido era algo genial pero entonces antes de siquiera acercarme oi un alboroto algo cerca y voltee a la dirección del ruido y vi como un grupo de prisioneros había conseguido el arma de uno de esos seres y lo tenían de rehén exigiendo su liberta y gritando para que otros se unieran a ellos, era algo increíble pensar como lograron someter a uno de estos seres, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue que muchos de los compañeros de esos seres ni estaban apuntándoles, solo mirándoles, sin importarle mucho su compañero capturado, yo no me importaba que le hicieran a esos imbéciles pero si por culpa de esos idiotas el resto de nosotros pagarían con sus vidas, no quería averiguarlo, y como si se repitiera otravez, fui corriendo hacia ellos pero mas precisamente hacia el imbécil que seguía apuntando a todos esos seres con el arma, saque mis dagas y le apuñale en el cuello, les deje clavadas las dagas y agarre el arma que joder era pesada, pero corri de vuelta hacia nuestros captores y escuche como el resto del grupo ese me perseguia clamando mi cabeza en una estaca, pero entones lo que vi me asusto de muerte, porque básicamente porque todos nuestros captores nos estaban apuntando con sus armas, todos nosotros nos detuvimos, e hice lo que creía correcto lance el arma devuelta hacia ellos, no fue mucha distancia pero fue algo, pero entonces cerré los ojos esperando su decisión, lo que escuche luego era para mi la versión mas aterradora que halla escuchado, fue el grito de agonía, los huesos quebrándose, explosiones, disparos que se escuchaban extraños y algo parecido a débiles chispazos eléctricos, aunque eso duro solo unos segundos todo acabo otravez no escuchaba nada, pero no se como reuní suficiente valor para abrir los ojos y voltear a ver la escena mas sangrienta que podía alguien ver, prácticamente los cuerpos de los reos que me estaban persiguiendo ahora eran masas irreconocibles de carne, algunos semi-carbonizados, otros volados en pedazos y algunos que tenia diverso agujeros que atravesaban su cuerpo, por primera vez en mi vida vomite por ver algo tan grotesco, esta asustado, que harian conmigo.

-Miren a que este humano parece diferencia del resto, este parece que si tiene cerebro. (Dijo una voz femenina)

-Es verdad parece que ese planeta no estaba lleno de primitivos. (Dijo una voz masculina)

-Es una pena haber desperdiciado munición en estos humanos, con una buena paliza habrían aprendido a obedecer a sus amos. (Dijo una voz femenina)

Entonces uno de ellos se me acerco, su armadura era mas intimidante, pintada ahora de un color negro y al parecer mas voluminoso que los demás también.

-Miren a este humano. El dijo. Señalándome con un dedo hacia mi, ha, recién me di cuenta que tenían dedos que cosas. De cual les parece muchachos, de clase 3 o 2.

Clase 2 ?,clase 3 ?, de que demonios habla este que al parecer habla con una voz imponente y casi aterradora todo el tiempo, joder me pregunto si asi habla con su madre.

-Yo diría que es un clase 4, porque parece darse cuenta quien es su verdadero amo. (Dijo una voz masculina). Porque esa clase significa eso.

\- Digo que es al menos clase 1, porque parece que es muy inteligente al comprender que debían hacer para sobrevivir. (Dijo una voz femenina). Al menos se que uno es mejor.

-No, no mas bien parece de clase 2, con esas intenciones asesinas caería bien en ese rango. (Dijo una voz femenina). No tengo comentarios ante eso

\- Creo que podía decirse que es un clase 3, porque correr en contra de nosotros y desafiarnos al hacer una acción que obviamente le traería la muerte, es estúpido o ha de tenerlas muy grandes. (Dijo una voz masculina). Creo que si en la segunda.

Luego había otros alrededor que vinieron y empezaron a votar, hasta que al final una parecía ser la mayoría de votos.

-Bien, bien humano parece que te haz podido saltar el proceso de selección con tu pequeña hazaña aquí, súbanlo al camión N°18 que lo llevara a control de sanidad, junto con otros elegidos como clase 2.

\- Ahora bien humano ve a ese camión. Ha pero una cosa mas quiere saber tu nombre humano.

-Mi nombre es Martin Castillo. Respondí.

El asintió la cabeza entonces, luego solo vi a donde me señalaba, y vi que otros con armadura blanca estaban ahí esperando, asi que no me hice el de rogar, fui directo al camión y me subí, joder era extraño como el camión ni se inmutaba por el peso, veía a mi alrededor a otros reos por suerte dormidos en el suelo en un espacio que parecía el de un autobús escolar pero sin asientos, adentro escuchaba un leve zumbido que era algo relajante de escuchar, demonios creo que me esta dando sueño con solo escucharlo, pero antes que me diera cuenta me había sentado, y entonces mis parpados se hacían mas pesados hasta que me quede dormido, todo tan rápido que mi último pensamiento fue **MIERDA AHORA Q…**

Me desperté minutos después en una mesa de laboratorio todo atado, casi parecía el cliché de como se ve toda mesa de operaciones alienígenas, por suerte aun tenia toda mi ropa puesta, tuve suerte de tener libre mi cabeza empeze observar unos minutos por ahí mirando toda la gran cantidad de aparatos tecnológicos que solo se ve en la ciencia ficción vi algo que me había inmediatamente respondido que especie extraterrestre secuestra a un puñado de ladrones, literalmente robando la prisión entera.

Vi a una, si una cebra antropomórfica, y a pesar con su bata de laboratorio con unos que parecían ser pantalones negros de vestir sencillos algo ajustados y unos zapatos extraños pero a la vista se veía que tal vez era por el hecho de que sus pies eran cascos, bueno brazos humanos y piernas de caballo que curioso caso de la naturaleza, además si se notaba los tremendos atributos que harían desear cualquier supermodelo del mundo tener, joder mas bien las actrices porno mas buenas querrían tener el cuerpo de esta cebra, puta ahí pensaba de que talvez nos querían para propósitos sexuales o algo, joder al verla pues no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo, joder soy un hombre me puede culpar por todos los cielos.

Ella vino, y por suerte su voz me hizo olvidar cualquier escenario porno que quisiera tener con ella, bueno me gusta un poco el furry, no hay que estar ciego para ver como la estoy idolatrando, en fin, su voz era joder era el de una persona a la cual le habían desgarrado la garganta, demonios si apenas la entendí cuando me hablo, cuando mi mente estaba mas clara le pregunte.

-Podría repetirme lo que me dijo por favor.

-Le dije que si se siente listo para que le hagamos unas pruebas.

-Buenoooo, esta bien.

-Excelente, ahora quieto esto durara un segundo. Entonces apretó unos botones que estaban en una pequeña consola a mi izquierda, y vi como había sacado una pantalla holográfica de mi donde aparecía yo holográficamente rodeado de extraños símbolos, además de en vez de hablar mi idioma ya, empezó a hablar uno totalmente distinto, que parece que era para ella misma. Entonces vi como mi yo holográfico le empezó a brillar en rojo la cabeza, y mi parte baja del estomago, cuando sucedió eso entonces ella hablo.

-Parece que algunas enfermedades he descubierto en ti amiguito, no te preocupes tengo algo que te hará tan sano y fuerte que no te tendras que preocuparte por enfermarte nunca mas. Amiguito tendré acaso 6 años joder.

Entonces vi un tipo de pistola de clavos pero con una sutil diferencia se veía en el centro de este como colocaba un cilindro pequeño con un contenido morado, y tan rápido como un soldado recarga un arma lo puso el cilindro, lo asegura, parece que hizo algún tipo de sonido de vipppp, y brilla en verde un botón pequeño en su punta y entonces me lo inyecta en el brazo.

Joder como me enfermaba casi diario, me daban inyecciones cada cierto tiempo para curarme, es por eso que no me dolio su inyección, mas bien fue casi demasiado rápido, parecía ser de que unos 100ml era la inyeccion, joder como me inyecto todo eso en el brazo tan rápido sin que me alla explotado las venas o el brazo nunca lo sabre, pero en seguida sentí un leve efecto de mareo y entonces sentí como mi vista empezaba a cambiar, me asuste pensé que me iba quedar mas ciego de lo que ya era asi que cerre los ojos esperando lo peor, pero cuando los abri de nuevo, me sorprendio que ya podía ver con mas detalle todo lo que me rodeaba, por fin estaba curado de no poder ver a larga distancia, justo después de eso sentí que mi estomago se sentía bien, porque como comia casi nada supongo que hasta me quito el hambre talvez, le pregunte a la enfermera que carajo me hizo porque para mi esto era un milagro.

-Felicidades humano parece que te has curado de todas tus enfermedades fueron curadas.

-Si, si, bueno Doctora, No. Ella asintió.

-Me sintió muy bien y gracias por haberme curado mi ceguera parcial en los ojos, pero quiero saber que enfermedad tenia en el estomago y que era lo que me dio?

-OH, buenas preguntas, bien solo porque haz sido el que mejor se ha portado te lo dire, en el estomago, mas precisamente estabas con tu hígado que estaba muy débil por lo que puede ver aquí en tus resultados fue hecho por las secuelas de una mala curación de una enfermedad que ustedes llaman dengue, además que estabas con los inicios del algo que ustedes también llaman mal de Chagas, y para tu segunda respuesta lo lamento pero es un secreto industrial y no importa que tan bien te comportes no te lo voy a decir amiguito. Lo dijo eso ultimo con una cara media burlona, joder parecía que no le importaba que era un adulto crecido ya, pues luego pensé que no se cuanto vivirían estas cebras, el tiempo en su planeta es distinto al nuestro o solo nos vemos como monton de seres con daño cerebral. Y gracias a que a pesar de ser su cara algo parecida al de los humanos pude saber como tenia esa cara.

-Escucha amiguito ahora que estas curado y listo para tu ultima fase de preparación para ser un humano clase 2, te voy a decir solo una cosa y solo una cosa. La vi mirando la consola en ese momento.

-Adios. Y con un pulsar en esa pantalla la mesa se inclino hacia delante y cai atravez de una rampa mientras que a la vez mis ataduras se soltaban, me deslizaba por esa rampa donde en vez de aumentar velocidad se hacia mas lento al porque se hacia cada vez mas horizonta punto que cuando en su punto mas horizontal me pude bajar, y lo que vi era un pasillo completamente en blanco que solo tenia una salida asi que la segui pensando que seria lo siguiente y otra cosa diferente, las otras cebras tendrán el mismo cuerpo que esta pero con una vez mas sexy.

Que no me juzgen.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Mírenme estoy en el Limbo**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, mire mi reloj (que de milagro sigue funcionando) y vi asombrado que ya eran las 1:00pm, demonios todo eso tomo tanto tiempo o es que mi reloj empieza a fallarme.

Llegue al final del pasillo que al parecer no era tan largo, salí a una habitación donde lo único que brillaba eran las luces del pasillo, entonces cuando llegue a cierto punto de la habitación, se deslizo una puerta de metal por donde había venido dejando aparentemente solo en esa habitación, aunque regrese rápidamente para ver si podía abrirla pero era inútil y no ayudaba que la habitación en si estaba a oscuras, pero tan pronto pensé eso unos segundos más tarde de repente unas luces blancas se prendieron del techo y pude ver a mi alrededor, me tenían en un cubículo de cristal con muy pero muy pequeña ventila en mi techo, demonios creo que solo cambie un cubilo por otro, pero por un momento deje de pensar en eso y vi lo que había en serio a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación muy grande casi parecía un hangar, no había nada al frente mío a excepción de una puerta de metal, pero a los lados de donde estaba había otros cubículos, parecía que yo estaba en el medio de la fila, no sé cuántos habría pero eso si en todas había personas, algunos estaban sentados, otros de pie y algunos medio observando los alrededores como yo, y además lo que pude ver era que algunos usaban ropa normal como yo **(Pero más limpia)** , además de otros que usaban el clásico traje de color azul y naranja que les cubría el cuerpo y se veía el nombre de las prisiones en inglés, **(Si que mi vista se había arreglado porque si no ni siquiera hubiera sabido que dicen sus ropas)** y entonces pensé que en serio la prisión en que estaba no era la única en que sucedió esto, en cuantas más paso esto, esto seguiría pasando, ese era el turbión de pensamientos que me seguían y otros más, pero era hora de sacar algo de valor y empezar a tratar de averiguar quiénes son los que me rodean.

- **Hola alguien de ustedes me escucha.**

Veía como algunos trataban de responderme pero su voz no era tan fuerte o estos cubículos no fueron hechos para dejar salir el sonido, por lo que veo parece que los únicos que me quisieron responder eran los que estaban más cerca mía y eso era porque estaban mirándome como gritaba, seguro me escucharon de milagro y me estaban queriendo o solo me estaban preguntándome qué demonios hacía.

Entonces vi al frente mío que la puerta metálica se abrió de repente y de salió otro cebra, pero este parecía que era macho y vestía un traje negro de esos elegantes, fue hasta la mitad del lugar, entonces abrió la boca para decir algo pero por el cubículo no escuche nada, segundos después una consola apareció desde el suelo, cuando subió lo suficiente la empezó a manipular, me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, hasta que escuche un sonido como de una compuerta abriéndose y pensé que era la del pasillo pero no entonces que podría ser, antes que me pudiera dar cuenta unos brazos metálicos me empezaron a sujetar y antes que siquiera pudiera luchar me habían inyectado una sustancia extraña que de un momento a otro empecé a sentir como mis músculos se paralizaban, no podía mover mis extremidades para nada, entonces los brazos metálicos al ver eso me posicionaron como para que estuviese sentados con ambas piernas cruzadas en el suelo, totalmente doloroso, porque joder como dolía cuando me empezaron a posicionar porque al estar tensos nuestros músculos no se contraen fácilmente así que lo hicieron con mucha fuerza, pero después de unos segundos más todos estábamos posicionados, sentados con la mirada al frente, así que esa cebra lo vi manipular unos botones y así como así los cubículos empezaron a desaparecer atreves del suelo, hasta el techo se plegaba de forma vertical para asi deslizarse también junto con las paredes.

Yo quise hablar pero no podía abrir la boca haciendo que cualquier palabra saliera como simples murmullos, y no era el único porque escuchaba otros murmullos alrededor mío que eran vanos intentos de poder hablar.

 _Hola humanos, sé que no pueden hablar en estos momentos, es por nuestro bien porque para ser sincero ustedes no merecen siquiera preguntar algo a nosotros._

Que imbécil, porque ese trato tan hostil y con una voz de comentarista deportivo no lo hace fácil.

 _Pero al menos merecen saber porque están aquí._

Por fin algunas respuestas.

 _Están aquí porque nuestros humanos de nuestro planeta, los hemos sobreexplotado tanto, que sus descendientes de estos ya no nos sirven para nuestros propósitos, porque décadas de estar haciendo que se reproduzcan entre madres e hijos o padres e hijas ha dejado su ADN tremendamente dañado._

Espera aquí también hay seres humanos.

 _Y a pesar de nuestro basto conocimiento, no lo vamos a desperdiciar en tratar de reparar el ADN humano de manera artificial, en vez de eso lo vamos a hacer de manera natural, y bueno muchos en la comunidad científica del área de genética no creía que esto era posible suplir con esa clase de humanos porque al ser nosotros que distribuimos a los seres humanos atreves de otras naciones de este planeta donde habrá humanos no tocados por nuestras pezuñas._

Que desgraciados.

 _Bueno la respuesta no se hizo esperar de las comunidades científicas encargadas del área de la astronomía, era la noticia de un planeta repleto de humanos, y preguntamos:_ _Como los encontraron._ _Y saben que lo que ellos respondieron es algo largo, en vez de repetirlo les pondré solo el audio:_ _Fue gracias a que detectamos la explosión de artefactos de carácter nuclear en la superficie del planeta que al pasar cada cierto tiempo notamos que no era natural, en ese momento que mandamos nuestras mejores sondas a investigar hace 10 años y solo hace unos días vimos de regreso las imágenes que captaron, la biología del planeta era casi idéntica a la nuestra, y encontramos en su atmosfera una cosa que no esperábamos encontrar , era un prototipo muy antiguo de nuestros trajes espaciales, y no solo eso, venía con uno de esos humanos adentro de él, gracias a que nuestra sonda era capaz de examinar meteoritos y saber su composición exacta, y otra vez fue nuestra sorpresa al notar que no había prácticamente ni una diferencia entre esos humanos y los nuestros._

Maldita sea las historias de cosmonautas rusos perdidos en el espacio eran reales.

 _Pero cuando le preguntaron cómo pudieron encontrar un objeto tan pequeño en el espacio, fue de que habían visto la nave en que iba ese humano destruirse en el espacio y ver luego como ese humano flotaba en el espacio. Y para estudiar sin estorbos al humano la sonda destrozo su traje para poder estudiarlo antes de que se volviera inservible._

Joder que desalmados, además de eso ser una horrible forma de morir.

 _Y apenas nos contaron su historia fuimos ante la reina que nos dio luz verde para hacer uno de los proyectos más grandes de nuestra historia._ (Pausa Dramática)

 _La colonización completo de un planeta habitable solo para nosotros y ustedes son solo parte de un plan muy largo que tomo más de 30 años humanos hasta el día de hoy, un proyecto que fue incluido ya a los otros proyectos que otros científicos ya estaban en curso, proyectos tan complejos que no vale la pena explicárselos._

Más de 30 años humanos, espera un minuto cuanto es un año para ellos y esos 10 años que dijo antes era en su escala de tiempo o nuestra escala de tiempo.

 _Pero por ser los primeros les explicare nuestro proyecto que los involucra,_

 _Paso 1: Hacer todo el reconocimiento posible, mandando cada vez drones más y más avanzados, que además de recolectar información sobre su historia, sus ciudades, sus fuerzas armadas, se tuvo que hacer investigaciones más exhaustivas como la de sondear a algunos seres humanos para averiguar la pureza de su ADN, registrar las enfermedades que los afligen y no , no, no piensen cosas positivas aun, lo hacíamos con propósitos para saber si sus enfermedades matarían a nuestros humanos, porque después de todo nos preocupamos por nuestro ganado._

Espera ganado? , ganado!.

 _Paso 2: Prepararnos que exactamente hacer, curar todas sus enfermedades lo antes posible, ver como los íbamos a acomodar, porque no solo es ir porque si, no somos como ustedes planeamos con antelación._

Eso fue insultante, pero de alguna cierto.

 _Paso 3: Este es el mas emocionante, al darnos cuenta como todas sus naciones están divididas y en complejo caos, se nos vino una idea, solo necesitábamos crear mas caos del que había en su planeta y sin arriesgar a nuestros valiosos equipos o a nuestros soldados. Pues no paso mucho tiempo a que se vino una gran idea y esa día era secuestrar a toda la escoria de la sociedad durante cada mes terrestre para que así sepan que algo grande va a venir, pero como todos estarán tan divididos en lo que paso y sus gobiernos medio que intentaría encubrirlo, no funcionara, porque en fin y al cabo, ninguna nación de su mundo podrá encubrir la desaparición de más de 100000 prisioneros cada mes._

Espera han tomado mas de 10000 reos de prisiones de todo el mundo.

 _Esto causara un caos y una desconfianza total en sus gobiernos que su débil sociedad colapsara, y entonces después de 3 años humanos secuestrando gente de sus prisiones, porque localizar a cada ladron o asesino de su mundo se nos haría un juego de niños, no queríamos desperdiciar recursos importantes en hacerlo individualmente cuando ustedes nos lo hacen tan fácil._

 _Pero en fin cuando se agote el tiempo iremos a su planeta con nuestro ejército de mas de 1000000000 de soldados se nos será mas fácil, porque con su sociedad colapsada será solo cuestión de unos días para que su planeta este bajo nuestro control._ (Con todo ese discursito se para por unos momentos para recuperar el aire)

Mil millones de soldados, unos putos mil millones de soldados!

Porque no simplemente nos conquistan joder con ese poderío que tienen, se les haría mas sencillo, hacerlo mas fácil y una mierda, solo buscan placer al vernos suplir malditos hijos de puta, se lo diría de cara si pudiera hablar, joder creo que todos las personas aca desearía matar con sus propias manos al desgraciado este.

 _Bien, bien suficiente charla, para lo que vinimos está bien. Ustedes fueron escogidos como humanos clase 2, eso significa que ahora son humanos que solo sirven para pelear en arenas especiales hasta que su oponente se rinda, pero ahora que ustedes serán los primeros clase 2 terrestres que pelearan pueden luchar hasta que el otro este inconsciente, eso al menos dará un tiempo para que ustedes puedan dejar su huella genética en alguna hembra humana para así esto de traerlos aca no haya sido en vano, porque esto todos sabemos que hay algunos códigos genéticos algo iguales entre ustedes, asi que es por eso que no nos interesa mucho si su clase muere._

Como la antigua roma he, esto será, joder no se es incierto porque con que clases de otros psicópatas me tocara luchar, porque dudo que muchos de estos deseen pelear solo hasta la inconsciencia.

 _Y que seria una lucha sin un premio muy especial, y ese premio será ser ascendidos a humanos clase 1. Un humano clase 1 es lo que cualquier humano desearía ser, porque ustedes se convertirían en nuestras mascotas, o sea serán mimadas, serán alimentadas, demonios creo que no tendrán que hacer nada hasta el día que mueran, pero ustedes al haber pertenecido a la clase 2 solo les permitiría ser dueños de granjeros, porque esos son los únicos que se especializan en la crianza de humanos salvajes como ustedes._

Que mierda, primero nos rebaja nuestra especie a basura, pero a la vez nos dice que nos trataran como mascotas, si éramos elegidos como clase 1, pero en fin si ellos son como algunos dueños de mascotas que son malos en nuestro mundo entonces esto tiene mucho sentido.

 _Además la única pregunta que responderé y que seguro todos ustedes se estén preguntando es como se diferencian entre clases de humanos._

 _Bueno la respuesta es fácil, lo que son de clase 1, deben ser humanos bien parecidos pero estúpidos o sea menos inteligentes que el humano promedio_.

O sea los supermodelos.

 _Los de clase 2, o sea ustedes fueron elegidos por ser demasiado violentos para cualquier otra cosa, aunque hay algunas excepciones que se hizo en algunos, porque hay algunos tan violentos o tan destructivos que fueron movidos a clase 5.(Después de otro pequeña pausa continuo)_

 _Los de clase 3, son los más cooperativos e inteligentes, esos serán llevados a las minas y a nuestras fábricas para trabajos que no pueden ser automatizados, ellos vivirán en edificios especiales que tendrán suficientes camas para ellos, cada habitación será como ustedes dicen, el de un motel barato, comerán todos los días la misma comida nutricional, no tendrán días libre y trabajaran 16 horas diarias hasta que mueran._

Joder como un trabajador con 2 empleos, joder creo que me empiezo a alegrar de que no me hayan puesto ahí.

 _Los de clase 4, serán los tontos que no son atractivos, o los muy fuertes físicamente, ellos serán puestos en granjas donde se crían humanos, allí van a intentar ser el macho alfa para poder reproducirse con las hembras humanas mas bonitas, si no lo consigues te toca las menos atractivas, en caso de que sean hembras humanas, se les inyectara en sus glándulas mamarias un suero que las aumentara de tamaño para que se les puedan recolectar leche, ha si apenas lleguen a su edad en que no puedan dar a luz a mas crías serán sacrificadas para obtener su carne, eso sucede igual con los machos si es que lleguen a lastimarse o se hacen muy viejos,(_ Mire horrorizado) _que, también los comemos pero no tanto, aunque somos omnívoros, mas comemos vegetales._

Joder cada vez mas me alegro de estar en clase 2.

 _La ultima clase es la 5 y en esas están los comunes, lo que no proveen nada diferente, ellos al no ser de ninguna utilidad extra serán usados como sujetos de experimentación, algo como pruebas sobre cómo reaccionan a nuestras nuevas armas biológicas, armas de energía, explosivos, nuevos tipos de mutaciones y otros experimentos que son 85% mortales._ (Terminando de decirlo con una sonrisa)

Mierda, mierda, mierda, no sé qué pensar, de eso ultimo porque por desgracia creo que la mitad de la población va a ir allí,como vamos a vivir sabiendo que a pesar que nosotros tengamos que pelear para sobrevivir, ellos no tendrán opción, básicamente es como lanzándoles directo al matadero.

Y viéndolo desde otro ángulo, nos están tratando como tratamos a la vida animal halla en la tierra, los que están vistos en clase 1, seriamos como los animales que hemos domesticado, los de la clase 2, seriamos como los animales que hacemos pelear por placer, como a los perros, los gallos, los toros; luego los de la clase 3, seriamos como los animales que obligamos a trabajar casi sin descanso como a los monos, elefantes, caballos; luego los de clase 4, seriamos visto como el ganado que hay en casa y finalmente seriamos como todos los animales que han sido nuestros conejillos de indias atreves de la historia humana.

Este lugar, este planeta no es más que el lugar en que las atrocidades que el hombre ha hecho hacia los animales serán castigadas.

 **Aquí se cobrara el puto karma!**

 _Bien ya basta de habladuría aquí en un momento entraran sus nuevos dueños a llevarlos a sus granjas donde los entrenaran como puedan por 3 días de nuestro planeta._

 _Ellos les contaran cuantos 3 días aquí, equivalen a cuantos días son en su planeta._

 _Ellos fueron ya asignados a ustedes según el nivel de dificultad que ellos tendrían al domarlos, así que no se sorprendan cuando vean quien es su dueño._

 _Además sus dueños les colocara un collar que alavés que traducirán sus idiomas al nuestro y evitara que ataquen a cualquiera de nosotros dándoles una poderosa descarga, y como cada collar va para un usuario especifico, ya esta calibrado la cantidad de energía necesario para noquearlos._

Una vez diciendo eso hablo en su idioma y entonces la puerta por donde entro empezó a venir la mas variadas mezclas de cebras que haya visto nunca, bueno las cebras no tienen muchas diferencias por ser solo de rayas blancas y negras, pero lo que me refería era a sus diferentes tamaños, diferentes tipos de rostros, básicamente la mayoría eran machos para ser seguros, porque algunos parecían ya fisiculturistas joder, no me extraña que esos sean esos los entrenadores y otro cosa que vi de curiosa es que todos tenían ese overol de granja típica, ya sabes ese con tirantes y todo. Vi que cada uno llevaba un collar abierto en su mano, todo listo para ponerlos a nosotros, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar como uno a uno se les colocaba el collar con un pequeño sonido como si cerrara un candado, cuando llegaron a la distancia para poder verlos de frente vi como a cada uno se les llevaba cargando como si no pesáramos nada, joder y yo tan enfocado en observar a los demás siendo llevados como sacos de papas que no me di cuenta que nadie me ha venido a recoger.

Como en la escuela, siempre de ultimo no, no conté cuantos se habían marchado ya pero eso si, si que había un monton de nosotros aquí, perdi la cuenta cuando vi salir ya a 20.

Espere, hasta que la sala se había quedado vacia, ya ni el de traje estaba aca, pero al menos las puertas estaban abiertas, trato de levantarme pero es inútil, aun estoy paralizado.

Entonces escucho el sonido característico de cascos de caballo mientras corre, oigo que se acerca mas y mas, ese debe ser mi dueño establecido, joder me pregunto que clase de imbécil me pondrán.

Escucho unas voces que vienen de la puerta abierta y veo al de traje ahí discutiendo con una cebra hembra, eso creo, porque parece algo plana, usa lo mismo que los otros por eso no se si es una hembra bien plana o un macho flacucho, joder escúchenme pensando estas cosas, nos estarán tratando como animales de pelea por el amor de Dios.

Pero en una parte de mi, se pregunta si acaso eso importa, mi mundo va ser conquistado pronto por estas cebras y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Yo no se si me habré acostumbrado a la idea ya de que esto es lo único que habrá en mi futuro y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo.

Esos pensamientos tuvieron que esperar porque ya la hembra o macho que me seria mi dueña me había puesto el collar. Y digo hembra porque.

Hola amiguito, yo voy a ser tu dueña. (Dijo en una voz claramente femenina, además de verle mas de cerca cuando me estaba colocando el collar vi que no era completamente plana)

Bueno me alegro de que alguien asi sea mi dueño, ahora venía la pregunta como me iba a llevar si yo aún no podía moverme.

Entonces empecé a notar un resplandor blanco en sus manos y luego empecé a sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y de repente empecé a flotar e ir hacia adelante, y ahí es donde vi otra cosa mas sorprendente aun, fue ella la que asia eso y después de que vi eso me vino a la mente.

 **Desde cuando las putas cebras tienen magia!.**


	4. Capitulo 4

_Hola a todos que han estado leyendo mi historia, en serio me agrada que haya tantos leyendo mi historia, aquí en este capítulo será la vida algo relajado con mi personaje y para dar toda la información que sea necesario para poder ver mas o menos como funciona el mundo en que está._

 _Pero como se dice, solo será un punto de partida donde dará pie que en el siguiente capítulo la acción comenzara a todo dar, y esta historia lo único que va a detenerla es el tiempo mismo, porque mi laptop está a todo dar, y creatividad está al 100%, asi que sin perder tiempo, a toda máquina._

 _Otra cosa como la cebra, no tiene nombre propio para diferenciar entre macho y hembra, solo les dire macho o hembra dependiendo del caso._

 **Capítulo 4: La paz en la esclavitud?**

Esto de estar flotando detrás de una cebra hembra, es raro, su cola cada rato me esta molestando la cara, porque en serio esta tiene algo con los humanos, porque esta me puso incómodamente cerca de su trasero, aunque debo admitir una cosa, aunque este plana de frente, si que atrás es la excepción.

Como no he podido ni mover mi cuello, no he podido ni ver donde estábamos yendo, lo único que veía era su trasero (No es que no me moleste mucho), su cola molestándome cada segundo (Eso si me molestaba) y solo como cambiaba la posición en que me daba la luz en la cara.

Entonces de lo que pareció haber sido una eternidad, escuche el sonido de una puerta cerrándose varias veces, (Debió haber sido una puerta de seguridad), y escuche el ruido más raro y a la vez más común que hubiera escuchado, el sonido de la alarma de un auto con las puertas desbloqueándose, entonces levite aún más alto y la vi cómo me levantaba con su magia, hasta una superficie metálica, que entonces vi que parecía exactamente como la parte de atrás de una camioneta, además pude ver donde estábamos, estaba en un estacionamiento, al parecer subterráneo, porque la única luz que había era de las luces del techo, con algunos autos flotantes a la vista.

Después de eso mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escuche el sonido de una cadena, y como era el sonido del click del seguro de esta cuando se engancha con algo, luego sentí un débil jalón en mi cuello que me tumbo al suelo metálico, joder esto no era metal era como cemento solido joder, como me duele la cabeza ahora.

 _OH, lo siento amiguito, solo había jalado un poquito para asegurarme que estabas enganchado, por si el efecto del paralizante se termina antes de llegar a la granja, no quiero que te hagas daño cuando andemos tan rápido en la carretera._ (Luego de eso ella usa otra vez su magia para ponerme recostado mi espalda contra la cabina del conductor).

Joder sé que quieres ser amable pero eso me producirá una fuerte jaqueca más tarde.

Pero es bueno notar que me toco al parecer la única cebra que se preocupa por los humanos.

En serio no quiero que sea como esos animes en que se comporta bien en público para luego atarme en un sótano mugriento mientras abusa de diferentes formas de mi.

Demonios espero que eso solo se quede en mi imaginación y no salga a la realidad.

Entonces ella se subió a la cabina y enseguida empezó a conducir, joder esta camioneta no hace nada de ruido, aunque si se escucha un leve chispazo cada cierto tiempo, está subiendo por un subida típica de un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Hay un numero en la pared, parece que dice que es (S2), debe significar, subterráneo 2, parece que este collar para traducir, también parece que también me afecta en las palabras que puedo observar, me molesta admitirlo pero esto en si es algo bueno.

Después de un tiempo, salimos a la calle, y joder si que me sorprendio todo, el aire que respiro, demonios creo que ni en el campo podía sentirse tan limpio, la instalación que dejamos hace unos segundos se nota que es enorme, debe ser aquí donde talvez también vamos a pelear, porque no importa cuanto nos alejábamos, no había forma de ver hasta donde terminaba el lugar, era enorme creo que mas grande que un aeropuerto internacional, otra cosa fue que cuando ya perdi de vista a esa instalación, (que por cierto, creo que salimos por un estacionamiento aparte porque no le vi ni el nombre del lugar) vi que estábamos en una ciudad, en una gran ciudad, porque los edificios median cientos y cientos de metros, no me sorprenderían que llegarían al kilometro de altura, autos flotantes andando por detrás de nosotros.

OHH, también andan por arriba y parece que tienen semáforos en esa altura que interesante.

Veo ahora a los que habitan este lugar y si ya estaba confundido ahora estoy más confundido porque no solo había cebras antropomórficas por todo el lugar, sino unicornios, pegasos, ponys tierra, grifos y otros ponys tierra mas altos de los normal, y todos antropomórficas, aunque la mayoría obviamente eran cebras lo que veía eso me hizo pensar, estoy en Equestria o en una nación cercana a ella.

Después de un viaje de al parecer, unas 2 horas, aun ni siquiera habíamos abandonado la ciudad, y no era por el tráfico, al contrario andábamos muy rápido a pesar de lo poblado que estaba la ciudad y algo que me llamaba la atención es que no vi muchos que se vistieran como granjeros, además de que la mayoría usaba batas de laboratorio en público, o era algo para demostrar que es científico o es una moda muy extraña entre ellos.

Y una vez que pude al menos mover mi cuello empecé a ver que muchos de esos edificios ponían anuncios que muchos eran departamentos, no tenían nombre, solo números, y no había prácticamente muchos colores, mayormente blanco y gris los mas destacados, además que muchos de esos edificios eran tan anchos como estadios, y como no serlos si eran tan altos, y en todo este viaje no vi mas que departamentos o torres de estacionamiento tan grandes como esos departamentos, acaso estoy en un especie de Japón del futuro?.

HA, era obvia mi respuesta pero en estas situaciones creo que uno hay que mantener aunque sea un poco de buen humor porque después de todo, solo debo recordar por el momento, que es una suerte no ser de clase 5

Pasó unos minutos y estábamos por fin al parecer saliendo de la ciudad, ahora después pensé como serian sus súper autopistas de esa civilización, no paso mucho tiempo, hasta que entramos a una especie de túnel aun en la superficie después de atravesar una extraña membrana de energía, ¿Qué demonios?.

Y ahí es cuando lo sentí, la camioneta empezó a acelerar a velocidades que no creía posible, parecía que al menos la parte donde estaba alla estaba de alguna forma protegido porque a pesar de que sentí como aceleraba, no me afectaba mucho esa aumento de la velocidad, entonces vi otra cosa increíble, vi como en los costados transparentes empezaban a ser formas irreconocibles a pesar de estar a corta distancia, joder a que velocidad increíble deberíamos estar viajando para que suceda eso.

Eso duro unos minutos antes de que vi como ese efecto esta desapareciendo, parecía que desacelerábamos, llegamos a un punto en que otravez sentí como esa especie de membrana la atravesábamos.

Y entonces vi otro espectáculo visual que todos esos ecologistas quisieran ver, torres y torres donde parecía que en cada nivel había una plantación, muchos tenían humanos en ellos, otros robots humanoides, joder definitivamente esta cantidad de torres era abismal, parecía que todos median solo 10 pisos, pero para soportar esa cantidad de carga, me sorprende que siquiera lleguen a esa cantidad de pisos.

Definitivamente era otro planeta, porque no veía esa ciudad no importa donde mirara, joder en serio habíamos avanzado tanto en tan poco, porque edificios que llegaran a mas de un 1km de alto se verían desde muy lejos

De repente ya no hubo torres y empezó a haber tierras asi de ganados, y si no parecía verdad de que nos trataban como ganado, ahí estaban la muestra, miles y miles de humanos siendo obligados a correr en un enorme círculo y a pesar de que eran miles solo podía ver a 5 cebras gritándoles ordenes y con una gran arma en sus manos.

Si, definitivamente otro planeta.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin llegamos a lo que parecía una humilde casa de 2 pisos esas de madera, curioso, con toda esta tecnología rebosante a su alrededor, me sorprende un montón.

Pero luego vi un granero algo pequeño, junto con una pequeña plantación de lo que parece maiz, al menos aquí podía verle hasta donde llegaba, aunque también parecía tener un enorme huerto de naranjas?.

Bueno creo que esto lo descarta definitivamente, no estoy en Ponyville, ni siquiera una del futuro.

Bueno, ella se detuvo y se bajo del vehículo y comenzó el proceso de quitarme la cadena, bueno ahora que puedo verle mejor, esta cebra puede medir 1, 70 algo bajita, pero no tanto, tenia unos ojos de color amarillo, debo decir ese color en los ojos es único, además tiene un cabello negro con un líneas de color azul en un su lado izquierdo, que curioso.

Ella comenzó el proceso de bajarme, y llevarme hasta un poste que estaba al lado de un árbol y al frente de su casa y me amarro ahí con la cadena.

Una vez que termino de asegurarme (Yo seguía medio entumecido, pero al menos empezaba a sentir ya mi cuerpo y eso era ya algo) se fue unos paso para atrás y saco un objeto circular de su bolsillo.

Entonces ella apretó un botón en su costado y este brillo en el centro y de repente una pantalla pequeña se desplego delante de ella. (Joder yo quiero una cosa igual)

Y empezó a buscar entre todas las opciones que habían surgido, a ya entendía lo que decía pero por lo que estaba yo viendo al revés no sabía ni que estaba buscando, pobre, parece que es la primera que usa algo asi, porque no importa que especies seas, siempre tendrás una cara de sorpresa y curiosidad hacia las cosas nuevas.

Entonces se detuvo su búsqueda y me empezó como a dictar o explicar, no se porque cada vez que me hablaba miraba hacia su pantalla.

 _Hola,_ _pon el nombre de tu humano aquí…._

 _Ahhh, ups creo que no debía repetir esa parte._

 _Antes de seguir me puedes decir tu nombre._

 _ **Soy Martin Castillo.**_ _(Ella en serio parece que es muy tímida no)_

 _Ahhh, ok, bueno sigamos quieres ya, bueno por donde iba….._

 _ **En el comienzo.**_

 _Ok, gracias, bueno otravez. Hola Martin yo soy tu dueña…..Rainy Day, (Que curioso nombre) y ahora te explicare como es el tiempo aquí con relación a tu planeta, es muy sencillo, aquí un día, equivale a …..uno y medio en tu planeta, eso significa que un dia son 36 horas en su planeta, ha y no te preocupes aquí vemos igual cuanto vale los segundos, los minutos, las horas,…. o sea que nuestro planeta tendría en un año unos 548 dias usando….. el valor de días de su planeta asi que no te sorprendas mucho como tarda….. entre dia y noche, eso si, si esta equilibrado mitad y mitad, 18horas dia, 18 horas noche, luego nosotros nos guiamos con 12 meses, igual a ustedes con casi la …misma cantidad de días en cada mes asi que no te preocupes._

Demonios mucho que procesar a la vez.

 _Asi que que comienze….el entrenamiento._

Y espere a que me dijera que hacer o algo pero nada, ella no mas me miraba con una cara pensativa no mas.

 _Heee, y ahora que?._

Si pudiera mover mis brazos y darme una palma en la cabeza, bueno yo demostre ser lo bastante independiente y hábil que podía ser, talvez esto lo sabían ya si estaban vigilándonos, asi que no me sorprende que me hallan mandado con una que no sabe que demonios hacer.

 **Escucha, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de entrenar por mi cuenta, solo necesito que alargues mas esta cadena un poco mas, o liberarme, porque de todas formas a donde iría, luego de ahí me podrías traer una comida cada, heee…12 horas esta bien, en la mañana algo ligero, en la tarde algo mas abundante y en la noche algo entre medio ni tan abundante ni tan ligero, entiendes.**

Me mira fijamente con la cabeza a un lado como si fuera un perro confundido, debo admitir que si se veía algo adorable ahí.

 **Me entiendes. (** Repeti otra vez)

 _Bueno siiii, pero no te puedo liberar porque no se si nos haras daño a mi o mi familia._

 **Guao, en serio no estabas atenta o llegastes bien tarde no al lugar verdad.**

Es que… si llegue un poco tarde porque me desperté algo tarde y el lugar esta muy lejos de mi casas, y eso que no me había adentrado tanto en la ciudad asi que me perdi un poco.

 **Espera un minuto, tu camioneta puede flotar, como es que no puedes tener un maldito GPS!.**

 _Bueno es que ya no funciona bien y como vamos cada semana a dejar nuestro producto a la ciudad siempre al mismo lugar y mi madre no quiere malgastar el dinero en algo que no usamos. (Respondio con un poquito de miedo)_

Por tu madre ser tan tacaña es que te has perdida tonta.

 **Bueno si hubieras estado antes, te hubieras enterado que este collar que además de permitirme hablar contigo, me dara una poderosa descarga eléctrica si hago daño a otra cebra. Entiendes.**

 _Esta bien ahora entiendo pero aun asi, no puedo confiar en ti, no te conozco._

 **Bueno eso es obvio, (** Le respondi tratando de mantener mi rabia a raya, eres algo bonita pero no eres muy lista tampoco) **porque en si recién nos empezamos a conocer o no.**

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

 **Asi que si me liberas de esta cadena, te prometo entrenar, solo usando el espacio que hay entre este poste y tu casa, no necesito ningun espacio mas, aunque talvez en la noche me podrías traer una sábana y una almohada para dormir, pero con el resto con lo que se refiere a comida estamos bien no.**

 _Bien lo hare pero quiero que sepas que esto no me gusta mucho, pero en fin yo no se como entrenar humanos, solo era una cosa que quería hacer, porque bueno quería ver como era porque muchos de mis compañeros en otras granjas que era muy divertido cuando se ponían a luchar, nunca vi una por estar ocupada siempre en la granja._

 **Asi que eres nueva en esto no.(** _Ella asiente con la cabeza)_ **No sabes nada de como es la lucha entre humanos. (** _Otravez asiente)_ **Solo te dire que es muy, pero muy sangriento, eso no mas te puedo decir, porque eso es lo que nos han dicho devuelta alla.**

 _Oh, si era asi no debi haberme metido, no me gusta mucho la violencia si te soy sincera.(Lo dijo con una calma que en serio me hizo explotar de rabia)_

 **Me estas tomando el pelo, tienes una granja de humanos, no me creo ni una vez que no hallas matado humanos. (** Lo dije ya sin levantar la voz pero si se notaba que lo decía con furia)

 _Es que nosotros no somos de esa clase de granja, nosotros solo los usamos para ayudarnos en la recolección de alimentos nada mas, luego si alguno esta muy viejo, mi madre ya se encarga de darles un justo descanso, porque yo (Me mira con una cara de tristeza al final)_

Yo vi en su cara que en serio decía la verdad y que solo talvez, entre tantos desalmados había encontrado a la única cebra buena del lugar, talvez solo mi suerte empieza a mejorar.

 **Yo lo siento, solo que todo esto ya es mucho para mi, al menos tu sabias que somos humanos inteligentes no. (** Ella asiente de nuevo) **Bueno también te sere sincero, yo quiero ganar porque perder significa la muerte literalmente, porque muchos de esos combates serán a muerte entendido** (Ella me miraba aterrorizada antes de asentir) **, y yo no ganare nada lastimándote a ti o a tu familia. Por cierto donde esta tu familia.** (Entonces de repente bajo la cabeza y con tristeza contesto)

 _Es que solo es mi mama mi familia, porque yo soy hija única y perdi a mi papa cuando era niña, mi madre dice que fue por que hizo algo malo, es por eso que desde ese dia no he querido hacerle mal a nadie, ni siquiera a los humanos porque, no quiero dejar a mi mama solo a que sufra otra perdida, nunca mas, y ahora que se que un humano que era inteligente lo mandaba a morir, eso sinificaba que me convertiría en una cebra mala y me llevarían lejos de mama, y yo no quiero dejar a mi mama!.(Mientras llegaba a estas palabras empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente),(Joder ahora yo me sentía horrible por haber sido un cabron)_

 **Escucha lo lamento si mi pregunta te hizo liberar malos recuerdos, pero tu no eres la que estas haciendo esto apropósito es el gobierno el que te obliga, además si es que gano me convertiré en parte de tu familia también y te prometo que yo no voy a abandonar a tu familia, tienes mi palabra.** (Termine con una sonrisa algo rara), (Joder que cursi sone)

Entonces sucedió el momento mas raro que experimente, ella me abrazo con fuerza y luego me abrazo por un largo tiempo, me sentí algo bien por dentro porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí el contacto amistoso de alguien mas y al final con un susurro dijo.

Gracias.

En ese momento sinceramente me hizo sentir un poco de esperanza que talvez si ganaba podría obtener un descanso de todas las cosas horribles que me pasaron y talvez de verdad este sea el lugar donde tendría mi segunda oportunidad.

Aunque el abrazo se sintia bien tenia que ponerme en marcha y ponerme a practicar lo mas pronto y duro posible.

 **Ehh, si no te molesta creo que en serio necesito comenzar a entrenar. (** Lo dije con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas)

 _Si, si estoy de acuerdo, ahora te soltare, y también te traeré la comida que solicitaste y por favor que no te lastimes esta bien.(Lo dijo mientras se levantaba de manera nerviosa, y creo haber visto también un poco ruborizada tambien)_

 **No te preocupes estare bien, no es la primera vez que entreno en solitario.**

Me miro un poco raro, pero luego sonrío, y se fue directo a su casa.

Bueno a empezar se ha dicho.

Y entonces empecé en lo principal, tratar de moverme, fue algo duro y creo que duro mas de lo que hubiera querido pero al final lo logre, y note algo que sentía en mi pantalón, revise y eran mis dagas, genial, ahora creo que no les importe si entro con algunas par de ventajas, hhaha, puta que mal chistes, me agache y los puse a un lado y empece a calentar los musculos, no pasaron ni unos minutos antes que escuchara la voz de Rainy llamándome.

 _Martin es hora de comer tu comida de la tarde._

Que raro aunque ahora que veo el sol si que parece ser un poco mas del medio dia.

 **Ok, gracias Rainy, se ve delicioso.** (Y al decir verdad si se veía delicioso, era un pescado con una porción de arroz y papas, y por lo que puedo ver era una jarra de limonada con hielo y un vaso ya servido al lado)

Demonios para alguien que había comido almuerzos frios y en mal estado y solo un miserable vaso de agua esa cantidad de comida era un regalo a la vista. No pude empezar a lagrimiar de la emoción.

Oye estas llorando, acaso no te gusta mi comida, si quieres te preparare otra cosa.

 **No, no esto esta bien, solo que hace mucho tiempo que no veía algo tan delicioso, y como huele ya estoy confirmando lo sabroso que es.**

 _Muchas gracias. (Ahora si se notaba un poco sonrojada)_

 **Ahora si me lo das podre disfrutar de tu comida.**

Ella asintió y me entrego la comida y se fue medio en silencio, pero con la cara roja.

Demonios, es como muchos prisioneros dicen la comida después de salir de cautiverio puede ser la comida mas deliciosa del mundo, pero esta, joder esta fue hecha por los propios angeles, no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas al comer, y tuve suerte que el pescado no tuviera espinas pequeñitas, ella si que es una gran cocinera.

A partir de ahí el tiempo paso rápido, relajándome antes de entrenar, para luego entrenar, ella aunque vino a recoger el plato, no dijo nada y se lo llevo, de ahí me puse a entrenar un poco de fuerza, algo de velocidad mientras corria de un lugar a otro y como dar mejores golpes a puño limpio y con mis dagas, asi pase hasta la noche donde ella me daba mi cena, venia y se iba en silencio, pero siempre con una cara de felicidad, cuando ya era de muy noche me dormi debajo del árbol, mis necesidades lo hacia en el poste, que no me juzguen, ya dormia cerca de donde hacia, ella me daba el desayuno al despertar, yo estiraba, y luego a entrenar, ese mismo procedimiento lo repeti por 3 dias de este planeta, y en todo ese tiempo nunca vi a su madre, aunque Rainy decía que ella se levantaba mas temprano que yo para trabajar en la arbolada y que se entraba por la parte trasera, parece que ella me evita por una razón, pero Rainy dice que es porque no simplemente no quiere verme, pero que voy a saber yo cual es la verdadera razón.

Era mi ultima noche antes del gran evento, a Rainy le dijeron que es a las 12:00am, que era un poco tarde, al principio estaba confundido pero al recordar que aquí el mediodía son las 16:00, ya descarte esa idea, el plan era empezar a ir saliendo a las 8:00 para no descartar la posibilidad de que se pierda otravez y perder tiempo.

Ya era las 2:00am del 5 de abril del 2016 alla en la tierra, aquí, bueno solo para no complicarme le pedia a Rainy que me dijera solo la hora, no quería complicarme con meses y años de este lugar, aca en este planeta ya eran las 36:00 horas, algo raro de ver en un reloj si me preguntan.

Me iba a empezar a dormir recostado en el árbol, para el gran dia, cuando una patada en el pecho me quito por completo la ganas de dormir y el aire, y ellos con sus cascos hacen realmente mucho daño, tuve suerte que no me rompió nada, pero eso si me iba a doler como un carajo mañana, yo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire de mis pulmones y ver quien me golpeo.

Entonces vi a una cebra que creo que media casi 1,60, era flaca, pero mas baja que Rainy, pero eso si tenia unos pechos bien grande como de estrella porno.

No tuve mas que ver cuando ella hablo con una voz exigente, además lo hizo con una voz que no era del campo, mas bien parecía como si venia de ciudad.

 _Tu maldito humano, porque le dices esas cosas a mi hija. (Yo no respondia aun porque aun trataba de respirar, entonces me agarro de mi polera y me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos)(Asi que ella es la madre)_

 _Como te atreves a darle esperanzas de que vas a volver con vida, cuando es más que obvio que con esas pintas estas yendo al matadero. (Asi que con el poco aire que tenia, respondi)_

 **Yo…..se…..que no…parezco…que…tendre…oportunidad…de…ganar….pero..**

Ya por fin con un poco de tiempo hable de manera normal, aunque con ese tiempo que no hable la hacia poner mas impaciente.

 **Yo no he pasado por un gran tormento como para detenerme ahora, yo voy a ganar, porque en serio quiero ganarme la paz que me he merecido desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Es por eso señora, que yo voy a luchar para ganar, porque esta clase de segundas oportunidades no pasan dos veces en la vida, asi que voy a usarla y nadie se interpondrá para obtener mi bien merecida paz, no importa si eso significa convertirme en una mascota, sigue siendo mejor de lo que seria mi vida de nuevo en mi planeta hogar.**

Con esa determinación con lo que dije todo eso, ella me arrojo de nuevo al suelo, y se fue de vuelta caminando a la casa, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, ella me dijo.

 _Espero que ganes y que cumplas tu promesa, porque si ganas y quieres huir, créeme que te hare que te traeré de vuelta a patadas si es necesario para que cumplas tu palabra me oíste!._

Yo asentí, igual ella y se entro de nuevo a su casa.

Me recosté de nuevo en el árbol y me dije a mi mismo, con esa clase de madre yo también seria asi de timido carajo.

Y al menos lo que dije era todo verdad cada palabra, en ese momento, seria una pelea para sobrevivir y en sobrevivir el dia a dia es algo que he desarrollado muy bien, asi que cuídense otros reos, aca vendrá su verdugo.

Ahora que estoy mas relajado y apunto de quedarme dormido, solo se mie viene a la mente una cosa mas.

Si que estaba bien buena su madre.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Dolor, que es eso?**

 **8:00AM, Hora Local**

A pesar de que al principio le había pedido una sábana para dormir y se lo rechacé porque, en las noches, no hacia frio, era bien fresco el ambiente, además no había mosquitos, para mí eso era el mayor bonus que podía tener para dormir, aunque no me había bañado desde que llegue aquí, porque iba a luchar a muerte, lo menos que me interesaba era verme bien.

Bueno desperté ya era de mañana, Rainy, ya estaba con la misma ropa que el dia que me recogió, una típica ropa de granja con tirantes azules.

Yo le pedí ir de nuevo en la parte de atrás, porque en estos momentos debe uno prepararse mentalmente para algo así, y no quería estar tanto tiempo con ella, si, si no logro sobrevivir, porque en el fondo, ver a alguien tan inocente estando en este horrible mundo, y estando apunto de presenciar un horrible espectáculo, no quiero verla sufrir más, con conversaciones incomodos sobre si saliera con vida de ahí o no, simplemente no podía.

Pero en el fondo de mi corazón voy a sacar las fuerzas para poder ganar en este repugnante evento, ganarme mi libertad y cumplir mi promesa.

 **11:40AM, Hora Local**

Pudimos llegar al estadio a tiempo, la ciudad aun estaba lleno de gente, entonces pensé, porque nadie iria al estadio, (Ella me conto que era un estadio regional antes de partir), entonces vi la razón, filas y filas de cebras y otros que no lo eran, todos tratando de entrar, vi una cosa curiosa en esas filas, parece que la mayoría, por no decir todos vestían como granjeros.

Si es regional, no significa que habría gente de todas las clases sociales aquí, o era que ellos tienen una entrada exclusiva para ellos en la otra parte del estadio, nunca lo sabré.

Ya adentro del lugar, había muchos mas camionetas, todos del mismo color blanco, recién me di cuenta, lo único que era la camioneta de Rainy, por ser de color rojo, que curioso, al final nos estacionamos y bajamos y empezamos a ir por la misma puerta donde salimos la primera vez (Eso creo yo).

Vi que era un pasillo sin muchas luces, esto continuo por buen rato hasta que entramos al mismo sitio en que estaba antes, era el hangar, entonces vi que ya muchos de las personas estaban ya en esos cubículos transparentes, parece que todos están completos con excepción de una, joder parece que de ultimo otra vez, entonces la misma cebra de traje apareció junto con otros 2 guardias con armadura a su lado.

 _Te tomaste tu tiempo en llegar querida, pero eso no importa, guardias pongan a este humano en su jaula._

Si, Señor. (Ambos dijeron)

Me agarraron de ambos brazos y me llevaron hasta mi jaula.

 _Buena suerte, Martin._ (Eso es lo único que pudo decir ante esa escena, despidiéndose con un dejo de tristeza en su voz)

No hubo mucho cambio entre los otros reos, aunque algunos que eran más flacuchos, les pude ver esa mirada de miedo en sus ojos, esos no van a durar mucho.

Cuando me pusieron en donde iba estar la jaula, enseguida la jaula apareció y sin perder mas tiempo, dijo algo a los guardias, que en seguida fueron hasta el centro del lugar donde aparecieron 2 consolas, los vi apretando una serie de botones hasta que el piso debajo de nosotros se empezó a mover, y vi como nuestras jaulas se elevaban hasta el techo, mientras en el techo se abren las compuertas que son del mismo tamaño que el de nuestras jaulas.

Antes de llegar a la cima, empecé a notar como sentía un extraño mareo, y antes de que me diera cuenta me desmaye.

 **12:15AM, Hora Local**

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentí algo extraño el lugar donde estaba recostado, era, era pasto, así que rápidamente abril los ojos y mientras me levantaba pude ver que estaba en un campo abierto con algunos arboles y un pequeño algo en lo que parecía ser en el centro, joder este lugar asi merito a lo grande que era, era tan grande como 10 canchas de futbol, todas juntas a la vez, donde en un extremo había una casa pequeña de 2 pisos, parecidos a las que hay en las favelas en Brazil, y en la otra una casa asi de madera, esas que aparecen en las películas, así de 2 pisos con lo que parece ser un ático arriba y, un posible sótano?.

No sé por qué estaba esto aquí, no se suponía que era una arena de lucha, empecé a ver alrededor y vi que había otros reos que también estaban de pie, intente hablarles, pero algo me impedía hacerlo, acaso el collar no nos permite hablarnos ahora, porque?

Quise ir hacia uno de ellos pero no me dejaba mover mis pies, joder acaso mis pies estaba pegado al suelo.

 _Hola a todos y bienvenidos mis compatriotas Cebricans, aquí su gran benevolente reina, les trae la primera de una gran cantidad de torneos que se harán cada 20 dias, con humanos mas o menos inteligentes._

Solo se escuchaba su voz pero parecía que venía de todas partes.

Pero habrá un pequeño cambio a comparación de los torneos habituales, además de ser en la mas grande arena de todos los tiempos jamas construida, esta vez se les dara armas de cuerpo a cuerpo que estarán esparcidas por todo el lugar y como un pequeño extra, habrá algo que estos humanos le llaman pistola, esa "Pistola" estará oculta en cualquiera de las 2 casas, y solo contara con 6 proyectiles, asi que humanos úsenlas bien.

En esta primera ronda, habrá unos 100 humanos, y tendrán luego de sobrevivir en un total de 5 rondas, cada una aumentando la cantidad de humanos en las que participaran en las rondas, en la segunda habría 250 a la vez, en la tercera habría 500 a la vez y como un pequeño extra habrá algunos monstruos que serán puestos para atacarlos, en la cuarta habrá un total de 1000 humanos peleando a la vez, junto con aun mas monstruos y al final la ronda 5 seran de muerte súbita para los últimos 10 humanos que sobrevivan la ronda anterior, ahí solo 3 saldran con vida para convertirse en humano de clase 1. Por cierto en cada ronda deben de quedar en pie al menos 3 humanos, y no esos 3 sobrevivientes no tendrán descanso, seguirán luchando ronda tras ronda hasta el final.

Una ultima cosa, no es necesario que maten a su oponente, solo déjenlo inconsciente, con ese basta para que sea marcado como eliminado o si les da flojera solo pueden matarlo sin mas, no somos exigentes.

Ahora una cosa mas, no hay reglas, sean creativos, y déjenos maravillados.

Ahora empieza en…

Joder era hora, el momento de " _3_ " la verdad, llego "2" el momento de luchar por sobrevivir, "1" es hora de pelear "0". (Siempre quise decir eso)

Sonó una gran campana y hay donde pudimos empezar a movernos y al pareces a hablar porque algunos ya empezaban a dar gritos de batalla, y aunque estábamos muy separados de uno del otro, solo me preguntaba como cabremos mil aquí. Aunque lo primero era sobrevivir.

Mi objetivo fue ir a la casa de 2 pisos en buen estado y buscar donde esconderme, (Si, si muy valiente) pero era a la vez mi oportunidad de buscar el arma de fuego, asi al menos tendría mas oportunidad de sobrevivir.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que oí esa misma voz diciendo " _Ahora quedan 48, eso fue rápido", mierda debía apurarme mas pero la maldita casa si que estaba lejos, y como no he corrido en mucho tiempo si que tengo poca resistencia, además fui ignorando muchas de las armas que había tirado en el suelo, tal vez me hubieran sido de ayuda para después pero en este momento solo me crearían peso muerto._

Estaba casi sin aire cuando llegue a la casa, me detuve para retomar fuerzas, cuando vi a un tipo alto con un enorme mazo en las manos yendo directo hacia mi.

Por poco lo esquive, tirándome a un lado, revise mis bolsillos para ver si mis dagas seguían aquí, y por todos los cielos seguían aquí, el tipo se preparaba para otra ronda cuando me impulse con toda mi fuerza hacia el, y sin ningun segundo que perder les clave ambas dagas en el cuello, el tipo murió al instante dejando caer el mazo en el suelo y luego el desplomándose en el suelo, mi victoria duro poco cuando intente sacar mis dagas, pero apenas los intente sacar se rompieron, maldita sea mi suerte.

Entre rápido a la casa antes de que alguien mas decidiera atacarme, no agarre el mazo, porque requería mucha fuerza para hacer daño, además de espacio, y como iba adentro de una casa, seria inútil el arma hay dentro.

Aun adentro de la casa escuchaba sonidos de lucha, vidrios rompiéndose y otras cosas que se rompían, creo que esas cosas extrañas que se rompían eran huesos.

Guao que monton de salvajes, ya van solo 4 minutos y solo quedan 81.

No se si me alivia o me aterra eso.

Busque por la casa algún arma, con cuidado de no toparme con nadie, y es que cuando llegue a la cocina hay estaba en el suelo una espada samurái, por fin buena suerte, la agarre examinándola, y con solo verla note lo filosa que era.

 **Genial solo me falta la bata blanca para ser samurái Jack pero versión latina, Jajaja.**

No me importaba decirlo en voz alta, pero tan pronto hable escuche a alguien que venia a toda velocidad hacia mi, entonces me puse a lado de la pared con la espada en mano esperando al que quisiera venir a atacarme.

Entonces un tipo con otras ropas de prisión vino corriendo con una hacha de incendios todo listo para atacar, su satisfacción duro poco, una vez le corte la cabeza con solo un golpe de mi espada, joder si que era filosa, y como toda escena gore el cuerpo sin cabeza cayo al suelo mientras aun su cuerpo sostenía el hacha, y empezó a salir una gran cantidad de sangre no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el piso de la cocina se tiño de rojo.

Sin inmutarme empece a inspeccionar cada parte de la cocina en señal de la pistola, solo estuve ahí unos minutos sin ninguna pista de donde podría estar la pistola, aunque pude ver que aun había algunas cosas como, productos de limpieza, los utensilios de cocina, incluso en la refrigeradora estaba al tope con comida y la luz estaba prendida, a pesar de que todo este campo de batalla brilla como si fuera mediodía, esas preguntas serán para mas tarde.

Mi próxima parada era el sótano, otro lugar donde alguien pudo haber ocultado una pistola, empecé a buscar la entrada al sótano cuando escuche el único sonido que no quieres escuchar cuando luchas a muerte.

Era el sonido de una sierra eléctrica, joder y venia de afuera, apenas pensé eso la ventana que quería revisar de donde venia el ruido empezó a querer entrar la persona con la sierra eléctrica, lanzándolo adentro como si fuera nada, como fue mi suerte, no dude ni un segundo y le apuñale directo en el cráneo, matándolo al instante, que suerte que aunque sean fuertes, como son de imbéciles.

 _Oh, que bonito solo quedan 55._ _(Y lo dijo con una voz muy rara)_

Aunque me empecé a aliviar, falta poco pensé, al menos para esta ronda.

Al final encontré la puerta del sótano, empecé a bajar cuando escuche una cosa muy peculiar el sonido de una lavadora prendiéndose, que demonios, no duro mi sorpresa cuando un tipo salio de la nada y con un cuchillo de cocina quería apuñalarme la cara, forcejeamos buen rato pero el logro clavarme el puto cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo, joder como duele, en ese momento lo patee para que se alejara de mi, pobre no pudo recuperar su cuchillo, asi que con mi brazo derecho corro hacia el y aun cuando quiso esquivarlo no lo hizo a tiempo asi que con un golpe bien potente le corte el brazo izquierdo.

Empezo a gritar sujetándose el lado donde estaba antes su brazo, no perdi tiempo, lo tumbe en el suelo con una patada y le apuñale en la cara, los gritos cesaron, aunque aun dolia como el carajo el cuchillo en mi hombro, reuni unas cuantas ropas que estaban por ahí los hice un bollo me lo meti a la boca y procedi a quitarme el cuchillo, decir que dolia, era decir poco, es como si te estuvieran metiendo agua hirviendo en una herida, quedo una herida bien fea, asi que usando algunas ropas que estaban medias mojadas de la lavadora me envolví la herida, no fue perfecta pero detuvo el sangrado por ahora.

No paso ni mucho tiempo, cuando apareció una persona que no creía ver aquí, era una persona con un traje de guardia bajando por las escaleras.

Pense por un momento que tal vez podíamos ser aliados para poder ser parte de lo sobrevivientes, pero entonces, esa dia se due al caño en un segundo, porque ese guardia se avalanzo contra mi, y con una macana me empezó a golpear repetidamente mi cuerpo y mi cara, me pude cubrir con un brazo, pero ese desgraciado me empezó a golpear hasta la herida, en ese momento el dolor era lo último que me importaba, si caía inconsciente tendría que volver otra vez y yo no quería eso.

Así que con las pocas fuerzas que tenia le mande un rodillazo en la espalda, lo atonto por un segundo, pero una vez que se detuvo busque cualquier cosa con la que pudiera contra atacar, y vi el cuchillo que saque de mi hombro estaba a lado mio, en ese tiempo no pare de darle rodillazos, hasta que me empezó a golpear las piernas sin piedad, joder creo que sentí que me rompió la rodilla, me aguante el dolor agarre el cuchillo con mi brazo bueno, y se lo clave en el abdomen una y otra vez, lo hice hasta que dejara de moverse, entonces todo fue silencio, yo tenia la cara y el pecho repleto de sangre, que la mayoría no era mía, el estaba con la cara como si se hubiera dormido y sus brazos sin vida ya abajo, lo retire con mi brazo bueno al maldito, y vi el daño que recibí, joder mi pierna derecha estaba en un angulo que no era el correcto, yo no sentía dolor pero eso si sabia que era por la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, lo único en que me tenia que enfocar en ese momento sin importar el dolor que viniera era permanecer despierto, asi que usando mi brazo derecho, me arrastre hasta mi espada que se ido casi hasta la lavadora, lo agarre y solo espere a que alguien viniera, joder ya me estaba dando sueño, y yo sabia que dormir significaba mi fin, para no dormir empece a pensar porque este guardia no dijo nada y solo ataco, pudimos ser aliados, talvez no lo pensó bien, talvez era como otros guardias corruptos o sádicos que no nos veía como seres humanos, talvez le lavaron el cerebro sus dueños, o solo hizo lo posible para sobrevivir como yo, sin hacer preguntas, teniendo la misma mentalidad que yo, que estos ya no son humanos y con esta escusa podrían matarlo con facilidad, talvez estaba con miedo igual que yo, nunca lo sabre, solo se una cosa el ya no tendrá que sufrir nunca mas, mas bien el diria una clásica frase que escuche siempre en cualquier Call Of Duty, "Los vivos envidiarían a los muertos", y como esto es apenas el comienzo, creo que mi tormento para ser clase 1 recien comienza.

Espere y espere pero nadie venia, entonces oi algo que nunca espere oir tan rápido.

 _Es asombroso ya solo quedan 3 humanos a los 32 minutos con 30 segundos._

 _Ahora humanos sobrevivientes, tienen un descanso de 15 minutos y como sabemos que va a ser aburrido que luchen en un estado tan lamentable, aquí tienen un suero que les curara todas las heridas que tienen en el acto._

Y en seguida en un destello de luz apareció la misma pistola con el líquido que la doctora me inyecto la primera vez, no perdi el tiempo y me lo inyecte y enseguida sentí como la herida en mi hombro, se cerraba y cicatrizaba en el acto, además de como sentía como mi pierna se componía sola de la fractura y mi cara ya no se sentía adormecida, era como si fuera la misma persona que se levanto esa mañana.

 _Ahora disfruten de su pequeño descanso y a la vez podrían conocer a sus posible aliados o a sus próximos verdugos o solo comer de los alimentos que hay en esas casas o simplemente seguir buscando el arma que aun sigue sin ser encontrada, pero como son sobrevivientes de esta ronda les dare una pista._

 _Uno de ustedes la tiene cerca, eso es todo ahora adiós._

Que pista dio no, pero bueno esta cerca de uno de nosotros eh, bueno a voltear el sótano patas arriba, me levante y me estire sintiendo que por suerte todo sigue en su lugar, y solo por curiosidad revise el tacho de basura que estaba a lado de la lavadora, y para mi sorpresa hay estaba la pistola, como la que use contra los ladrones, era prácticamente idéntica, no sabia si era un regalo del cielo o una cruel broma del destino pero eso no importaba ahora tenia una oportunidad.

 _Miren, miren, ,miren parece que un humano lo encontró suerte por el ahora no olviden solo tienen 10 minutos._

Joder pase 5 minutos buscando, debo ir arriba para al menos comer un poco de la comida de ahí, y por todos los cielos había una coca-cola de 2 litros ahí, debía ser mia, hace tiempo que no tomo una de esas.

Tome el cuchillo y me lo puse en uno de mis bolsillos, mientras llevaba en las manos, en la izquierda era la katana, y en la derecha era la pistola, subi por la escalera y fui directo a la cocina, entonces me asuste cuando llegue ahí, en ese lugar estaba otra persona que llevaba ropas comunes como yo pero mas limpios, y sin un arma en sus manos, nos miramos hasta que por fin uno hablo.

 _Hola Martin, mucho tiempo que no te veo. (Espera como este me conoce, y lo dice como su fuera un conocido de toda la vida)_

 **Quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre.**

 _Solo llamame Alejandro, yo , bueno era conocido como un representante del Sr. Callo en la prisión._

Con ese nombre solo me consumía la ira y deseaba que pronto lo mandaran a prisión para asi disfrutar cuando lo manden aca preparado para que lo manden a morir, aunque una parte de mi aun quería matarlo con mis propias manos, pero un segundo este era su representante, a ver que quiere.

 **Así que tu eras el encargado de mandar a liquidarme dentro de prisión, no.**

 _(El que una cara de sorprendido dijo) Lo contrario mas bien el Sr. Callo quería que vinieras a trabajar con nosotros, porque el veía potencial en ti, aunque obviamente empezarías desde abajo para demostrar tu valía hacia él, porque después de todo el iba a hacer valer sus influencias para sacarte antes de prisión y de ese modo no tendrías mas opción que servirle a el._

 **Me estas tomando el pelo, porque alguien que mato a su hijo, me querría en su organización, especialmente si le tomo tantas molestia falsificar pruebas para hacerme ver como un monstruo y hacerme ver como una escoria mas para la sociedad arruinándome mi futuro.** (Lo dijo con un tono de ira y tristeza al final)

 _Bueno el Sr. Callo necesitaba que la misma gente no te viera como un mártir o algo, asi que por eso movio sus influencias para aprobar eso, además tu le hiciste un favor al matar a su hijo, para el ese era un bueno para nada, que nunca veía en grande y siempre consumia lo que tenia que vender siempre pensando que el mundo giraba a su alrededor._

 _ **Y al Sr. Callo no actua como si tuviera al mundo girando a su alrededor verdad?**_ _(Lo dije con sarcasmo)_

 _Bueno su hijo nos trataba como sirvientes, el no, nos trataba como socios, ese era la diferencia, además la sociedad que el construyo lo respaldaba, muchos en el poder le debían muchos favores asi que al hacerte todo eso, no fue ni una pequeña parte de su poder dentro del gobierno._

 **Ya basta de charla, no me importa que tanto poder tiene ahora, estamos aquí atrapados y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ese desgraciado empiece a sufrir.**

 _Es cierto, pero bueno que se va ser, fue bueno mientras duro._

 **Espera que?** (Esa respuesta me dejo mas preguntas)

 _Si digo, el ya no podrá hacer nada su imperio seguro va a caer, pero al menos si logro salir con vida, podre jubilarme, por qué ser humano clase 1, me suena a jubilación._

 **Y porque me dices todo esto ahora?, Porque no me trataron de liberar cuando estaba en el cubículo?**

 _Buenas preguntas, la primera es porque tal vez no nos volveremos a ver o uno de los 2 muere y si soy yo al menos quiero sacarme esto de encima, como decirlo mi ultimo trabajo antes del final, y la segunda, bueno el jefe vio que con esa escena en la celda te podrias subir unos cuantos pasos, por que con esa reputación podrias saltarte directo a ser jefe de una de las zonas de la ciudad que el controla, asi que para hacerlo mas real dejo que los guardias te metieran ahí y que después de unos 6 meses te liberarían ahí todo fresco aunque viéndote tal vez algo enfermo, cuando fue la ultima vez que te bañaste, recién acabo de notar el olor de algo muerto que proviene de ti._

 **Bueno gracias por decírmelo al menos, y si voy a posiblemente morir, parque desperdiciar agua, me bañare cuando salga de aquí.**

 _Esa es la actitud, asi que quieres unirte a mi para salir de este circo con vida._

 **Sabes que, mejor no, apenas confio en ti, no te parece que es mejor que solo no nos matemos apenas nos veamos.**

 _Esta bien, es tu problema, pero acepto lo que dijistes._

 **Ok, voy a beber un poco de cocacola, porque no tu vas al segundo piso y yo me quedo por aca hasta que empiece todo, esta bien.**

 _De acuerdo pero solo porque ya termine aca, además en serio tengo que ir al baño._

Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras directo hacia arriba, escuche una puerta cerrándose con fuerza, yo no necesitaba ir al baño por ahora, pero eso si, si tenia mucha sed, y empece a por fin beber la soda, demonios que rica sabia, especialmente helada, me sente en una silla que había cerca puse la katana y la pistola a un lado y me dedique a esperar la segunda ronda, y sin aun inmutarme por el cadáver en descomposición en el piso de la cocina, junto con toda ausencia de dolor en el futuro gracias a ese inyectable, veía a travez de la ventana la masacre dejada por la lucha, algunos cuerpos muertos tirado atraves del campo, y lo veía sin una pizca de emoción mientras seguía bebiendo mi soda y algo cruzaba mi cabeza mientras otravez no podia moverme y escuchaba al imbécil hablar de nuevo, mientras veía como los competidores de la segunda ronda aparecían por el campo. En serio podemos seguir considerándonos seres humanos después de matar sin ver otra salida?. Talvez no me respondería hoy, o mañana esa pregunta, solo sabia que la masacre empezaría otra vez.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Lo único que veo es rojo**

No me importo nada esta segunda ronda, demonios apenas empezó me fui a esconder en uno de los baños del primer piso de la casa, (Se que no es muy valiente pero hay que guardar energía para lo que viene) esa estúpida cebra bien vestida repitió lo mismo para los recién llegados, solo que diciéndoles que ya estaban en la ronda 2, mientras estaba escondido escuchaba los gritos, huesos rompiéndose, el ruido de la motosierra apagándose y prendiéndose cada rato, el salpicar de la sangre, escuchaba todo eso y más, fueron los minutos mas tensos que he vivido, unos porque para solo tener 22 ya he tenido varios, vi mi reloj y ya iba 40 minutos y no parecía señal de acabar, hasta que joder, no me importo escuchar la voz de ese idiota diciendo.

- _Felicidades humanos de la ronda 2, han sobrevivido, aquí todos están satisfechos por el entretenimiento que nos van dando, porque en solo 42 minutos se han matado casi 250, estoy impresionado._

Si hijo puta sádico, aquí intenta uno sobrevivir y no entretenerlos imbéciles.

Salgo del baño, con mis cosas cuando por fin anuncia del descanso de 15 minutos, y por todos los cielos cuantos cadáveres hay de aquí a la cocina, casi todo el lugar esta ya teñido de rojo, las paredes están cortadas o rotas, veo cuchillos como otras armas cuerpo a cuerpo tiradas por todos lados, incluso la sierra eléctrica que estaba enterrada en el cuerpo de otro reo, y el que usaba la sierra empelado a su vez con una lanza, en serio que carnicería, pero en serio aun mas sorprendente de todo es que como no me afecta esto, debo de haber perdido mi humanidad o solo considero que estos al hacer tales actos ya no deberían considerarse humanos, en estos momentos solo me aterra responder esa respuesta porque ambas son igual de horribles formas de pensar en estos momentos, se que muchos son reos pero se que debía haber inocentes entre ellos, o solo personas con crímenes menores que no debía estar aquí, solo, solo debo concentrarme en sobrevivir y dejar estas respuestas para otro dia.

Llegue a la cocina y vi a un reo que vestía de naranja y la parte de atrás mostraba símbolos que parecía que provenía de algún lugar de Asia, pero además de eso parece que le rompieron el cuello con la puerta del refrigerador y su cabeza estaba en el lugar donde se guardan las verduras, aunque lo unico bueno era que amenos mi soda permanecía en su lugar y por suerte nadie lo había tomado, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de los huevos y la leche que estaba desparramados encima de el.

Después de rebuscar en los gabinetes si encontraba talvez unas galletas o papas, por fin había encontrado unas Pringles clásicas y me dedique a comerlas como loco, joder las únicas papas enlatadas que vale la pena comer, y todo mientras bebía mi soda, ahora solo tenia que esperar y prepararme en cómo luchar con los monstruos de la ronda 3, me pregunto si serán monstruos como la de las mitologías antiguas, o monstruos como en la película alien o de los juegos Dead Space.

Bueno solo esperar se ha dicho.

Bueno, la ronda 3 va a comenzar, el idiota repitió su discursito y menciono que ahora están en la ronda 3 y que va a ver 2 monstruos, no nos dijo que iban a ser pero, eso si dijo que aparecerían a los 3 minutos ambos a la vez.

Baya sorpresa, pero en fin son sus putas reglas, aunque seguro que esta vez algunos tendrán que a fuerza hacerse equipos, y en eso me preguntaba, Alejandro logro sobrevivir a la ronda 2?.

Ok, no mucho que pensar cuando la ronda comenzó, eh hice lo mismo que en la ronda 2, que no me juzguen, por seguridad tenia la katana en mano por si uno de estos aparecía, y si apareció otro reo, parecía otro asiático pero eso si con ropas simples como unos shorts y una camisa, no me importo mucho, prepare la katana y rápidamente lo apuñale en el brazo, lo atravesé, el abdomen y su otro brazo, demonios si que era filosa esta katana, el pobre nunca tuvo oportunidad, saque la espada, arroje su cuerpo a un lado, y cuando abri la puerta del baño, mi sorpresa fue cuando había una mujer hay escondida en la ducha, era bonita eso si, con cabello rojo bien arreglado, buen cuerpo, delgadita y algo que si me gusto, estaba desnuda, ella me miro y me hizo unas señas para que fuera hacia ella, yo cerre la puerta en mi camino, y yo solte mi katana, y segui caminando directo hacia ella, joder era una mujer bonita, desnuda frente a mi que me llama, como voy a decir no a eso, pero a penas estaba a medio metro de ella, ella estaba como apunto de abrazarme, cuando me empezó a morder la oreja, y en la confusión me cai al suelo junto con ella, pudo haber sido un momento erotico, si no fuera que agarro un ladrillo, (No se de donde lo saco y eso que yo estaba allí, tal vez estaban poniendo mas armas en el campo yo que se) y me cubri justo a tiempo pero eso si ella lo lanzo con fuerza, haciendo que el ladrillo se quebrara en mis brazos, me dolia un monton, pero sobarme los brazos sera para otro dia, tenia que sacarme a esta loca de encima, por suerte era solo una mujer, ella se distrajo cuando vio que me habría cubierto con el ladrillo, yo me levante haciendo de ella una pura sorpresa, hice lo mas humano que podía hacer, le di un tremendo cabezazo en su cabeza, en seguida ella cayo por suerte inconsciente, (Que estamos en un lugar repleto de asesinos, no tengo tiempo para tener sexo, pero cuando salga eso si sera otra historia), todo esto por suerte fue rápido y sin mucho ruido, cuando recupere mi katana y voltee hacia su dirección, vi que había un brillo que venia de ella, que cuando termino, desapareció, ahhh, así que de este modo sacaban a los que estaban inconscientes, que curioso, pero malo para ella que lo volverá a experimentar otra vez, siento lastima por ella, pero cuando lo pienso, ella en serio estaba en prisión, debio haber venido para hacer de stripper en una prisión latina, o venia de una prisión europea, o era la visita conyugal de alguien en una prisión Estado Unidense, pero era inteligente y peligrosa, la combinación perfecta para los de clase 2, o tal vez demasiado inteligente o demasiado peligrosa, también cualquiera de estos cualidades te lanzan para ser de clase 2 al parecer porque ser inteligente y pasivo es muy diferente a ser inteligente de forma agresiva, estos no lo admitirían nunca pero por eso no ponen a algunos mafiosos aquí porque son peligrosos, sino porque saben planear a la perfección todos sus movimientos su estilo de trabajo no les permite ser tontos o bajar la guardia, es por eso que alguien como yo esta aquí a pesar de haber mostrado que estaba de acuerdo con nuestra captura, mi inteligencia a la vez de mi instinto asesino, me hacen una persona de cuidado.

El tiempo en que pensaba esto se detuvo a penas escuche un grito, este grito no era lo de algunos que rogaban por sus vidas u otros dando gritos de guerra, estos eran de puro terror, entonces escuche el porqué de sus gritos, unos rugidos tan poderosos que me hizo temblar hasta la medula, no se porque lo hice pero decidí salir afuera y verlos por mi mismo, por suerte no camine mucho, no me importo y a pesar del ruido decidi salir al frente sin importar los rugidos que emanaban del exterior, tenia que verlo para saber con que diablos nos enfrentamos, y por todos los cielos, solo pensé una cosa cuando los vi, parece que serán mitológicos.

Vi un par de ogros de color verde claro que debieron medir sus 9 metros de altura, todos musculosos y con solo taparrabos puestos por suerte, porque tal vez asi serian mas fácil de matar, pero me equivoque, vi que ambos tenían unos mazos de madera bien grandes que veía como aplastaba a los reos como si fueran hormigas, algunos reos le lanzaban lanzas, otros flechas (Espera de donde sacaron arco y flecha) debio ser nuevas armas para poder luchar contra esos titanes, otro lo vi salir de la otra casa con una botella en la mano, no se qué iba a hacer pero cuando vi la botella prendiéndose fuego ya sabia que iba a hacer, le lanzo el coctel molotov a uno de ellos, que le dio directo en la cara, ese ogro empezó a gritar de dolor y solto el mazo para tratar de apagar el fuego, por ese instante parece que todos olvidaron porque estaban allí y empezaron a ir a la carga hacia ese ogro, no se hizo esperar como algunos con sus espadas y hachas empezaron a cortar las piernas del ogro, este en seguida callo y como una jauría de lobos cada persona fue a matarlo sin piedad pero en el festin sangriento que se daban con el ogro herido, su compañero lo vio, y parece que se tienen un sentimiento de compañerismo o algo porque en seguida el otro fue a su rescate, no le importo a cuantos tuvo que aplastar para conseguirlo, demonios cada pisada era como si un camión grande pasara enfrente tuyo.

Sin dudarlo un momento el ogro levanto su mazo y con toda su fuerza se dirigio hacia los reos que estaban encima de su compañero caído, no le importo golpear a su compañero si había posibilidad de que aun siguiera con vida (Puede que tengan sentimientos de compañerismo pero parecen ser algo tontos) el cuerpo de ese otro ogro con tantos cortes sobre su cuerpo estallo en un espectáculo de sangre y viseras que no todo eso pertenecía 100 porciento a su amigo, fue el espectáculo gore más que presenciado hasta ahora.

Pero parece que las personas pueden ser aun mas tontas, testarudas y sadicas, porque en seguida paso esto los reos que salieron de milagro con vida arremetieron contra el ogro restante, no importa cuantos de ellos fueran lanzados como pelotas a los extremos del campo, no importaba cuantos literalmente eran lanzados a las casas, muriendo en el impacto, aun asi el resto iban a querer matarlo, parece que en algo si esta de acuerdo la humanidad, ante un enemigo demasiado fuerte para todos, todos se unen en contra de ese enemigo sin importar las diferencias que tengamos, una parte de mi estaba feliz, porque al menos en ese instante supe que a pesar de todo, podemos considerarnos aun humanos.

Pero a pesar de nuestro numero ya prácticamente quedaba nada, los ogros prácticamente hicieron una masacre en poco tiempo parecía que solo quedaban unos 5, joder de 500 a 5 era, era una masacre aunque estoy bien seguro que aun quedan mas, porque estaba seguro que al ver que ya no había mas cocteles molotov, nadie quería involucrarse mas, entonces el ogro aunque sus piernas algo magulladas, camino hacia la casa esa de 2 pisos semi destartalada, y no le importo golpearlo con su mazo hasta dejarla mas plana que una tortilla, y por lo que veía después del polvo que se levantaba veía a un monton de personas corriendo hacia aca, muchas se veía con cortadas en sus caras, otros cojeaban, pero absolutamente todos estaban cubiertos del polvo que quedo de la casa ya demolida, deje de prestar atención a los reos, cuando vi que el ogro los empezaba a dirigir hacia aca.

El venia hacia aquí con un rugido que solo significaba que quería derramar mas sangre, el no le importo recoger los cuerpos de algunos de los ya caídos y lanzarlos a los que estaban corriendo hacia aca, el desgraciado tenia puntería y le llego a atinar a varios, yo no lo dude mas saque el revolver, y apunte a la cabeza del desgraciado, respire hondo, apunte y jale el gatillo, y por suerte parece que las balas si perforan su cráneo, eso lo hizo soltar su mazo y detenerse en el acto, el no murió aunque le di de lleno en la cabeza, el solo levanto sus brazos frotándose donde le había disparado.

Y como sucedió con el anterior, los reos que miraron para atrás aviso a todo el mundo que el ogro estaba confundido, asi que de nuevo todos empezaron a ir a matarle, pero a cambio del otro, este si se defendió mas, pero al final cayo, sus heridas ya eran vastas, le cubrían todo el cuerpo ya, el ya era otra mancha en el suelo, siendo descuartizado miembro por miembro por los reos, que al notar que el gigante ya estaba muerto, la lucha empezó otra vez, aunque algunos me venían a atacar, otros parece que me venían a defender, porque después de todo yo les di la oportunidad de derrotar al ogro, la batalla no duro mucho hasta vi que solo quedo 1 en el campo batalla, era uno que había luchado para defenderme, parecía asiático y llevaba un traje muy fino, pero al estar cubierto de sangre, y el desgaste provocado por la lucha ya lo habían desgastado, el tenia una espada igual que yo, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el imbécil hablo de nuevo.

- _Es maravilloso que aun siguen con vida, porque si no esto hubiera sido aburrido, (Risa sarcástica) pero recuerden aun falta 2 rondas mas, asi que solo como un bono tienen 20 minutos de descanso por haber acabado esto en menos tiempo, las mejores apuestas decían que terminarían la ronda en solo 10 minutos, mientras en otros mas optimistas le daban ya una hora._

 _\- Pero aquí están exactamente 28 minutos después, lo pocos que han apostado entre los minutos 25 y 30 deben estar muy felices,_

Maldito desgraciado al parecer ahora pueden apostar en cuanto tiempo nos matamos, pero la desgracia es que, a estas alturas eso no me sorprende.

- _Descansen que hay mas monstros y humanos antes de la ronda final._

Hasta que se calla.

- _Buenos días, habla mi lengua._ Dijo ese asiático.

- **Buenos días a ti también, y creo que si me entendiste creo que la respuesta es si.**

 **-** _De acuerdo entonces, mi nombre es Takashi, soy de Japón, cual es tu nombre._

Demonios alguien quiere ser mi aliado, bueno de todas formas ya no queda nada rico que comer dentro de la casa, haber que quiere este.

- **Mi nombre es Martin Castillo pero me llaman solo Martin, y soy de Bolivia.**

 _-Iré directo al grano señor Martin, usted posee la única arma de fuego en el campo, eso lo hace a la vez un blanco para cualquiera, incluso yo iba directo a matarte para quitarte el arma para poder dispararle yo a ese ogro._ Dijo Takashi.

Lo mire con una cara en blanco, en serio porque me dice eso, porque apenas comience voy a apuntar el revolver directo a su cabeza, espero que tenga una razón para haberme dicho que me iba a matar para tener el arma.

- _Se que con lo que dicho ahora desconfías de mi, pero no lo he hecho porque vi en tu rostro, en tu pose que hiciste antes de disparar y como caminaste directo hacia el ogro. Dijo Takashi._

 _-Vi que posiblemente puedas tu ser un gran líder en potencia, dime Martin a que mafia o jefe de narcotráfico respondes, porque alguien que pueda mirar directo a los ojos de la muerte, debio haber sido un líder de alguno de esos grupos, porque con esos aspecto un policía no eres. Dijo Takashi._

Ahora me alabas no, crees que naci ayer.

 **-Gracias por esos cumplidos, pero yo pertenezco a ninguno de esos despreciables grupos, ni a ninguna fuerza policial, solo soy yo contra el mundo y planeo salir con vida, sin deberle a otro nada a cambio.**

Ahora el estaba sorprendido.

- _Parece que luchas por tu libertad, es algo muy honorable, así que por favor permíteme luchar a tu lado, así tal vez podamos ganarnos nuestra libertad juntos. Dijo Takashi._

- **Parece que no entiendes no quiere deberle nada a nadie, asi que porque no hacemos esto, ambos entramos dentro de la casa, y prometemos no atacarnos uno al otro esta bien, además con tu el supuesto honor que tenes, no me suena a que seas un abogado con ese traje, porque no se de algún abogado que sea tan habilidoso con la espada y no le importe matar a sangre fría, mas bien creo que eres perteneciente a una mafia japonesa, o me equivoco?.**

 **-** _Es cierto, no se equivoca soy de los Yakuza, pero entiendo porque no quieres luchar conmigo, nuestra reputación nos precede, pero cumpliré tu orden de no agresión, además es cierto que la casa nos dara mas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero veo un problema, hay que ser 3 sobrevivientes no, sabes donde esta el tercero. Dijo Takashi._

 _-_ **Si, y creo saber quien es, Alejandro!.**

 **-Aun seguís con vida!**

Y aparece por una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

- _Si de milagro, que pasa. Dice Alejandro._

 _-_ **Aquí, (Señalo a Takashi) el es Takashi, el estará en la casa también, quieres que formemos un grupito de sobrevivientes o que.**

 **-** _En serio aceptas a ese japonés, pero no a mi, tienes suerte de que no alla muerto ya. Dice Alejandro._

 _-_ **No, lo que me refiero es que ambos van a encargarse del segundo piso, mientras yo sigo en el primero.**

\- Espera Martin no crees que es mejor alla 2 aca abajo o mejor aun los 3 estemos abajo. Dijo Takashi.

- **No, no, aparecerán por todos lados, además estando en el primer piso, estaremos a merced de los que estén afuera, de los que vengan del segundo piso y del atico, en el segundo piso solo habría que preocuparse por los que vinieran del primer piso o del ático, además dudo que algunos se trepen, eso seria muy arriesgados para ellos.**

 _-Tienes la inteligencia de un estratega Martin, pero eso no significa que también deberías estar con nosotros halla arriba. Dijo Takashi._

Tenia que inventar una excusa porque ahí si me agarro. Asi que se me vino una idea al instante por suerte.

- **Tengo que quedarme en la cocina, porque si hay algún producto inflamable y alguno de estos quiere prenderle fuego a la casa yo seria el unico obstáculo para evitar ese suceso.**

En mi mente rezaba que me creyera eso.

- _Oye eso has hecho todo el tiempo Martin. Dijo por fin Alejandro._

 _Y con la mejor cara de poquer que pude mostrar le conteste._

 _-_ **Si.**

Ambos con cara de asombrados me miraron, y aceptaron irse arriba a defender su posición, y por mientras yo en serio me fui de nuevo a ese baño, aunque mi sorpresa fue que la puerta del baño estaba rota, a algún imbécil se le ocurrio la brillante idea de tumbar la puerta y dejar a un cadáver empalado ahí, joder no tenia arreglo, asi que me fui al ultimo lugar que quería regresar, y ese era el sotano.

Empezó otra vez, la ronda 4 con su repetitivo puto monologo con la cuenta regresiva de 3 minutos para que aparezcan los monstruos, esta vez dijo que aparecerían unos 20 monstruos, eso me dejo mas nervioso y esperando que no aparezcan bajo tierra.

Pero al menos yo estaba oculto entre un monton de cajas, entonces vi un fuerte brillo y hay donde estaba el cadáver del guardia apareció 2 reos, eran muy flacuchos, eran afroamericanos, y vestían con ropa mas andrajosa que yo.

Ellos no me vieron pero a la vez vi como dos hachas a la vez aparecieron a lado de ellos.

Yo tenia que ser rápido, lo lamento chicos pero soy yo o ustedes y mas prefiero ser yo.

Apenas termino la luz ellos se abalanzaron para recoger las hachas, buena suerte para mi porque, salte fuera de las cajas y con un poderoso golpe a uno le parti en dos la cabeza y al otro le rebane parte del pecho y el brazo izquierdo.

Ambos cayeron muertos, entonces solo espere si alguien había escuchado pero que van a escuchar con la carnicería que hay fuera y aquí adentro por lo escucho.

Por curiosidad me levante y me fui a ver sobre una pequeña ventana y empecé a ver como literalmente estaba a rebosar de gente siendo masacrada, hasta pude ver como luchaban encima de los cadáveres de los ogros, sin inmutarse como es que siquiera esos estaban ahí.

Entonces espere a que aparezca los monstruos que prometieron, y sin esperar tanto, pasaron los 3 minutos y escuche el aullido de lobos y mas aun los gritos de miedo de algunos, mas bien todos se olvidaron de la lucha por un minuto y fueron directo a por los lobos, pero esos lobos no eran como cualquiera que halla visto, estos median 2 metros de alto y quien sabe cuántos de largo, eran de un color negro tan profundo como la noche, todos estaban de un lado del campo y atacaron cual manada, directo a la garganta y de ahí iban hacia otro aunque los lobos eran superados en numero, estos en fuerza y agilidad les tenían bien ganada.

Pasaron los minutos y vi como los lobos estaban masacrando a todo el mundo y en ese momento pensé porque no mueren, tienen lanzas atravesadas por todo su cuerpo, entonces como con los ogros alguien arroja un coctel molotov a la jauría aun cuando seguían varios reos entre ellos, entonces vi algo que me helo la sangre, el pelo que los cubría se empezó a marchitar y solo dejar el armazón robótico y que ahora tenían una apariencia mas amenazante que antes, por suerte parece que el fuego si los afecta, murieron con suerte unos 6 lobos hasta el momento, y veía a otros 10 que apenas se podían mover.

Con 4 aun en optimas condiciones, los reos volvieron a la carga, pero con los mismos resultados, una total masacre, al menos lograron acabar con los 6 que estaban averiados.

Pero vi algo aun mas aterrador todos estaban viniendo a la casa buscando refugiarse, yo sabia que seria nuestro fin, a si que tenia que pensar lo mas pronto posible, piensa, piensa.

Eso es, hay unos tubos de gas que de seguro va a la cocina solo tengo que llegar ahí hacer que vengan con una carnada y hacerlos explotar.

Fui corriendo hacia allí, tuve suerte de que aun no habían llegado asi que llegue a la cocina encendí el gas para que llenara la cocina y me puse lo mas lejos posible con la pistola desenfundada esperando que llegaran por las ventanas de la cocina.

Entonces vi como 4 lobos perseguían a los presos por la casa y cuando vi que pasaban por la cocina, yo dispare.

Entonces sucedió una gran explosión, que suerte que solo afecto a la cocina y no derrumbo el segundo piso, entonces vi con horror como uno de esos lobos había sobrevivido e iba dirigido hacia mi, entonces solo se me vino algo a la mente, correr, y corri y corri como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por suerte tenia la pierna mala, e iba cojeando pero aun asi iba rápido, pero en mi camino vi presos que querían atacarme sin ver que al lobo atrás de mi, el lobo los mato sin piedad aplastándolos o cortándolos con sus garras, llegue afuera, y en serio no había nadie con vida solo cadáveres y cadáveres por donde veo, además de los cuerpos de los robots tirado por ahí, demonios era difícil correr pero por suerte con el lobo lastimado empezó a ir aun mas lento también, entonces aproveche para ponerme a descargar toda el arma en el.

Dispare y dispare, pero parece que no había forma de pararlo entonces antes de disparar mi ultimo tiro el desgraciado levanto su pata y usando sus garras me desgarro el estomago, con el ultimo de mis fuerzas le dispare en la cabeza poniendo fin al ataque, pero con prácticamente nada de fuerza me derrumbe en el suelo con el revolver tirado a otro lado y mis intestinos saliéndose, ese era el momento era mi fin, bueno había llegado lejos al menos.

Pero antes de caer rendido nunca me sentí mas feliz de oir a ese imbécil, me importo una mierda lo que decía, solo espere a que aparecieran los inyectables y aparecieron en mis manos, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me las inyecte en lo que quedaba de mi estomago, entonces vi lo que era un milagro y a la vez lo mas nauseabundo que halla visto mis órganos se empezaron a reparar ante mis ojos, luego los musculos y finalmente la piel, era como si nada me hubiera pasado. Me quede echado encima de los cadáveres, asombrado de lo que acabo de ver, a la vez bien asqueado pero eso si agradecido de haber sobrevivido.

Pero al final tuve que pararme era el momento de enfrentar la ultima ronda.

- _Hola mis 10 sobrevivientes disfrutaron el pequeño descanso de 10 minutos._

Espera estuve tirado en el suelo 10 minutos.

- _Ahora sin hacer esperar a la audiencia el evento final, la lucha a muerte súbita, en el circulo de fuego._

Entonces vi como los bordes del campo se empezó a prender en llamas.

- _De a poco el circulo se cerrara, pero ese poco solo serán 3 minutos hasta que se cierre completamente._

Que mierda que tiene este con los 3 minutos.

- _Ahora pues que esperan el tiempo corre._

Y vi como el cielo brillante se volvió negro, y entonces solo ver las caras de los miles de Cebricans (Asi digo incluyendo a los ponis y grifos) gritando hacia nosotros señalándonos, como animales, y entre toda esa mierda de espectáculo pude ver a Rainy, justo en la primera fila mirándome con cara de esperanza, eso, eso me dio un poco de fuerzas para ganar y salir fuera de este espectáculo sangriento.

Vi como las llamas empezaban a llegar a la casa, y vi a varios saliendo de la casa, solo conte 6, además de a Alejandro y Takashi incluido, bueno 3 fuera, quedamos 7.

Me fui corriendo hacia ellos, como ambos luchaban por siquiera mantenerse en pie, mientras el fuego llegaba hasta nosotros, llegue a uno de ellos desprevenido y con una patada lo lance al fuego. 1 fuera faltan 6

Ahora eran 3 contra 3, mi oponente llevaba un mazo y era un gigante.

Con cada movimiento se acercaba mas y mas a mi, pero por suerte logre tomar mi cuchillo que aun no había usado y se lo lance al pecho, justo cuando se detuvo para sacarse el cuchillo el fuego lo alcanzo y murió en agonía.

Bien ahora a ayudar a los otros, aproveche que el contrincante de Alejandro estaba ocupado y le atravesé el pecho con la espada, dejando solo a Takashi que antes que me diera cuenta había atravesado la cabeza de su oponente, habíamos ganado.

Apenas ganamos reaparecimos pero esta vez en la cima del campo, pero eso si sin nuestras armas, ahora solo veíamos como el campo de muerte debajo de nosotros se consumia en llamas admirando lo cerca que estuvimos de la muerte y a la vez cientos de vítores como abucheos, creo que alguien perdió todo su dinero no pendejo?

Entonces vi a tres cebras acercándose, pero solo me interesaba una, era Rainy, ella vino con ojos llorosos y me abrazo con fuerza diciendo.

-Gracias a la creadora estas a salvo. (Con un susurro en mi oreja)

Mientras abrazaba a Rainy, Alejandro y Takashi me miraban con unas sonrisas como para estallar en carcajadas, no antes de ser felicitados por sus propios dueños, entonces llego el momento de despedirnos no.

- **Takashi, Alejandro fue un honor haberlos conocido y espero que podamos encontrarnos bajo otras circunstancias.**

 _-Es verdad Martin, porque yo no olvidare al hombre que nos salvo de esos lobos mecánicos, sacrificando su propia vida, y es verdad esperemos encontrarnos en unas situaciones mas hogareñas. Dijo Takashi._

 _-En serio Martin en serio me alegro que nos alla salvado la vida y eso, además que es verdad, tu no merecías siquiera trabajar para ese desgraciado del Sr. Callo, ese mal nacido no merece a alguien tan asombroso trabajando para el y si espero que nos encontremos mas tarde, no se, para tomar un par de cervezas tal vez, eso me deja con una duda, hay cerveza aquí?. Dijo Alejandro._

 _-_ _ **Esta bien chicos, pero no lo se Alejandro talvez tengan hasta versiones mas actualizadas de cerveza, además es muy común que los granjeros filmen a sus mascotas ebrias para subirlo a youtube.**_

Eso dejo con una cara de enojo a Alejandro pero al final se alegro y empezó a reir ante la idea.

 _-Felicidades humanos por haber ganado, la lucha, ahora pertenecen a clase 1, pero solo para los granjeros, asi que ya no tendrán que pelear jamas._

 _-Además de que sus amos ganaran un premio de 5000 bits cada uno._

 _-Ahora ya se les paso el premio a sus amos por medio electrónico, y como mostrando la confiabilidad de esto el trato es irrevocable._

 _-Ahora tienen algo que agregar amiguitos.(Lo dijo con un aire de creido)_

Oh viejo, es esperado esto mucho tiempo.

- **Yo hablare chicos, y lo unico que quiere decir es.**

Punch, un golpe en su puta cara.

 **-Que irritante eres.**

Y lo raro era que en vez de recibir abucheos, escuche aplausos y alabanzas de lo granjeros, ja, parece que yo no era el unico que te odiaba verdad hijo de puta.

Entonces me acerque a Rainy, le tome de la mano y le dije.

- **Rainy es hora de ir a casa.**

Y iniciamos nuestra caminata al estacionamiento para luego estar de regreso a su casa, quiero decir nuestra casa, pero no antes de despedirme de Alejandro y Takashi, que también aplaudieron a lo que yo hice, tal vez solo tal vez en serio las cosas mejoraran para futuro.

 **Hola a todos mi lectores, como va la historia no.**

 **Habra un OC x Rainy?**

 **Este sera la ultima vez que pise la arena del estadio?**

 **Dejare de estar tan adicto a escribir esta historia, porque en serio, no puedo parar?**

 **Como la tierra viendo todo lo del secuestro de humanos?**

 **Habra Clop mas adelante?**

 **Solo el tiempo responderá estas y muchas mas, asi que hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Días de Paz, demasiado para ser verdad.**

El camino de regreso fue igual, pero apenas bajamos cuando llegamos a casa ella me volvió a abrazar.

-" **Oye y este abrazo".**

 **-** Ella otra vez con un susurro me dijo "Es que quería sentir que esto es real", con una voz bien suave.

-" _Así que volviste en una pieza, parece que no tengo que botar tus cosas después de todo" Dijo su madre, mientras salía de la casa._

 _-_ **"Espera que cosas, porque la únicas cosas que tengo son las cosas que tengo puesto"**

-Rainy se separó de mí y me dijo, "Es que cuando dijiste que serias parte de nuestra familia, te hice tu propio cuarto" diciéndolo con la mirada directo al suelo como avergonzada, a la vez que estaba sonrojada.

 _-"_ **Yo no se qué decir"**

Literalmente no sé qué decir.

-"No digas nada y ven a ver quiero saber que opinas" Dijo Rainy, mientras me jalaba la mano, guiándome adentro de su casa.

Y su casa, bueno debo decirlo, en la entrada había una escalera para el segundo piso, mientras un pasillo que guiaba para la parte trasera, con muchas fotos puestas en una pared sin color, era el mismo color blanco opaco de madera que se notaba desde afuera, no pude ver mas porque en serio me apretaba con mucha fuerza y daba pasos grandes, demonios para ser pequeña era fuerte, luego recordé que era granjera y desapareció cualquier teoría loca sobre su fuerza para jalarme como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Ella me llevo casi arrastras por las escaleras y me llevo a la primera habitación a la izquierda, entramos y bueno lo que vi, pues para ser sincero no se que estoy viendo.

Una cama de tamaño para una persona a un costado, con unas sabanas azules, un armario esos de metal, una mesita de noche igual de metálica con nada encima, una ventana sin cortinas como era en toda la casa, y todo del mismo color blanco opaco que había en toda la casa, ah, y un paquete envuelto en el centro de la cama.

La vi y supe que esperaba una respuesta ya, haber Martin, piensa, piensa, piensa en algo lindo que decirrrr.

-" **Si que es demasiado original, no te hubieras molestado". (** Lo dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, espero que no pareciera forzada)

-"Ohhh, gracias es mi primera vez haciendo algo así" (Si se nota y en serio que iba a botar su madre)

Ella agarro el paquete que estaba en la cama y me lo dio, "Es para ti", me lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo lo agarre y lo empecé a abrir y, bueno esto si es una sorpresa, " **Guao es una de esas máquinas que estabas usando no".**

 **-** "Si es un Centro de Comunicación Global o CCG, lo usamos para comunicarnos, para averiguar cosas, para enterarse de los hechos mas relevantes que pasa en la sociedad, y como nunca antes me vi en la necesidad de tener uno, te estoy dando el que el gobierno me obsequio"

-" **Bueno en primer lugar, muchas gracias, en serio es un buen regalo, y segundo de donde venimos le llamamos celular"**

 **-"(** Celular), que extraño nombre, pero aun asi me gusta que te guste" Aun sigue con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- "Oye grandulón aquí tienes", Dijo su madre antes de lanzarme algo, que era , era una toalla?.

\- "Báñate que apestas, el baño está al frente, espero que sepas como usarla, porque nadie aquí te va a bañar". Lo dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz.

Demonios regrese mujer, vengo a cumplir mi promesa que mas quieres, ahh espera eres una cebra no, mi error.

-"Una vez te bañes deja la ropa en la cesta que ahí al frente de la ducha, yo vendre a llevarlas a la lavadora por ti", Dijo Rainy con la mirada hacia abajo y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-"Oye humano ahora que estaras viviendo en casa recuerda que puedes usar el baño aquí, porque yo no voy a limpiar cada vez que quieras hacer en el jardín", Todo lo dijo su madre con el mismo tono de enojo.

-"Y recuerda si lo ensucias lo limpias, puedes que seas nuestra mascota ahora pero no vamos a limpiar cada desastres que hagas", En serio que te hecho yo, para que me trates asi, además no estoy en desacuerdo de limpiar en caso de que ensucie.

- **"Esta bien no te preocupes, y si voy a limpiar si ensucio no te preocupes"**

Ambas se fueron mientras por fin podía ingresar tranquilamente al baño.

Fue un gusto darme un baño después de varios meses, pero cuando me doy cuenta, la cantidad de polvo, y sangre caen a chorros a mis pies, joder en serio esto que vi e hice no se me va a olvidar nunca y me perseguir hasta el final, no.

Pero en fin debo tratar al menos encontrar el lado positivo, joder cuando estaba en confinamiento solitario aun estaba positivo, aquí solo se abre un sin fin de posibilidades, solo debo pensar en como los perros viven, hay en casa con un patio para jugar y nada que hacer todo el dia, mas que dormir, comer, hacer necesidades, recibir cariño, jugar, dormir y repetir, y todo por 10 a 15 años de su vida.

Siiii, ehh, mierda creo que me volveré loco aquí.

Demonios sin nada que hacer, me volveré loco.

Aunque podría trabajar en una granja.

No, debo recordar que es una granja que emplea humanos, seria muy raro que tuvieran un humano que es mascota trabajando.

Que mierda estoy diciendo, ya empiezo a hablar siguiendo las reglas de este lugar.

….pensando….

Espera un segundo puedo aprender de su cultura y mas, aprovechando su "celular" o CCG, como lo llaman, pero para que, solo aprender sin mas hasta que muera sin poder compartirlo con nadie mas que Rainy y su madre.

Espera un segundo también puede tener juegos, puede ser una raza avanzada pero creo que al menos tendrán videojuegos viejos por ahí, y talvez películas, o series, seria genial ver que clases de programas avanzados proveerá esta civilización.

Eso es Martin, piensa en positivo el futuro es ahora y como ya no tengo que preocuparme por la comida, el agua, o un lugar donde quedarme, el cielo es el limite.

…pensando otra vez…..

Espera otro segundo ahora que soy un nuevo humano tal vez quieran mi ADN y tal como ese imbécil dijo, puede tener mi chica aquí sin ninguna objeción, además quiero ver que tan inteligentes son los humanos originarios de aca, supongo que si pueden ser entrenados para la minería y trabajos agrícolas, supongo que serán lo suficiente avanzados para que puede enseñar a esta chica que sera mi pareja, creo, pueda enseñarle a hablar y luego enseñarle lo unico bueno que invento la humanidad, la música, los videojuegos, las películas, algunas series de televisión, las caricaturas y el anime.

Quien dice talvez pueda transformar a una chica primitiva a una otaku y/o gamer.

Demonios por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiere que el futuro llegue ahora porque quien sabe que tan lejos pueda llegar.

Salí de la ducha y me fui a mi nuevo cuarto, entonces vi unas ropas grises muy raras, con algo parecido a zapatos raros de igual color encima de mi cama con una nota adherida a ellas, esta decían, "Ponte esta ropa, se que es rara, pero solo usa tu mente para cambiarlas a los tipo de ropa que quisieras usar"

Ropa inteligente, parece que con esta ropa oigo a cientos de diseñadores de moda llorando por ya no ser útiles para la sociedad, jajaja.

Con gran dificultad me la puse, porque eran algo pequeñas, pero al final las tenia puesto, asi que sin perder mas tiempo, empecé a imaginar que tenia un simple short blanco de tela, un polo con el diseño del logo del anime "One punch Man" y unas sandalias, todo con los ojos cerrados.

En un segundo empecé a sentir como la ropa se hacia mas grande, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, y vi que en serio se había cumplido todo lo que pensé, la tela era la correcta, las sandalias eran cómodas, y Saitama estaba con la pose de serio cuando van a golpear a alguien, hasta puso la escena que mas me gusta de todo el intro.

Aunque al segundo pensé que ya no podía jugar ningún juego que saliera, o ver otros anime, caricatura o película, joder hasta quiero saber que con el fin del mundo tan cerca el creador del anime One piece, podría decir que hay en el One piece.

Ahh, demonios.

Cálmate, cálmate, talvez pueda estar al tanto de todo eso usando su internet, después de todo, no creo que sea ningun problema.

En ese momento vi una segunda nota pegada en la cama que decía, "Cuando quieres probar otro estilo solo di en voz alta, cambio de estilo y listo"

En ese momento lo intente, dije probar estilo y pensé, en un esmoquin y tenia un esmoquin, luego intente de nuevo y me puse el mismo traje que goku en dragon ball Z, luego hizo lo mismo con el traje de Saitama, no pude evitar reirme como un maldito Fanboy, pero en serio esto haría que todo el trabajo de cosplay fuera rápido y sencillo.

Entonces deje de jugar y me puse mi atuendo inicial, aunque eso si a pesar de todo aun conservo mi reloj, eso me recuerda debo limpiarlo con un trapo, no quiere que toda la sangre que tiene encima lo oxide, mierda en serio que frio sono eso.

Pero en fin estaba arreglado y listo para un nuevo dia aunque por lo que veo atravez de la ventana parece que esta anocheciendo, puta en serio el torneo duro tanto, e igual la venida a casa duro igual.

Bueno eso no importa la chica que en el futuro sera mi pareja me espera, para que lo eduque en el camino de ser gamer y otaku.

-"Martin, hora de cenar", Bueno eso seria discutido en mi primera cena con cebras antropomorfas, no se porque estoy algo nervioso.

Empecé a buscar el comedor, pero solo me guie por el olor, y mi gusto fue enorme cuando fui puesto en una mesa algo pequeña como para 5 personas y se acabó, el resto de la habitación era simple solo la mesa, las sillas y la chimenea, ahhh, y el unico aparato que demuestra que no estamos en una granja rustica, la iluminación del techo y sin ningún interruptor, entonces como lo encienden?, pero esa pregunta tendrá que esperar porque la comida, o cielos la comida.

Parece que estuviera en un buffet de todo lo que pudiera comer en la costa, había pescado frito, coctel de camarones, arroz con mariscos, algo que parece ceviche (Comida peruana que consiste de pescado, cebolla, y otras cosas mas, porque en google se dice que se puede echar cualquier cosa, averígüenlo ustedes), y con algo que parecía limonada, parece recién exprimida, demonios si tuviera billetera estaría llorando ahora por pensar cuanto me costaría, pero luego recordé, aca soy la mascota asi que comer hasta reventar.

-"Parece que te gusta lo que ves". Dice la madre. (Posdata nada sexual, por esta vez)

-" **Pues si, hace tiempo que no veía una comida que se viera tan bien"**

 **-"** Pues siéntate a lado mio y empiece a comer, que se enfria, pues mi hija no se tardo casi 2 horas en cocinarlo para que se enfrie". Dijo la madre.

-Me sente y le agradecí por la comida a Rainy, " **Gracias por esta comida a Rainy, no debiste haberte tomado tantas molestias por mi** "

-"Es que si quería, Martin, después de todo esta es tu cena de bienvenida a nuestra familia después de todo"

-" **Son muy amables tus palabras Rainy",** ahí si mi caballeroso no, " **Y debería creo que hacer un brindis para agradecerte por esto no"** , si ahora con este aire de nobleza logro ablandar a su madre para que no moleste tanto.

-"No crees que te has tardado supuesto caballero", "Anda haz el brindis", dijo la bruj….digo su madre

-" **Bien aquí va", "Agradezco a esta humilde familia que me dio cobijo, para mis momentos mas difíciles, que me alimento y creyó en mi desde que pise sus bellas tierras, ahora es momento de agradecer aun mas por darme además cobijo y la posibilidad de pasar mas momentos juntos como familia, y que esta comida marque el inicio de una nueva aventura en esta vida para todos nosotros"** Miren ese discursito, mejor que cualquier puto político no, pero a cambio de esos yo tenia algo de cultura, aunque ayudo también esas caricaturas viejitas con gente hablando educadamente, pero una cosa era segura lo decía todo con verdad.

Rainy me miro con unos ojos que representaban esperanza y alegría, mientras los ojos de su madre, era incierto, no se si me miraba con rabia o también con ojos de, tristeza?.

Bueno en seguida nos empezamos a servir el almuerzo, y a comer, en la comida, Rainy ahora era un aluvión de preguntas sobre como le parecía su casa, de como era mi vida y todo eso.

Yo lo unico que le respondi con respuestas claras era sobre su casa, porque lo de mi vida, ser usado por cada persona que conocía desde primaria por las cosas que tenia o sabia, porque era algo como nerd, y además el mas rico entre pobres, pero que es eso mas que solo tener algunas monedas en el bolsillo en vez de nada como los que conocía, pero evite decirle las cosas buenas, como mi familia que aunque aveces no concordábamos siempre podíamos buscar una solución para resolver los problemas de uno, de como había conocido el mundo de la tv, videojuegos, anime e internet y todo lo genial que había alli, pero cuando llegue a eso su pregunta me dejo helado.

-"Que es tv, videojuegos y anime?"

-Bueno tuve que relajarme un poco, esa pregunta me dejo frio como el hielo, asi que solo respondí, " **Son formas de entretenimiento que se basan principalmente en contarte una historia interesante, casi como un libro, excepto que en esos programas ya esta todo actuado asi que solo tienes que relajarte y disfrutarlo en un medio audiovisual, mientras que los videojuegos son casi lo mismo, excepto que te impulsa a descubrir la historia por medio de un control, que te ayuda a moverte dentro de la historia y ser mas parte de la historia",** si ahora no sabe con esta definición que estoy seguro que esta mas entendible que en Wikipedia, no se que lo hara.

Pero ella me miraba tal cual perro, al no entender una situación. Yo me quede tieso, entonces escuche lo que menos quería escuchar.

-"Chico aquí no hay nada de eso, lo unico que hacemos es trabajar, almorzar, quejarnos del trabajo, tener sexo si estas con alguien, dormir y repetir, y no antes que preguntes, no somos los únicos que hacen esto todos hacen esto, aunque eso si, algunos en vez de quejarse alaban glorias sobre su trabajo, como los científicos, pero para todos, si hay que des estresarse, un viaje a la playa para escuchar el mar y las olas golpear….", " **Y nadar no es cierto, o al menos surfear",** la interrumpi, "Que, no, esta prohibido nadar, porque bueno quien necesita nadar, no somos militares, y no se que es eso de "surfear" pero si es algo que se hace en la playa te dire que no lo hacemos por aca, luego hay quedarse en casa y ver los reportes de las noticias que hay cada semana, por la pantalla holográfica que hay en la sala de cada Cebrican en esta nación, creo que eso es algo parecido a lo que hablabas sobre programas de tv, y libros, bueno solo tenemos sobre estudios técnicos, porque te diré una cosa, libros dedicados a otra cosa que no sea a la exposición de datos científicos o hechos históricos, no se publicaran entiendes, además si esas otras cosas que dijiste no existen aca "Martin"", "Y te dire una cosa si en tu mundo, hay esas cosas, ten por seguro que eso ni loco llegara a nuestra nación y mas bien sera borrada de la historia una vez tu raza sea conquistada", "Asi que deja de hablar lo que había en tu mundo, porque te dire que si o si te tendras que acostumbrar a estar sin esas distracciones hasta el dia que mueras", "Ahora termina de comer"

Me quede helado, y triste a la vez, pero hice lo que dijo comi en silencio, hasta Rainy estaba en silencio, una vez terminado yo me quede en al mesa, pensando, me quede ahí creo que por horas las luces estaban apagadas, porque su madre dijo luces fuera y se apagaron en seguida, luces que funcionan por la voz, interesante si no fuera por la tristeza que me invadía, todos mis planes hecho mierda en un instante, no sabia como continuar después de eso.

Pero algo raro paso, las luces se prendieron de nuevo, y hay estaba su madre, con un camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y con una botella de lo que parecía ser licor en su mano.

-"Sabes que….creo que olvide….decirte algo.. hic… mas que hacemos para entretenernos"

Yo solo la mire.

-"Beber hasta perder el conocimiento"

-"Pero ahora que estoy algo mareada…y de buen humor… talvez pueda responderte algunas dudas que…. talvez tengas con este mundo", lo dijo mientras se balanceaba hasta la silla donde se sentaba durante la cena y se sento.

-" **Bueno tengo unas preguntas quien dirige esta nación, como esta dividido y especialmente, hay otras naciones además de esta",** Le dije todo rápido directo al punto, porque eso era lo unico que me podía distraer de lo que me había dicho hace poco.

 **-** "Bueno un monton de preguntas, hiciste ahí chico", hic, "La primera es fácil lo dirige la gran Reina Zambra, que por toda la ingeniería genética que tiene unos ya 125 años y parece de 30 nomas", "Yo no necesito esos avances genéticos, para lucir joven, mírame tengo 55 años y aun soy lo suficientemente sexy para que los otros machos me coman con su mirada", lo dijo con mucha lujuria en su voz.

Yo estaba asombrado con su edad pero al ver las tecnologías que tienen aquí, no me sorprenden mucho.

-"Bueno tu segunda pregunta es aun mas simple", "Estamos igual que los humanos, con clases del 1 al 5", "la clase 5 somos los granjeros, los de la clase 4 son los encargado de las minas, las niñeras, y los profesores para niños, los de la clase 3 son los militares, ahí es cuando debes tener cuidado, apenas tocas a uno de ellos siendo clase inferior, estas listos para morir, y además si participas en cosas que no pertenecen a tu clase, también te liquidan, luego los que están mas arriba en el top los clase 2, esos son los científicos de toda rama , además son los que comercian con las otras naciones y además lo conforman la red de espias que están alrededor del mundo, y finalmente la que esta en la cima es la misma reina y sus hijas, una es general y la otra se fue a ser espia en una nación, creo que se llamaba Equestria o algo asi, el lugar a donde fue solo hace poco"

Me estas jodiendo, Equestria aun existe aca, pero esa pregunta debe esperar quiero que me responda la otra, ella bebe un poco mas antes de seguir.

-"Esta bien, naciones, naciones, a si, esta la nación de Equestria, Aztecolt que esta al sur de este, esas 2 naciones están al oeste de nuestra nación, cruzando un gran océano, no preguntes tanto porque ya no me acuerdo ni me interesa", asiento con la cabeza, "Luego, esta el reino Grifin, al norte cruzando una extensión de desierto si no me equivoco, luego al noreste, están Saddle Arabia y el Reino Minotauro, luego mas al este esta Eastland, lo se nombre original no, y todos ellos mas tontos que un humano", me miro después de sorber otro trago, "Sin ofender".

-" **No te preocupes, y porque dices que son mas tontos, no entiendo acaso no comparten su tecnología con el mundo"**

Me miro y empezó a reir y reir y reir, hasta que hablo de nuevo, "Sabes te dire una cosa, la razón de todas esas clases y porque los científicos están antes que los militares, es porque en todas esas naciones veian a lo nuevo algo extraño y que debía ser temido, asi que expulsaban a los que desafiaban las normas ya establecidas, y el reino Cebrican se encargo de darles acilo", "Es por eso que nosotros somos hiper evolucionados a ellos, puedes creer que ellos consideren el dirigible y el tren como inventos que nunca podrían ser superados", "No me sorprenden porque los que realmente quieren superarse en el área científica quiera venir aquí"

Bebio hasta agotarse su botella y dijo, "Es por eso que tenemos espias ahí, es para traer a los mas listos y que no sufran por sus gobiernos perezosos e incopetentes"

-" **No puede ser que sean todos los reinos no"**

 **-** "Bueno es verdad hay los búfalos y los jacks ´pero son considerados como pueblos nomadas mas que otras cosas, además que están esos Cambiantes y su Reina Crisalis, ellos bueno no se nada de ellos porque bueno ya no tengo mucho información pues"

-" **Porque no puedes sacar información"**

Parece que toque un punto sensible por que en seguida se levanto y me miro a los ojos.

-"Mi esposo era militar y solo porque le interesaba las peleas de humanos es porque lo arrestaron y lo mataron, obviamente nunca le dije eso a Rainy, y eso no me importa que ese patán allá muerto era malo en la cama y un mal padre" Demasiada información.

-"Y sabes que, vistes las fotos en la pared al entrar no", asentí la cabeza, "Muchas de esas fotos le dije a Rainy que son de sobrinos o hermanos mios que ya no están con nosotros, pero eso es en parte cierta porque te dire una cosa, sabes como sabemos, que un cebrican sepa que clase es", negué con la cabeza, "Es sencillo, un puto examen que decide tu futuro en la sociedad, pero aunque yo pertenecí a padres que eran científicos, una vez reprobé el examen, que te hacen a los 10 años, y que reprobé además en examen físico, que es el que te dice si eres material para militar o no y el examen psicológico también lo reprobé, haciéndome no acta para trabajar con nadie mas pequeño que yo, me degradaron a granjera y mis padres siguiendo la tradición, me botaron a este pequeño pedazo de granja aun con 10 años de edad, fue duro pero cuando por fin tuve hijos con ese idiota, que por cierto, las clase 5 no podemos elegir pareja, los de arriba lo hacen por nosotros, como te preguntas, con mas putos exámenes, pero te dire tuve 7 hijos con Rainy la octava, pero sabes que mis 7 hijos pudieron llegar a ser clase 2 o 3, y sabes para algunos seria tema de celebración pero para mi no, mis hijos se fueron y no se comunican conmigo nunca, asi que cuando después de mucho tiempo después de eso tuve a Rainy", "Decidi llamarla como estaba mi humor en ese entonces"

-"Pero cuando reprobo fui feliz al menos uno de mis hijos se quedarían conmigo"

-" **Y te enfadas conmigo solo porque pensabas que me llevaría el afecto de tu hija"**

 **-** "De que mierda hablas, eso no, lo que me enfadaba de ti es que te pareces mucho a su padre, siempre haciéndola ilusionar de que iba haber un final lindo para ella"

-"Pero una vez que te seleccionan de granjero, te mueres granjero"

Yo estaba triste por su historia, con razón su comportamiento tan timido, pero era aun mas feo lo que era este planeta, irónicamente aquí promueven el aprendizaje para los que quieren pero se dignan a una vida de solo números sin emociones, y en al tierra puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero el aprendizaje es difícil de promover porque existen muchas formas de entretenimiento que nos distraen, ambos formas de vivir son horribles, me gustaría que halla un entre medio.

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su madre me beso en la boca, y no uno simple si no como dan en las películas eróticas, joder.

-"Me has hecho abrir mi mente y me corazón a tus preguntas, ahora abreme las piernas y satisfáceme como forma de pago por mis respuestas"

Bueno da pena decirlo, soy virgen pero, aquí una alcohólica cebra me ofrece tener sexo ahora y sin compromiso, ahora que hago.

Bueno si voy a tener una pareja humana, creo que es mejor tener algo de experiencia previa, además tal vez seria una buena forma de animarme.

- **"Pues a darle"**

 **Y LUEGO EMPEZAMOS A….**

 **HOLA A TODOS QUE LES PARECE LA FORMA EN QUE VAN LOS DIALOGOS, MEJOR QUE LAS PRIMERAS VECES ES SEGURO**

 **Aquí la madre me cuenta en los años en la escala de tiempo de su planeta para que tengan en cuenta.**

 **Estoy cansado, eh escrito sin parar asi que me dare un dia libre aquí el dia Martes, pero no se preocupen el Miércoles volverá con mas ganas que nunca**

 **Y como va a ser nuestro protagonista sobrevivir, sin anime y videojuegos?**

 **El sexo siempre anime a cualquiera verdad?**

 **Si quieren clop de la escena del final, minimo 10 mensajes deben mandar para clop poder mirar, porque aparte lo emitiré, porque en adolecentes banneado sere, en maduro a parte sera publicado, y además comenta de esta rima que esta seguro de pena.**


	8. Mensaje importante

**Hola se que esto no es un capitulo pero, solo es un pequeño mensaje que me olvide mencionar en el anterior, se que muchos se estarán preguntando, que si iba a incluir clop, en la historia, porque no lo ponía en maduro la clasificación de la historia, y si no sabes que es clop, espera, eso es improbable, si uno ya lleva un tiempo en el fandom, ya tiene mas o menos una idea de lo que es.**

 **Simple porque no me gusta pensar que el contenido para mayores de edad, signifique que si o si va a ver una escena erotica al menos, porque les dire una cosa, muchas historias "Clop" que he leído o que eran maduros con una historia que supuestamente iba incluir siquiera desnudos iba a recién a aparecer en el capitulo 10 o mas, si he leído algunas, y muchas de esas historias que a pesar de ser enfocados a otros temas, mas se enfocan en proveer de escenas eróticas que no llevan a nada o es contada muy mal y nos queda queriendo mas, casi como el echi en el anime.**

 **Porque yo les dire una historia puede ser sangrienta, puede ser dramática, puede tener ideologías que te harán reflexionar sobre las tuyas, siendo aun para un publico adolescente.**

 **Porque si uno tiene esa mentalidad que solo los adultos pueden disfrutar de esa clase de historias están muy mal.**

 **Y escribiré el clop aparte porque para ser sincero no viene tanto al caso para la historia, además quien lee un clop para la historia, yo ya dije como lucia esos personajes nada más, puedo decir que están sexys o que tan grande tienen sus atributos pero nada mas, lo mencionare en la historia principal.**

 **Porque para ser sincero lo único que quiere uno en el clop, son los sucios detalles de como lo hacen y lo disfrutan, pero bueno esa es opinión mia, no se si ustedes opinan lo mismo**

 **Este largo mensaje, en serio debo aprender a acortarlos, es para que sepan que no voy a centrarme en el clop enteramente, y la historia va a seguir con normalidad, asi que sin nada que decir me despido, y que disfruten su dia, por eso publique 2 en un dia para descansar en este.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola, esto seguirá después de que cierta cebra animo a cierto personaje con un final feliz, y bueno aún hay posibilidad que lo escriba aparte, pues hasta el viernes tienen chance, para pedírmelo, pero hasta entonces voy a seguir con la historia, después de esa escena.**

 **Capítulo 8: Explicaciones, sexo y drogas**

Eso definitivamente fue la cosa más agradable y extraña cosa que me haya sucedido, al menos me sirvió para aclarar mis ideas, me he regresado a mi cuarto, con la ropa que me puse ya para diario y ver si lo que dijo ella era verdad, usando ese "Celular" que Rainy me dio, pues de todos modos, los borrachitos sueltan verdades como a medias, no.

Por suerte si había Internet, o al menos la versión más avanzada de ella, su navegador, solo era llamado "navegador", la falta de creatividad ya me hacía pensar que en serio prohíben la creatividad, o al menos la versión que nos provee entretenimiento, pues de donde demonios sacarían estos inventos, si no tuvieran al menos una chispa de creatividad en sus cabezas.

Pero al menos el collar, me permitía ver en tiempo real como sus símbolos se traducían al instante al español, eso sí que sería útil.

Investigue y encontré que la información que me dio ella, era…..

Correcta.

Porque según decía la regla que toda raza dentro de la nación Cebrican debía respetar, y se mencionaba todo el tiempo, "Todo medio que distraiga la mente en pleno proceso de investigación, como música, arte o una combinación de ambos, son prohibidos para la población en general sin importar la clase que sean, cualquiera que posea estos medios, serán inmediatamente arrestados y su material confiscados y borrados de la existencia".

Y lo de la separación de clases y sus hobies deben ser también totalmente diferente entre si, los de clase 5 solo pueden entretenerse con las batalla entre humanos y se les esta prohibido visitar las metrópolis científicas dentro de la nación (Espera que metrópolis científicas) y no pueden faltarle el respeto a miembros mas arriba de ellos, en caso de hacerlo serán castigados con la pena de muerte (Mierda que duro), los de clase 4, tienen las mismas reglas que la clase 5, pero solo responde a sus clase superiores, los de clase 3 solo pueden entretenerse practicando y entrenando en sus respectivas areas, hasta su muerte (Me suena a esclavismo y control mental), ellos en casos especiales, pueden entrar a metrópolis científicas, ellos tienen el mismo castigo que todos en caso de desobedecerlas y solo obedecen a científicos y a la reina, los de clase 2, ellos solo responden a la reina, ellos tienen el completo control del ejercito, ellos pueden tratar como gusten a las clases 5 y 4, si es que les falta el respeto de alguna forma, cualquier clase 5 o 4, que toque a un clase 2 sera sentenciado a muerte, (Me cago es como la edad media, exceptuando que aquí mandan la gente con cerebro), la clase 1, serán respetados a toda costa, su palabra es ley, si la reina te ordena algo lo cumples, si no serás sentenciado a muerte si te niegas. (Si la edad media, con tele transportadores, coches voladores y sin la peste negra), (Eso espero).

Este lugar se volvió ahora mas sombrío, incluso lo de los exámenes era cierto, no importa si tienes padres científicos, abandonan a sus hijos a su suerte si reprueban los exámenes, y es igual el caso contrario, si son hijos de granjero y aprueban los exámenes, ellos no pueden ver a sus padres, aunque tienen la opción de visitarlos después cuando se gradúen, pero eso no ha pasado, el ambiente científico de acá los cambia tanto, que ahora al estar en un puesto tan alto, ya no ven la necesidad de regresar.

Demonios siendo humano o Cebrican, estar aca mas se parece a vivir en un limbo sin fin hasta el dia que mueres.

-" **Que monton de mierda" Dije en voz alta.**

Me tire en la cama y me quise empezar a dormir, pero aun había mucho en mi cabeza.

Los que están en clase 1 tienen el mundo en sus pies y viven con sus propias reglas no.

…. Espera, eso es.

Soy una clase 1, pero de humanos, haber hora de buscar que puedo hacer y que no puedo hacer.

 **Un rato más tarde.**

Es increíble, lo única reglas que deben de obedecer los clase 1 humanos, aun si son inteligentes o no, es mantenerse presentable y a disposición ante todo incluido a demandas de cualquier tipo, incluso también de carácter sexual. (Ja, parece que su madre va a hacerme finales felices cada vez que quiera y sera respaldado por la ley)(Que cosas)

Y leí si las reglas Cebricans se complementan a nosotros de alguna forma, pero ninguna lo hacía.

Oh, yo no soy abogado, pero acabo de ver un gran hueco legal ahí.

Era mi oportunidad de hacer lo más loco jamás hecho en la historia de este planeta.

Crear mi propio dispositivo de entretenimiento, poder de alguna forma de recrear al menos los últimos 30 años terrestres de música, películas videojuegos, caricaturas y anime mas relevante e incluso inventar algunos nuevos por el camino, antes que muera.

Seria sencillo no… **Por todos los cielos no!**

No tengo cabeza de programador, sin acceso a esos programas como voy a recrearlos, si apenas puedo recordar tantos a la vez, además soy un asco dibujando, y al vivir en una granja no tengo los medios para construir algo asi.

Pero talvez podamos reunir los clase 1, solo talvez.

No, no, aun juntos, como nos reuniríamos, porque no podemos ir muy lejos sin nuestros dueños y dudo que algunos sean tan buenos como Rainy.

 **AHHHHH, QUE FRUSTRACION.**

Entonces, solo me vino una idea a la cabeza, solo era una suposición, pero necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza.

 **Unos minutos después.**

El inyectable, puede volverme mas listo?

El artículo que hablaba sobre el inyectable que al final supe que se llama suero CM-9, su nombre completo y su composición están vetados para mi, no por ser humano, solo por pertenecer a clase 5, no se permitía entrar en conocimiento tan avanzado (Debe tener algo parecido al control para padres, excepto que este es para clases), tuve suerte que no supiera que era humano.

Pero por suerte no lo que podía hacer, y lo que podía hacer además de reparar el tejido dañado y regeneración de partes faltantes, también podía agrandar algunas partes del cuerpo si se lo inyecta en el musculo teniendo en cuenta que la persona no tenga ninguna enfermedad o herida, también dice que esto mayormente lo usan algunos por motivos de carácter sexual, (Ya me imagino, donde las hembras Cebricans lo usaría en nosotros), también dice que usarlo en alguien que no sea humano, es completamente letal para el que no sea humano, luego para el humano esta bien, y esto es algo que me interesa, el inyectable podrá usarse para aumentar la fuerza, la agilidad y la velocidad, usando el entrenamiento adecuado para cada uno, dando como ejemplo, hacer pesas para aumentar la fuerza, hacer que practique estiramiento para la agilidad, y hacerlo correr lo mas rápido posible para la velocidad, los efectos del inyectable duraran 2 horas, no se recomienda mas de un inyectable al dia, por que el ser humano al ser tan primitivo, estará muy asustado por esos aumentos en su cuerpo, causándole mucha tensión y agresividad.

Por suerte para mi yo soy inteligente y su inyectable me va ayudar a serlo mas.

Se que no dice, que si sirve para aumentar la inteligencia, porque en serio, solo miren como nos tratan, seguro no hacen las pruebas porque ven que es una perdida de tiempo.

Bueno aunque también hay una posibilidad de que solo no funcione.

Una probabilidad 50/50, y a estas alturas estaba seguro de asumir ese riesgo.

Me eche un rato esperando para dormir, cuando escuche una alarma. Me levante bien rápido y empecé a pensar que podría ser.

Espera, nos están robando, es un incendio.

Entonces veo u brillo que viene de la ventana.

No, es solo el sol, asi que es solo la alarma para levantarse, demonios por cuanto tiempo estuve investigando.

Y en seguida oigo alguien tocando la puerta, "Martin hora de desayunar", era la voz de Rainy.

- **"Ya voy Rainy",** respondi.

Bueno que habrá para desayunar, porque un nuevo dia nos espera, y necesitamos mucha energía para trabajar, porque para ser sincero, los días de entrenamiento, el torneo y el momento con la madre de Rainy, estaba tomando factura ya.

Baje al comedor y bueno, la cena era pues la cena, el desayuno, era pues una jarra de café y tazas y se acabó.

Además de unas manchas peculiares que brillan por el sol mañanero, ahí sobre la mesa, joder espero que no se de cuenta Rainy.

Me siento en mi lugar y empecé a servirme el café, nunca fui fan del café, pero demonios estaba cansado, asi que no me importo.

 _-"Lamento que no sea tan abundante como la cena Martin", dijo Rainy._

 _-_ **"No, esta bien, de todas formas no soy de comer nada en el desayuno",** eso si que era verdad.

-" **Tu pusiste la mesa",** pregunte.

- _"O, no, fue mi madre, aun esta en la cocina, aun no se porque", respondio ella_

OH, ya me imagino, toda desarreglado por la resaca que tendrá por lo de anoche, pero la cebra que salio de la cocina era la misma de siempre, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, una muy placentera sonrisa, que estaba dirigida hacia mi, posdata, tenia el mismo camisón que anoche.

Joder se acuerda lo que hizo, y no parece estar con resaca.

Recuerda, estos están tecnológicamente mas avanzados que nosotros Martin, seguro que habrán descubierto como curar la resaca inmediatamente.

-"Oh ya te serviste Martin, es una pena quería que probaras la mezcla especial que tenia para ti", ella tenia una taza en su mano, que me lo ofrecia con una mirada, o esa mirada, creo que es la mirada de una ninfómana demasiado pervertida. (Si ves anime, estoy seguro que ya has visto a muchas chicas con ese tipo de miradas ya)

Yo agarre la taza, y lo oli, que raro no olia a nada, mas que café, pero era algo mas, no sabia que, pero yo sabia que era algo que yo había probado antes, pero que era.

-"Vamos bebe, lo hice pensando en ti esta mañana", con una voz muy sexy al final.

-"Oh que dulce eres mama, ves Martin parece que mama, ya te considera parte de la familia", lo dijo con una sonrisa, una muy ingenua sonrisa.

Lo bebí y debo admitir sabia bien, era café pero con algo dulce al final, al final lo termine, debo decir que si me gusto mucho.

-" _Sabes lo que es el ingrediente dulce", Dijo su madre aun con lujuria en su voz._

Yo ya tenia una idea pero preferí que me lo dijera ella, pero a la vez vi a Rainy, pobre era tan inocente, que no sospecha nada de las que para mi son las obvias razones de su madre.

- **"No, no lo se",** lo dije, evitándole verla a los ojos, concentrándome solo en la taza.

-Se me acerco al oído y dijo: "Es lo mismo que probaste anoche en esta misma mesa de mi parte"

-" **Yo bueno se lo que es, y debo decir que es muy dulce que lo compartas conmigo",** tratando de hacer sonar, que el ingrediente que uso era lo mas inocente del mundo.

-Ella se paro de nuevo y dijo, "Querida puedes ir a trabajar en la arbolada con los otros humanos, yo voy a llevar mas tarde a Martin al pueblo para hacer unas cosas, no te preocupes por el"

- _"Esta bien mama, hasta luego Martin, te vere pronto", una vez que dijo eso se levantó y se fue a la cocina y al final salio por la puerta de la cocina para ir al granero._

 _-_ **"Muy bien señora, creo que es hora de irme arriba y darme un baño antes de irnos no",** lo dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-" _Ir al pueblo, eso puede esperar, porque solo vamos a comprar unas cosas y yo se que una de esas cosas te va a gustar a ti también", espera sabe que yo quiero conseguir a mi pareja, o el suero, a estas alturas hasta podrían ser ambos._

 _-"Y ya basta de llamarme señora, puedes llamarme por mi nombre", lo dijo mientras se quito el camisón._

 _-"Sunny Day"._

 _Bueno, aquí vamos otra vez. Bonito nombre por cierto_

 **Varias horas después, en el pueblo.**

Demonios si que ella era muy golosa, pero en fin aquí estábamos el pueblo para granjeros mas cercano.

Paramos en el mercado y me hizo cargar pescado y algunas especias, era una mula de carga en ese momento, nadie me veía mal, incluso algunas cebras hembras me miraban como lo hacia Sunny, eso me halaga mucho por cierto, incluso escuchaba como Sunny charlaba con las vendedoras por servicial que era al cargar con todo, y lo educado que era al no quejarme, bueno fue bueno recibir halagos se vez en cuando.

Cuando terminamos de comprar y guardamos todo en la parte trasera, ella me llevo en la camioneta hasta un local que me resulta familiar, espera un minuto era una tienda de mascota?, una tienda de mascota que vende humanos, parece que mi futura pareja va a ser.

Era un diseño muy deprimente por no decirlo menos, los humanos estaban bien alimentados y eso, pero los bebes, puestos en la vitrina como si fueran cachorros y los mas adultos en jaulas grandes, y en los estantes y paredes las típicas pelotas, premios especiales, collares extraños y consoladores, espera un minuto, consoladores, condones al parecer, látigos, lubricante, comida especial para humanos y pruebas de embarazo!?.

Acaso me meti en la tienda con la combinación mas rara de tienda de mascotas, orfanato y tienda XXX.

-"Hola, disculpe es mi primera vez aquí, me podría ayudar con unas cosas", Dijo Sunny, hablándole a el cajero.

-" _Esta bien señora, que necesita", dijo el cajero, que era una cebra macho con un uniforme verde con el logo de un humano sentado como un perro en un costado._

 _-"Yo gane a este humano hace poco",_ señalándome a mi por supuesto, "Y quiero darle una pareja femenina para el". Dijo Sunny.

-" _No diga mas, por favor sígame", Respondio, guiándonos a la parte donde parece que están solo las chicas, y al parecer si que había muchas._

 _-"Aquí en nuestra tienda mayormente vienen a buscar hembras humanas, y justo recientemente recibimos este lote de hembras humanas del criadero local, todas jovencitas y listas para la reproducción". Dijo señalando a todas estas chicas, que bueno algunas eran muy jóvenes, yo buscaba una de mi edad mas o menos o que solo tuviera 18 años terrestres._

 _-"Haber Martin, cual eliges", dijo Sunny._

 _-Me empezó a mirar el cajero con mas detalle y entonces con los ojos abiertos dijo, "Espera un segundo, yo te recuerdo eres el humano que noqueo al que comentaba la pelea, para ser sincero, no me acuerdo su nombre de ese comentarista, y mejor asi, su voz era irritante y hablaba en los momentos de acción sobre datos que para ser sincero no nos interesa mucho, por alguien así, creo que te mereces incluso 2 hembras humanas por hacer eso"_

 _Asi que solo porque su voz era irritante, no por como se burlaba de nosotros, en serio me empiezas a caer mal, creo que también tu te mereces un golpe en la boca, pero te perdono por esta vez, solo porque dijiste que me darias 2 hembras._

 _-"No, solo una Martin, solo hay espacio para una hembra mas", me acerco a mi oreja y dijo,"Ademas no quiere que te empalagues con 3, no es verdad"._

Sinceramente en parte tiene razón si quiero hacer mi proyecto, necesito solo a una pareja, además enseñarle a 2 ya seria mucho trabajo ya, aunque por otro lado.

 _-Joder parece que no tuviste sexo por un buen tiempo verdad, "_ **Bien, bien, solo una, oye tu, tienes a una pelirroja de alrededor de unos…..15 años"**

Y se lo que piensan, no sean mente sucia, estoy diciéndole la edad que tendría una humana con su escala de tiempo, porque dudo que sepa sobre nuestra escala de tiempo, porque al menos una asi tendría mas de 18 años terrestres, asi para que sea legal.

-"No, insisto llévate 2, porque justo tengo a 2 de esa edad y con ese mismo color de pelo que pedistes", entonces nos llevo ante 2 bellísimas mujeres, eran flaquitas pero normal, nada de anorexicas, aunque algo planas, de ambos lados (Eso tiene solución), y con unos hermosos ojos azules, con un cabello tan rojo como el fuego, y les llegaba hasta el pecho, ellas eran algo altas, median 1,80 mas o menos, o sea mi altura.

Me importa un carajo, que sea doble trabajo, las quiero a ambas.

-"Cual de las dos quieres Martin", dijo Sunny.

-" **Cual de las 2 dices?",** ella me mira y haciende con la cabeza, **"Me las llevo a las 2, ahh, y antes que digas algo, que diría tu hija si supiera lo que haces conmigo"**

 **-** Antes que pudiera responder segui, " **Además no es mejor un bonito grupo de 3 que satisfaga tus deseos a que solo dos"**

Ella me miraba con una mirada pensativa, mientras que el cajero me miraba con una mirada que decía, que humano tan suertudo.

Eso amigo sufre por dentro, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tienes un monton de jaulas con un monton de chicas en ellas, asi que de que te quejas amigo, tienes un repertorio lleno de donde elegir.

-"Bien _las llevamos las 2", lo dijo normal, pero vi como me miraba y las miraba a ellas, que cosas se estarían imaginando en su cabeza me perturbaba un poco._

 _Les puso unos collares iguales que el mio y saco algo de los collares, era un cuerda algo delgada pero parecía que era resistente, me dio los extremos de los collares a mi y los sujete con fuerza, solo para estar seguro._

Ella pago solo por una ya que, al menos el cajero cumplio su promesa de darnos de regalo a su gemela, aunque eso si trage un poco de saliva, cuando también se compro un par de bacinicas y un consolador, gigante, mierda en serio que he hecho.

Ella puso ese consolador y las bacinicas en la parte de atrás, mientras iba a ponerlas atrás a las chicas, ella me dijo, "No, no todos vamos a ir adelante, además ellas podrían comerse el pescado, no sabemos si están educadas."

Yo solo asentí la cabeza, suerte que la camioneta era casi como un pequeño camión.

Ella se metio en el lado del conductor mientras despues de una serie de complicaciones, hice que ambas se sentaran en mis piernas, una en cada pierna, desnudas, joder esto seria un largo viaje, no.

Despues del viaje mas incomodo de mi vida, llegamos a la granja, y cuando bajamos me dijo, "Martin puedes irte a disfrutar de tus par de premios, se que lo disfrutaras antes que yo, además yo puedo llevar las cosas a la cocina", me lo dijo todo con un guiño al final.

Yo asentí, pero antes que lo olvidara le pregunte, " **Oye, Sunny, y el suero donde esta, es que quiero usarlo para unos experimentos, tu crees que podría usarlos"**

 **-** "Esta bien esta en mi cuarto, no tiene pierde, es la única habitación a la derecha, es una caja gris metalica, no tiene perdida, además no te preocupes puedes hacer cualquier cosa con ella despues de todo yo ya lo use en lo que mas queria despues de todo", me lo dijo otra vez guiñando su ojo de manera coqueta.

Primero hice que ambas agarraran la bacinicas antes de finalmente y al cuarto de Sunny y la única diferencia era que su cama era para 2 y estaba en el centro, eso era la única diferencia, además de el gran maletín gris que estaba en una esquina.

Aun con las dos a cada lado y un par de bacinicas que por suerte ellas podían sostener.

Abri el maletín y vi al menos 50 huecos donde solo faltaban 8 de los sueros, mientras que el inyector estaba encima de ellos, por Dios, con cuantos humanos ya se habrá acostado ella.

Cargue el maletín hasta mi habitación, demonios si que pesaba, por suerte ambas, no daban mucho problemas al moverse.

Llegamos a la habitación y puse el maletín a un lado y amarre a ambas a la cama, (No es lo que piensan) y alargue las cuerdas de sus collares para que se movieran mas libremente, ellas no lo hicieron solo se quedaron paradas mirándome, era extraño, aunque creo que ver a un humano que habla y les lleva como si fuera otra cebra, era extraño para ellas.

Pues lo primero, lo primero, dar atributos físicos a mis chicas, por suerte había un instructivo en un costado de la caja, cargue el inyector, y empece mi obra.

 **Minutos después**

Aquí las tienen mejor que un cirujano plástico, y lo mejor todo al natural, senos y traseros de una estrella porno, en serio y sin ninguna consecuencia, mas bien ellas ni chillaron ni nada, muy valientes eso es bueno y solo use 5 sueros en total.,

Entonces empecé a dar pie a mi experimento, a ver si también aumenta mi inteligencia, pero como lo voy a hacer, mi estimado yo, simple como se entrena un cerebro, simple con conocimiento, asi que cargue el inyector una vez mas, y me prepare con mi "celular" a un lado y me lo inyecte en el brazo izquierdo.

Ahora que no estaba herido sentí una gran energía en todo mi cuerpo, sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, pero yo sabia cual era mi meta, asi que me puse a leer el primer tomo, sobre sistemas y redes informáticas, era asombroso, todo lo podía entender como si nada, espera no era como si nada, era todo lo que había acumulado escuchando inconscientemente conversaciones sobre eso, todo me resulto tan fácil, y si darme cuenta había pasado ya las dos horas, y por poco me desmayo, entonces vi que ya iba por el tomo 3 de libros que eran de 1000 hojas cada uno, y los comprendía todo a la perfección, funciono, el suero funciono aumento mi inteligencia pero por ahora había mucho que hacer, entrenarlas para que vallan solas al baño a estas chicas (Con un poco de ayuda de nuestro suero por supuesto), ponerles nombre, parecer aun puro e inocente ante Rainy, explicarle porque vinimos con 2 chicas humanas, y porque siguen desnudas, aumentar mi fuerza, agilidad, velocidad e inteligencia, luego hacer lo mismo con las chicas y seguir dándole placer a Sunny.

Mucho que hacer para una mascota, pero por suerte los días eran largas igual que las noches asi que, hacer mi estancia en este lugar como el verdadero paraíso que imagine.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Drogas, aprendizaje y conspiraciones**

Ha pasado ya 14 días en El reino Cebrican, y Rainy no se inmuto, cuando les mostre a las chicas, mas bien hasta se alegraba de tener mas compañía en la casa, lo dice con alegría, y con inocencia, porque no le importo, bueno, porque estaban desnudas, creo que se acostumbró a ver los humanos asi, asi que era obvio porque no se inmutaba, pero en si, todo fue bien entre ellas, y las gemelas se notaban que eran felices, y Sunny, bueno era obvio que ella si que estuvo muy activa con los 3 de nosotros, demonios era imparable, pero en fin en estos 14 dias estuve haciendo la misma rutina, dormia solo 6 horas en la noche, en la mañana me ponía el suero para entrenar mi cuerpo de las 4 formas que eran posibles, era, no se como describirlo, a pesar del entrenamiento intensivo que me auto impuse, no me sentí cansado ni un segundo, y cuando tocaba leer, mas aumentaba mis conocimientos, era increíble, además cuando hacia mi entrenamiento mañanero, las gemelas, (Yo no queria ponerles nombre, queria que cuando las volviera mas listas se eligieran sus propios nombres), salían y trataban de imitarme, pero obviamente sin el suero en su sistema, pues no duraban mucho, pero eso si, lo intentaban, durante la comida siempre era animada, hablábamos sobre como habíamos pasado nuestro dia y siempre trataba de animarles el dia con mis historias, (Que eran básicamente resúmenes de las películas que había visto), eso las hacia disfrutar como familia antes de que su pusieran a trabajar, asi eran todos esos días.

Luego en la tarde, me preocupaba de entrenar a las chicas, obviamente con la ayuda de nuestro suero, lo usaba tanto que convenci a Sunny de que comprara mas con el dinero del premio, pero lo compraba a sus conocidos que lo tenían, porque el gobierno asi no mas no les da el suero a los granjeros.

En 3 dias le enseñe a ir al baño solas y a bañarse, era incomodo y la mayoría de las veces terminaba con, resultados sexuales, ellas se había contagiado de la lujuria de Sunny, no es mi culpa, al menos no toda, en 9 dias a tener mas modales en la mesa y comer mas o menos como si fueran niños, porque tampoco voy a desperdiciar tanto suero en convertirlos las chicas de alta sociedad, eso si seria un desperdicio, luego cuando llegábamos al dia 14 ellas estaban mas relajadas conmigo y las entrenaba para que se defendieran solas, las hice fuertes y rapidas, ellas en serio disfrutaban de este nuevo nivel de energía y vitalidad.

En la noche, bueno, mas específicamente horas después de la zona, las noches caían y habría bueno, solo digamos que todo terminaba con resultados sexuales.

Y asi por todos estos días, mas bien cuando llegamos al dia 14 por fin había terminado de aprender sistemas informáticos, mecánica y electrónica al nivel doctorado, todo lo que personas les toma décadas, yo lo hice en mas o menos 14 dias.

Asi que es hora de diseñar mi maquina, esta sera un dispositivo que me permitiría ver caricaturas, animes, películas; jugar videojuegos; escuchar música e incluso herramientas que te permitiría diseñar tus propias caricaturas, videojuegos y música, con instrumentos que ocupan demasiado espacio, todo eso en un dispositivo casi tan pequeño como un Iphone, para algunos parecería una tarea imposible, pero las tecnologías disponibles aca lo hacen tan posible y están tan al alcance de la mano, que no levantaría ninguna sospecha, además el suero a hecho que mi cerebro trabaje mas rápido de lo que nunca antes otro cerebro ha hecho, sentía que podía hacer mi dispositivo y mucho mas, por fin todo iba a mejorar, y no tenia que tener mi hiper inteligencia para saberlo.

Ademas ya para el dia 15 desde que tengo a las gemelas decidi, dejar el suero, porque en serio ya parezco como Vin Disel en rápido y furioso (Pos data no se si asi se escribe su nombre, no me juzgen), me movia tan agil como un ninja y tan rápido como un corredor olímpico y tenia una resistencia mas alta que esos tipos que hacen maratones.

Asi que solo era entrenar en la mañana sin suero, luego trabajar en el diseño de mi dispositivo, almorzar, ahora usar suero en las chicas para que den el gran paso, poder hablar, en toda la tarde les enseñe las palabras en español, porque hablo español pues, y ya estaba cerca del anochecer cuando por fin ambas pudieron hablar y creo que es la palabra mas, no se, pero que mas me derritió el corazón, "Te… amamos", lo dijeron medio tartamudeando, pero al final lo repetían una y otra vez, ellas ya por las inyecciones del suero anteriores, ya reconocían palabras y oraciones, pero no podían hablarlos, asi que la posibilidad de que talvez si supieran el significado que estaban diciendo.

Ahora si creo que es el paraíso, y sinceramente si me alegra mucho que ellas sientan eso de mi, porque al principio si, las compre por que eran atractivas, pero al final me empece a encariñar con ellas, como la de un tutor de sus estudiantes, casi como una película o serie asi para adolescentes, no me importa lo cliché que suene esto, pero en serio si esto no es amor, que yo las cuide, a la vez que nos hacemos compañía mutuamente y disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, pues entonces no se que es lo que le dicen amor, al menos de una manera inicial.

Esa noche no hicimos nada sexual, ellas siguieron aprendiendo por su cuenta, yo las deje, haber que tanto habrían aprendido para mañana y rezar que en serio supieran que amar a alguien no se lo dice a la ligera.

A la mañana siguiente ellas se despertaron junto conmigo y me empezaron a preguntar en seguida el significado de varias palabras, como tecnología y otras palabras muy técnicas, pero al final ellas hablaban ya con palabras que un niño de 5 años usarían, era divertido como ahora eran mas curiosas del mundo que los rodeaba, pero era hora, ya tenían suficiente conciencia sobre ellas mismas, asi que era el momento.

-" **Chicas, creo que es hora de que escojan su nombre",** les dije mientras aun seguían curioseando alrededor de la habitación.

Ellas se pararon por un segundo y me miraron.

-"Porque necesitamos un nombre", preguntaron casi al unísono.

Difícil pregunta pero ahora aquí está su respuesta, " **Es para que otros pueden saber quién es quién y distinguirse de entre los demás"**

-"ohhhh", dijeron.

-"Espera eso significa que tu no eres un Martin, que Martin es tu nombre", una de ellas lo dijo.

Yo asentí.

-"Bueno si es asi yo quiero llamarme…..", y de ahí empezó a mirar a través de la habitación y entonces dijo, "Quiero que mi nombre sea, Cami, con C".

- **"Porque Cami"**

-"Porque se parece a cama y enserio me gusta la cama porque es muy comoda y ahí es donde podemos estar mas unidos", lo dijo sonrojándose al final.

-" **Eso es un muy bonito significado sobre tu nombre Cami",** ella se sonrojo cuando dijo Cami.

-"Ahora es mi turno", dijo su otra gemela, "Quiero que mi nombre sea Amanda", y antes de seguir me miro estando un poco sonrojada, "Porque rima con amada, y siento que asi puedo recordarme a mi misma como me sintió cuando tu dices mi nombre"

-Demonios eso es, eso me llego muy profundo al corazón, estuve a punto de llorar, pero al final alcance en decirle, " **Entonces alcanzare a decir tu nombre cada vez que pueda, Amanda",** ella se alcanzó a sonrojar aun mas.

-" **Asi que saben que significa amor",** tuve el valor de preguntarles.

-"Claro que sabemos que es el amor, pues es un sentimiento que…", dijo Amanda, "Te dice cuando estas con la pareja indicada y sabes que te va a cuidar y…..", dijo Cami, "Ambas sabíamos que tu serias nuestra pareja a penas te vimos por primera vez", ambas lo dijeron a la vez.

-Yo las abrase y empecé a lagrimear, y les dijo en algo parecido a un susurro, " **Como me alegra que ustedes también sientan lo mismo que yo".**

 **-"** A nosotros nos alegra aun mas que sientas lo mismo por nosotras, Martin", lo dijeron con lágrimas que les empieza a salir de los ojos, en ese momento parece que no les importa que ambas me compartan, pero eso a mi no me importa mucho, porque con esto y la finalización de mi proyecto, mi vida sera perfecta.

 **Varias horas más tarde.**

Sunny me pidió que acompañara a Rainy, al pueblo para vender sus frutas y vegetales que han recogido ya, yo he aceptado, cuando llegamos al pueblo, empezamos a descargar los productos a su comprador, íbamos a terminar de descargar cuando.

-"Hey Rainy, tanto tiempo", dijo una cebra macho con un pelo azul todo desordenado, acompañado con otros dos vestidos de ese atuendo azul de granjero.

-"Hola Big D.", dijo Rainy con un tono como de que en serio le cae mal el tipo.

-"Que pasa con ese tono Rainy, se que no hablamos mucho durante la escuela, y que siempre quise tener sexo contigo, para asi alcanzar el record de haber tenido mas relaciones sexuales con mas chicas, y te acosaba diario por eso, pero no te preocupes ya no queda ningun tipo de rencor ya, por hacerme perder el record", lo dijo con toda confianza el patan este y un con un poco de rencor al final.

-"Bueno me alegra de que por fin hayas madurado, y hallas olvidado en querer cumplir en esa meta tan absurda", dijo sin emoción en su voz.

-"En realidad, vengo por un record mucho mejor, que es el de acostarme con mas hembras en todo este maldito pueblo, y esta vez que ya no hay reglas, ni profesores como en la escuela, que pudieran protegerte, ahora eres mia", dijo mientras que la agarraba de la muñeca, y la acercaba a el, "Porque ahora te demostrare porque me llaman Big D.", lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, "Chicos agarren al humano, quiero que mire como me ve teniendo sexo con su dueña"

-"No por favor, no nos hagas daño, te dare lo que quiera pero por favor no me quites mi virginidad", lo dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Oh que tal, en ese caso, sera mas satisfactorio que sea yo que te la quite", dijo él mientras la desvestía con su magia, ella estaba demasiado asustada como para usar su propia magia.

-"Oh es verdad jefe", "Podemos también tener sexo con ella", dijeron sus acompañantes, mientras se aproximaban a atraparme.

-"Esta bien, una vez termine con ella, matare al humano y podemos tener una orgia con ella".Dijo ese imbécil, mientras el se preparaba para hacerlo, con ambos luchando en el suelo.

-"No por favor", rogaba Rainy.

Yo no podía quedarme quieto ya, todos los que ocupaban el mercado se habían ido, eso me enfureció más, acaso esto era de todos los días, entonces no tuve mas opción, me abalance hacia ellos en un ataque de rabia, era obvio que ellos no esperaban eso, antes que siquiera se concentraran en hacer su hechizo, les di a los dos golpes en el estómago, dejándolos vulnerables para asi derribarlos en el suelo con una patada y partirle el cuello con una solo pisotón, y todo con una sensación como si me pasara electricidad, en ese momento no me importo, estaba con suficiente rabia, como estos se atreven a quitarle su inocencia a alguien que de por si era ya inocente, este como pensé, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener a Rainy quieta, que ni se entero que sus compañeros yacían muertos a unos metros de el no mas, le di con todas mis fuerzas una patada directo a la cabeza, le di tan fuerte que cuando aterrizo al suelo oi un fuerte crujido, entonces le vi que chorreaba sangre, por el hocico y las orejas, pero no me importo, con todas mis fuerzas le di un pisotón en el cuello, escuche claramente como sus vertebras se rompían, ahora si estaba seguro que ya no iba hacerle nada a nadie, esa sensación de corriente eléctrica la empezaba a sentir cada vez más.

Me acerque a Rainy, que estaba desnuda en el suelo llorando, yo no podía dejarla asi, le agarre el hombro, pero ella solo se encogia mas, hasta que por fin le hable, " **Todo termino Rainy, ya estas a salvo, los chicos malos ya no te van hacer daño, nunca más".**

-Ella me miro, y con los ojos rojos y todavía sollozando, ella me abrazo y me dijo con su voz aun temblorosa, "Gracias Martin, gracias por protegerme, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti".

-" **No te preocupes por que después de todo tu eres mi familia, y la familia se cuida una a otra",** ella me miro y empezó a llorar en mi hombro, yo por fin podía empezar a relajarme, pero esa sensación de electricidad ya paso, pero ahora me siento muy cansado.

Me cai al suelo, inconsciente, "Martin, Martin despierta, despierta por favor, no me dejes por favor".

Después de unos minutos aparecieron unos militares que me pusieron en custodia, y a ella la dejaron sola sin saber que sería de mí, no le dijeron nada, no la interrogaron para saber que paso, solo me llevaron a quien sabe dónde, mientras la dejaron sola sin saber si yo volvería a ver la luz del día, Rainy, solo dejo las cosas y se fue de regreso a su casa, para estar llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos se su madre, buscando una clase de apoyo, mientras que Cami y Amanda, al espiar y preguntar porque yo no volvia con ella, no sabían aun que eran militares, ni comprendían porque me llevaron lejos, solo comprendían que estaban solas y eso las condujo a llorar tan fuerte como Rainy lo hacia, mientras que Sunny al estar tan acostumbrada a esta clases de arrebatos, ella pude mantener una cara sin emociones, tratando de apaciguarlas a ellas mientras que en su interior lloraba también mi perdida.

 **Lugar desconocido, Hora desconocida**

Desperté en una silla atada con una cebra, al parecer muy enojado al frente mio.

-"Muy bien despertaste, ahora podemos hablar de cómo un maldito collar diseñado para paralizarte al instante, no tuvo ningún maldito efecto en ti cuando se te ocurrió matar a 3 cebras a sangre fría!", grito con enojo.

-" **Yo solo los mate porque le iban hacer daño a mi dueña, y por qué no hacia efecto el collar, no tengo ni idea",** respondí con la verdad, porque a pesar de haber estudiado electrónica, no se me ocurrió ni una vez tocar mi collar, mierda con todo ese conocimiento pude haber hecho algo con el collar, porque no lo hize?.

-"Demonios aunque no estés diciendo la verdad, en parte si fuera alguna manipulación no autorizada, los técnicos que construyeron el collar hubieran avisado de eso, y medio pelotón militar te hubiera caído encima en solo unos minutos", dijo con una voz mas neutral, demonios entonces que suerte que no se me ocurrió manipular el collar.

-"Pero eso no importa, ahora tu sentencia será la de…", iba a continuar cuando alguien apareció por la puerta, era uno con armadura, una de color negro, me parecía que era el mismo que me encontró en la prisión, pero que probabilidades hay de que….

-"Hola Martin, hace tiempo que no nos vemos en persona", dijo el sujeto con armadura, esa voz, no puede ser, era el mismo, cual probabilidad hay de que…..

-"Hola ehh, que hace un comandante en este establecimiento de mediana seguridad", con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, "Si es que no esta mal la pregunta".

-"Oh no te preocupes, pero ahora puedes irte y apagar las cámaras por favor", dijo calmadamente, aunque con esa armadura, no se puede saber si es en serio esa es su verdadera voz, porque aun de manera calmada aún se escuchaba intimidante.

-"Pero señor es en contra de nuestras políticas, además se necesita autorización de la reina para hacer algo así", dijo aun con nerviosismo.

Era increíble creer que este era el mismo que me grito como loco, unos minutos antes.

-" _O no te preocupes mi querido sargento, que yo lo autorizo en este momento",_ lo dijo una voz, que salía del traje del ese comandante, sonaba elegante e imponente, además de que era femenino.

-"Reina Zambra", dijo sorprendido, "Esta bien lo voy hacer, solo tenga piedad de este humilde soldado", ahora con un tono mas asustado, ahora abandonaba el lugar rápidamente cerrando la puerta después de salir.

Espera, espera un puto minuto la reina esta hablando y quiera estar de testigo o también posiblemente hablarme, esto es, no se que decir, entonces el comandante saco de un costado algo parecido, a uno de esos "celulares" que ellos tienen, y lo puso en la mesa, entonces apareció de manera de holograma asi a lo Halo o Star Wars, pero a color, ella era como una cebra, era algo obvio, además de un pelo negro y blanco tan largo que le llegaba hasta las caderas, era verdad lo que decía Sunny, la edad no se nota en ella.

-" _Hola pequeño humano, es un gusto conocer a un peculiar individuo como tu",_ dijo tranquilamente.

-" **Bueno, el placer es mio",** lo dije la manera mas cortés que pude.

-" _Bien cuando nos enteramos mi madre y yo lo que nos informó nuestros psicólogos expertos sobre humanos, nos quedamos con la boca abierta de las cosas que has hecho hasta ahora"_

Me quede con la boca abierta sabia que los collares nos podían rastrear pero vigilarnos con ellos, eso era ya mucho, pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue….

- **"Espera dijiste que era tu madre, eso quiere significar que eres una de sus hijas"**

 **-"** _Es increíble que esa sea tu pregunta principal pero si", se saco el casco y vi que en serio era una ella, una bonita con ojos azules, y el mismo tono de cabello que su madre pero era mucho más corto, apenas le llegaba al hombro, "Suele confundir un poco el modulador de voz", confundir un poco, parecía que estaba hablando con el hombre con la voz mas grave del mundo._

 _-"_ **Si esa es mi principal pregunta, porque doy por hecho que con todo este material tecnológico a su alcance y la libertad que le das a tus científicos es algo obvio que ellos no desperdiciarían la investigación sobre nuestros comportamientos en este ambiente, además dudo que sea por motivos de seguridad, porque si no, no vendría el caso la descarga eléctrica en caso de ataque".** Eso les dejo con una cara de asombro pero luego relajaron la mirada y la reina dijo.

- _"Parece que en serio te has vuelto mas inteligente, pero ahora una pregunta que es lo que nos trajo aquí", "Porque estas haciendo una máquina que rompería las reglas impuestas sobre nuestros ciudadanos", "Además ya tenemos la razón de porque no funciono en tu cuerpo la descarga eléctrica", "Es por tus constantes usos del suero en tu sistema", "Solo te puedo decir que al ser originalmente diseñado para reparar y/o restaurar partes dañadas de humanos", "Tu te has tomado una cantidad tal, que básicamente podríamos decir que es una sobredosis del suero", "Ha mutado tanto tu cuerpo que tu ADN se ha rediseñado a tal nivel que la regeneración celular se multiplico a niveles nunca vistos, y todo para positivo", "Y gracias al collar que puede tomar muestras de ADN en el momento ya nuestros científicos están investigando tu peculiar y mutado ADN para bien nuestro"._

Todo eso tenia mucho sentido, porque retenerme por algo que pueden averiguar fácilmente, esto era mas por el asesinato de esas cebras granjeras, era algo mas, pero primero tengo que seguir respondiendo a sus preguntas.

-" **Bien, para responder a su pregunta, pues no es una máquina para tus ciudadanos en sí, es para los humanos de clase 1, que venimos del planeta tierra, porque yo se que muchos de ellos se aburrirán por tanto lujo que tendrán, y yo solo quiero darles algo con que entretenerse y olvidarse por un minuto que sus derechos fueron reducidos al de ser solo mascotas, además lo hago mas para mi, porque a mi me gusta mucho esos medios de entretenimiento, y quiero que mis hijos los tengan a sus disposición, porque con esos medios yo crecí, eh hizo mas tolerable la vivencia en la tierra, asi que yo quiero que su vivencia aca sea lo mas placentera posible, si algún Cebrican ve esos medios no es mi problema, yo lo iba a vender a solo los dueños con mascotas humanas inteligentes, además que el dispositivo tenga un detector de ADN que permita solo a los humanos prenderlo y usarlos, asi que como ve no estaría quebrando las leyes, porque esas leyes sobre el entretenimiento prohibido solo están vetados para sus Cebricans, no para las mascotas de sus Cebricans".** Espero que con esta lógica de argumento acepte que pueda continuar mi proyecto, si no, ya cague.

Ambas me miraron, luego entre ellas y asintieron, entonces la reina hablo.

-" _Tu argumento es válido y en serio pones en tu producto un buen programa de restricción para que ningun cebricans pueda usarlo y romper la ley", "Te autorizo a que sigas tu proyecto", "Pero primero tienes que cumplir un castigo", "No puedes irte, después de matar a 3 de mis súbditos, eran simples granjeros, pero eso no es lo importante, es solo por lo que vea las otras clases, que pensaran que si pudiste asesinar a unos granjeros, que no pensaran que podrias matar a un militar o a un científico sin problemas, es por eso que necesitas un castigo, aun cuando tienes ese interesante proyecto en proceso"_

Yo trague saliva, demonios crei que ya me la liberaba con impunidad por lo que hice, porque esto no podría ser fácil alguna puta vez.

-Se me vino una idea de inmediato, no era bonita pero era algo, " **Que tal si participo en el estadio por ser un clase 1 de nuevo".**

-Ellas me miraron sorprendida, entonces la reina parece que saco una pantalla holográfica dentro de su proyección holográfica, que cosas, entonces su hija respondió.

-" _En serio, ir en tu condición seria hacer trampa, además irias contra simples prisioneros, se que nuestros monstruos te darían batalla pero aun asi mas bien seria un regalo mandarte ahí",_ demonios ella tenia razón, podía ganar con facilidad pero al menos era algo, no se que decir.

-" _Espera un segundo, no nos adelantemos, si vas a participar en la arena pero además, vas a dar un discurso sobre como es tu vida como clase 1 Humano, además de que quiero que le digas, con la verdad que opinas sobre tu propia raza, porque según los informes de la psicóloga asignada a ti, dice que tienes tremendo rencor contra ellos, queremos que dejes salir todo ese odio hacia ellos, pues después de todo, la mayoría ahí no va vivir mas de 2 meses Cebricans",_ lo dijo mientras le señalaba a su hija que su pusiera el casco, yo estaba conmocionado por lo que dijo, si era solo eso, seria pan comido, pero algo me dice que aquí hay gato encerrado, pero es obvio que no me lo dirán hasta que este ahí, asi que debo prepararme mentalmente para esto, porque si ven que planeo cualquier cosa, saltaran las alarmas y mi proyecto se arruinara, además no queria dejar sola a mis chicas después de todo esto, se que solo paso unos días pero con los días mas largos siento como si hubieran sido meses, además esto no es coincidencia que me lo aceptaran tan rápido porque solo falta menos de un dia para que suceda el nuevo rapto de prisioneros.

-" _Si, mi madre tiene razón, puedes asistir a la arena de lucha, y por lo que veo el inicio de los secuestros empieza en solo 7 horas, uff, te quedaste dormido mucho tiempo verdad campeón.", Dijo la comandante con su casco ya puesto._

-"Asi que en estos momentos te enviaremos a tu pequeño hogar y para que le expliques a tus dueños de tu nueva oportunidad de redimirte, de ahí en seguida te mandaremos al terreno de tele transportación para que des tu discurso, luego te regresaremos a casa, y te recogeremos para el torneo, entendido".

Yo asentí la cabeza.

-" _Eso es todo humano, si ganas esto y terminas tu proyecto, tal vez recibas una gran recompensa en el futuro, y te doy mi promesa, porque mi palabra es ley, igual que mis promesas, ahora buena suerte y esperemos vernos muy pronto"._

 **-"Lo mismo su alteza y espero que nuestra próxima reunión se un lugar mas formal",** ella asintió y su holograma se apagó, la comandante me guio hasta afuera del recinto, que para ser de mediana seguridad, si que tiene muchos puntos de control, salimos y me guio a una nave extraña de transporte, muy parecido a un helicóptero sin aspas y todo rectangular, con unas alas con unos motores extraños en ambos extremos y la cabina solo parecía estar un poco mas alto en la parte que parece ser la delantera de la nave, y para entrar parecía que se levantaban unas enormes compuertas hacia arriba, y vi que podían caber 10 personas sin problemas, tal vez 20 si las compuertas estuvieran abiertas. Era extraño pero muy familiar de alguna forma, como si ya lo había visto antes, puede que tenga una memoria excepcional, pero eso no signifique que me pueda acordar de algo que vi muy poco en mi vida.

Pero en fin subimos, me puso en un arnes muy raro cerca de las compuertas y partimos a una velocidad increíble, este viaje iba ser el inicio de algo mas grande, algo en mi mente me lo decía, porque de esta vez se, que no saldré igual que como entre, al menos psicológicamente hablando.

 **Minutos después, Metrópolis de Avances en Psicología y Psiquiatría**

Era ya avanzado en la noche y una cierta cebra hembra tomaba su descanso en la vigilancia de los seres humanos, mas específicamente del humano Martin Castillo, y mas específicamente en el baño dentro de las instalaciones de monitoreo.

Ella no podía comprender porque el humano Martin Castillo, le fascinaba tanto, además de su fuerza mental en soportar tantos traumas, además de su innecesaria muestra de heroísmo y su cuidado hacia otros, incluido hacia la misma especie que lo degrado a mascota, esas muestras de valor y ternura hacia otras hembras, la hacían sentir muy rara, una sensación que la hacía escaparse cada descanso al baño para masturbarse pensando en él.

-"Se que es mi trabajo vigilarte, pero, porque me despertaste estos raros sentimientos Martin", lo dijo gritando sin importar si alguien le escuchaba o no.

-"Es como si no quisiera que no te hicieran daño y de celos por como le das placer a otras que no se yo, ahí porque tu, dime, porque tu, me provocas esta rara lujuria hacia ti", lo decía a gritos.

Pero lo que ella no sabía que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella empieza a sentir a algo por Martin y se esta ha empezado a plantear que tal vez lo que esta haciendo su reina con su especie no es lo correcto.

 **Muchas cosas pasan no es cierto gente, se que no soy muy bueno escribiendo sobre romance o tal vez si no se, me gustaría saber tu opinión, aunque si veo alguna que otra película romántica pero eso si fue hace mucho tiempo, y no piensen que hablo del porno, (Mal pensados) pero aparte de eso, aquí es una prueba para mi personaje, una que no solo decidirá su futuro si, no el de ambos mundos, haber si adivinan como.**

 **Pero en fin se que no les puse personalidad a las gemelas, pero que esperabas recién acaban de empezar a tener conciencia sobre si mismas, pero eso si les daré personalidades dentro del capítulo 11, porque el siguiente pues tal vez sea el mas largo de todos.**

 **Se que dije que metería a las princesas por el capítulo 10 pero bueno no calcule bien de acuerdo, no desesperen, van a aparecer y mucho más sobre las otras naciones en ese nuevo mundo.**

 **Pues aquí eso es todo, hasta el siguiente capítulo y que disfruten de este nuevo día o noche según qué hora lo lean, hasta pronto.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola aquí habrá un breve vistazo de lo que paso después del rapto en la tierra, de lo más cercano a la realidad que mi imaginación pueda crear, y será poco lo juro, o tratare de hacerlo poco al menos.**

 **Sera el más largo capitulo hasta ahora, eso creo y los nombres de personas y nombre de prisiones serán inventados, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

 **La tierra, 29 días terrestres después del rapto. 20 minutos para el segundo rapto.**

 _CNN-ESPAÑOL_

-"Esta noche se cuenta casi un mes desde la desaparición de prisiones alrededor del mundo, ningún gobierno sabe que es lo que pasa, los científicos están desconcertados y los grupos religiosos de todo el mundo están clamando que el diablo se está llevando a los impuros para su ejército de demonios para el dia del juicio final"

-"Primero veamos lo que dice la gente de este gran evento que esta preocupando a varios, todo a través de nuestras redes sociales"

 **-"** Aquí Mariela de El Salvador dice", "No estoy tan asustada porque después de todo es una mejoría, aquí con el crimen que es tan alto que se lleven a varios de esos criminales, mas bien ha sido una mejoría, porque muchos criminales al estar tan asustados sobre esto ha disminuido el índice de criminalidad en 60% y eso por aca si se nota, talvez pronto nuestros niños podrían salir a jugar sin problemas ahora"

-"Luego aquí Guilfredo de Rio de Janeiro Brazil dice", "Aquí por fin puedo salir a la calle sin temor de que me asalten, y eso que vivo en las favelas, espero que sigan secuestrando criminales, porque talvez por fin pueda tener una tv que me dure mas de una semana"

-"Que tal estos testimonios de la gente en Latinoamérica, pero bueno no todo esto es tranquilidad, en algunos países la gente esta acaparando toda la comida que puedan, en otros ha habido gente que son expertos en el tema extraterrestre que dicen que en el mejor de los casos, los extraterrestres nos están ayudando a mejorar como especie al capturar toda la escoria de nuestro planeta"

-"El gobierno chino ha movilizado todo su ejército a las prisiones restantes los primeros días que sucedió todo, ese movimiento no se hizo esperar por varios países del mundo, todos las superpotencias han movilizado sus fuerzas especiales en las prisiones de máxima seguridad que quedan, porque según, el único patrón que han visto los científicos es que se están llevando las prisiones de máxima seguridad o la de peor reputación que hay."

-"Pero algunos países de habla hispana, e incluso africanos y del suroeste asiático están movilizando a todos los prisioneros que puedan en esas prisiones específicamente, una vez que los científicos sacaron esa información a la luz, incluso han llegado a meter a 20 prisioneros en un espacio para 5, la ONU, está pidiendo que se detenga este abuso contra los prisioneros y están recalcando que estos raptos no le pueden servir como excusa para deshacerse asi de su población carcelaria".

-"Los familiares de muchos de esos reos salen a las calles pidiendo a los gobiernos que paren este abuso, porque hay muchos que estarán en la cárcel por poco tiempo o que son inocentes, hay bloqueos y marchas en muchos países ya, en algunos países islámicos hay arrestos masivos de gente por crímenes menores, y se los envía a prisiones de máxima seguridad, en Egipto por ejemplo la gente tiene miedo de hacer cualquier cosa por temor a que lo lleven a esas cárceles para no ser vistos de nuevo"

-"Mientras en países como Brazil, Bolivia y Perú, están planeando en conjunto la construcción de una mega prisión de máxima seguridad, en las zona en la que los tres paises comparten frontera, según muchos críticos dicen que es para meter a los que realizan el trafico de productos entre fronteras, de manera rápida y sin juicios, y que incluso se esta haciendo un construcción igual entre Argentina, Bolivia y Paraguay, sin siquiera mencionar nada al publico, no sabemos que va a pasar en el futuro si esto sigue asi."

-"Pero ahora con el visto bueno de la semana, se anuncia que el nuevo hijo de…

 **Texas, Prisión de máxima seguridad de El PASO, a solo 10 minutos del nuevo rapto**

Específicamente en una de las torres de vigilancia de la zona este

-"Sgto. Díaz, como cree que serán los raptores", dijo un soldado a lado suyo, era joven y fuerte, además de lo que un NAIVE SEAL traería puesto, no se podía decir nada mas de el.

-"No lo sé, ya cuando lo veamos cara a cara lo sabrás Tommy", dijo el Sgto. Díaz, "No se siquiera aun porque el gobierno nos pide cuidar a la escoria del país", que es hijo de inmigrantes mexicanos, pero con una gran lealtad hacia los USA, además de un excelente tirador para una de las unidades de elite del mundo.

-"Creo que es también porque nos asignaron a cuidar ese trasmisor que trajeron ayer, dice que no importa dónde nos lleven, que nos podrán rastrear a donde vamos en caso de que nos rapten", Dijo Tommy, que dé a pesar de ser el más nuevo en el pelotón sabe más tecnología que todos en su pelotón, es por eso que es el experto en comunicaciones de nuestro peloton.

-"Bueno eso le hace un poco más lógico pero fue casi más de un mes que estamos aquí, y pensar que nos retiraron de Iraq, por esto", Dijo Diaz.

-"Pero al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por ataques suicidas", respondió Tommy.

-"Eso sí pero, mira los Delta 6, que con la reputación de matar a Osama Bin Laden, están aquí en la zona norte", Dijo Diaz.

-"Si Diaz, es irónico que un par de novatos como nosotros estén aquí con esos grandes, que irónicamente también los mandaron a cuidar a un monton de presos como nosotros", dice Tommy.

-"Ja, es verdad, ademas después de todo la elite de la elite esta aquí, cualquiera que sea la amenaza que este amenazándonos todos nosotros le haremos frente y les mostraremos a esos raptores que ni ellos pueden secuestrar simples reos sin salir impunes, porque no importa de donde sean y porque lo hacen secuestrar es secuestrar", dijo Diaz.

-"Si, pero aun así me pregunto quienes serán esos raptores", dijo Tommy.

Pero antes que el Sgto. Diaz pudiera responder la luz blanca apareció y la prisión desapareció en un enorme flash de luz, todo sin que nadie adentro pueda emitir ningún grito de auxilio.

Solo unos minutos había pasado desde que abandonamos la base, cuando me habían dejado en la granja, las chicas corrieron y me abrazaron, las 4, ellas me besaban y lloraban de la emoción, fue muy difícil calmarles, pero fue aún más difícil calmarlas cuando le explique lo que iba hacer más tarde, me tarde un montón al parecer porque ya me venían a recoger para irnos, ellas le rogaban al comandante de que si había otra opción, pero ni se dignaba a mirarles o contestarle, eso me enojaba, pero la comprendía, porque después de todo esto era una parte mi plan, ellas volvieron a acurrucarse juntas en el suelo, al parecer llorando de nuevo, era muy desgarrador verlas así, como me hubiera gustado quedarme mas tiempo con ellas, pero yo sabia que no iba a servir, lo único que iba a devolverles las sonrisas era volver de nuevo y esta vez por siempre y vivo para ser mas claros. Por desgracia no hay otra opción, como me gustaría que hubiera mas opciones, pero claro esto es la vida real, no un videojuego. Y nos empezamos a dirigir donde las prisiones aparecerían.

 **Punto de vista del Sgto. Diaz.**

El Sgto. Díaz y el técnico Tommy, no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, eran cientos de naves que solo se ven en la ciencia ficción, además, ya no estaban en el desierto más, estaban a lado de la costa ahora, y solo podían ver a lo lejos otras estructuras que por cómo se veían era otras prisiones, además de varios miles de tipos con armadura y armas que no habían visto nunca, el quería comunicarlo con algún superior, pero apenas tuvo ese pensamiento, escucho disparos a lo lejos, entonces vi como algunos de nuestros chicos salían con sus rifles en vano a exigir que pasaba aquí, entonces de repente uno de esas cosas en armadura levanto su mano, y vi otra cosa que me dejo sin habla, empezó a brillar y las armas de nuestros compañeros se dirigieron hacia ellos, y vi como los rompían en el aire, no dude, eran hostiles, además con el mismo brillo en sus manos, agarro a nuestros colegas y se los empezó a llevar, yo quise disparar mi rifle para distraerlos o para liberar a mis compañeros, pero apenas apuntaba una de esas naves bajo a nuestra dirección y nos inmovilizo con ese mismo brillo, no podía creerlo, nos estaban venciendo tan fácilmente, no importa lo mucho que luchaba, no me podía liberar, estábamos siendo capturados, porque una vez escuche los disparos, solo había silencio ahora, fuimos conquistados en minutos, ahora solo podíamos escuchar porque nos secuestraron y rezar que sean piadosos.

Paso, creo que mas o menos una hora, desde que nos tomaron prisioneros, nos ordenaron a muchos como si estuviéramos de vuelta en la academia militar en una de las zonas baldías entre las prisiones, y por lo que pude ver todos éramos militares, ninguno era prisionero, desde que nos capturamos Tommy y yo nos separamos, pero por suerte no por mucho, el estaba mas atrás que yo, ademas parece que los prisioneros se los llevaban a otra parte, a nosotros nos mantienen aquí por alguna razón, pero no todos eran militares de nuestro escuadrón, veía a soldados con el logo de las fuerzas especiales rusas, inglesas, francesas, alemanes, chinos, suizos, coreanos, japoneses, israelitas, y mucho más, además de lo que parecía ser uniformes con el logo del ejército norcoreano, hasta ellos están aquí?, pero a la vez podía ver que éramos un montón, conté que al menos éramos más de 500, bueno en la prisión había 50 soldados de las fuerzas especiales, el resto eran guardias ya establecidos de la prisión. Que por cierto no veo a ningún guardia de la prisión también.

Entonces vi como ellos trajeron un pequeño escenario y a pesar de que estaba en el medio de todo pude ver como también habían traído nuestro trasmisor justo al frente de todos nosotros, que van a contarnos me pregunte?, además vi que nadie decía ni hacia nada, tal vez un susurro por ahí, pero que íbamos hacer de además quedarnos quietos aquí, de todas formas cientos de esas criaturas con armadura nos rodeaban, y con sus poderes extraños dudo que podamos escapar.

Entonces vi como uno de ellos con una armadura negra como la noche y mas grande que el de los demás fue al escenario y empezó a hablar casi como uno nuestros comandantes en nuestro periodo de entrenamiento, una voz intimidante y muy grave.

-" _Hola humanos, y bienvenidos a nuestro planeta, ustedes serán los privilegiados de ser pre-seleccionados para la arena de lucha, estén animados, esto es un mejor puesto de lo que muchos prisioneros serán puestos, asi que considérense afortunados, pero porque yo le debería hablar de como es la vida aquí, porque no dejo que nuestro ser humano modelo que fue traído en nuestra primera oleada, les diga como es esta bien, además les dara una opinión de lo que piensa con respecto a su propia especie y la nuestra,"._ El entonces se retiró del escenario y entonces una persona subió en su lugar, el era musculoso, prácticamente tendría el mismo físico de algunos de nuestros colegas, y el era de piel morena y cabello negro y vestía con un traje como Terminator, traje negro de motociclista y sus lentes negros, solo me parecía muy curioso de porque elegio vestirse asi, además de que nos iba a contar y cual seria nuestro destino aquí.

 **Punto de vista de Martin.**

Que estaba nervioso, era decir poco, como demonios iba a dar un discurso, entonces pensé que personaje se veía intimidante, y entonces solo pensé en Terminator, con esas pintas yo ya me sentiría mas confiado, entonces cambie mi vestimenta y cuando estaba bajando del escenario la comandante, solo pensé, bien es tu momento, es hora del espectáculo que todos quieren escuchar.

-Subí y me acerque a una especie de comunicador que uno de los soldados trajeron recién y empecé a hablar " **Hola a todos mi nombre es Martin Castillo** **y lo único que necesitan saber es que aquí hay humanos y necesitan a mas humanos, nada más, las razones, no veo porque les interesara, porque de todas formas, muchos van a morir en la arena, tal vez se les diga mas adelante las razones, pero como ahora se les dijo que son de clase 2, además de luchar en la arena, van a tener dueños que talvez los entrenen, les hable mas sobre que es la arena y tal vez otras cosas mas, ha y otra cosa, deben saber que se les colocara unos collares, esos les permitirá comunicarse a pesar de la diferencia de idiomas, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que esa lucha solo 3 van a salir de ahí con vida, y esos 3 van a poder disfrutar con mas lujos, como lo se, porque yo fui parte de los ganadores y les diré que el premio es genial, aquí tengo comida y agua gratis, un lugar donde dormir bien cómodo, y si te portas muy bien, un monton de chicas con quien tener sexo todo el tiempo, todo eso hasta que mueras de viejo, en términos mas básicos, comer, tener relaciones todo el dia si se quiere y dormir, todo eso por lo que les quede de vida, prácticamente igual a una mascota, no es eso fantástico". Termine con una sonrisa,** aunque con las gafas de sol en plena noche era buena y mala idea, la mala, no veía como eran los que tenía afrente mío, la buena, era que al no saberlo estaba mas tranquilo asi.

-Escuche como quejas y abucheos, pero eso no importaba, era el momento de desahogarme, " **Si, si, quéjense como quieran, pues les diré reos hijos de puta, aquí todo es mejor, aquí el conocimiento manda, y la ignorancia es apartada, aquí ya no imbéciles que solo porque son más populares y no tienen nada en la cabeza son elegidos gobernantes, aquí el estudio vale, aquí todos tienen sus respectivos puestos porque se lo merecen, no porque sea hijo de papi y que sea un vago de mierda va a ser inmediatamente subido a gerente, aquí todo se respeta, aquí la comida y la salud es magistral, aquí no te enfermas y todos tienen comida, incluido los humanos** (No se si eso es verdad, solo lo digo porque me quedo sin cosas buenas que decir), **el aire en la ciudad es mas limpio que cualquier punto del planeta, y por todos los cielos, nuestra especie no merece estar a cargo de un planeta, mas bien aquí nuestros amigos (** Señalando a todos los soldados Cebricans) **, se van encargar de manejar nuestro planeta porque es obvio que mientras seamos tan imbéciles y egoístas con los demás, mientras que alla gobiernos opresores, mafias que tienen mas poder que el gobierno, e incluso un nuevo orden mundial que quiere ponernos a toda la gente común como esclavos y envenenar el planeta solo para ganar dinero, yo no quiero regresar a mi inmundo planeta, especialmente a mi antigua ciudad, donde el gobierno corrupto me incrimino por un acto de bien publico y me tiro a la cárcel, si yo estuviera a cargo, yo no haría esto, esto es muy suave para lo que en serio merecen, merecen que matáramos sin piedad a todos los políticos inservibles, a todos los corruptos, y a los narcos y mafiosos directamente, y luego recién conquistarlos, joder incluso yo mataria a cada maldito corrupto con mis propias manos, castraría a los violadores y torturaría lenta y sin piedad a los narcos y mafiosos, porque ya la humanidad esta podrida y los Cebricans se encargaran de curarla y si no les gusta, se pueden quedar en la puta e inútil vida de delincuente que tenían!",** dije medio gritando algunas partes, algunas eran exageraciones, otras verdades que en serio me molestaban, pero eso si algo que si haría era lo que dije de matar yo mismo a la gente mala, eso si no me quitaría el sueño, y estoy mas que seguro que mis palabras habran soltado una sonrisa en la comandante, pero al final todo ese discurso me había dejado agotado, casi me desmayaba, entonces solo por curiosear me quite las gafas, y me congele ante lo que vi, al frente mio había un monton de militares humanos, y una cosa que parecía ser una maquina de algún tipo, esta tenia lo que parecía una cámara, espera a quien estaban trasmitiendo, espero que las chicas no vean esto.

No tuve más opción me despedí, de una forma que no dijera lo contrario de lo que había dicho.

-" **Hasta luego imbéciles, y nos vemos en la arena, que su verdugo espera",** mientras que les mostraba con ambas manos el dedo medio mientras retrocedía de espalda.

Una vez sali del escenario empecé a escuchar gritos, no supe que decían pero fueron callados una vez que la comandante les ordenó a sus hombres que se los llevaran ya.

Y todo mientras reflexionaba en que mierda me he metido.

 **PUNTO DE VISTA SGTO. DIAZ**

Joder ese chico de veras las tiene grandes si en serio cree que va a salir con vida después de compararnos con simples presos, este no va a salir con vida, una vez que comience ese combate, lo hare tragarse toda la mierda que dijo, porque se que la humanidad no es perfecta, pero es nuestro deber para tratar de mejorarla de a poco.

 **La tierra, 58 minutos después del segundo rapto**

CNN, EN ESPAÑOL

-"Los científicos están siendo homenajeados, porque el trasmisor que pusieron en una de las prisiones funciono, y pudo trasmitir las primeras imágenes de nuestros captores"

-"Pero lo que vimos en nuestras pantallas a nivel mundial, fue una raza mas avanzada, secuestrando humanos, además de una clara amenaza del ahora conocido mundialmente como el " **TRAIDOR",** este chico que ahora se sabe que tiene 22 años, fue encarcelado en una cárcel de su ciudad natal por asesinato multiple y robo agravado, nos muestra su tremendo rencor hacia su propia gente y como el estaría dispuesto a colaborar con estos secuestradores para nuestra conquista".

-"Las autoridades ahora están seguros de como es la amenaza y según lo que ha publicado muchas autoridades a nivel mundial, se ha empezado a subir el presupuesto militar, y además de que se están empezando a hacer largas colas en los centros de alistamiento, todo el mundo esta asustado, ahora sabemos que esto no es el final, si no el comienzo."

-"Solo sabemos una cosa, el mundo se esta preparando para cuando lleguen, pero algo que estamos de acuerdo es que el mundo, el mundo esta entrando en su primera guerra de los mundos"

 **Reino Cebrican, 3 dias locales después del rapto, Arenas de pelea 12:00AM**

PUNTO DE VISTA MARTIN

Aunque regrese de nuevo a la granja, las chicas estaban sin hablarme, las gemelas no querían dormir conmigo, mas bien me mandaron afuera, debajo del árbol, donde inicio todo, ellas no estaban molestas, solo no querían mirarme a la cara, porque parecía como si estuvieran viendo a un zombi, sabían que estaba ahí, pero que talvez seria la ultima vez que me vieran, no querían estar conmigo, no querían pasar mis últimos momentos con tristeza, querían quedarse donde están lejos de mi, recordando las pocas cosas que hicimos juntos, era muy triste y desalentador el ambiente, necesitaba a Rainy y a mis chicas mas que nunca, pero a la vez no quiero tampoco estar con ellas, yo no queria que mis últimos momentos sean de los ojos llorosos de ellas antes de partir, no como cuando me fui a dar el discurso, no de nuevo, solo queria recordar las sonrisas que me dieron antes que me fuera en la mañana, ese seria lo poco que me mantendría mi cabeza a tierra, aunque sea un minúsculo rayo de esperanza en mi camino a mi posible tumba, se que tenia todos estos aumentos, pero solo espero tener alguna oportunidad contra ellos, aquí se veria como la experiencia y el mejoramiento artificial se enfrentan.

Pero justo cuando iba a ingresar a un cubículo especial que había echo para mí la comandante escogio el peor momento para decirme que, la transmisión, la cámara, estaba trasmitiendo de vuelta a la tierra, eso casi me hizo colapsar, ahora el mundo entero creerá que soy un traidor, pero algo me dice en mi interior que talvez, talvez sea un poco de verdad.

Una vez que todo el procedimiento termino y desperté en el campo, vi que no eran casas ya, eran 5 torres de vigilancia, con sus escaleras en campo abierto, además de unos pocos arboles aquí y alla, no había lago interior, ahora era una pequeña colina, y yo estaba justo en el medio, ya se porque la mia era única verdad comandante, lo pensé con rabia.

Y cuando observe alrededor vi que todos eran soldados asi de países subdesarrollados, como de Colombia, de Vietnam, de Sudafrica, incluso vi a algunos con la bandera norcoreana en su uniforme, y todos mirándome, todos listos para atacarme, yo sabia que esto era el como decirlo, nivel 1, entonces me puse de inmediato a buscar todas las armas, en ese momento alguien empezó a hablar, era la misma comandante, repitiendo lo que se nos contó la primera vez, las mismas reglas y todo, pero eso me importaba una mierda, yo busque en el suelo y vi dos katanas, perfecto, esto era todo lo que necesitaba, por supuesto había hachas, cuchillos, bates de béisbol, mazos y mas pero, por el momento una katana seria el arma perfecta, para el uso de todas mis habilidades.

Apenas sonó la campana yo tome las katanas, y corri hacia una de las torres, había algunos que ya habían tomado algunas armas, pero no me importo, intentaron atacarme, pero fui inútil, era demasiado rápido para ellos, cuando llegue a la torre había incapacitado a varios por el camino, con unos golpes rapidos pero certeros, pero incapacitar a 4 de 99 era poco, al menos no los tuve que matar a nadie aun, pero cuando todo el mundo empezó a cargarme, solo tuve suerte que tenia mi ropa cambia forma, no podía imaginarme una armadura por desgracia, pero sabia que ponerme, el mismo traje que usa Samurai Jack, excepto que seguía usando zapatos.

Que, me están a punto de matar, no necesito ser 100% fiel al cosplay, tuve suerte que algunos se pararon por asombro como mis ropas cambiaron de repente, aproveche esta oportunidad, me fui con todo, pude atravesar a unos 30 con facilidad, y no había recibido ningún daño era obvio que había asustado a varios de ellos, mas bien se separaron, perfecto pude atacar a varios, solo golpearlos en los puntos correctos, solo para dejarlos inconscientes, no quería matarlos, queria demostrar que no era el 100% traidor que ellos creerían, además era para que asi siguiera creyendo que no soy ningun traidor también.

Habían pasado 20 minutos, ya había matado a 40 y dejado inconsciente a 55.

Es muy difícil tratar de dejarlos inconscientes cuando tratan de matarte, no me juzguen.

Al final los 4 restantes, me miraban con miedo, parte de mi traje estaba cubierto de sangre, y yo aun tenia energía de sobra, a pesar que algunos me rozaron con los cuchillos, esas heridas se curaron de inmediato, que le parece, tener sobredosis de alguna sustancia resulto ser positiva esta vez.

Ellos se miraron entre si, y se empezaron a pelear entre si, con fuerza a puño limpio, yo me quede sorprendido, ellos sabían que no eran rival para mi, asi que se decidieron por pelear entre si para asi sobrevivir, buena opción compañeros.

Al final solo 2 de ellos se alzaron como sobrevivientes, se dio el mismo discurso repetitivo además de decir algo que creo que me quita peso de encima, dijo, "Por que ahí hay militares que saben como manejar armas seria injusto poner la pistola en la arena, asi que por esta vez no habrá armas de fuego en la arena", en parte me alivio, porque si uno de esos agarra el arma antes que yo, pues justo un disparo en la cabeza y se acabo, porque se que una vez me disparen mi cuerpo dejara de reaccionar rápido, y solo valdra un segundo para que ellos me vengan a partir en tantos pedazos que ni puedan saber donde quedo yo o los restos de los demás.

Comenzo la segunda ronda, yo me había trepado un poco una de las torres, como para saltarle encima a uno, como los 2 que sobrevivieron, no me miraron ni 2 veces antes de salir a la torre mas lejana que tenían, ellos al comenzar estaban bien escondiditos en la torre mas lejana a la mia.

Esta ronda si trajo a personas interesantes, eran militares de otros países, como Japon, Australia, Bolivia, Arabia Saudita y muchos mas que no eran de los más poderosos militarmente.

Pobre había un japonés debajo de mí, no tuvo ni un segundo una vez que todo comenzó, bueno va 1 quedan 249, esto si que me dieron mucha guerra, estos si lograron atravesar mi pecho en varias oportunidades con lanzas o cuchillos, aprovechaba su confusión para rematarlos, el resto me veian asustados como me sacaba las lanzas y cuchillos como si fueran papel pegado en mi, a pesar de que mis heridas sangraban, se curaban rápidamente, muchos de ellos no le importo eso y cargaron contra mi, pero otros solo se quedaron atrás, con miedo de mi.

Bueno después de unos 40 minutos creo eran ya si no me equivoco, 95 inconscientes y 145 muertos, ufff, se complicaba cada vez mas dejarlos inconscientes, los 2 que quedaban en la torre seguían allí, incluso creo que escuchaba a uno rezar por su vida, los 8 adelante mio eran valientes, lo admito, eran de Japon los que quedaban, creo que se guiaban por el código del samurái, jamas rendirse, pelear hasta la muerte, y morir con honor, yo respetaba eso, entonces decidimos hacerlo de una vez, terminar con todo ahora, ellos tenían mazos y hachas, yo seguía con mis confiables espadas, porque después de todo no me fallaron hasta ahora.

Esquive muchos de sus golpes, deje inconsciente a 3, no tuve mas opción que matar a 6 de ellos, entonces solo quedaba uno, una batalla entre guerreros, el tenia un hacha, el ataco primero, me aparte a tiempo para esquivar sus dos primeros ataques, pero el tercero.

ZASSS

Me corto el brazo izquierdo pero no me importo, segui defendiéndome, a pesar de que me faltaba un brazo y me sangraba, bloqueaba todos sus ataques, el estaba cada vez mas cansado, yo no conseguía sacar mas energía, para atacar con mas fuerza, pero al final, con una patada bien dada, lo tumbe al suelo, y le di con mi brazo sin cortar, en el lugar exacto para dejarlo inconsciente, había ganado, entonces hablo de nuevo su repetición la comandante, mientras yo me sentaba en el suelo, mientras me rascaba la cabeza con mi brazo izquierdo.

Espera que, no hablaba mentiras la reina, en serio que me regenero mas rápido de lo que me imaginaba, un brazo completo en unos minutos, talvez debería haberme vestido como Wolverine, jaja.

Bueno sin tiempo que perder inicie el proyecto mas macabro que alguna vez tuve que hacer, y espero que sea la ultima, movi todos los cadavers de una manera que formaran otra pequeña colina, a lado de la del centro, me pare encima y con las katanas desplegadas hacia abajo, mientras que mi cuerpo esta manchado de sangre, mis ropas estaban dañadas obviamente, después de todo era ropa, pues, no era indestructible, al final me pare del modo mas atemorizante posible, tal vez les daría miedo enfrentarse a mi los próximos soldados que vengan, porque sabía que, además de los soldados que faltaban, habría la aparición de los dos monstruos.

Aparecieron todos, los 499 soldados, y todos al principio tenían una cara de confusión por el lugar donde estaban, pero parece que en vez de causarles temor lo que he hecho, parece que los hice enojar mas, parece que la arruine verdad.

Todos eran soldados de las fuerzas especiales, de Rusia, de USA, de Inglaterra, de Francia, de Alemania, de Israel, de Mexico, de Brazil, y otras mas, si la malogre esta vez.

Una vez sono la alarma, pues hice lo primero que hice cuando empezó el primer torneo, me fui como alma que persigue el diablo hacia la torre mas cercana y la empecé a escalar como si no hubiera un mañana, algunos me estaban lanzando las lanzas, los cuchillos, incluso los mazos, que esos si pesan, cada parte de mi cuerpo no dejaba de sangrar por las heridas que me causaron, solo mi cabeza se había salvado de milagro, fue eterno pero finalmente llegue a la cima, y me empece a quitar toda las cosa que se me incrustaron encima, el dolor que sentía era inigualable, pero al final saque todas las cosas de mi cuerpo, estaba agotado por la intensa agonía que sufri por sacar cada arma de mi cuerpo, demonios me habían incrustado o atravesado unas 25 armas punzantes de varias clases joder, no se ni como llegue arriba siquiera, creo que es verdad lo que dicen, la fuerza de voluntad lo puede todo.

Entonces vi como un soldado apareció por la escalera, creo que para ver si realmente estaba muerto, su sorpresa no se pudo medir cuando le di una patada directo en la cara, el pobre cayo que, no se, unos 10 metros, una vez que me acerque a la orilla y pude ver abajo, lo que vi me aterro un monton, todos, los 499, incluido estos 2 sobrevivientes ahí rodeando la torre donde estaba, todos empuñando diferentes armas, me sente en el suelo, mientras escuchaba y sentía como usaban los mazos para tumbar la torre, bien fue una buena vida, al menos no moriré virgen, jajja, pero lo único que lamento es no ver a las chicas de nuevo. Me preparaba mentalmente para lo que venia, pero no duro mucho, se escucho el mismo grito de los ogros en el campo, era obvio que el sonido de los golpes se habían detenido, pues obviamente pondría mas atención a las bestias que acababan de entrar y eran del mismo tamaño que la misma torre o tal vez mas.

Me fije de nuevo y espere ver como actuarían los soldados mejor entrenados del mundo, era extraño todos se separaron entre sus respectivos escuadrones y retrocedieron, dejando mi torre sin nadie alrededor pensé que podía bajar, pero espere ver como los profesionales se enfrentaban a un problema tan grande con armas limitadas.

 **Punto de vista del Sgto. Diaz**

Habíamos atrapado al traidor en una torre, aunque a muchos se sorprendieron como aun seguía con vida, incluso siquiera moverse, o peor aun estar sin ningun rasguño.

Pero eso si se que si ganábamos seriamos clase 1 que era como ser solo mascotas de granjeros, yo tenia una chica en casa esperando y se que muchos de mis compañeros tienen esposa e hijos y yo iba a luchar con ellos.

Y luego pensé, que lográbamos con matar al traidor, que haríamos después, porque después de todo aun tendríamos que pelear entre nosotros y luego sobrevivir unas 2 rondas mas, pero por lo que veo a nadie le interesa por el momento, para se ser que dejarían el resto de esos problemas para después, y estaba de acuerdo por el momento con eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo y vimos un par de criaturas gigantes con un solo ojo y un gran mazo de madera en sus gordos brazos, sus gritos eran tan ensordecedores como el sonido de mi rifle de francotirador sin silenciador.

Lo único que me vino a la mente era reunirme con el resto del escuadron, para planear un plan, y parece que el resto iba a hacer lo mismo.

Me reuni con nuestro capitán y vio que algunos teníamos lanzas, y algunos tenían hachas, asi que el nos ordeno atacar en formación con las lanzas extendidas para que luego el resto atacara mientras estaba herido por los costados, nos dirigimos a lo que algunos de nuestro soldados llaman ogro, estaba a nuestra izquierda el mas cercano, asi que solo esperábamos que nuestro plan funcionara.

 **5 minutos después.**

Era una masacre, los chinos quisieron atacar aprovechando que eran 80, corrieron al gigante incluso en vez de usar las lanzas para empalarlo, lo arrojaban, el ogro, parecía mas listo de lo que parecía y bloquea esas lanzas con su mazo, y entonces como apenas una de las lanzas se le incrusto en uno de sus dedos de la mano, el grito de ira y empezó a cargar hacia los chinos, ellos no duraron nada, ni siquiera le habían hecho nada al gigante, nosotros empezamos nuestra maniobra, funciono pero solo había funcionado porque estaba demasiado ocupado matando a los soldados chinos, le empalamos las piernas, y entonces callo al suelo, apenas lo hizo empezó el ataque, los israelitas que estaban a nuestra retaguardia también ayudaron, aunque fue difícil el desgraciado aun se seguía moviendo, mato a unos 10 de los nuestros, mientras que mato a solo unos 5, de los 80 chinos solo quedaban 12 era una masacre para ellos, pero al menos una victoria sobre el ogro, pero entonces vimos con horror como el otro ogro tumbaba las torres como si fuera nada aplastando a varios de nuestros aliados en el proceso, porque al parecer tenia también unas lanzas clavadas en la espalda, mientras veía varios cadáveres de soldados ingleses y alemanes tirados en el campo de batalla, mientras veía a unos cuantos, de los que parecían los rusos, ser los que eran perseguidos por el ogro.

El ogro llegaba a la torre donde estaba el traidor, y al menos pensé mientras corríamos lejos de el, al menos nos ahorrara el trabajo, entonces cuando llegaba a la torre, vi como el traidor, se elevo con sus espadas en mano, directo a la cara del ogro, sin poder hacer nada el ogro no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, como las 2 espadas se clavaron directo en los ojos de este, el ogro grito en agonía, pero eso si, eso no era todo, el traidor salto otravez antes que el ogro lo aplastara con sus brazos que se dirigían directo a sobarse la cara, eso fue el error para el ogro, porque el traidor uso sus espadas como freno en la espalda del ogro, vimos que mientras se deslizaba por la espalada del ogro vimos como este se empezaba a gritar de dolor como que empezaba a dejar de mover los brazos, una vez que el traidor le hiciera tremendos cortes en la espalda el ogro callo muerto a su lado, mientras que el no parecía inmutado por lo que había hecho.

Pero una vez que el ogro callo muerto los que quedaba con vida empezamos a correr hacia el, pero el polvo de las torres destruidas empezaba a hacerse notar, y como no había corrientes de aire, era obvio que se quedaría asi por buen tiempo, nuestro capitán sabia que lanzarse como asi seria suicida, incluso otros escuadrones pensaron lo mismo y nos mantuvimos en nuestro lugar esperando el próximo movimiento de el.

El polvo pronto nos envolvió a todos, pero apenas lo escuchamos, empezamos a escuchar gritos, incluso sonaban algunos muy cerca de nosotros, otros alejados, no sabíamos por donde atacaría algunos estaban asustados, incluso Tommy, que era el mas relajado del grupo, se notaba como temblaba del miedo, yo no tenia miedo, porque solo lo veía como un cobarde, porque el solo se escondio en vez de recibir su castigo, dejo que varios hombres murieran por estos ogros, o no señor, de aquí no se va con vida, no me importa que hallas matado un ogro que ya estaba herido maldito cobarde.

Nuestro pequeño escuadron se había separado y solo eramos el capitán, yo, Tommy y otros 2 del escuadron 4, por la confusión nos habíamos separado enormemente, entonces después de varios minutos no se escuchó nada, solo silencio.

Cuando se asento el polvo después de unos minutos, solo vimos con horror como eramos los únicos en pie, pero lo raro era que no había cadáveres, solo no había nadie de los demás escuadrones y otras unidades de los otros paises, acaso el los dejo inconsciente a todos?.

Entonces solo escuche como nuestro capitán recibió un golpe tan fuerte que escuchamos como se había roto algo, y sin esperar un segundo los soldados del escuadron 4 tambien fueron noqueados por el, el puto traidor, solo quedábamos Tommy y yo y antes que siquiera pudiera arremeter contra el, mi cuerpo no me dejo, espera por que no….

-" _Felicidades habéis sobrevivido a la ronda 3 ahora prepárense para la ronda 4, esta sera donde solo haya reos, asi que Martin, puedes dejar de solo dejar inconsciente a tantos soldados, solo haces que se sature la clínica para humanos aca en el subsuelo, aunque debo admitir asi es mas entretenido."_

Espera dejarlos inconscientes, entonces no has atacado porque no querias matarnos?, no, no, entonces quien mato a esos soldados en el campo, pero también solo conte un total de 40 cadaveres, y se supone que las anteriores rondas rondaban mas de 100 en cada una, aunque tal vez las pude haber ocultado, ahhh demasiado información que se contradice entre si, que estas haciendo exactamente traidor?. Ademas no podíamos atacarlo en pleno descanso, era las malditas reglas del combate que aun le permitían seguir respirando.

 **-"Escuchen, y solo escuchen, porque solo lo dire una vez, ustedes vallan a la única torre que no esta demolida, y quédense ahí, porque asi tal vez tengan la posibilidad de ver de nuevo la luz del dia, yo me quedare aquí abajo, no me molesten, porque una vez que salgan los monstruos de la ronda 4, esto se pondrá bien feo",** lo dijo con una indiferencia total este traidor.

-"Porque tendríamos que escucharte traidor", dijo Tommy.

-" **Porque no tienen opción, háganle caso a uno que ya paso por este infierno, y asi talvez sobrevivan",** dijo el traidor.

-"Dime porque no nos matas traidor", pregunte.

-" **Simple, ya he visto mucho el sufrimiento de inocentes, y ya no planeo ver mas hasta el dia que muera",** dijo el traidor mientras se marchaba hacia las ruinas mas lejanas de la arena, una vez que estaba fuera del alcance del oído le hable a Tommy.

-"Ese hombre me confunde mas, cada momento"

-"Dimelo a mi Diaz", dijo Tommy, "Crees que deberíamos hacerle caso".

-"Creo que ha estas alturas no tenemos opción", "Porque después de todo el traidor tiene razón, el sabe que tan mal se pondrá todo, además los que vendrán serán prisioneros sin una pisca de moral, asi que vamos subamos antes que se agote el tiempo"

Sin saberlo ellos el que llamaban Traidor, estaba debatiendo con el mismo si deberás podía marcar una diferencia en dejar a los soldados con vida, porque aunque el sabia que ellos iban a volver después, al menos sabrían que les esperaba, y eso les aumentaba las chances de sobrevivir, con eso en mente, le dejo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se coloca en posición para otra batalla antes del final.

Después que los reos se habían desplegado sobre las ruinas, listos para la batalla, las reglas fueron explicadas y comenzó la lucha apenas se termino de hablar, ambos soldados no querían admitirlo pero en serio se alegraban de no estar abajo, porque solo veian como apenas había empezado todos se estaban matando entre si, como si no les importara que en 3 minutos necesitaría a todos para luchar contra los monstruos que vendrían.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, mientras veíamos a todos matarse alla abajo, además el traidor no lo hacia nada mal, ninguno de los reos pudieron siquiera tocarle, aun cuando venían hacia el, reos con sierras eléctricas, eso es nuevo, pero a el no le importo, los mataba a quien quisiera retarlo.

Pero entonces al marcar los 3 minutos, vimos como aparecieron unos 25 lobos de al menos 2 metros de altura, blancos como la nieve, creo que tenia razón el traidor, esto se pondrá feo.

Varios reos pararon sus ataques y se enfocaron hacia los lobos, pero aun asi, los lobos causaron una verdadera masacre, casi nadie les hizo daño, los reos mataron a unos 3 de ellos con dificultad, pero el traidor, había matado a 10 con facilidad, todos al atravesarles en el mismo punto a los lobos, solo los atravesaba la cabeza y caían de lleno en el suelo, cuando los lobos habían matado casi a todos después de varios minutos, el traidor había ,matado a otros 10 lobos, mientras que los reos solo lograron mata a uno, a el lo habían rasgado por todas partes y al parecer de manera profunda, pero en seguida sus heridas se curaban, los lobos tampoco habían sido una cosa fácil para el,, ahora solo era uno a uno, pero como esperar el lobo era listo, se fue corriendo a seguir matando a los rezagados, mientras el traidor iba detrás de el, era increíble como podía mantenerse al dia con el lobo, pero al ver como se cura heridas fatales de la nada, ya no me cuestionaba nada, el al final alcanzo al lobo y puso fin con su vida, al final todos los lobos estaban muertos, pero la escena que dejo era inimaginable, todo estaba cubierto de sangre y partes de cuerpos por todos lados, el tenia razón en otra cosa, esto de veras parecía el infierno.

Entonces ese comandante hablo de nuevo diciendo que todo había terminado en solo 12 minutos y que se preparen para la lucha final.

Vi como había otros 7 reos que había sobrevivido a la masacre, todos iban por su lado, sin saber que hacer, incluso el traidor, ellos estaban en medio de todo eso, me pregunto si quiera que si podrían seguir cuerdos al sobrevivir a algo asi.

-"Creo que necesitamos bajar", dijo Tommy, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que reinaba el ambiente.

-"Si, si creo que si", es lo único que conteste, bajamos con nuestras hachas aun en mano, apenas podíamos movernos entre todos los cuerpos, creo que asi debieron sentirse los soldados de la segunda guerra mundial en las playas de Omaha.

Solo esperamos cerca de la torre, mientras esperamos.

Entonces cuando nos dijo del limite de tiempo y ver una pared de llamas rodeándonos, solo sabia una cosa, era correr hasta el centro, y luego ver que hacer.

Pero cuando llegábamos al centro, solo vi como el traidor ya había matado a 5 ya, solo faltaba 2 para terminar, pero esos 2 solo miraron al traidor que estaba aun cubierto de sangre, ellos solo agarraron los cuchillos que tenían en sus manos, y solo degollaron ellos mismos y una vez lo hicieron aparecimos en un ambiente demasiado abrumador porque estábamos rodeados por miles de estas criaturas como cebras mientras ese ser vestido de armadura negra venia hacia nosotros, pero lo ignore por completo porque apenas me fije que estabamos en el techo de la arena, veíamos como por nuestros pies las llamas envolvían toda la arena, es una pena que muchos de nuestros soldados no pueden tener una verdadera ceremonia para honrar su sacrificio.

-" _Felicidades humanos se ganaron el derecho a ser clase 1 humano, mas un premio de 100000 bits esta vez, solo por habernos entregado una de las peleas mas entretenidas, que a habido en esta arena, bueno solo si no olvidamos de los primeros que pelearon"_

Maldito, nuestros hermanos en armas murieron alla abajo, no me importa nada el puto premio, este sujeto merece una paliza, me preparaba para darle un buen golpe cuando el traidor se puso entre el y yo, recibiendo el golpe directo en la cara.

-"Porque te pusiste en medio traidor", le grite con enojo, Tommy me miraba apoyándome en silencio.

 **-"No vale nada que sacrifiques todo lo que has vivido en vano, honra su sacrificio cada dia que vivas, porque algunos de ellos no han muerto en vano como para que tu seas asesinado aquí",** lo dijo mientras se levantaba.

Lo miraba con enojo este bastardo no merecía decir esas palabras, seguro no ha perdido nada en su vida que realmente le importa a este criminal de poca monta.

- _"Palabras muy sabias Martin, ahora tu premio extra especial",_ _saca una hoja de papel y se lo da al traidor, "_ _Es una carta de la reina diciendo que quedas eximido del asesinato en defensa de tu dueña y que ahora puedes volver a ser clase 1"_

Espera que, era su castigo volver, no era porque en serio queria estar matándonos, y que es eso de asesinato en defensa propia, Tommy y yo mirábamos confundidos, hasta que el hablo.

- **"Oye soldado, solo quieres que te quede en tu mente estas palabras, soy un monstruo para unos, un traidor para otros, pero en realidad soy solo una víctima mas de la corrupción de nuestro planeta, asi que no me consideres un monstruo a mi, porque los verdaderos monstruos aun están en la tierra dirigiendo a la humanidad a su aniquilacion, solo piénsalo soldado",** lo dijo sin una pizca de emoción, mientras este soldado con armadura negra lo llevaba lejos, mientras que los que eran nuestros dueños asignados venían a felicitarnos por sobrevivir.

Yo solo me quede ahí pensando, nosotros lo tachamos de traidor y un monstruo sin saber el porque lo había llevado a eso exactamente, lo juzgamos y tratamos de matarlo, pero el no quiso mas sangre en su espada, que ahora me doy cuenta nuestras armas desaparecieron, ahora creo que solo le hare caso, voy a aprovechar el tiempo y escribir unas lapidas para los caidos, porque como ha dicho, en serio debo honrar a los caidos y en serio preguntarme si este lugar no es tan malo como creemos.

 **Punto de vista de vista de Martin**

Estaba cansado, tanto física, como mentalmente, a pesar que ahora tenia un indulto por parte de la Reina, ahora solo me preguntaba que era el premio sorpresa que me dijeron que me darían una vez halla terminado con mi proyecto, solo el tiempo lo dira, ya me canse de decir eso ya joder.

Pero esta vez iba en serio a pesar de haber hecho mi pequeño espectáculo en el escenario que me marcaba como enemigo número 1 en la tierra, al menos pude rescatar a 2 soldados inocentes en este conflicto, y espero que los que deje inconscientes recuerden como es y todos de a poco salgan con vida, eso era mi pequeña forma de hacer que todos salieran, era lo único que podía hacer sin arriesgarme mas pero, al menos de pequeñas obras buenas que haga para el bien de los inocentes, aunque lo de ser un monstruo creo que es verdad, por todas las cosas que hecho, como ni me inmutaba por matar a tantos, pero quien sabe talvez hasta los monstruos puedan redimirse algún dia y asi tener paz en mi alma, pero en fin, llegaba a la granja y las chicas esta vez salieron a ver si había regresado.

Apenas me baje y la nave se fue sin que la comandante dijera una palabra, ellas me vinieron hacia mi, pero en vez de abrazos, todas me recibieron con un golpe, todas en la cara, me cai al suelo por los golpes y me frotaba la cara por los golpes, pero una vez que me quite las manos de la cara vi que Sunny me extendia la mano, con unas lagrimas en los ojos, ya la agarre la mano y me levanto de vuelta, y esta vez todas me abrazaron, me lo merecia los golpees, eso me pasa por hacerlas vivir momento mas estresantes, pero al final ellas estaban llorando de felicidad, no pude evitar llorar un poco también, pero reuni el valor suficiente para decir.

-" **Estoy en casa, y esta vez, para siempre",** ellas solo me abrazaron mas fuerte antes de acabar el abrazo, y irnos todos tomados de las manos, para entrar a casa y tal vez, solo tal vez no malograrla esta vez.

 **Ufff, que cansado estoy, pero en fin que buena se pone la cosa no**

 **Ahora cual sera el regalo especial de la Reina?, una pista, no es nada sexual.**

 **Que pasara ahora, como continuara su vida nuestro personaje, pues esperen 2 dias porque estoy ya muy cansado y me duelen los dedos y recién publicare algo mas o menos el domingo, eso creo, además porque desesperarse, solo sera un dia de descanso, además porque también quiero ver el final de temporada de la serie de mlp y revisar si ya subieron en español el ultimo episodio de Gravity Falls,**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola a todos se que al capítulo anterior no le puse título, estuve ocupado haciendo unos recados, escribiendo por partes y entonces cuando me doy cuenta son las 11:00pm y pufff, lo público sin fijarme si le puse título, asi que una pequeña disculpa si no aparece un título, pero al menos el contenido en si esta bien, si fuera que el capitulo en si estuviera raro de leer, ya lo hubiera editado, pero por el titulo, me da mucha flojera hacerlo, se que son unos pocos pasos, pero aun asi me da flojera, lo siento.**

 **Pero en fin ya basta de introducción y disculpas largas, hora de seguir con el espectáculo.**

 _ **Capítulo 11: Que bellas son las sorpresas no les parece?**_

Ya era oficialmente mi segundo mes terrestre aquí, (No cuento esos días en solitario entrenamiento por cierto) y debo decir que Rainy se había enterado de mi proyecto y estaba algo asustada de que me metiera en problemas por ello, porque las chicas lo descubrieron en ese "celular" que lo deje en la granja para que las gemelas siguieran con sus estudios, era una suerte que no supieran mucho de diseño de dispositivos electrónicos (Las gemelas mas que nada) y por suerte la convencí a Rainy en privado que era algo que contaba mis historias de una manera mas fácil para escuchar, en parte la mayoría era cierto, así que no era una mentira al 100% al menos, ella se relajo con mi respuesta, pero me sentía mal por no contarle al 100% lo que se, pero, la mala suerte es que me vigilan todo el tiempo, si le contaba a una cebrican sobre mi proyecto, la iban a arrestar y asesinar por eso, por solo saber, y yo no podía vivir con mas muertes de inocentes en mi cabeza, sinceramente ya no, por suerte es verdad lo que algunos dicen, enfocarte en hacer la vida de los demás mas fácil y ayudarles, hará que te sientas mejor contigo mismo, solo se que espero que en parte sea cierto, porque creo que para callar todo el dolor que me causa la muerte de esos soldados, debería ayudar a toda la raza humana en general, ahí si creo que ellos no habrían tenido que morir en vano, porque la frase que le dije a ese soldado, no solo era para el, era también para mi, voy a honrar sus muertes, salvando a sus familias que aun siguen en la tierra, pero hacer eso, era ir retrasando un poco cada vez la invasión para evitar la pronta conquista de nuestro planeta por completo, esto va durar mucho no.

Su madre, bueno, solo le interesaba que su hija se sintiera feliz, y que eso era suficiente para ella, y que no le de mas información, porque mientras menos sepa de mi proyecto mejor, era obvio que ella era mas observadora, le educaban sin parar para convertirse en científica en alguna rama de la ciencia, miren donde esta ahora pues, ella ya tiene razones suficientes para odiar a la reina, ella no necesita meterse en problemas y que la alejen de su hija, y la experiencia en esta vida y su educación que, según ella le dieron de niña, me explico que podría hacer que las escuelas superiores de Europa se vieran como escuelas para niños especiales, asi que ella sabia cuando meterse y cuando no.

Rainy y Sunny se fueron a trabajar ya afuera y entonces solo quedamos yo y las gemelas , pues no les diría mentiras, ellas me ayudarían mas bien, pero quería saber cómo, después de las explicaciones a Rainy y a su madre, ellas me querían para ellas para estar a solas, apenas llegamos a la habitación, vi algo que me hizo llenarme de alegría, ellas en el corto tiempo que no estuve, ellas habían llenado las paredes con dibujos, dibujos que en serio, iban desde los que unos niños de primaria harían, a dibujos que solo ves por verdaderos genios del arte en Diviant Art, (No digo del arte moderno, porque para ser sincero, hasta los niños de kínder dibujarían mejor que lo que hacen muchos de esos presumidos, que por dibujar varias manchas ganan 10000$, pero que demonios pasa con eso), algunas imágenes eran de ella y nosotros en la cena comiendo, algunos de nosotros teniendo sexo (En serio, harían ver a los que hacen imágenes clop como principiantes), y algunas imágenes surrealistas, parecían mas que todo imágenes de sus sueños, alguna de ellas aparecíamos solo las gemelas, en algo parecido a playas, o corriendo en algún tipo de bosque, era increíble como podían dibujar algo asi, talvez vivieron cerca de una playa o un bosque, o en ambos, porque dudo que cuando les enseñaba las palabras pudieran saber cómo es una así en específico, talvez cuando buscaban imágenes de sus significados, vieron fotos de ellas y ya se imaginaron dentro de esas imágenes, en serio parecían tener mucha imaginación, además había muchas imágenes, que al parecer eran las más nuevas, por su calidad de detalle puestas en ellas, eran las gemelas, yo y unos que parecían niños, en cada imagen aparecían nosotros y diferentes niños y niñas, en diferentes edades, me sorprendía su nivel de imaginación cada vez mas, era como querían que lucieran sus futuros hijos (Obviamente conmigo), debo admitir era adorable.

-"Y que te parecen, esos son dibujos que hicimos para poder animarnos", dijo Cami.

-"Si, además de estudiar, esta era la única forma de pasar el tiempo y a la vez recordar nuestro tiempo contigo", dijo Amanda.

-" **Es muy hermoso chicas, en serio, ustedes tienen mucho talento",** cuando dije eso ambas se sonrojaron.

-"Muchas gracias Martin, viniendo de ti, de veras es mucho", dijo Amanda con una sonrisa.

-"Aunque debo admitir estaba algo asustada de que no volverías", dijo Cami con un poco de tristeza en su voz, "Fue muy difícil dormir, tuve suerte que estaba Amanda conmigo para que me apoyara en la noche", lo dijo mientras que fue hacia Amanda abrazándose entre sí.

-"Yo sentí en tu interior a un humano valiente y que podría luchar contra todo tipo de males por su amada, es por eso que no tuve dudas de que vendrías triunfante de tus problemas", dijo Amanda.

- **"Deberás me alegra que tuvieran fe en mí, y les diré una cosa, yo nunca haría algo que nos separaría para siempre de ustedes dos, porque después de todo ustedes son mis chicas, que mas amo en este mundo",** termine eso dándoles un beso en la mejilla a las dos.

-Ellas se sonrojaron y se fueron al baño por un momento, no se porque ambas pero bueno, yo me quede y segui admirando a mas detalles todos sus dibujos, hasta que note una pequeña hoja de papel que estaba debajo de mi almohada, eran lo que parecían nombres, un monton de ellos, eso era extraño…

Espera un minuto, dibujos con niños dibujados en ellos, una lista de nombres, y se fueron al baño juntas.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, estaban embarazadas!

Oh demonios, tan pronto, aunque espera un segundo, haber, Sunny siempre estaba allí, aunque luego recordé que ella no quería que terminara dentro de ella, mayormente queria oral o anal, por suerte.

Pero las chicas, no, con ellas lo hacia prácticamente diario, estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas que nunca me di cuenta que no debía terminar dentro de ellas, ahh como pude ser tan ciego, pero en fin eso no importa, terminare de hacer el proyecto antes que nazca los bebes, porque una vez que nazcan, que va a pasar tendre que abandonar mi proyecto de buscar la manera de salvar a la humanidad, o tendre que salvar el mundo y criar a mis hijos para que crezcan sanos y fuertes para el futuro al mismo tiempo, enserio esto se pone mejor y mejor no.

Pero espera otro segundo, si yo hubiera muerto, como mis hijos hubieran crecido?, mis chicas le darían la misma educación que les di a ellas?, ellos podrían retomar mi proyecto ya de adultos?, o tantas preguntas, en serio me siento mareado, pero de verdad, creo que esto es mucho para mi, no se en que momento yo…

-Las chicas entraron de nuevo y me mostraron unos cosas extrañas, y antes de hacer alguna pregunta ellas respondieron al unísono con una sonrisa en sus rostros, "Martin tenemos algo muy importante que decirte y no podemos aguantarnos mas"

OH Dios aquí viene…

-"Estamos embarazadas", dijeron al mismo tiempo, "Vas a ser papá"-

THUMP

Caí al suelo como una roca.

-"Martin!", gritaron ambas, "Te dije Amanda que no le gusta mucho las sorpresas", dijo algo enojada Cami, mientras que me levantaban y me ponían en la cama, mientras que se aseguraban que seguía respirando.

-"Como iba a saber, a nosotras nos gusto que nos sorprendieran estos aparatos diciéndonos que estábamos embarazadas", dijo Amanda.

-"Esto es diferente Amanda, el no sabia nada, nosotros ya medio sabíamos, era mas una breve expectativa para confirmar algo que ya nosotras sabíamos, cuando se mostraron positivos esos aparatos ya solo nos alegramos por esa noticia", dijo Cami.

-"En serio, pues si tu lo dices, pero aun sigo diciendo que fue una sorpresa, además el sigue con vida no es cierto", dijo Amanda.

-"Bien cree lo que quieras y tienes suerte de que sea asi, pero te digo que debimos haberle dicho directamente en primer lugar", Dijo Cami.

-"Eso hubiera sido aburrido, y creo que estoy seguro que se hubiera desmayado igual, solo que antes hubiera venido un silencio incómodo y finalmente el desmayo", dijo Amanda.

-"Bueno sabes que, creo, creo que tienes razón en eso", dijo Cami sintiéndose algo derrotada.

Bueno al final después de unos minutos después desperté, pero al final después de calmarme les dije que vamos a estar bien como una familia, que íbamos a jugar juntos cualquier juego que acostumbraba jugar en mi planeta (Con jugar, creo que es mas bien dicho que solo miraba los deportes de vez en cuando), como iban a crecer para ser buenos chicos, ellas estaban feliz con eso, y yo también por supuesto, porque iba a ser padre por todos los cielos, había mucho que hacer, pero algo si estaba puesta en mi meta, solo como agregado, no iba alterar mucho el final, ese algo era crear un mejor futuro para mis hijos y que no tengan miedo como yo tuve en la tierra y se conviertan en gente sin alma como los Cebricans.

Si que había mucho que hacer no.

Pase los siguientes días estuve creando unas aplicaciones nuevas en ese "Celular" para que ellas pudieran dibujar de manera digital, fue un poco difícil pero al final se pudo, luego el pequeño problema era enseñarles, pero por suerte aprenden muy rápido y en solo unos 5 dias ya habían aprendido como usarlo a la perfección, en serio en lo que respecta a lo artístico ellas eran genios.

Van ya 3 meses humanos desde que me raptaron, yo ya había terminado el diseño en general de mi dispositivo, todo en papel (Porque tuve que dejar que las chicas practicaran su arte en mi "Celular".

Pero en fin eso no importo al final, ahora la parte mas difícil, armarlo todo, suerte que Sunny me consiguió todo lo que necesitaba para hacer 5 de mis dispositivos, totalmente operativos, gracias al dinero de mi segunda victoria, no tuvo problemas en conseguirlos, entonces con herramientas nuevas que Sunny consiguió también, solo me puse manos a la obra con esto.

Demonios tarde un monton, especialmente porque lo hice todo solo la mayor parte, creo que tarde unos 6 meses terrestres ya, y eso que antes tuve que de nuevo empezar a satisfacer a Sunny, seguir haciendo al menos unas 2 horas de entrenamiento físico al dia sin sueros, que, uno nunca sabe, además siempre es bueno estar en forma, entretener a Rainy con historias, gracias a mi nueva y fantástica memoria, contaba con mejor detalle las mejores películas de Disney, porque después de todo, era lo único que podía contarle sin necesidad de darle una explicación previa tan largo de algunas cosas que podría no entender dentro de las historias, ella en serio las disfrutaba, igual las chicas que empezaron a escucharlas también, y se notaban que les gustaban mucho, y en serio lo demostraban en sus dibujos, ellas en serio eran buenas dibujantes, y con todo este tiempo que pasamos juntas empecé a notar mas como se desarrollaban sus personalidades, y sus dibujos expresaban muy bien esas emociones.

Los dibujos de Cami eran de tonos de colores mas realistas y algo serios, nunca crei ver a los leones del Rey Leon, tan bien dibujados, que parecia que veía una foto de la naturaleza de National Geograpic, mientras que Amanda, dibujaba mas como en serio se veían en sus películas, prácticamente sus dibujos estaban llenos de color, parecia que estaba viéndolos en sus escenas mas increíbles de esas películas, ella dibujo del Rey Leon, el momento que los animales se reúnen cerca de la gran roca esperando al nuevo hijo del Rey, la traición de Scard, el canto de las hienas, un baile algo exagerado de cuando estaba con Timon Y Pumba, era increible, era como si dibujara las escenas de la misma película a la perfeccion, incluso con mas detalle, sin arruinar su efecto caricaturesco, definitivamente ellas incluso con la inspiración adecuada, creo que podrían hacer una caricatura por su cuenta, yo el talentoso escritor y aquí mis bellas artistas listas para hacer mis textos realidad, ya en mi mente estaba imaginando como continuar tantas series buenas como MEGAS XLR Y TITAN SIMBIOTICO, pero eso tenia que esperar, por ahora.

Cami al final resulto ser una chica que en serio tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, ella siempre tiene preguntas sobre cada cosa, quiere conocerlo todo de manera algo científica, mientras Amanda es mas liberal, ella confía mucho en sus instintos, además de pensar con su corazón, definitivamente parecían diferentes en personalidad, pero se complementan uno a otro y eso por lo que visto hace a los gemelos de verdad, porque seria extraño ver a gemelos que se comporten igual.

Demonios fue apresurado pero después de 9 meses humanos he terminado el primer prototipo, pero a la vez estaba cada vez mas cerca el momento de parto de mis chicas, pero en fin ahora solo era cuestión de llenarlo de cosas, eso iba a ser un pequeño problema, me iba a tardar décadas en recrear todo los caricaturas, anime y videojuegos, y eso, solo tengo 3 años terrestres, uff, al menos que hubiera un milagro no podía hacer nada mas.

Al menos les pude enseñar a mis parejas como podían usar mi dispositivo, ahora tenían mas formas como dibujar, además de animarlos y ponerles algunos efectos de sonido simples, como el sonido al caminar, explosiones, golpes, o sea los típicos, además de un micrófono para grabar voces y poder editarlos, prácticamente tenían un estudio completo totalmente equipado y de la mas alta tecnología para hacer videojuegos o animaciones en el tamaño y forma de un celular Iphone 6, y durara una semana terrestre completa sin necesidad de recargar, para que vean marcas de celulares, una batería puede durar mas que solo 5 putas horas con todas las aplicaciones prendidas.

Por todos los cielos, hasta podría recrear Call of Duty con el modo de realidad virtual que tiene también, (Irónicamente eso fue relativamente de hacer aquí) tenían gafas de realidad virtual junto con unos guantes adjuntos que funcionarían inalámbricamente, que podrían simular el agarre a ciertas cosas, además de un diseño de una alfombra especial, que te permitiría correr sin salirte del lugar en que estas parado, además de cambiar la textura en tiempo real con relación al lugar que pisas en el videojuego, obviamente con nadar seria otra cosa, mucho mas complicada, creo que eliminaría la posibilidad de crear niveles bajo el agua, pero ojo solo con la realidad virtual, mi dispositivo permitiría crear juegos con diferentes mecánicas, podrias jugarlo con el control de una consola, la del wii, el teclado de una pc y lo que dije antes de mis extras para jugar con realidad virtual, el cielo era el limite, y como podría hacer que jugáramos en diferentes mandos se preguntaran, pues fácil, con un sistema holográfico, que podría recrear el control en tus manos y este nunca se desgastaría, porque es solo un holograma que mide el patrón de tus dedos, y te da una sensación de que estas agarrando un control, es increible debo admitir, hasta le puse una función extra, si estas enojado puedes lanzar el control y escuchar y ver como se rompe en mil pedazos, y mi dispositivo puede recrear el control otra vez, que bonito no, lanzar con rabia el control cuando uno pierde y no habrá consecuencias.

Donde estaba esa tecnología cuando tenia mi playstation 1, cuando controles murieron en vano.

Y su capacidad de memoria, o eso es lo bueno serán tan alto que podría instalar todos los juegos de la historia, incluido con los que hay en internet, y ni siquiera llenaría el 10% de su capacidad, eso es genial, lo único malo, no hay servidores online, temas de que es ilegal tenerlo al alance de los Cebricans y todo eso, por eso al menos tiene servidores locales inalámbricos, que puede permitir que 20 personas en un rango de 30 metros puedan jugar entre si, al menos eso, además de incluir pantalla dividida para que puedan jugar varias personas a la vez, hasta 4, y lo bueno es que el proyector holográfico que se ocupa de la pantalla, puede ser ajustado a tu gusto, puede incluso ponerse a un tamaño como la de una pizarra de escuela, o tan pequeño como las de un teléfono celular normal, es muy genial no, pero espere aun hay mas.

El dispositivo en si es tan resistente que lo puedes golpear con un martillo, poner en un horno de microondas, en agua hirviendo o tirarlo desde una altura de 30 metros y no tendrá ningun rasguño, los materiales con los que lo construi eran los mismos con los que hacen las armaduras de sus soldados (Eso le dijeron a Sunny, que finalmente me dijo a mi), pero por el momento no quiero probarlos a que tanta resistencia pueden alcanzar, lo que me importa es que funcione correctamente y eso es lo que me importa por ahora.

Era un logro de la ingeniería (Exceptuando las gafas de realidad virtual, los guantes y la alfombra, porque esos fueron comprados y solo adaptados para que funcionen en mi dispositivo, esos aparatos son mayormente usados para entrenar a los humanos para la arena, y solo los granjeros que se quieren costear esos aparatos lo tienen)

Pero mientras ellas disfrutaban animando sus dibujos, yo solo pensaba como iba a producirlo en masa, hacer este me tomo meses casis en aislamiento, solo pasaba las noches con todas, el resto del dia era trabajando, yo no queria dejarlas tan solas tanto tiempo pero esto en si mismo era para mejorar nuestro futuro.

Pero al final de todo le tengo que poner un nombre a mi aparato, y que nombre podría ser mas genial que El Arca AVM, su significado muy simple, el arca porque sera donde se salvara lo mejor de lo mejor en entretenimiento humano, "A" por animaciones, "V" por videojuegos, y "M" por música, se que no suena bien en español, pero díganlo como si estuvieran leyéndolo en ingles, asi suena mas genial, eso creo.

Despues que termine mi dispositivo al dia siguiente, estaba algo cansado, todas estos días de trabajo sin parar me estaban pasando factura ya, pero en fin se sentía bien dormir ya mas que solo 4 horas al dia.

Pero mi sueño de la tarde se ve interrumpido cuando llegue un vehiculo a la granja, tenia una forma peculiar, era un auto volador como la camioneta, pero mas parecía como un auto de lujo de Audi, pero con un logo extraño en el costado, era como un cerebro en el medio, las líneas esas que ves alrededor de los átomos y un signo de interrogación en el cerebro, que raro, baje a ver que queria, les dije a las chicas que se quedaran, que yo me ocupaba.

Entonces cuando salí se bajó una Cebra hembra del auto, era al parecer la única que ocupaba el automóvil, vestia una bata de laboratorio, y tenia el cabello blanco con azul todo entre mezclado y despeinado y corto, no era vieja, parecía joven, pero después de todo aquí les gusta jugar con su codigo genético no, y su cuerpo era el del promedio, estaban bien pero al menos no era plana.

-"Hola Martin, es un gusto conocerte en persona al fin", dijo con una voz, como el de una vendedora, toda confiada y segura.

-" **Hola pues, señorita?",** dije, **"Puedo ayudarla en algo, además como sabe mi nombre?"**

 **-** "Oh, como soy de olvidadiza, mi nombre es Tesis One", yo mire con una cara media confundido, "Se que es un nombre raro, pero mis padres no eran muy creativos en poner nombres que digamos", termino de decirlo con una sonrisa, "Y se tu nombre porque soy yo la que fui asignada a vigilarte, y a otros 2 mas, pero tu, digamos que te destacas enormemente entre esos 2 que se dedican a lamentarse o tener sexo como locos, soy la encargada del grupo de humanos de lo que ustedes llaman el primer rapto, yo estoy a cargo de solo 3 humanos, mientras que mi subordinados están a cargo de 5 cada uno, y yo venia a hablarte de algo muy importante, pero en privado", dijo mientras observaba la ventana que era de mi cuarto y me miro de regreso, "Estas de acuerdo", pregunto.

Pues yo solo asentí, pues después de todo era la que me vigilaba todo el tiempo, me pregunto que querrá saber.

Me subí al auto, ella también, entonces empezó a apretar unos botones en el tablero del auto, y las ventanas se tiñeron de transparente a puro negro, ya me estoy preocupando aquí.

-" _Bien, ya nadie podrá molestarnos aquí", dijo un poco mas seria, "La razón por la que he venido es, que puedo ayudarte a conseguir todos los datos que necesitas para terminar tu dispositivo, además de poder producirlo en masa", lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa._

 _-"_ **Espera que, te refieres a que me darás acceso a descargar todos las formas de entretenimiento de mi planeta, y además de construirlo en masa, perdóname mis dudas pero quisiera saber, porque?"**

 **-** "He visto todo el empeño que has puesto en tu trabajo, además como vigilante en jefe tuve que vigilar el planeta tierra junto con otros vigilantes en jefe de otras áreas, y toda su información mucho antes del rapto y debo admitir que sus formas de entretenimiento que quieres recrear en tus dispositivos son un tanto entretenidos", se callo por un momento y me miro directo a los ojos, "Jura que no le diras a nadie al respecto", ella dijo con una voz algo preocupada, yo asentí no mas, "Eso es perfecto", dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio, "Quiero que algunos de esos modos de entretenimiento no muera con la conquista, porque hay muy buenos programas que preservar, además quien dice, tal vez se pueda llevar a toda la población la idea de que por sus modos de entretenimiento, para que asi el pueblo pida que la humanidad no deba ser conquistada no lo crees, se que planeas hacer todos esos sistemas de seguridad para evitar que nosotros los veamos, pero talvez, no solo talvez, puedas venderlos a los otros Cebricans como otra herramienta de trabajo mas, casi como uno de nuestros computadores, pero mas compacto, ya seria opcional que el comprador querría curiosear los medios de entretenimiento que pondrías en secreto en archivos ocultos no te parece", me lo dijo todo con un guiño de ojo al final.

-Esta leyó mi mente o algo así eso exactamente era mi plan, como ella, o espera ella observaba todo lo que hacía, todo lo que hacia ehh, oh, entonces creo que debía haber visto ella suficiente material pornográfico para varias horas no, jeje, " **Eso es lo que iba a hacer, pero estas de acuerdo que haga todo esto",** ella asintió y permitio que siguiera, " **Pero como vas a hacer que todas las formas multimedia de la humanidad descargar en secreto en cada dispositivo, además quien los va a producir en masa".**

-Ella me miro con una sonrisa, "Es muy sencillo Martin, es parte de un regalo de la Reina, ya informe que tu dispositivo funciona y apenas me des el aparato para mandarlo a que lo "analicen", se pueda mandar a producción, ese es un regalo de la reina, que tu producto sea comercializado a todos los humanos clase 1 y 2, hasta 3 si hay suerte, ella incluso me dio la autorización de descargar todo el material audiovisual y dártelo en persona, pero incluso convencí a la Reina en mi informe que se vendiera a la población en general, al decir que se produciría en masa tu dispositivo y se vendiera asi sin nada de multimedia adentro y que tu los descargarías en persona a cada máquina que era en específico para los humanos, no es eso grandioso", dijo mientras jadeaba por el largo discurso que dio.

-" **Espera un segundo como lo meteremos en secreto a cada….",** ella me interrumpió.

-" _Eso es muy simple porque crees que dije entre paréntesis "analicen", es porque en si mismo mandare reportes que fue analizado por mis subordinados y que están limpios, irónicamente en serio les daré el dispositivo sin nada para que lo analicen y luego tu me explicas ahora como meter la información y que quede bien puesta o en este caso oculta, para que luego yo lo haga ese procedimiento en mi despacho y que ya lo produzcan en masa, tanto el dispositivo como su contenido, y como no tienen ningun sistema de alerta sobre la información en el contenido que están recreando, todo pasara sin problemas, todo sencillo, luego cuando te traigan el producto terminado tu ya lo configuras para que sea visible tus modos de entretenimiento, que te parece, y espera un minuto si te preocupa que sea retirado de inmediato, pues eso mismo se solucionara solo, como esa nueva consola se distribuirá a casi toda la población científica, aunque lo hayan abierto y visto el contenido, no van a decir nada, porque hasta ellos les afecta esa ley y como no se puede borrar, porque lo configuraremos para que si se llegara a borrar todo el sistema colapsaría ellos no tendrían mas opción que verlo, porque como científico a todos nos da un hambre de curiosidad, no lo van a ignorar sin mas, y que queman mi certificado de licenciatura en psiquiatría si eso no es cierto "._

 _-_ Yo me quede con la boca abierta, porque en teoría todo podría funcionar, si es que los científicos son tan curiosos eso nos vendría a nuestro favor, porque después de todo convencer a la comunidad científica para que vean que la humanidad era útil, era nuestro máximo objetivo, " **Eso si que es un buen plan, debo admitir, y en serio no se cómo agradecerte por que hagas todo esto, se que no es sencillo lo que vas a hacer y si queremos hacer esto ya, creo que debemos apresurarnos para…."**

Me quede sin habla cuando ella me beso en la boca de manera muy tosca, como si nunca habría besado a nadie antes, ella termino el beso después de unos segundos y yo aun confundido por lo que acaba de pasar ella empezó a quitarse toda la ropa.

- **"Espera, espera que estas haciendo",** yo dije mientras miraba como se quitaba la ropa.

 _-"Es que tu querías agradecerme de una forma no", yo asentí prediciendo a que queria llegar con esto, "Y después de tantas formas como disfrutabas con la granjera y tus humanas y como eras tan amable, tan valiente arriesgándote por los demás y después de tantas cosas malas aun estas dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, ver todo esos actos, tan, tan heroicos me están dando varios pensamientos extraños, me hicieron plantearme dudas sobre que es correcto y que no, y lo que en verdad es ser humano, y todo eso me provoca un enorme calor por dentro, no es fiebre, solo siento que te quiero dentro de mi", dijo mientras se terminaba de desvestir y se lanzo hacia mi._

 _-"Por favor Martin ten relaciones sexuales conmigo, porque a pesar de solo tener 24 quiero que tu seas el que tome mi virginidad, por favor tu eres el único que merece ese priveligio."dijo con lujuria y pasión en su voz._

 _-"Ya me harte de estar con puros muertos vivientes, quiero estar con alguien que realmente esta vivo de verdad", dijo ella gritando._

 _Bueno, de verdad que son muy buenas razones, pero ella me ama en serio o solo es porque soy el único que ve en mucho tiempo que demuestra sentimientos verdaderos, ella en serio lo quiere no._

 _-_ _ **"Esta bien Tesis, podemos hacerlo, pero no todo el tiempo esta bien, porque después de todo voy a ser padre pronto", dije con sinceridad.**_

 _ **-"**_ _OH, Martin me haces tan feliz, como me gustaría que fueras de mi especie para tener hijos contigo", me beso otra vez._

 _Oh, si que esta era otra buena sorpresa en mi vida, y ahora con una nueva aliada dentro de la clase 2, creo que mejora cada vez mas, junto con mi plan, pero en serio, todo se volverá algo complicado cuando nazcan mis bebes._

 _Ser un futuro padre y salvador del planeta tierra es un trabajo muy agotador no lo creen, pero eso si, mientras me este preparando ahora para complacer una virgen, los pequeños descansos como estos, no están mal no les parece._

 _ **Una nueva aliada en nuestra aventura, otra amante mas no.**_

 _ **Esto se parece ya a un harem no les parece.**_

 _ **Como que uno de los regalos de la reina, acaso hay mas?.**_

 _ **Pero en fin el próximo capitulo va a estar con un fuerte suspenso, no se lo pierdan, el plan funcionara, fracasara solo en el siguiente capitulo lo sabran.**_


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Capítulo 12: Los videojuegos y caricaturas salvaran al mundo?**_

Bueno tener sexo en un auto volador es extraño, no rebota, algo con sus amortiguadores gravitacionales según lo que me dice Tesis, pero al final después de terminar tuve que revisar que tipo de programas había descargado y por todos los cielos había toda la música, películas, series, videojuegos y animaciones que ha habido en la historia, incluso música de los indígenas de América del sur, de esos instrumentos raros de África, de música de Mozart y Beethoven, películas en blanco y negro algunas muy racistas, en serio muy racistas, solo con ver las portadas se decía, los videojuegos de pixeles hasta las actuales, series, caricaturas, las voy a poner casi todas, obviamente las de niños pequeños no lo pondré, la de MLP obviamente no estaba en los datos, aunque me pregunto porque, les parecerá racista de alguna forma o habrá algo mas, pero en fin a lo que sigue, las novelas, novelas, ya definitivamente le hare un favor al universo y eliminare la mayoría de las novelas, que decir el 99% de ellas, porque la mayoría es copia y pega de las primeras que se hicieron, documentales es obvio que las guardare, los científicos talvez tendrán mas curiosidad para ver como hacemos nuestros documentales, programas religiosos, ehhh, noooooo, son muy sosos y hablan de temas religiosos, que lo que menos quiera es que no juzguen de antemano por nuestras creencias, programas sobre manualidades y cocina, si los voy a dejar, es parte como practicar y experimentar, y los científicos, bueno algunos aman experimentar, deportes, jejejjejejje, si claro, son científicos, no por ser malo, pero con lo que cuentan, parece que ellos a penas ven la luz del dia, talvez ponga documentales de estos y algunas caricaturas y animes deportivos, (Por una vez sirvió ver tantos reviews de programas de tv) ahora se cuales poner, porque en el anime, hay muchas cosas en el anime que se repiten entre si, sera difícil dejar cosas buenas, porque en serio hay un monton de mierda, nunca crei eso posible, uff, esto va durar toda la vida.

Le pedi a Tesis que me dejara unas horas viendo unas cosas, para luego enseñarle a ocultar mis programas, me siento mal a la vez que bien que todo los modos de entretenimiento que hizo el ser humano ocupa tan poco.

Ella acepto y decidió esperar en el auto aun desnuda y con las ventanas aun tintadas de negro, parece que ella tiene como entretenerse por buen tiempo, jeje.

Llegue a la casa con el "celular" de Tesis que tenia todos los programas en ellos y las chicas estaban allí, en la puerta esperando sentadas en las escaleras.

-"Oye que queria esa cebra?, y que hicieron por mas de 50 minutos?", lo dijo enojada Cami, y con razón.

-" **Estuve hablando con ella y me dio un regalo que era de la Reina, todos los medios audiovisuales que se creo por humanos en mi planeta, estuve tan fascinado examinando todo su contenido, que me deje llevar y bueno había mucho contenido, que no me di cuenta cuanto había pasado",** le conteste, era algo de verdad, como estaba medio puesto en categorías, fue rápido verlos, pero ellas no necesitan saberlo.

-"Oye calma Cami, además no importa si es verdad que tuvieron sexo como decías, igual lo compartimos con Sunny, es solo sexo, no es amor, verdad", me miro esperando mi respuesta con una mirada de esperanza Amanda.

-En serio ella es muy buena, en serio me hace sentir mal haber tenido sexo con Tesis, pero al final le dije la verdad, " **Es verdad tuvimos sexo, pero lo que les dije es cierto, si me dio su "celular" para descargar todo en el ARCA AVM, y estoy en camino para revisarlo a fondo",** en serio lo dije con sinceridad.

-Cami me miro con un poco de enojo en sus ojos pero, Amanda me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo, "Ves que bonito es decir la verdad, además no te sientes mucho mejor", yo asentí, "Ves Cami, no debemos ser egoístas, además no tenemos la culpa que nuestro hombre se tan deseado, mas bien nos debería hacer sentir mejor que a pesar de todo el quiera estar con nosotras", dijo Amanda.

-Cami me mira juzgando en silencio, yo conteste, " **Amanda, en serio ustedes son muy buenas, en serio me gusta que me toco unas chicas tu dulces y hermosas como ustedes",** haber si me salvo, aunque eso es muy cierto y es lo que deberas siento con ella, y en serio, me dejo llevar por parecerme a Charlie Shenn de Dos Hombres y Medio, (Si no han visto esa serie no van a comprender que demonios dije) o el deseo de muchos hombres de tener un Harem, yo que se, para ser alguien que nunca ha tenido novia y que halla tantas chicas abriéndote las piernas, bueno le haces caso a tu entrepierna pues, te dejas llevar por el momento, pero eso de amar a alguien, si funciona dentro de mi mente, y como dice Cami, a ellas las amo y a las otras es puro sexo nada mas, aunque me siento mal por Tesis que abrió su corazón hacia mi, joder con razón las relaciones son mas complicadas, creo que salvar el mundo es mas fácil que mantener mis relaciones con todas mis chicas, aunque si en la hora de la verdad escojo a Cami y Amanda sin dudarlo.

-Cami me contesto, "Eso no me hace sentir mejor, que todas quieran estar con el, simplemente me molesta tener que compartirlo", dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-" **No te preocupes Cami, siempre estare con ustedes dos a pesar de todo, además, Amanda no se molesta como te comportas cuando solo me quieres para mi en la cama",** ella se sonrojo mientras Amanda se rio un poco.

Al final después de solucionar ese momento, pase a descargar lo que Tesis me dio y reprogramar y finalmente descargar lo que las chicas estuvieron haciendo, ellas estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras sea temporal, eso me tomo unas 3 horas, no fue difícil cuando por años ves tantos reviews de programas y videojuegos, se me hizo la tarea mas sencilla, adjuntarlo al sistema operativo fue lo difícil pero al final lo hice, al final al regresar al auto, abri la puerta, y uff, el olor de sus orgasmos salía del auto, ella estaba toda sudada y ya no se por cuanta vez tenia su orgasmo una vez me fui adentro de la casa, al final después de unos incomodos minutos, mientras el auto se ventilaba y ella se vestia, le explique como podría meterlo dentro del sistema operativo y listo esa explicación me tomo una hora mas o menos, yo me baje dela auto, y ella se fue, a donde sea ella nos estaba vigilando, no se porque no le pregunte eso, creo que la posibilidad de salvar a mi gente y el sexo tuvo algo que ver, si, talvez.

Estuve preocupado al principio cuando mis hijos no habían nacido ya, pero luego lei que aquí los embarazos en los humanos locales duran los 9 meses locales, joder eso es casi 1 año en tiempo terrestre, pero en fin, durante 2 días locales estuve esperando, estaba nervioso, incluso parecía que las chicas estaban ya a punto de dar a luz, y como no se hizo de esperar en la noche empezó, estábamos cenando cuando a las 2 al mismo tiempo se les rompió la fuente, lo malo de ser humanos, es que al no ser hembras para sacar crias, de una manera vulgar que ellos dicen, no gastan recursos hospitalarios importantes en nosotros, básicamente, porque después de este tiempo no tengo ni idea si voy a tener niño o niña o gemelos o trillizos o incluso mas, no se si las constantes veces que los 3 tomamos el suero como si fuera agua, obviamente yo era el que lo hacia mayormente mas del suero, maldita sea esos días me llegue a inyecta al dia, mas bien es increíble que no esté muerto por sobredosis, pero recordando lo que me dijo la comandante, ya estoy en una especie de sobredosis, pero en fin, es doloroso lo se, mas bien me hacen pensar, mis hijos como serán, incluso con toda la sobredosis, ellos lo heredan, ellos les afectara positiva o negativamente, les dará súper poderes, yo que se, a estas alturas que tu brazo se te reconstruya en un minuto para mi eso es un super poder.

Nos fuimos enseguida al pueblo, ellas están en proceso de parto, cuando llegamos a la veterinaria, decía el cartel, me fui a atender a unos partos en las granjas del sector 9, puta que maldita ironia, pero eso no nos detuvo, Sunny, como tantos años de administrar casi por su cuenta la granja con trabajadores humanos, le dio mucha experiencia en estas situaciones, (Ella se ofrecio al principio para atender el parto en la granja, pero yo era terco, yo queria que lo hiciera alguien profesional, como ella me lo va recordar por mucho tiempo mi error, no) le dijo a su hija que consiga agua tibia y mantas, mientras que a mi me solicito si tenia experiencia en medicina, creo que por una vez en la vida me alegra recordar todo esos videos sobre partos en los documentales, solo vi uno o dos en la vida, pero por mi memoria, los recordaba a la perfeccion, yo asentí.

El parto duro horas, estábamos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Rainy había vuelto con las cosas que le pidió su madre, y nos empezó a ayudar.

Oh, el milagro del parto,…..no se cómo no me desmaye, si has visto algún video de un parto al natural sin cesárea sabrás porque, por suerte no lo hice y me segui concentrando a decirles que siguieran pujando.

Han pasado 3 horas, estaba empezando, apareció la cabeza, por suerte nada malo hasta ahora, luego el resto del cuerpo, por suerte ninguna anomalía, (Posdata estoy describiendo a Cami, Amanda esta siendo atendida por Sunny) y finalmente sus piecitos, había salido, parece que el bebe de Amanda salio también sin complicaciones, por suerte, esperamos si es que había mas, mientras que Rainy era como nuestra enfermera, estaba a cargo de limpiar a los bebes, pero una vez que salio la placenta, y las chicas dejaron de tener contracciones, soltamos todos un suspiro de alivio.

Y ahí estábamos en este pequeño pueblo, con todos ya en su casa descansando, en esta pequeña camioneta, debajo de un farol de la calle, habían nacido mis bebes, y sanos, por ahora, Rainy nos dijo que las ambas solo tuvieron una hija cada una, o niñitas, aunque como latino que soy, yo era algo moreno, igual mis hijas, no me importa mucho si son niños o niñas, yo les enseñare sobre caricaturas y videojuegos por igual, y si salen tan sexys como su madre, serán como las chicas que cualquier friki o gamer desearían, adicta a los videojuegos y caricaturas, y bien sexys, no se cómo van a ser de adultas, pero un padre puede soñar (Nada de pedofilia, yo odio a esos tipos de gente por si acaso), además quisiera comportarme como ese padre sobreprotector que hay en las series de tv, quiero saber como se siente, como atemorizar a su cientos de novios, porque como me salgan como sus madres, eso va a pasar muy seguido, estaba feliz, y aun mas porque apenas unos minutos después que todo ha terminado recibí una llamada por ese "celular", que horrible manera de arruinar el momento no.

Era Tesis One, me llamo para decirme que todo había sido un éxito, y estaba ya en fase de producción, que me traerá los lotes dirigidos hacia los humanos mañana y que son para los científicos, se distribuirán también para mañana, eso aumento el bonus de felicidad que tenia en ese momento, estaba contento, por fin la vida estaba resultando como queria, por una vez, pero esto era recién la primera parte del plan, aun faltaba que ningun científico abriera la boca, eso seria de tensión, pero solo hace falta esperar y voy a disfrutar todo el periodo de paz que hay para bien.

Antes de regresar compramos unas mantas extras para las bebes, y de ahí nos regresamos, fue una noche tranquila a medias, las bebes no lloraban mucho, pero eso no me preocupa mucho, tal vez son muy tranquilas, porque de respirar, lo hacían, lo sabia porque yo era el que las revisaba a cada rato, estaba mas tenso al respecto, pero lo que las chicas me dijeron es que "Nuestros bebes no lloran por cualquier cosa, solo lloran cuando tienen hambre y se acabo", eso me dejo medio atontado, aunque si lo piensas tiene algo de lógica, porque los animales hervivoros en la selva tienen que mantenerse callados para evitar que los coman, los humanos aun en la etapa en que están aun conservan esas formas de interactuar con el entorno como animales, no importa si ya están en un entorno seguro, seguían los bebes comportándose como si siguieran en la naturaleza, fascinantemente perturbador.

Al final llego la mañana y con eso el cargamento, demonios era un monton, alrededor de unos 500, y eso era para el dia, me dijeron que me iban a traer 100 al dia por varias semanas.

Demonios, justo cuando queria estar con mis hijas, mis chicas se mantuvieron cuidando a mis hijas, mientras que estuve trabajando como burro, por varias horas para cumplir con las descargas, me tarde horas pero en fin termine, pero al menos el resto del dia estaría cuidando a mis hijas, mientras que mis chicas se estuvieron entreteniendo con mis ARCA AVM, les dije que ver, era toda un monton de películas de Disney, de Pixar, ellas estuvieron encantadas, gracias a mis historias ya entendían las referencias de lo que aparecía en las historias, además después de las películas siempre se ponían a dibujar mientras que escuchaban música de toda la biblioteca musical que tenia.

Pasó 3 meses locales, ya un año en este planeta, y no tenía una idea de donde están sus regalos de la Reina, pero como Reina, podía hacer lo que se le de la gana, maldita perra.

Ya había terminado de poner las multimedia, podía pasar mas tiempo con mis hijas, mis hijas ya podían caminar, era como dicen mis chicas, ellas lo hacían asi desde siempre, bueno reglas de la naturaleza aun vigentes, por cierto.

Cami quería enseñarle ya hablar a su hija que, bueno esta vez la llamamos Esperanza, bonito nombre escogimos, porque bueno era como nos sentíamos respecto al futuro, me tomo un tiempo convencerla que cuando son bebes, no se pueden obligar, solo de vez en cuando hacer que digan al menos unas palabras repitiéndoles una palabra cada dia, ella comprendió eso al menos, pero parece que lo comprendio algo mal porque le decía cada dia diferentes palabras, parecia un diccionario ella, no dije nada, ella a su modo, además de ser muy sobreprotectora con ella, en fin eso no daña a nuestra hija, mientras que la hija de Amanda la llamamos Linda, porque simplemente la veía linda a su hija, ella era muy simple, eso me gustaba de ella, ella la dejaba explorar el cuarto, pero eso si yo y Cami la vigilamos de que no se hiciera daño, ella era mas liberal con su hija, pero hablando de daños, cuando por fin pudimos localizar al puto veterinario, (En serio es horrible decir que llevaras a tu hija que lo revise el veterinario) en serio no me acostumbrare a esto, le dijimos que examinara a las chicas, por suerte los análisis que hizo en ellas demostró que ellas eran tan sanas como eran las niñas normales, y en este tiempo tenia comentarios de los granjeros locales que de vez en cuando venían a agradecer que sus humanos estaban entretenidos, y muchos ya nos se quejaban ya, malditos idiotas yo no lo hacia por eso, pero eso al final no importa mi dia a dia se había reducido a hacer ejercitar en la mañana, cuidar a mis hijas, almorzar en familia, mientras mirábamos caricaturas, todos estaban felices, mas animados, también veíamos películas de acción a Cami les fascinaba mientras que Amanda se quedo en las animaciones, Rainy le gustaba todo lo que era drama y caricaturas de los 90, a Sunny le gustaba ver las ultimas películas de acción, mayormente esas que las mujeres son las que patean mas traseros que los hombres, era alucinante, luego cuidaba a mis hijas en la tarde mientras jugaba con ellas, mis chicas se dedicaban a ser sus fanarts de sus series favoritas, a ellas hasta hora no le gustan los videojuegos, pero me conformo que les gusten las películas como a mi, en la noche cuando se dormían ya mis hijas, ya hacíamos nuestras cosas de adultos, incluso también había pornografía, (Obviamente de las filmadas por empresas porno en Estados Unidos) nada de pedofilia, en serio como me gustaría matar a los que hacen eso, nos poníamos a verlas en el cuarto de Sunny, y bueno nos poníamos muy creativos, entre los 4. Y luego nos quedábamos finalmente dormidos, por fin la vida perfecta.

Pero además de eso en este tiempo estaba feliz, no habían hecho ni una llamada ni nada, o nadie había descubierto mis multimedias o en serio lo ocultan muy bien.

Pero Tesis me hacia llamadas de vez en cuando, preguntando como iba la cosa con mis hijas, hablando sobre mi dispositivo y como veía como sus colegas estaban viendo documentales y caricaturas en secreto, incluso vio a uno jugando videojuegos con un control de play, (En mi mente estaba feliz por escuchar eso), además me pedia hacer con ella sexo por teléfono, espera que, ella me lo pedia, yo me extrañaba como sabia de eso, cuando ni siquiera en la escuela te explican como hacerlo, para ser científicos no tienen nada de creatividad en su vida sexual no, (Aunque quien quisiera aprender las posiciones sexuales en la escuela, seria interesante eso si, pero seria super incomodo) ella lo había escuchado de un documental sobre fetiches sexuales, demonios, en fin (Si sabes como es eso, o sea describiendo lo que le harias a tu pareja, describir como se siente mientras se masturba con eso) tuve que aceptar, y como estos "celulares" eran holográficos pues eso facilito mucho, pero al final mientras la hacia feliz yo no me opondría.

Pero también, se notaba de verdad cuando se veian sus reportes, en sus sitios web, se notaba que lo hacían con lenguaje menos técnico, y los otros lo entendían igual, ya escribían mas relajados, (Obviamente los traduje a su idioma por supuesto) hasta con modismos americanos, era interesante, y nadie se quejaba, incluso había reportes diciendo, "Robots gigantes pueden ser indestructibles?", "Los zombis existen en la realidad", "1001 formas de satisfacer a tu hembra", "Las chicas con un busto mas grande, son mas atractivas?", "Los autos deberás son mas rápidos con dibujos de flamas", o también pedían gente para trabajar en proyectos como, "Se requiere Psiquiatra para analizar como uno puede convertirse en modo Dios con un cuaderno", "Se requiere colegas físicos para hacer armas láseres que tengan sonidos al disparar, igual que espadas láseres, por favor no pregunte porque pedimos eso", "Se requiere ingeniero en botánica, para recrear plantas en forma de hoja con tres petalos verdes, que son necesarios para producir un buen placebo, posdata no hacer preguntas", "Se requiere experto en sistemas IA, para crearles cuerpos artificiales a las IA en los laboratorios de la Metropolis de Estudios Acuaticos, posdata el nombre del proyecto es Cortana", "Se requiere expertos en manejo de armas, para analizar como un soldado puede tener mejor puntería disparando desde la cadera", "Se requiere ingeniero en el código genético humano para saber si los humanos pueden tener habilidades como estirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo o tener la posibilidad de disparar laseres por los ojos de forma natural y volar sin alas o cualquier medio de propulsión, posdata no pregunte porque pedimos eso".

Estas cosas y mas se publicaban en paginas que antes se hablaban de cosas serias, ahora no hay duda, estoy creando otakus, gamers y frikis, en toda una nación en la que los científicos mandan, en serio estas cosas casi me hacen llorar de la alergria.

Pero al final cuando marco el final del año, en la tierra era el 28 de septiembre del 2017, en serio mas de un año no, y parece que paso mas tiempo no, pero en fin, a lo que surge la reina Zambra me llamaba a la capital para verla en persona, pude calmar a las chicas que no era nada malo, finalmente se calmaron, su hija, la comandante me iba a recoger, me subi a su nave y ella me dijo que la Reina tenia una sorpresa para mi, quize preguntar mas pero ya no queria hablar mas, entonces yo pensé por fin me daría el regalo que tanto e esperado.

Cuando llegamos a la capital, demonios la ciudad, eh, quiero decir mega metrópolis se elevaba al menos 1 km de altura cada edificio, haría ver a Nueva York, como un simple pueblo, al final llegamos al edificio mas grande de todos, era el centro de comando y palacio de la capital, algo asi como el pentágono, el senado y la casa blanca fusionado en un enorme edificio, y para recalcar que era el centro, este estaba ubicado en el centro de la nación, en el centro de la misma capital, la cantidad de torretas era impresionantemente grandes, (Atacar el lugar parece imposible) además había guardias con armadura negra por todos lados, la comandante me hablo una vez note eso, ella dijo que aquí los comandantes siempre deben tener la armadura ante ella, porque para evitar cualquier intento de asesinato, el traje se bloquearía inmediatamente, además de que el área donde estaba la reina, solo había personal militar y científico de alto grado, que por cierto también llevaban un tipo de armadura, era transparente, (Que por cierto ni usando armadura se quitan la bata)(JAJA, lo siento no pude resistirme a decirlo).

El pasillo para llegar a la Reina era largo, todos me miraban, sentía que me iban a disparar si siquiera estornudara o tropezaba, pero al final llegamos, a unas puertas tan grandes como las de un castillo, pero no había como abrirlo, no había manijas de ningun tipo, y parecia una pared mas además, pero la comandante se saco el casco y en seguida un robot descendió del techo y le escaneo los ojos, apenas lo hizo el robot se retiro y la puerta, que mas bien era compuerta se abrió, algo lento, pero vi porque, estas puertas eran gruesas, gruesas, y se veian tan duras, que sentía que si chocaba en ellas me iba a romper todos los huesos, pero al final pasamos y su despacho era, pues, blanco, muy blanco y con ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, era ella y su escritorio, se veía imponente en su silla, que parecia muy pequeña porque no podía ver en que estaba sentada, ella solo se preocupó en mirarnos y dijo.

-" _Oh Martin, te tengo aquí tu regalo final, y yo se que este regalo te va a fascinar y alegrar de una manera que ni te imaginas", hablo feliz, pero su cara era aun sin emociones, su hija se paro a lado mio mientras la puerta se volvió a cerrar, no dijo nada._

 _-_ **"Y si pudiera preguntar cual es y porque no me lo diste antes, si no es mucha molestia que le pregunte su majestad",** a estos tipos de gobernantes hay que besarles el trasero para salir bien parados, pero debo admitir no me importaría hacerlo de verdad.

- _"Bueno no te lo di antes porque, queria ver que tan dispuesto estabas en trabajar para servir a tu reina, que tan leal eres para tu nueva nación, y se que me vas a decir que como humano no tienes que hacer esas cosas", se detuvo un rato y continuo, "Pero en parte eso es verdad, pero a ti, no te importo, aunque eras parte de una especie inferior, trabajaste tan duro, como uno de los nuestros, y debo decir que el resultado final fue esplendido, tu proezas en la arena fue de tan gustoso entretenimiento que esos granjeros hablaran por años de ti, tus esfuerzos por hacer que olviden su vida anterior los humanos de clase 1 al 3 que vienen de la tierra y se acostumbren a su nuevo estilo de vida, también ha sido un éxito, y tu maquina a parte que fue dada a todos los científicos ha sido tan éxito entre ellos, que parece que con tu maquina han sacado miles de ideas listas para ser desarrolladas de inmediato, nunca vi a mis científicos tan animados y llenos de ideas", me miro estavez con una sonrisa._

 _Yo estaba feliz en parte pero cual es su punto._

 _-"Es por eso que tu regalo final es, que de este modo te mandaremos a la Metropolis de estudios Geneticos, para que te conviertan en una cebra como nosotros, tu familia también puede ser incluida, y escalaras a clase 3 de nuestra escala social, y mejor aun, seras ascendido para que empiezes tu entrenamiento en la escuela de oficiales para que seas un general en un futuro próximo, tus chicas van a ser de clase 5 por ahora, pero tienen 3 meses para dar el examen de clases para ver si se quedan ahí o no, tus hijas van a ir a las mejores escuelas que tu eligas dentro de la nación, tu lealtad y tu dedicación a mejorar a esta nación deben ser premiadas, y como humano que eres es el mayor honor que uno puede tener, no serás clase 2, no preguntes, tu inteligencia bélica va a ser muy querida entre los militares, porque un asesino a sangre fría y tan listo como un científico, debe estar entre los mejores oficiales de la nación, ahora alguna pregunta", dijo con su misma cara estoica sin emociones, pero con un dejo de felicidad al terminar._

Yo estaba como desconectado, yo no podía creerlo, era lo mejor de lo mejor, convertirme en general, esto será grandioso, pero recuerda sigue la corriente y aguántate porque de todas formas me gusta este lugar, esta era mi oportunidad de salvar a mi gente, porque una vez que termine con este lugar y mande a esta Reina a prisión, y me convierta en el nuevo gobernante, y convertiré esta tierra en la nación mas friki, llena de gamers y otakus que algún mundo alla visto, ahora mi respuesta.

- **"Reina Zambra, seria un honor aceptar tu regalo, y también sera un honor cuando me convierta en tu general",** conteste.

-" _Excelente, ahora, puedes retirarte, una nave de transporte llevara a tu familia a la metrópolis mientras hablamos_ , ahora ve Martin, se que no me decepcionaras".

 _-_ _ **"Lo juro, Reina Zambra que no le fallare",**_ _mientras me inclinaba como un caballero, que lame botas me veo pero es que con esta gente o cebras parece funcionar._

 _Salimos de donde estaba la reina y el resto me seguía mirando, pero yo salía con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

Sigan mirando asi perras que cuando venga como general y mi armadura negra yo sere su nuevo dueño volverá a reclamar este lugar.

Ahora solo falta como acabo con la reina de una manera pacifica, bueno llegaremos a ese punto cuando me convierta en general, ahora es hora de ir a un nuevo mañana.

 **Que capitulo mas lleno de referencias pude sacar gente.**

 **Tanto ver documentales médicos van a servir de algo.**

 **Y demonios si que se muchas cosas no, parecia una biblioteca andante hasta a mi me sorprende lo que uno puede recordar y la gran cantidad de cosas que ha visto en tan poco tiempo, te hace pensar no.**

 **Pero basta de existencialismos, aquí vengo a entretener y talvez mostrarle una escena medio picante de por medio, y algunos datos interesantes pero en fin me alegra que se tomen tiempo para leer mi historia y nos veremos como mi personaje y sus chicas se adaptan a esta situación.**

 **Pues hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Capítulo 13: El cambio es bueno, para algunos no lo será tanto**_

Ahh, que tal no, un dia estas tranquilo jugando Fallout 4, sin bugs en el ARCA AVM y a la hora te dicen que te van a convertir en una Cebra a ti y a tu familia actual en una instalación super exclusiva, que cosas no.

El viaje fue algo tenso, la comandante no quería hablar para nada mientras yo estaba pensando, dolerá, perderé mis habilidades, como lo tomara mis chicas, se calmaran si en esa nueva forma les declaro matrimonio, aunque aun en sus leyes solo dicen que hay parejas nada mas, aun siendo ciudadano Cebrican, parece como si fueras una mascota, pero esta vez una mascota del sistema, ellas ya se estaban ilusionando con tener su boda perfecta y eso, por una vez odio a Holywood por eso y me tenían dando indirectas para poder casarnos, eso iba a pasar, pero no queria apretar mas el presupuesto de Sunny, que a pesar de haber ganado tanto en los 2 torneos que participe, ella sabia que no iban a durar para siempre, ahora que lo pienso, podre volver a ver a Sunny, aunque esa duda se me quita, porque al saber que un clase 3 puede tener una pareja que pertenezca a su misma escala social o por debajo, y un clase 2, máximo, máximo puede tener de pareja a un clase 3, pero solo si este es un oficial de alto rango del ejercito, o sea lo que voy a ser yo, además la oportunidad de que ellas sean rango 2, en serio me esta poniendo muy difícil la cosa, que ellas sean superiores a mi, no me molesta, mas bien como voy a hacer para que lleguen a esa meta, especialmente con 3 meses de preparación, y mas, cuando se conviertan en cebras ya no podrán tomar el suero.

Que dilema, pero al menos siendo clase 3 puedo visitar cuando quiera a Sunny y Rainy, eso al menos es lo que queria como minimo, algo bueno por lo menos.

Pero en si, mis metas ahora son apaciguar a todas (Tarea titánica), hacer que mis gemelas pasen el examen (Tarea colosal), casarme con ellas (Tarea medio difícil), mantener a Tesis de mi lado (Tarea extremadamente sencilla), esa ultima si la iba a ser fácil, lo difícil si es que quiere un hijo o hija, eso si sera complicado, pero en fin mi primera prueba me aguarda, espero que me valla bien.

Cuando llegamos al techo de las instalaciones, ella me mando, solo a la puerta de servicio del tejado, donde había un ascensor, me subí, sin saber a que piso iba, pero a penas se cerraron la puertas el ascensor se movio solo, parece que lo controlan inalámbricamente, genial, además no había ningun maldito botón, a si que de todas formas no podía hacer nada.

Bajamos un monton, parece que el edificio tenia 85 pisos, porque cuando iba a subir vi un numero al lado que decía 85, y bajamos tanto, que no sabia en si donde íbamos, entonces el ascensor se paro de repente y con una voz robotica, dijo, " _Piso -10",_ guao, si que bajamos mucho, y muy rápido para recalcar.

A penas se abrieron las puertas, vi a las chicas en una sala parecida a los de un hospital, pero de los buenos, esos privados caros, caros, Cami y Amanda vinieron hacia mi, Cami le dio su hija a Amanda y Cami se veía algo enojada y sucedió lo que tenia que suceder.

 _ **S L A P**_

Demonios que duele ese manotazo, el entrenamiento posparto les funciona bien (O sea sexo, posdata si quema calorías y lo hizo con la mano que, bueno esta muy usada, si ustedes me entienden).

-" _Me puedes explicar que hacemos en una instalación Cebrican Martin!", grito enojada._

 _-"Por favor dime que nada malo nos va a pasar", dijo Amanda preocupada._

 _-_ **"No se preocupen chicas todo esta bajo control….",** y patada en el estomago, joder si que patea fuerte Cami.

-" _No nos digas que no nos preocupemos, porque cuando te vino a buscar esa nave, fue para algo malo, asi que no me digas que no nos preocupemos cuando a la vez nos dicen que vallamos a un lugar con ellos sin hacer preguntas", dijo toda alterada Cami, maldita sea Zambra, si que deberías entrenar a tus soldados a ser mas habladores joder._

-Mientras que me agarraba el estomago, pude contestar, " **Si me dejas terminar",** lo decía aun cuando el dolor me empezó a pasar, " **No es por nada malo, mas bien es algo que nos va a beneficiar, es una regalo de la misma Reina",** conteste.

Alli sus caras cambiaron de preocupada (Amanda), o enojada (Cami), a unas muy sorprendidas.

-"Y cual es el regalo", dijo Amanda con una voz mas suave de la normal.

-" **Es que nos convertirán en Cebras para pertenecer en una escala mayor en la sociedad",** dije con optimismo.

Ambas se miraron, no sabían que decir a eso.

-" _Pero que pasa con nuestros dibujos, nuestro arte, no lo podemos hacer mas, leimos las leyes también Martin, nos enteramos muy bien de como funciona su sociedad", dijo Cami._

 _-"Si a mi me gusta mucho las películas, y dibujar, simplemente no podemos abandonar eso", dijo Amanda._

 _-_ **"Escuchen, voy a hablar para que la reina para que pueda hacer una excepción en la regla esta bien",** les dije mientras las abrazaba, con cuidado de no lastimar a mis hijas, y mirando al frente dando un guiño a la pequeña cámara de seguridad que había en las esquinas.

Tenia que mantener fachada de que colaboraba con la reina, pero esta semi mentira que les acabo de contar, espero que aguante hasta que estemos fuera de la vigilancia de ella.

Suerte que me aceptaron el abrazo, porque si me hubieran dicho que no, no hubiera podido dar el guiño y la reina creería que le he mentido, y a estas alturas no puedo darme el lujo de fallar.

-" **Ademas no sera nada malo, vamos a poder ver mas lugares, hacer mas cosas, alégrense y además nuestras hijas tendrán la mejor educación que se pueda tener",** lo dije con sinceridad, porque en si mismo si era verdad.

-" _Esta bien Martin, te creemos", dijo Amanda, "Si dices que esta bien, bueno solo tendremos que tener esperanzas para un mejor mañana, no", dijo Cami._

 _Yo asentí la cabeza, después de nuestra pequeña discusión, los doctores entraron a la sala y nos guiaron a una especie de sala, donde había 6 contenedores asi, como una pecera invertida, donde se entraba por una compuerta igual de transparente, allí alrededor de ellos había un monton de equipo de laboratorio tan avanzado, que no tenia ni idea lo que estaba viendo, parecía que las chicas tenían el mismo problema que yo y creo que en mayor medida obviamente, los doctores que estaban literalmente recubiertos por una armadura transparente, y con su bata de laboratorio clásica puesta por debajo, nos ordenaron desnudarnos, las chicas no tenían problemas pero yo era algo timido, pero al final me convencieron de que si o si debía hacerlo, que no debía haber nada inorgánico dentro de las cámaras porque si no habría consecuencias, simplemente imágenes de mi fusionado con mis ropas me daba miedo de pensar, las chicas estaban desnudas, mis bebes estaban sin sus ropas y yo desnudo, pero faltaba sacar algo que no podíamos sacar, excepto las bebes ellas aun no los tenían, eso era los collares, los doctores vinieron a quitarnos los collares, y para ser exacto las doctoras no me dejaban de mirar alla abajo mientras me sacaban el collar, y eso iba también para los doctores que no dejaban de ver los atributos de mis chicas._

 _Cuando se fue el collar, sentí que por fin podía mover mi cuello, ya era muy incomodo sin poder mover mi cabeza para estirarme bien durante tanto tiempo, por fin tener eso fuera de veras se sintió muy bien._

 _Al final entramos a las cámaras, nuestras pequeñas fueron dejadas en cámaras individuales, fue difícil convencer a mis chicas que van a estar bien, que no se preocupen, por suerte la habitación estaba calientita, estaba bien, no mas._

 _Cuando entramos los doctores empezaron a trabajar en las maquinas al costado nuestro y entonces unas garras metálicas con una jeringa, en una de ellas, además de un conjunto de tubos de plástico se deslizo del techo, la jeringa nos inyecto a todos, todos excepto a las bebes, ellas parece que le rociaron un simple espray, en segundos no podíamos movernos, luego los tubos ingresaron por nuestra nariz, y la boca, y en seguida sentí, esto no es plástico, no se que demonios es pero esto no es plástico, debe ser algo organico, que espero que no nos haga daño en el proceso, pero algo que enserio me perturbo es que le hacían eso también a mis hijas, pero con tubos mas pequeños, hay si queria luchar, a pesar de que nos aseguraron que estaríamos a salvo, bueno el instinto de ser padre se activa cuando vez que a tus hijas con objetos extraños en sus fosas nasales, entonces el tanque se empezó a llenar de un liquido extraño verdoso, que tenia pánico, tenia pánico, a pesar de que sabia que tenia respiradores directos en la nariz, no podía abrir la boca, eso es bueno, no quiero tragar esa sustancia verdosa por error, se lleno hasta el tope, lo extraño era es que flotábamos en medio del tanque, era extraño estar ahí suspendido, entonces de repente sentí como otros par de brazos metálicos salieron del techo y nos inyectaron una sustancia rara, y luego sentí como una corriente eléctrica nos atravesaba, era un nivel nuevo de extrañeza como sentís cada parte de tu cuerpo empieza a cambiar, no era dolor, solo era una molestia que no se puede describir, sentí como mi piel le brotaba pelos, como mis piernas se convertían en pezuñas, como sentía que me salía cola, como mis orejas se cambiaban de posición, como mi nariz y mi boca se alargaban para ser un hocico, lo único que no cambiaba eran mis brazos (Pos data el único extra era que me saliera pelo, nada mas, ahí se mantuvo intacto de manera interna), aunque eso si, ahora les sentía un cosquilleo extraño, ah, y mi miembro, por suerte no cambio de tamaño (Y si la tiene de buen tamaño por os sueros que le dio Sunny al principo, ella no se conforma con uno regular de 15cm pues), podía ver a las doctoras solo mirándome a mi directamente alla abajo, parece que las estaba excitando, y a los doctores mirando fijamente a mis chicas, pero obviamente no miraban a mis bebes, que parecia tener los mismos cambios que nosotros, y parece que no había complicaciones, que suerte._

 _Entonces tan de repente comenzó, asi termino, los tanques se despejaron de ese liquido verdoso, me sentía algo débil, pero pude mantenerme de pie, los tubos se salieron de mi persona, entonces las doctoras abrieron la compuerta, querían examinarme, pero a mi no me importo, solo queria ver si mis hijas estaban bien, las aparte del camino y fui a los tanques donde estaban, abri las compuerta de mi hija Esperanza, y pude notar que tenia pulso, eso era lo único que me importaba, entonces recién empeze a ver los cambios, era extraño tener que ver parte de tu hocico ahora, aunque como en la serie aun la cara la tenia humanoide._

 _Cuando me levante, con mi hija en brazos, las doctoras estaban tan sonrojadas al verme, pero en fin, después que todo eso se calmo, las chicas se acostumbraron a caminar con pezuñas (Por cierto no se como no me tropecé cuando intente ir con mi hija), nuestras niñas estaban a salvo y los atributos de las chicas estaban del mismo tamaño (Gracias Dios), seguíamos teniendo el mismo color de cabello, pero con el extra que también seria el color de nuestras colas, nos pusimos las ropas y nos explicaron mas a detalle después que el liquido era un analgésico porque sabían que el procedimiento iba a doler si era asi no mas, y la razón de la ropa era que queria que toda la piel estuviera expuesta al liquido para evitar futuras molestias._

 _Y bien todos nosotros eramos cebras ahora, fue difícil caminar pero uno se acostumbra, las chicas mas rápido que yo, y ahora que lo pienso, parece que tener pezuñas es lo mismo que usar tacones, porque con las piernas hechas asi para acomodarse con las pezuñas, tienen la misma pose que una mujer usando tacones, con razón esa queja que se ven de que usar tacones es como si tuvieran un solo dedo._

 _Ellas cargaron a las bebes y nos preparábamos para salir, nuestras ropas se ajustaron a nuestros nuevos cuerpos, y enseguida los doctores a la salida, nos dieron nuestras tarjetas de identificación ya establecidas, unas tarjetas que parecían tarjetas de crédito, y cuando nos explicaron bien que eran en realidad tenia mucho sentido, con esta tarjeta recibías tu pago, pagabas con el y podias hacer transacciones con nuestros "celulares", que por si acaso no los dieron a los 3 gratis, nuestras ARCA AVM para cebricans oficial y las llaves en forma de tarjeta electrónica para nuestra nueva casa en la zona norte, en la ciudadela 4, (Aquí si que son originales con los nombres no), ellas se habían acostumbrado al caminar muy bien, pero lo importante ahora era contarles las buenas nuevas a Sunny y Rainy e ir a nuestro nuevo hogar, y con nuestros nuevos cuerpos y decirle la verdad entera a Amanda y Cami, pero como nos iban a llevar, la verdad tenia que ser aguantada hasta llegar hasta nuestro nuevo hogar._

Llegamos arriba del edificio, estuvimos algo extrañados de como podíamos oler y sentir las cosas, escuchábamos diferentes sonidos a más distancias, pero en fin solo podíamos acostumbrarnos a ello.

La comandante estaba esperando a lado de su nave, sin su casco ella me vio y dijo.

-"Oye Martin, parece que te hicieran algo mas, porque en serio te ves muy atractivo ahora".

-Antes de siquiera responder, Cami respondio, "Que demonios…, ahora si ella, que no mostraba interés en el, ahora lo ve atractivo, imagínate a las otras cebras que encontremos en el camino, y ya te comían con la mirada todas esas doctoras de alla abajo, asi que imaginarlo no me cuesta tanto", dijo con enojo.

- **"** Mira quien se esta siendo un ataque de celos, pero eso no importa, si quisiera a el, ya me lo hubiera llevado, hace mucho tiempo, aunque si el cursa con éxito para general, talvez si lo haga", lo dijo con un guiño en el ojo.

-"No me intimidas, no me importa si eres la hija de la reina, no te llevaras a nuestro hombre", dijo aun mas enojada Cami, Amanda solo miraba, ella nunca fue de discutir venga el caso que sea.

-"Aunque te dire una cosa, si logras pasar el examen y convertirte en clase nivel 2, te lo voy a dejar, si no el se viene conmigo, tener unos hijos que se curen como si nada suena tentador", dijo mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

-"Sabes que, lo voy a pasar y sere clase 2 y te lo restregare en la cara para que veas", dijo aun mas enojada Cami.

-"Espero verlo, y además recuerda tu hermana también debe de ser clase 2", dijo mientras se ponía el casco la comandante, "Si no pasan las 2, me lo quedo con el", dijo señalándome, "Y no lo voy olvidar, me escuchaste", dijo mientras se metia dentro de la nave.

-"Lo voy a hacer, voy a dar ese examen y lo voy a pasar con honores….. y a cual examen se refiere Martin", después de decirlo con tanto espíritu, la malogro con esa pregunta.

-" **Es un examen que….",** le empece a decir, porque en serio, porque me olvide de mencionarles el examen, (No me culpen, primero era calmarlas para entrar a las cámaras) me interrumpió Amanda.

-"Según tus notas, te ponen en una de las 5 escalas sociales, y si repruebas el examen sobre ciencia ya no puedes ser clase 2", resumiéndolo todo lo importante.

Ambos nos miramos y respondimos a Amanda, " **C** o **m** o, **s** a **b** e **s** e **s** o", porque yo nunca les enseñe sobre eso, y si Cami no lo leyó, que me sorprende, porque ella cuando no comprende algo siempre busca resolverlo.

-"Lo lei, en un archivo, por ahí cuando buscaba sobre las clases, queria saber sobre las clases humanas, pero me olvide de poner la palabra "humana", y me apareció sobre los Cebricans y solo lo lei y de ahí me olvide de buscar sobre las humanas, pero al final con lo que contabas sobre el sistema con los humanos Martin, bueno no me importo ya", otra vez como si nada.

Pero en fin en parte estaba contento, Amanda era la inteligente pero floja e instintiva, y Cami era la que pensaba que la solución siempre esta en un libro, (Me recuerda a cierta unicornio morado), pero al final yo dije.

-" **Bien eso es verdad, yo ya tengo asignado un puesto de trabajo y clase, ustedes no, creo que es por eso que deben dar el examen",** yo ya sabia eso, pero ellas no.

-" **Pero confio que ambas pasaran el examen, porque después de todo ustedes son muy listas no",** ellas se sonrojaron y asintieron, me miraron con una determinación en sus ojos, una mirada que representaba que podía con todo los obstáculos del camino, esas son mis chicas.

-"Pero quiero decir algo Martin, porque tu ya tienes asignado tu clase y puesto de trabajo", dijo Amanda, mientras que Cami también esperaba esa respuesta.

- **"Simple, al desarrollar una maquina tan avanzada pude demostrar mi inteligencia hacia ellos, pero al ser pues, un asesino, no me permiten ser científico, lo minimo que me pudieron haber dado era ser general, y eso, tengo que y apenas nos instalemos yo debo ir a la base de entrenamiento a reportarme",** respondi.

-"Espera vas a irte apenas lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar, entonces quien nos va a ayudar para dar la prueba", dijo Cami con tristeza.

-" **No escuchaste lo que dije, ustedes ya son muy listas, pueden estudiar por su cuenta, además no me ire para siempre, regresare cada noche con ustedes para dormir, eso creo, pero si no me dejan, al menos me comunicare con ustedes cada dia sin falta.",** respondi con dudas, porque en si mismo yo también no sabia como iba a ser mi entrenamiento.

-"Esta bien, Martin, si crees en nosotras, no te decepcionaremos, no te preocupes por nosotras", dijo Cami, "Solo llama de vez en cuando de acuerdo, si es que no te dejan volver esta bien", dijo Amanda.

-" **Lo hare chicas, lo hare",** respondi.

Entonces empece a oir como la nave se estaba encendiéndose, parece que era nuestra señal para marcharnos ya, pero antes una parada, que creo que esta va a doler un poco.

Llegamos otra vez a la granja, fue difícil para nosotros 3 verlas de nuevo a la cara, especialmente a Amanda y Cami, porque ellas serian las que no la verían a ellas otra vez en mucho tiempo.

Fue difícil para ellas, al menos es lo que yo creía, cuando nos bajamos, Sunny y Rainy estaban ahí, ambas parece que me reconocieron, Sunny estaba mirándome con mucha mas lujuria en su mirada, y Rainy, me miraba con la mas grande sonrisa que alguna vez le haya visto nunca.

Pero por suerte, la comandante no se bajo, por suerte, esta no arruinaría este momento, una vez le explicamos lo sucedido y lo que iba a pasar, bueno se entristecieron, pero yo no pude verlas tristes, pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, que, simplemente no podía, porque eso hizo que dijera algo, era lo mas impulsivo que allá hecho en mi vida, las mande a Sunny, Amanda y Cami, al frente mio, mientras que a Rainy a lado y les dije mientras me agachaba.

-" **Chicas, esto no debe ser el adiós, y se una forma que a pesar de nuestra nueva forma podamos estar juntos de alguna manera",** me prepare, joder esto es si lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida hasta ahora, y ya he pasado por mucho ya, levante mi puño al aire, hacia ellas, ellas estaban sorprendidas, medio que ya sabia lo que iba a decir.

-Aunque le mostré una palma vacía, les dije, " **Se que no tengo nada en las manos, pero lo que voy a decir es,…Amanda, Cami, Sunny, se…casarían conmigo".**

 **-** Las tres contestaron con lagrimas en sus ojos "Si", leyes sobre emparejamiento que no especifica cuantas parejas cebricans podría tener, gracias por permitir de forma vaga la poligamia y esta boda de cuatro individuos.

Todas estaban felices, Rainy estaba llorando de felicidad, incluso estaban planeando la boda en ese momento, pero al final tuve que ser el malo del momento, esas bodas humanas, no existen aquí, Sunny lo sabia, pero ella no les quizo decir a mis chicas, creo que para no romper su ilusión, pero al final hice que nos acercáramos y sacando mi "Celular" escribí, "Siempre lo podremos hacer por separado y en secreto, y en secreto porque bueno ustedes chicas serán mas superiores si aprueban y saben las leyes al respecto", ellas asintieron pero con un juramento en secreto que lo haríamos en un futuro cercano, pero al final Rainy estaba feliz de tener un padre, Sunny ahora tenia nuevas esperanzas sobre el futuro, las chicas aunque algo nerviosas estaban dispuestas a aprobar ese examen, y yo feliz de que nos separábamos por un tiempo, íbamos a reunirnos poco tiempo después.

Al final antes de irnos de la granja, la comandante me asigno a que borrara todo el contenido multimedia de entretenimiento humano de los ARCA AVM, que teníamos antes, yo pude decir que los "borre", aunque la palabra correcta era "transferir" a los nuevos, le mostré que no quedaban nada, y nos dijo que podíamos dejárselos a Sunny y Rainy, le pedi un momento mientras le "enseñaba" a las chicas como usarlos, (Ellas ya lo sabían, a pesar de la restricción ellas veian como nosotros lo usábamos) fue solo un momento mientras le mostraba un mensaje que decía "Toda la multimedia esta oculta en el sistema, no es fácil de descubrir, pero sé que Sunny lo hará", Rainy y Sunny asintieron la cabeza ante mi mensaje y de ahí recién nos fuimos.

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos al techo del edificio de apartamentos, enserio tardamos un monton no, las chicas se bajaron primero adelantándose con mis hijas, mientras que yo bajaba con todas las cosas.

Pero una vez las chicas ya no estaban a la vista, la comandante me hablo.

-" _Bonito lo que hice alla en la azotea no"_ , me dijo aun con su casco puesto.

Yo no comprendi a que se referia.

-Ella se dio cuenta y dijo, "Me refiero a como les di ese incentivo para aprobar ese examen, porque después de todo así estarás con todas estas chicas sin romper las reglas, además se que no querías que las pusiéramos como granjeras de humanos, eso hubiera sido raro para ellas, porque asi seria mas fácil para ellas y para ti, además no te tendras que preocupar mucho cuando vallas al campo de entrenamiento"

Yo me quede sin habla, una clase 1 ayudándome.

-Al ver que aun no respondía continuo y se quitó el casco, "Escucha, se que te va a sorprender esto, pero, la que considera que en serio estas de parte nuestra era yo, mi madre no estaba de acuerdo, pero al final la convencí, incluso planee como hacer que todas estuvieran contigo como minimo".

- **"No se que decir",** es verdad, no se que decir.

-" _No digas nada, solo eso, porque te he visto en la arena, no comentaba nada porque te queria ver como te desenvolvías al 100%, y lo que he visto, no era un salvaje, no era un asesino", se paro por un segundo, "Era un soldado, un líder, un estratega, eras listo, sabias como atacar para solo incapacitar al enemigo, y eso en una lucha a campo abierto es muy difícil, vi en ti un verdadero potencial, y cuando saliste y le dijiste esas palabras a ese soldado, supe en ese momento que tu serias un brillante general, eres honorables, eres un pensador, pero con eso no podía convencer a mi madre sobre cambiarte, pero cuando me dijeron sobre tu aparato, y que justo mi madre mostro interés real en ti, cuando sobreviviste y desarrollaste por completo ahí fue la oportunidad que necesitaba y bueno, el resto ya lo escuchaste no"._

 _-_ **"Yo en serio te agradezco mucho que hicieras eso por mi, y te juro que no te voy a decepcionar, lo prometo",** lo dije sin titubear.

- _Entonces ella camino hacia mi y me abrazo, y dijo, "Se que no lo haras, además si no pasan los exámenes, era en serio que serias mio", dijo al final, con una voz que no se que pensar._

Ella me hizo que me bajara ya y se despidió de mi, que bien una clase 2 y una clase 1 ayudándome, eso era genial.

Baje hasta nuestro piso, que era el piso 50, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que vieron cuando abri la puerta, era exactamente como una de esas naves de ciencia ficción, como de Star Wars, las paredes eran de un material extraño, pero duro, la cocina, pues era como nada que hubiera visto antes, una refrigeradora transparente, si transparente, y a tope de alimentos, por suerte las carnes eran variadas, excepto humanas por suerte, no había horno, ni microondas, pero si había un catálogo en la mesa para almorzar, que era esa típicas de las bares, con ese tipos de sillas también, por cierto, nunca me gustaron ese tipo de sillas, el catalogo mostraba que se cocinaba los alimentos en las mismas ollas y sartenes que eran selladas, se cocinaban en el mismo lugar, las ollas podrían estar cocinando una comida a 200°C pero el exterior siempre se mantendría en temperatura ambiente, que por cierto, se sentía agradable, ni tan frio, ni tan caluroso, cocinar sera interesante por una vez, creo que podre vigilar como se caliente el asado mientras estoy duchándome, si es hermético, además también aprueba de agua para cocinar en exteriores, pero que cosas, además de como funciona con energía inalámbrica seria genial (Por cierto la energía inalámbrica existe y es segura y barata de producir, Nicola Tesla lo estaba promocionando, pero como Tomas Edison lo desprestigio y el capitalismo gano, el diseño de cables con electricidad se hizo la norma, que es mas peligrosa y costosa, y según algunos científicos, por culpa de Tomas Edison se retraso la tecnología inalámbrica al menos por un siglo, asi que si quieren culpar a alguien por no tener coches voladores y medios de recolección de energía mas ecológicos, cúlpenlo a el)(Para que vean que yo no solo entretengo, si no informo, y si no me creen búsquenlo por internet)(Posdata se que esta dicho de otra forma pero no me culpen, vi el articulo que decía hace tiempo y me da flojera buscarlo), la sala tenia un sofá y unas cuantas mesitas de noche, además de un proyector holográfico en la pared, que aburrido no y para ser tan espacioso se hace peor, el baño era igual, excepto que era ducha en vez de bañera, y su lavabo asi de color blanco puro, todas las luces se prendían cuando entrabamos, ya no por voz, aunque me pregunto como iba a hacer para domir, había 2 cuartos con camas para 2, y una mesita de noche al lado y una pequeño armario en el otro, en lo que parecía ser la mas grande con baño privado había 2 cunas simples, al menos algo diferente, al menos la vista a la ciudad desde la sala y la principal era, bueno aburrido, como los edificios eran tan altos no se veía nada mas, y los otros edificios alrededor carecían de color, en serio esto es deprimente todo el lugar.

Pero era hora de la verdad a penas las chicas dejaron a nuestras hijas en las cunas, y las durmieron, las hice que me siguieran al baño para por fin decirles la verdad, toda la verdad, le dije sobre mi dispositivo, que tenia oculto toda la multimedia y que podían trabajar en sus trabajos aun, pero en secreto en el baño, hasta que averigüe que no nos vigilan dentro de la casa, se que el baño podría haber una cámara espia, pero también crei que al menos nos darían algo de privacidad por Dios, pero en fin ellas se sorprendieron y se empezaron a asustar, pero una vez les dije que los científicos también lo miraban y no decían nada además de recibir ayuda externa, se aliviaron mas, pero eso si les hice prometer que no le dijeran a nadie de esto, ellas lo prometieron no decir nada y nos empezamos a relajar con respecto a eso ya, al menos mis futuras esposas serian entretenidas en este esteril lugar.

Entonces la puerta sono, alguien tocaba.

Les dije a las chicas que se fueran detrás mio que yo atendía, entonces abri la puerta, porque bueno, queria saber como ver quien era, pero lo abri por error, y detrás de la puerta era, Tesis, con su bata de laboratorio puesta.

Espera que, como me encontró.

-" _Me alegro que por fin alla pasado, por fin eres de mi especie", dijo con alegría, "Y se que estas sorprendido, pero al conocer de un colega en la torre sobre alguien iba a venir a la torre de apartamentos y que era de parte de la reina, y a la vez recibi la orden de dejar de espiarte, en serio pensé que eras tu el que vendría y no me equivoque" dijo saltando abrazándome, entonces sentí algo, pude sentir su pelaje y sus pechos, entonces en el abrazo vi que_ _solo_ _tenia la bata puesta._

 _Parece que demasiado preparada para que sea yo al parecer, entonces siguió hablando mientras se dejaba caer la bata y cerrar la puerta principal, "Y talvez me puedas dar ahora un bebe", con una voz sensual._

 _Eso obviamente les colmo la paciencia a mis chicas, ellas arremetieron contra ella, la arrinconaron cerca de la puerta, era obvio que Tesis se asustó por esto._

 _-"Y tu quien te crees para que le digas estas cosas a nuestro esposo", dijo Cami, "El no es un objeto para que le pidas tener un bebe con el", dijo Amanda._

 _-"Ah si, sus chicas no, debi saber que a ustedes también las convertirían", lo dijo una vez que recobro sus sentidos, eso solo le gano una mirada de muerte de mis esposas._

 _-"_ **Escucha Tesis, si quieres podemos tener un mini orgia nosotros 4, para que te calmes, además el tiro final sera para dentro tuyo esta bien",** y las chicas me miraron de muerte a mi, pero antes que me dijeran o hicieran algo, **"Chicas puedo hablar con ustedes solo un minuto en el baño por favor", "Tesis quédate en el sofá volveremos en un minuto",** las arrastre a mis esposas hasta el baño obviamente se resistieron pero cuando llegamos al baño por fin pudimos hablar libremente.

-" **Escuchen se que están enojadas, pero ella es la que me dio la oportunidad de encubrir mis programas en el ARCA AVM, además ella es la que me dijo de como la comunidad científica esta mas aficionada a los medio de entretenimiento humano, y todo sin exigir nada a cambio, hasta ahora",** les dije esto ahora y no antes, porque no esperaba que Tesis apareciera tan de repente, bien no les dije toda la verdad están felices.

-"Pero no podemos permitirlo que exija eso asi como asi", dijo Cami, "Si, simplemente no es correcto, no importa si se arriesgó tanto, un bebe es pedir demasiado, para alguien que no lo criara sin amor", dijo Amanda.

- **"Escuchen, cuando ella me informa, me dijo como la comunidad científica cambiaba, se hacía mas animada, y como ella aprendia mas sobre el amor, asi que no dudo que él bebe que tenga, crecerá con amor, de al menos de ella",** ellas aun no estaban convencidas, " **Además si consideran que eso no es justo, ella puede ser su tutora, quien mas para enseñarles como aprobar para ser científica, que una científica".**

 **-** Ellas se miraron entre si y dijeron a la vez, " _Esta bien", "Pero procura que nos enseñe, porque si no deseara no haberte pedido nada", dijo con enojo Cami, "Ademas que solo sea una vez, porque es lo mismo que nos podemos permitir aceptar", dijo Amanda._

 _-_ **"Esta bien, porque en serio yo también quiero que sea la ultima que me pida algo asi, porque ya quiero enfocarme en ustedes nada mas",** dije con verdad, pero vista mi suerte creo que sera la ultima vez, pues solo recordar a la comandante me lo recuerda mas, porque cuando una ya tiene pareja, parece que cada chica del camino me desea, porque no alrevez, porque!.

Al menos ellas se empezaron a desnudar y yo también, que suerte que sean tan permisivas, pero en serio me odio a mi mismo por tener que hacerles pasar por esto, salimos donde estaba Tesis, y le dije.

 **-"Y bien estas listas",** y apenas termine de decir eso ella se lanzó hacia mi y pues que lo que tenga que pasar suceda.

 **Hola como va, que capitulo tuvimos hoy no, ciencia de la historia, como ciencia humana, en serio parezco Wikipedia con todos los datos que se.**

 **Pero hablando en serio, que les pareció el capítulo, díganlo en los comentarios**

 **Y otra cosa, se me acabo el repertorio de nombres, si alguno me menciona nombres que pudieran usarse que en serio para militares, o sea nombres medio imponentes les seria de mucho placer, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Además se que me olvide de otra cosa, las Cutie Marks, asi que para las dudas les dire como se ven sus Cutie Marks de muchos de las cebras de la historia incluso la mia y las de las chicas.**

 **Y si lo se, mencionar sus cutie marks recién en el capitulo 13 es un buen tiempo para poder haberlo puesto, ahora a sus cutie marks. Posdata, dato extra, se les hace el examen a esa edad porque mayormente a esa edad les aparecen las cutie marks.**

 **Sunny=** Un sol con un pequeño granero por debajo de ese sol **.**

 **Rainy=** Una nube de lluvia y por debajo un granero y lo curioso, es que la nube esta con una carita sonriente.

 **Tesis=** Una pila de papeles y en la cima de este un cerebro con un signo de interrogación. (Una curiosa forma de combinar su nombre y su trabajo)

 **Amanda=** todavía no tiene

 **Cami=** todavía no tiene

 **Martin=** Tampoco tiene

Se que hay mas personajes pero esos están vestidos y no se les nota las cutie marks.

 _ **ESO ES TODO, Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO AMIGOS**_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Capítulo 14: La vida va bien por fin**_

Ohh, que noche es raro dormir por fin en una cama en que cabemos mas o menos todos, después de la noche de su vida, Tesis, se quedo dormida en nuestra sala, nosotros no podíamos estar mas comodo durmiendo, la cama era como si estuvieras en una nube, las almohadas también, y el ambiente regula la temperatura para que puedas dormir de lo lindo, creo que con esta comodidad con gusto me duermo todo el día, pero en fin me tenia que despertar temprano, me llamaron por el amanecer que debía ya reportarme en el campo de entrenamiento, que por suerte también estaba cerca, desperté a las chicas para decirles que ya me iba, y además de que le si un beso de despedida a mis hijas, que aun seguían dormidas mis angelitas, se siente bien que todo este yendo de maravillas, antes de irme les advertí a mis esposas (Ahora les dire esposas a las gemelas solamente a Sunny me referiré como a mi mujer, se que es sexista pero, como puedo llamarla aparte sin que suene mal?), que no se estresen que le va ir muy bien y que no se desquiten con Tesis si se pone tensa las sesiones de estudios.

Me bañe, me vestí con un simple pantalón jean, polo blanco, mis viejos zapatos de trabajador (Sunny me los dio antes de irnos de la granja, era lo único además de mi reloj, que queria conservar) y mi reloj digital con unas gafas de sol negras asi como las de Terminator, si iba a un campo de entrenamiento debía verme como el rebelde, que pronto se terminara convirtiendo en general (Que me gusto esas clases de ideas en algunas series), me tomo un jugo de naranja, si muy AMERICANO, y me fui dándole un beso a mis esposas al salir, como una serie de los 80 o 90 no.

Me fui abajo donde tendría que ir a la oficina de servicios militares mas cercano y de ahí habría un transporte militar que nos llevaría directamente a la base, entonces gracias a mi amigo el GPS, llegue a pie hacia alla, por suerte estaba cerca, si con cercas son 3 calles tan largas como si caminaras 3 canchas de futbol, había asi todo un clásico bus escolar pintado de verde militar, aunque le quita lo clasico el que sea volador.

Pregunte a donde iba, me dijeron que iba a la base militar N°7 que servia como campo de entrenamiento por excelencia, pregunte si mi nombre aparecia en la lista, me dijeron que si y me subi, en el lugar vi a cebras y otras especies como pegasos o grifos, tantos machos como hembras, irónicamente mas hembras, todos parecían de mi edad, mas o menos, había inclusive mas jóvenes que yo.

O por todos los cielos, tengo 24 años terrestres y me siento viejo, pero luego recuerdo que aca es como tener 16 años y se me olvida, ahora si, además todos vestían de un traje de camuflaje, asi de escuela militar de camuflaje verde oscuro.

Espera un minuto…no olvídenlo soy un caso especial, seguro me cuentan la edad como cuando era humano, eso parece obvio, no.

El autobús estaba casi lleno y me tuve que sentar en la parte trasera junto a un semental Pegaso, era de color rojo fuego asi todo amenazante y su pelo era negro con naranja, aunque era algo delgaducho, el autobús se movio y empezó a andar por la carretera, el conductor hablo por un comunicador y dijo, " _El viaje va a durar 20 minutos asi que aprovechen en conocerse caballeros, talvez el que tienen a lado va a ser su potencial aliado o su próximo rival asi que mas vale que se conozcan entre ustedes, es solo una advertencia."_

Ok, ok, venga, hora de hacer nuevos amigos pues, espero que no sea como la secundaria.

Asi que muchos se empezaron a hablar entre si, asi que yo iba a empezar con el sujeto a mi lado a ver si era conversador, pero lo que vi, o por Dios, lo que vi, tuve suerte que no me rei como loco, el se estaba haciendo bolita, mientras se cubría con las cosas que traía, parecía que el estaba pidiendo al universo entero que no lo molestaran o siquiera lo tocaran, como alguien como el acabo aquí por todos los cielos.

Pero luego, me calme, porque para ser sincero si es aterrador estar en un lugar que no conoces, con gente que tampoco conoces, además yo ehe estado en esa situación muchas veces cuando me cambiaba de escuela, pero en serio no es para reaccionar asi, asi que dotes de orador que no tengo, por favor ayúdenme a hacer a este pegaso un compañero mio.

-"Hola, compañero que te cuentas", si, muy casual no, pero el no respondia.

-"Oye vamos, no te voy hacer nada malo", eso era verdad, pero seguía sin responder.

-"Entonces, que vas hacer en la base compañero", era obvio lo que íbamos a hacer pero en serio necesitaba sacarle conversación.

-" _Oye nunca te vi en la escuela militar, de donde vienes", me pregunto una yegua pegaso, que estaba también a lado mio, la que se sentaba a lado de ella que era una cebra hembra también espera mi respuesta._

 _-"_ **Bien yo estuve en la zona sur, pero por mi excelente desempeño termine aqui",** era obvio que menti, era algo que hacia para evitar los problemas, hasta hora no me ha fallado, eso creo.

-"Esta bien, eso tiene sentido, solo mira que ropa usa", dijo la cebra, grite al cielo celebrando mi victoria, en mis pensamientos claro, "Pero un consejo, el no te va a sacar ni una palabra, el no habla con nadie, a el lo molestan demasiado porque el apenas va a las practicas, pero solo a los exámenes, y el saca excelentes notas en gimnasia sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, muchos dicen que es trampa y por eso no les agrada", dijo la yegua pegaso, "Ademas tiene sentido que digan que haga trampa, míralo es un debilucho", dijo la cebra hembra, el pobre se encogía mas y mas, espero que lo corten ya, porque lo que mas odio además de los pedófilos son las personas que hacen bullying, además talvez el chico tenga una condición genética, que le permite tener mejores habilidades, pero es verdad porque algunos que reprueban el examen para científico, esa clase de gente que hay por debajo, algunos tienen una mente muy cerrada en serio.

-"Pero tu, tu estas bien constituido, es obvio porque tu destacaste entre ellos", me dijo la yegua pegaso con lujuria en su voz, "Tienes pareja, porque si no tienes unas de las 2 podrian serlo", dijo la cebra hembra.

- **"Disculpen pero ya tengo pareja y estoy muy feliz con ella",** tuve que decirle que solo tenia una, porque en serio no queria ver como reaccionarían al saber que podía tener 3, seguro estas quieren que sean 5 si les digo.

-"Tu te lo pierdes", dijo la pegaso, viendo hacia otro lado, "Y es una pena porque podrias haber tenido estas a cambio", dijo la cebra hembra mientras se desabrochaba la parte de arriba mostrando su amplio busto, debo admitir que eran tan grandes como las de mis esposas pero no resistí decir lo que iba a decir.

-" **No importa, porque mi pareja las tiene igual de grandes, además tu te pierdes estas",** le mostraba mis manos, " **Sin magia le podía hacer llegar a un orgasmo mas de 2 veces usándolas",** se los dije con una sonrisa al final.

-Ellas como medio se sonrojaron, y la yegua contesto, "Esta bien, ya comprendemos, no tienes novia y solo recurres a eso para hacernos sentir mal, en serio que bajo recur….", la detuve mientras usaba una mano para cubrirle la boca, mientras que con la otra le empezaba a hacer un masaje erotico, ella quizo luchar y su amiga solo se quedo mirando, que suerte que nadie ponía atención a nosotros, no paso ni 2 minutos y ella ya tuve su primer orgasmo, que suerte que nadie veía, o solo nos ignoraban o no sabían lo que estábamos haciendo, su amiga solo estaba allí, jadeando deseando ser ella, mientras que su amiga se quedo empapado su uniforme y jadeando, pero al final con un poco de aire en sus pulmones dijo, "Esta…..bien…..te….creo". Su amiga muda, no hablo nada, como estatua quedo.

Joder, no se que demonio me poseyó para hacer esa locura en publico, pero en serio creo que me gusto poner en su lugar a esas, hasta vi como este pegaso al que intente hablar me miraba mientras que la estaba complaciendo a ella, al menos un paso para llegar a hablar contigo compañero.

Yo era timido, asi que, que mejor compañero que otro timido, pero al menos yo me había quitado mi timidez por las duras pruebas que atravesé, yo queria ayudar a este pegaso a minorar su timidez, algo me decía que era lo correcto, y no me iba a detener hasta ayudarlo, ademas entre timidos se ayudan, a que no.

Sin que me de cuenta, habíamos llegado, y me di cuenta que parecia una base cualquiera, no había muchas cosas, en serio me decepciona lo que veo, nos hicieron llegar hasta cierta parte y nos hicieron bajar del autobús, entonces solo para no parecer un bicho raro me copie de su vestimenta, si lo se la vestimenta a lo rebelde queda descartado, que cobarde lo se, pero por ahora no importaba, lo que importaba era ser general, no causar polémica, ah, y ayudar al pegaso rojo.

Apenas nos bajamos todos el autobús se fue, y nos dejo en algo que parecía una plataforma en una de los limites de la base, entonces uno con armadura negra se presento, "Soy el coronel, Rriorwa, y hoy vengo para informar, que van a entrenar para el uso de armas por el primer trimestre, el segundo trimestre sera para que aprendan a como manejar un vehiculo de combate tipo tanque, ademas de una aeronave de combate tipo caza, se que todos recibieron cierta instrucción en la escuela militar, y ya se saben la teoría, era hora de ponerlo en la practica, (Ya jodi, espero que los documentales de aviación no me fallen ahora) el tercer trimestre, aprenderán la teoría de como dirigir a sus unidades de mando, desde menor escala como sargento, a mayor escala como general, sus estrategias y comandos, luego por el cuarto trimestre, van a ponerlo en practica en modelos de simulaciones de guerras contra enemigos varios, al final se decidirá, a que sitio uno ira, si a fuerza aeroespacial, fuerza naval, fuerza terrestre o nuestras fuerzas de espionaje, que son las que combinan las 3, son lo mejor de lo mejor, porque no cualquiera es mandado ahi fuera de nuestro territorio sin nada de apoyo, ademas se decidirá si usted es puesto en un grado inferior o igual a capitán, esos serán asignados a sus unidades y habran terminado el entrenamiento, los que sean clasificados con grado mayor a capitán, serán puestos en un quinto semestre para ya operaciones de aun mayor escala, en sus entornos virtuales, y les vengo a decir ya, ese examen es difícil, especialmente si vas para el puesto de general en las fuerzas de espionaje, que es la división en que se esta disponible en este momento, hay actualmente una provisional, porque el general se retiro de las fuerzas de espionaje hace 3 años, Star, la hija de la reina Zembra, ella normalmente estaría a cargo de remplazarlo, pero ella no quiere porque piensa que no es lo suficientemente hábil para ser general, y ella se quedo en el puesto de comandante, y hasta ahora no hay nadie que le llegue a sus pezuñas del anterior general, asi que, ustedes creen que podrán llegar a ser general de nuestro grupo de elite"

Muchos gritaron entusiasmados, yo solo podía pensar, asi que el nombre de ella, es

Star, pero en serio me cree tan bueno, que incluso cree que superare a su antiguo superior, pero bueno no la culpa, e salido de situaciones imposibles salido todo triunfante, asi que no me sorprende que tenga fe en mi.

-"Bien nueva generación de oficiales, les deseo lo mejor y recuerden, esto solo acaba de empezar", apenas dijo esas palabras el lugar de donde estábamos, se empezó a mover, y vi como la sección donde estábamos era en realidad una enorme plataforma, joder, cuando bajamos lo suficiente, vi lo que había debajo y me asuste, era todo un robot gigante aca metido, creo que media unos 450 metros de alto y se veía armado hasta donde alcanzara la vista con todo tipos de armas, parecia que le estaban haciendo mantenimiento, eso explica porque sus armas están al descubierto, no sabia de grosor pero en serio era gigante, ademas de en las paredes varios corredores, donde parecia que en la pared había habitaciones, barracones, armería, había de todo, incluso vi una plataforma cerca del gigante una gran cantidad de aviones que parecían cazas de combate, no podía verlos bien, pero eso si se veian que uno solo puede hacer mucho daño, veía ademas una gran actividad por toda la base, entrenamientos de los pegasos y grifos en el aire, carga llendo de un lado a otro, era impresionante, ahora esto si era una base militar, y yo solo sabia que esto solo había hecho mas que comenzar.

Vi que éramos 30 en total, y nos paramos en el piso donde son los barracones, y algo peculiar, estos son barracones mixtos, y aquí conté a 20 hembras de diferentes especies, así que, en serio me están tentando no, en serio dejen de tentarme, porque esto no es fácil para mi tampoco joder.

Nos dieron la oportunidad de dejar nuestras cosas, en mi caso solo tenía lo que tenía vestido, el barracón era como en algunas películas, camas individuales, para todos, así simples sabanas y una cama normal, nada más, y un baúl verde al frente, puro cliché no, y de un torno verde las paredes, sin ventanas obviamente, las duchas al fondo, así como compartidas, en serio más tentación joder, quiero respetar a mis esposas maldita sea.

Al menos me puse en una esquina, y lo curioso es que este pegaso, se escogió una a lado mío, y parece que el resto se alejó un poco de nosotros, pues había para 50 camas, asi que tiene sentido, es mejor asi para ser sincero.

Los primeros días, eran de entrenamiento con armas pequeñas, armarlos y disparar, era bueno en disparar, tenia buena puntería, pero armarlos rápido, pues era un asco, y había una razón, me fui a recorrer para ver la base si había una posibilidad de hallar un lugar donde aprender a volar y conducir tanques, lo irónico que era que, bueno si había, pero no había nadie de los otros reclutas, parece que están muy confiados, por todos los cielos, pero en fin me esta costando, porque en serio era muy difícil, si comparamos esto con volar un avión comercial, demonios aprender a volar aviones comerciales seria tan fácil como conducir bicicleta a comparación de esto, pero se aprende, es difícil pero se aprende, durante un mes aprendimos sobre armas pequeñas, eran como pistolas laser, era curioso, casi como lo visto en Star Wars (Se que hago muchas referencias a este, pero es la que mas recuerdo y la mas conocida pues), y algunas granadas de diferentes variedades, explosivas, corrosivas, segadoras, y IEM (Impulso Electromagnético) eran geniales la verdad.

Yo me iba a las duchas al final que todos, todo el tiempo, asi no tengo tentaciones, pero las chicas que las confronte, podría decirlo esa palabra, porque no se cómo decirlo los que les hice en el autobús, quisieron humillarme, exponiéndome desnudo filmándome con su "celular", pero les salió mal obviamente por una gran razón, ademas yo las descubrí, y bueno, para que dejen de molestar con estas cosas infantiles, bueno ya paso lo que tuvo que pasar tuve sexo con ellas, si, la carne es débil, pero es obvio que el rumor se difundió, porque cada dia había una hembra en el baño, y bueno la carne es débil, por suerte traían condón, asi que nada de que preocuparme por una sorpresa 9 meses después, en serio porque el universo no me deja en paz con esto, ya tengo a dos gemelas que están bien buenas, y a una granjera, para asi solo parecerme al fundador de Playboy, pero ahora me parezco al pelón de Brazzers con las muchas con las que me acuesto, pero bueno no hay queja en absoluto, pero en serio cansa con todas las cosas que estoy haciendo hasta ahora, pero eso si, si el destino me dice que tenga sexo para bajarme todo este estrés, que soy yo para quejarme no.

Ya era el segundo mes y no había forma de hacer que este pegaso me hable, al menos se que se llama Yagami, un nombre curioso, pero en fin, el era buen tirador, creo que mas bien tiene madera para ser francotirador, el tampoco había sido muy bueno con las armas pequeñas como yo, pero con estas armas de dos manos, era todo un maestro, obviamente no me quedaba atrás, yo era buen tirador, pero seguía siendo malo desarmándolos y armándolos de nuevo, con suerte creo que pasaba esas pruebas, las armas aquí eran curiosas, aun usaban para algunos rifles de francotirador balas, pero eran balas que explotaban al contacto, o se guiaban y se auto ajustaban para el trayecto, o sea balas inteligentes, ademas el resto de los rifles eran laser, pero de mayor alcance, y algo peculiar, no es como Star wars que nunca recargas el arma, mas bien tienen cargadores, son un tipo de baterías bien potentes, que si nos llegan a dar en una de ellas la usamos como granadas, y el arma si se recalienta, no había automáticas hasta ahora.

Ya terminaba el segundo mes y obviamente los otros reclutas ya estaban celosos de Yagami, ademas de sus antecedentes, les hacia enfadarse mas.

Hasta que una noche, mientras regresaba de aprender a volar esos jets, las luces solo estaban prendidas en un área del barracón, era una esquina, nuestra esquina, oh que estará pasando, me pregunte, y cuando entre a Yagami lo habían arrinconado los 8 machos (Eran cebras y algunos sementales), lo estaban golpeando, no se porque lo hacen, pero era hora de aclarar unas cosa ahora.

- **"Oye porque lo están golpeando, les robo algo o los insulto de alguna manera o que",** les pregunte, apenas hable, y muchos se voltearon a verme.

-" _Que te interesa a ti, esto es entre el y nosotros", dijo uno de ellos._

 _-"_ **Me interesa porque ademas que yo duermo en esa esquina, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras golpean entre todos a un inocente",** les respondi con un poco de ira en mi voz.

- _Entonces un poco interesado uno se volteo a verme y me dijo, "Bien si te interesa, vamos a hacer que este tramposo, no vuelva a querer ser militar, y mandarlo a donde pertenece, porque nadie puede ser tan bueno, en manejo de armas, cuando ni ha practicado ni una vez en la escuela, no se como hace trampa pero lo mandaremos a donde debe estar, junto con los apestosos e idiotas clase 5 que no tienen lo necesario para….", no termino la frase como le di un poderoso golpee en el hocico._

Primero, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, segundo, en la escuela militar le enseñan a usar armas a niños y adolescentes, esto no es USA.

Y pues no hay mas que decir, una vez como lo demás oyeron como el hocico de su amigo se rompió y cayo al suelo, se desato la golpiza, ellos se empezaron a venir hacia mi, pobres no tuvieron oportunidad, porque hay una diferencia entre pelear por tu vida y pelear en la escuela como practicas (Aunque no se como les enseñaron técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo), uno me vino a querer dar una patada voladora, pobre imbécil, apenas salto, lo esquive y le di tremendo golpe en el estomago, cayo como una bolsa de papas, van 2 faltan 6, 2 se pusieron enfrente mio levantando las manos como el boxeo, mientras que sus compañeros trataban de agarrarme por la espalda, grave error, los que estaban atrás mio ni lo vieron venir, fingi que les iba a dar una patada a uno de los de alfrente, y entonces como sentí como me iban a agarrar por la espalda, aproveche y les di un golpe muy fuerte con los codos justo en sus pechos, pude oir como el aire abandono sus pulmones y desistieron de hacerme algo, los que venían al costado me querían patear al momento que les di el codazo a los de atrás mio, pero no me movi, cuando las patadas llegaron, las pare con mis manos, por cierto si me dolio, pero me aguante, y les fracture a los 2 las piernas que usaron para patearme, uff, ese sonido familiar, los que estaban al frente mio me veían asustados porque como en solo segundos sus amigos estaban fuera de combate ya, ambos no les importo y me empezaron a dar su oleada de golpes y patadas, yo los bloquee todas con mis brazos, eran fuertes lo admito, ya me empezaba a doler, hasta sentía como me llegaban a fracturar parte de los brazos, pero cuando vi que uno de ellos se fue para atrás, seguro que para dar un golpe mas potente, yo aproveche y fui hacia el y le di una fuerte patada en las piernas, fue otro crujido en los huesos, el se cayó al suelo seco, el no hizo ruido, creo que el dolor fue tan grande para el que se desmayó, el otro no me dejo de dar golpes en la cara y en el estómago aprovechando como me descuide solo para patear a su amigo, en serio recibi una paliza, me tumbo al suelo, escuche a las hembras suspirar por un momento el aliento (Se lo meto todos los días a todas ustedes putas, me podrían ayudar al menos), pero el entonces se paro, todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y sentía mis costillas rotas, al igual que algunas partes de mi cara, entonces el solo dijo todo cansado, "Eso…..es….lo…..que….tienes…..por…..ayud…..", no lo deje terminar, porque con las fuerzas que me quedaban le di un golpee que lo tiro al suelo a el, entonces me levante, sentía como mi cara goteaba en sangre, pero también sentía como esa sensación se iba, y como me encontraba con energías de nuevo, entonces fui y le devolví los golpees, pero solo unos cuantos por que solo tuve que darles unos 3 como para derribarlo, eso te pasa por no terminar y regodearte ante tu enemigo.

Una vez todo acabo, unos guardias llegaron, junto con el coronel Rriorwa, todos con armadura, preguntándose él porque del alboroto, entonces ellos vieron como yo estaba de pie todo ensangrentado mi cara y varios reclutas inconscientes en el suelo, pero en vez de gritar o decir algo solo pregunto que paso aca, entonces antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, las chicas se pararon y le explicaron todo al general, ahí si verdad, al menos le dijeron como golpearon a Yagami y como yo intente detenerlos, y como yo inicie la golpiza, suena mal lo se, pero me defendí contra 8 reclutas, no cuenta como defensa no, pero una vez le dijeron sobre la parte de porque lo golpee, sibre el insulto a las granjeras, el me miro y me perdono por lo que había hecho, pero como castigo debía dormir afuera por el resto del año, y con afuera se refería con alla arriba en la intemperie demonios bajar para ir a entrenamiento iba a ser horrible, ademas no tenia derecho a estar en el barracón también para el resto del año, sin duchas, ni camas, a la intemperie, puta que castigo no, para tal caso solo deme comida de mierda e insuficiente y ya se parecería a mi tiempo en prisión, al menos no me quito las posibilidades de ir al comedor, para almorzar como se es debido, y me permitio que pudiera seguir aprendiendo a volar (Por cierto no lo mencione pero estaba aprendiendo a volar gracias a un simulador en la parte mas baja del complejo), eso era todo mi castigo, justo, eso digo, porque tuvieron la facilidad para expulsarme.

Pero al menos ayude a Yagami, demostre que nadie se mete conmigo y puede salir impune si insulta a todas las granjeras, no todas son asi, algunos lo son pero al menos no lo son todos.

Pero al dia siguiente por fin realmente rindió frutos cuando por fin Yagami, me vino a hablar después del entrenamiento del dia, ya me iba a la sala de simulaciones cuando me vino a hablar.

-"Oye en serio te agradezco que me hayas ayudado antes", dijo con una voz asi calmada, en serio clamada como de que seria la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba.

-" **No hay problema, solo que entre extra especiales nos ayudamos no lo crees",** le conteste.

-El me miro raro, "Espera, como sabes que no soy como los demás", dijo preocupado.

-Yo mire por todos lados para ver que no había nadie cerca, " **No estoy ciego, porque ser extremadamente bueno sin ningun entrenamiento, tirador experto sin haber practicado nunca, es obvio no verlo fuiste creado genéticamente para ser el perfecto soldado, ademas se podría decir que yo también tengo esas habilidades adquiridas casi de repente",** le dije.

-El ahora me mira con curiosidad, "Es raro, mis padres nunca me dijeron que había otros como yo".

-" **Ese es la cosa chico, yo me forme con prueba y error, usando sueros no probados para ciertas cosas, mas bien es un milagro que esos sueros no me mataran, mas bien es la razón de porque me curo a un anormal velocidad, y yo lo hice por mi cuenta, nadie juego con mi ADN mas que yo",** era algo de verdad, lo único que me falto decir es que antes era humando para completarlo.

-El me miro sombrado una vez mas, "Tu pudiste elegir?, mis padres me dijeron que era mi deber como su hijo y su creación, soy su hijo biológico si, pero me modificaron cuando era un bebe para ser su soldado perfecto, crei que no había otro camino mas que los que te escogen tus padres para ti", dijo al final Yagami.

-" **Escucha bien, pero no te ofendas, tus padres son unos insensibles, el deber de un hijo es crecer para ser alguien bueno en la vida, y el trabajo de los padres es guiarlo para serlo, no ser objeto de experimentación, ahora viene la verdadera pregunta, tu quieres estar aquí",** dije con seriedad.

-El me miro, y estuvo pensando por buen rato, "Se que tienes razón, me modificaron para que pueda tomar decisiones mas rápido y notar la mas minima cosa, es por eso que pude ver como mis padres se aprovechan de mi, pero es que no tengo elección, a donde iria si fallara, mis padres estoy seguro que me botaran de la casa si no llego a ser general", lo dijo con tristeza.

-" **Escucha amigo, llega hasta donde puedas en estas pruebas y si no logras llegar a general, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarte a tus padres, yo te ayudare, porque los modificados hay que estar unidos no",** respondi con sinceridad, porque en serio nadie merece estar en un lugar que no le gusta por satisfacer los deseos egoístas de los padres, nadie merece eso.

-"Amigo, que es eso", me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-" **Bueno, con el estilo de vida que has tenido no me sorprende que no lo sepas el significado, signifique alguien que te ayude a enfrentar tus problemas, alguien con quien pasarla bien esa clase de cebra, me entiendes".**

 **-"** Creo que si", contesto, "Amigos?".

- **"Amigos",** y le enseñe como estrechar las manos, en serio la horrible vida que este haya vivido, como me da pena, pero en si mismo, si supiera mi historia creo que el tendría pena de mi, asi que, estamos en vano, hey, no digan que el sexo con multiples cebras hembras y yeguas y unas hembras grifo, es algo malo, solo digo en relación a las cosas malas que nos paso yo ganaría, pero en fin, yo le voy a enseñar como disfrutar de la vida, ese era mi nueva meta, y lo cumpliría a cualquier costo.

Ya había terminado el tercer mes, habíamos usado armas pesadas y explosivos, y estas enserio que están de otro nivel, ametralladoras laser, misiles inteligentes portátiles, armas antiaéreas portátiles, que en serio, podría derribar a un dragon de gran tamaño con el disparo de uno de estos, esto si que era otro nivel, y por suerte no lo desarmaríamos, ya unos especialistas lo harán en el campo de batalla, hay si demostré, lo que los humanos estamos hecho, si que era bueno sembrando destrucción en el campo de entrenamiento, ningun blanco sobrevivio a mis disparos, era alucinante, en ese periodo le pregunte a Yagami de cuando nos entrenarían en combate con magia, pero el enseguida me respondio que no lo haremos, porque eso les enseñaron en la escuela.

Maldita sea, eso explica porque esto dura tan poco, la mayoría del entrenamiento lo pasaron en la maldita escuela.

Nos dieron un dia libre al final del primer trimestre, para ir a nuestras casas o quedarse en la base a no hacer nada, Yagami y yo, al igual que algunos pocos se quedaron, yo porfin aproveche en llamar a mis esposas, porque en serio he estado bajo mucho estrés para nivelarme con estos chicos, les esplique eso y como había conocido a Yagami y como nos volvimos amigos, el enserio me recordaba a Rainy, espera un minuto, ya se, ya se como mejorar un poco su vida de Yagami, le voy a presentar a Rainy, estoy seguro que ambos se llegarían a agradar y no se, talvez hasta enamorar, porque en serio que mejor pareja que una timida alegre, y un timido deprimido.

Bien se que suena mal, pero al menos queria mejorar la vida de Yagami, era alguien bueno, que en serio no merece estar aquí, pero en fin.

Las chicas me contaron que acababan de regresar de dar el examen de clases, y que mañana nos dira el resultado, me depedi de ellas y de mis bebes, en serio que bonitas se veian cada dia, en serio me gustaría estar ahí para estar con ellas, en serio como me puse sentimental.

Luego aproveche como aun tenia tiempo llame a Sunny, hablamos de lo mismo, que hable con las chicas, ademas me dijeron que estaban bien en la granja, algo aburridas pero al menos están bien, eso me alegraba, y cuando terminamos de charlar le pedi que trajera a Rainy para saludarla, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Rainy apareció, ella estaba tan feliz como siempre, ella ya había escuchado todo, asi que no había mucho que contar, excepto por una cosa.

Le pedi que me esperara mientras iba a buscar a alguien o sea Yagami, le encontré en los corredores paseando, sin hacer nada, entonces solo le pedi que hablara con alguien, el acepto, y entonces solo fue un momento para explicarle con quien iba a hablar y decirle a Rainy que no contara nada sobre mi dispositivo, si aun no le conte sobre mi invento, entonces joder fue difícil que hable con ella, pero después de que saque el tema de vivir una vida tranquila, tener una verdadera familia, ellos se pusieron a hablar, en serio algo que ambos podían hablar sin problemas era como querían tener su familia perfecta, entonces vi como ellos estaban empezando a hablar sobre que cuando termine esto, conocerse cara a cara.

Martin si que eres un buen cupido. Mas bien creo que fue mas bien un milagro, si, lo admito.

Bueno el segundo trimestre fue mas fácil irónicamente, me fue mejor que los demás, al tener tantas horas de practica, la tenia dominada la parte de conducción de vehículos, disparo desde tanques, conducción de helicópteros de combate y de transporte, y aviones de transporte y combate, si, tuve que aprender todo eso, y se preguntaba porque estaba tan estresado y ocupado.

Vivir en el techo, no fue mucho problema, porque después de todo ya había vivido asi, y me bañaba en los baños alla arriba, asi que estaba presentable, y podía lavar mi ropa al menos.

Los días pasaban y veía como nos hacíamos mas y mas amigos Yagami y yo, cuando le conte la verdad en nuestro segundo descanso, de como yo era humano y las pruebas que me hice a mi mismo y mi invento, el le sorprendió, por decir poco y mas aun cuando Rainy se lo conto, ahí empezaron a hablar libremente, ademas de conversar sobre libre expresión, ser uno mismo y ser optimista, Yagami estaba disfrutando de este tipo de conversaciones, creo que lo hacían feliz, y el al menos guardo el secreto, porque después de todo éramos amigos después de todo no y también porque se estaba interesando de ver sobre estos temas en mi invento, cuando todo esto termine el tendrá todo el tiempo de disfrutar de mi invento y tal vez de otra cosa en particular, jaja.

A la vez me entere que mis esposas lograron pasar la prueba, pero por muy poco, y entonces la obligaron a elegir que seguir estudiando, y que después de pensar mucho, Cami, eligió ser ingeniera en sistemas, porque quedaba fascinada en como funcionaba la tecnología, y Amanda quizo ir un paso mas alla, ella queria ser experta en IA, pero tendría que estudiar sistemas igual que Cami, pero no le importaba, porque a la vez le agradaba que podían estar juntas en clases, y a pesar de haber estado ya mas de un mes con el monton de científicos a su alrededor, ellas vieron que, en serio mi invento les hacia efecto, hablaban con términos que se hablaban en las caricaturas y anime, veian el clásico pulgar lastimado al jugar muchos videojuegos (Puede que sean holográficos mis mandos, pero aun asi te puedes lastimar los tendones de los dedos al hacer muchos movimientos seguidos tanto tiempo), en algunos de ellos tenían ojos rojos y estaban cansados y cuando algunos se quedaban dormidos podían oírles murmurar a algunos sobre lo que vieron anoche, como anime o caricaturas, ellas estaban bien, a pesar de que nadie hablaba entre si.

Pero me contaron que cuando después de tiempo, por fin prendieron sus ARCA AVM en el descanso, solo como experimento decidieron prender el chat via local que tenia mi invento, y como se inundó de grupos de chat la pantalla, muchos eran practicamente grupos de fans del anime, videojuegos o caricaturas, en general o en especifico, y ellas se pusieron los auriculares auxiliares para ver quienes eran, y veian que eran todos con los que estudiaban ellas se metieron a una de fans de películas de Disney, y en serio como disfrutaron como todos daban sus opiniones de esas películas, como eran fans e incluso como idolatraba a algunas que eran de la época de oro, se sintieron como en una gran familia que podía compartir lo que sea, ellas se sintieron bien al respecto, en mi interior, estaba feliz por eso, porque sabia que mi invento había tenido éxito.

El tercer trimestre fue aburrido de verdad, pero en fin solo era teoría sobre tácticas ya conocidas, gracias a documentales por cierto, pero luego había tácticas sobre como conquistar toda una especie o defenderse de una amenaza global, esto si no tenia mucha idea pero al final lo comprendi, bueno un poco, no soy perfecto caballeros.

Pero al final fue rutina el final, el descanso, la charlas, todos estaban bien, incluso me dijeron como habían hecho amigos en esos grupos mi esposas, como todo iba bien en lo que ahora era una relación entre Yagami y Rainy, se que solo hablaron 3 veces, pero hablar por casi 6 horas seguidas esas veces, yo lo cuento ya como 3 citas.

Pero al final llegaba el cuarto trimestre, este nos mostraría en que nivel de verdad estábamos, nos meterían a todos en una de las salas mas grandes de la base, era la sala virtual mas grande de la historia, era mas grande que incluso el estadio donde estaba la arena, y eso ya era grande, nos dijeron que era la forma de entrenamiento máximo aquí estaríamos el trimestre entero, que aquí iban a enfrentar lo que seria si hubiera una rebelión en el reino, y nosotros como el ejercito leal a la reina, empieza con poco recursos a usar, y termina con muchos recursos a utilizar, ademas nos pusieron armaduras especiales, estas simularían por completo nuestros movimientos, nos proveerán alimentos en forma de liquido cuando mostremos en la simulación cuando bebemos algo, ademas de que si nos hieren, lo sentiremos, y si caemos en acción, el traje nos teles transportara afuera del complejo, y serán juzgados en ese momento.

Esto sera difícil lo se, pero ya he estado en el infierno y regrese con vida, esto sera pan comido, espero.

 **Algo largo no, pero era justo presentar al único amigo de verdad para mi personaje.**

 **Además de dar un vistazo del estilo de como es el entrenamiento para oficiales de clase 2, en serio parece como si los entrenaran para ser fuerzas especiales no mas no.**

 **Pero en fin gracias por leer, y ustedes como creen que serán las simulaciones, serán peor de lo que el tuvo que pasar en la arena o no sera nada para el.**

 **Lograra aprobar este cuarto trimestre.**

 **Solo el siguiente capitulo lo responderá y otras cosas mas, hasta al siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola un pequeño dato insignificante, se que puse mal el nombre de la reina, pero como es un pequeño problema que se soluciona diciendo que solo vengo a aclarar que el nombre de la reina es Zambra.**

 _ **Capítulo 15: Realidad, que es eso?**_

Nos explicaron mejor, el traje nos mantendría semi quietos, era mas un traje mejorado que te permite sentir todo, casi como si estuvieras en la realidad, el cuarto en si se inundaría, para que podamos movernos 360°, podemos lanzarnos como si estuviéramos haciendo un clavado, nadar y bucear, el traje mantendrá, el contenido de oxigeno mediante una manguera muy flexible, asi que no hay forma de que nos ahogamos, se mantiene el flujo de alimentos mediante contenedores en nuestras espaldas, y como el traje se mueve con fluido hidráulico nos moveremos como si estuviéramos en la superficie aun debajo del agua.

Cuando inicio, pues debo decir que inicio como algunos de los juegos de nueva generación, directo a la puta acción, aparecí en un edificio destrozado y sin armadura, cuando me tocaba, sentía que deberás no lo tenía, tan poderoso es la proyección virtual que no siento una armadura de acero puesta y solo tenia el uniforme estándar de recluta?.

Tenia una pistola laser de alcance medio (100mts.), y nada mas, a lado mio, escuchaba disparos laser que esta vez si sonaban, era una locura, explosiones, gritos, de todo, era como despertar en la arena, excepto que teníamos armas a distancia, a si, también había cazas peleando arriba de nosotros, y tanques araña (Tanque laser, con 4 patas), peleando entre si, esto seria impresionante si no fuera que debemos cumplir nuestra misión principal y es, ganarle a los rebeldes, pues eso entendí, con cada vez tener mas recursos con cada misión.

Esto es una mierda, no tengo idea quien es amigo o enemigo, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, asi que a moverse y disparar a cualquiera que me apunte con un arma, me moví por ese edificio medio destrozado, entonces vi que estaba en un pueblo, y era el pueblo donde conoci a mis gemelas, estos, estos si son unos hijos de puta.

Pero en si, lo principal era encontrar un escuadrón leal a la reina, y pedir instrucciones, porque por lo que veo era obvio, hacer misiones a lo Call of Duty, o una versión futurista de FarCry, para asi ganar la guerra, espero que esta sea mas sencillo hacerlo que solo pensarlo.

Puta fue difícil esquivar a tantos tanques araña, por suerte los cazas los mantenían ocupados, por cierto aun no se cual es aliado y cual no.

Despues de lo que parecio una hora por fin encontré un pelotón de 6 soldados con solo armadura blanca, hora de hacer mi graciosa presentación.

Me cubri, en un hueco cerca de ellos dejado por las explosiones y pregunte.

-" **Rebeldes o leales a la Reina",** grite, porque aun se escuchaba ciertas batallas a lo lejos.

No respondían, estaba preocupado, entonces vi cerca mio, una granada de IEM, lo único que incapacita a una armadura por unos minutos, la agarre, le quite el seguro, lo mantuve conmigo unos segundos y la lance, hacia ellos, no duro mucho tiempo antes que alguien gritara "granada", y no le dio tiempo de terminar cuando estallo.

Yo rápidamente me levante, y vi a uno de ellos cerca de mi, suerte que la lance a tiempo, le agarre las granadas, la única arma que no necesita censor para manipulación de armas, (Las armas de 2 manos o grandes tienen dispositivos especiales que las apaga si alguien no autorizado las agarra y intenta disparar) y le quite el casco y le grite, " **Son rebeldes o leales a la reina, porque yo soy 100% leal a ella",** lo mire y espere su respuesta, "Somos leales, hemos perdido señal de la base principal, los rebeldes han tomado este pueblo y estamos atrapados, si es que no podemos irnos antes de que nuestros tanques sean destruidos por sus cazas, estamos perdidos", es lo que dije, lo mire de reojo, aliste una de las granadas explosivas listas para meterla dentro del traje, lo mire amenazante y le pregunte, " **Es eso verdad o solo es un truco para engañarme?".**

Entonces algo me dijo que no confiara en el, el estaba muy asustado y no respondía mi pregunta, si esta tan seguro de ser leales porque no lo dicen y ya, solo espero hacer lo correcto.

Agarre su arma que era un rifle laser de larga distancia (500mts.), si podía hacer frente a otros contra armadura con esta arma, si me iba a ser útil, y le tire la granada explosiva dentro del traje, obviamente exploto el soldado que era una cebra macho, el grito antes de que el saliera del traje en un chorro de sangre y vísceras mientras que el traje seguía intacto, joder que macabro me volvi.

Entonces unos 10 soldados de armadura blanca aparecieron, yo los confundi con enemigos, pero una vez dijeron, " _Quietos basura rebelde",_ ya me pude relajar un poco, yo levante las manos y tire el arma y las granadas al suelo, y grite, " **Yo soy leal a la Reina, y acabo de matar al maldito traidor de esa armadura",** movi un poco mi cuerpo para señalar la armadura la cual esta manchada de sangre, los soldados me vieron y me mantuvieron quieto en mi lugar mientras que anulaban los trajes de los 4 restantes, y esos restantes, fueron fusilados al instante, yo ya estaba nervioso en ese punto, yo aun segi con las manos levantadas sin moverme, esperando el visto bueno o malo para el caso, entonces vi que uno recogio el casco del soldado que había matado y apretó unos botones que no pude ver por mi posición, y entonces sono en voz alta, todo lo que les dije a ellos en el momento que les arroje la granada, puede que la granada los halla impedido de moverse, pero siguen funcionando algunas partes por motivos de seguridad, por suerte, funcionaba la grabación de los últimos segundos de ese soldado, sentí un suspiro de alivio cuando me felicitaron por lo que he hecho, yo solte un poderoso suspiro, porque en serio que tensión.

Parece que complete una maldita misión personal, ir y hallar a otros miembros leales a la reina, algo es algo.

Ellos me preguntaron que hacia en plena zona de batalla, yo fui honesto, apareci allí, y solo se que soy un oficial en entrenamiento y no sabia como había comenzado la guerra, ellos lo aceptaron, el arma del soldado muerto me lo podía quedar, igual que la armadura de unos de los soldados fusilados.

Fuimos a pie hasta un pequeño campamento base, había varios heridos al intemperie, algunos con quemaduras graves por los laser y algunos les faltaba alguna parte, asi que asi se ve un campamento provisional real, en serio la están pasando mal no.

Me llevaron a la tienda de campaña mas intacta que había, allí el coronel Brick me atendió, me hablo de lo valiente que era al atravesar ese terreno de guerra yo solo y sin protección, pero lo interrumpí, pidiendo como inicio la guerra, el no le importo decírmelo una vez dije el porque no lo sabia en primer lugar y debo decir de que como inicio me parece la excusa mas tonta inimaginable, no se como alguien puede tragarse esto y tomárselo en serio, me dijo que la razón era, de que las 2 hijas se pelearon en la cena con ella porque la reina les dijo que tendrían un nuevo padre y a ellas no les agradaba el padre, las hijas reunieron a el mayor numero de efectivos y maquinaria belica para derrocar a la reina después de esa discusión.

Osea que esta puta guerra era porque no les gustaba el nuevo papi, es jodidamente en serio!

Por esto están causando tanta masacres perras egoístas!

Joder me contuve la rabia que me daba eso, hasta los tiranos mas locos tenían mejores razones que ella para iniciar una guerra civil, pero en fin,

Pregunte como podía ser útil, y me dijo que tendría que hacer era ciertas misiones como reconocimiento, ser parte de grupos de ataques en la primera línea, sabotajes y hasta me dijo que si lo hacia bien tal vez me daria mi propio escuadron, me dijo como cada pequeña acción, influía en como avanzara el curso de la guerra, que debía ser cuidadoso en tomar cada acción con el mayor criterio posible, yo asentí a eso, el me dijo que fuera con otros oficiales para hacer las misiones que me menciono antes, y me dijo que cuando surja algo grande, me mandara a llamar, ademas de que podría agarrar cualquier arma de a 2 manos y granadas que fuera necesario para la misión, y finalmente me mando afuera hasta que hubiera algo importante y me necesitara.

Si, esto es una mezcla extraña de GTA (Por la munición prácticamente ilimitada), CALL of Duty (Bueno dah, el escenario de guerra en el fondo) y FARCRY (Por las misiones secundarias que hay que hacer antes de la principal).

Demonios esto sera largo.

Esto largo es en efecto, difícil, como el infierno es, especialmente si no tienes vidas extras, obvio, de a poco empecé a subir de rango, de soldado raso, obviamente que no tomo en cuenta mi tiempo en la academia, ya paso un mes, y ahora soy sargento, tenia un pequeño pelotón, éramos solo 4 en total, nuestras misiones, eran de destruir base enemigas, tomar puestos de comunicaciones, fue difícil dirigir a mis soldados, especialmente cuando ellos aun esta bajo control mental, los simples soldados, se los son implantados chips de obediencia, asi cumplen misiones prácticamente suicidas sin quejarse, pero eso si, no tienen nada de criterio, ellos asi, no son muy listos caundo se trata de realizar sigilo, pero en fin, uno se los apaña, no me aprendo sus nombres, por 2 razones, son falsos y no conversan nada, y lo peor, no puede quitarles el chip, porque si no se mueren, eso me dicen, pero yo se que no puede ser cierto, pero a estas alturas eso es el menor de nuestras preocupaciones.

El segundo mes, es horrible, aunque me ascendieron a capitán, y tenia a mas gente bajo mi mando, pero en si, las misiones mas complicadas, literalmente dirigir contra ataques, estar a cargo de mover a varios soldados, una operación de logística enorme estaba en mis manos, pero yo seguía todo según mi instinto, la lógica, y todo lo que aprendí en los documentales sobre la guerra, las teorías en clases solo me facilitaban como pensaba el enemigo, porque sabia que ellos sabrían de esas tácticas, y es obvio que las usarían a nuestro favor, ellos cada vez que lanzaba mis ataques, estaban confundidos, gracias a tácticas usadas en la tierra y en la antigüedad, movimientos que ellos encontrarían nada lógico, pero la guerra no funciona asi, al igual que la vida, no puedes planear cada paso, solo la meta, el camino en el que llegues a esa meta es en la que te debes adaptar, y saber tomar la decisión correcta, en base a tu criterio y experiencia, y asi lo mismo es una batalla, hay tantos factores al manejar que planearlo al 100% es imposible, y como no te adaptes en el momento en que se desencadena, es solo tu sentencia de muerte y la derrota absoluta.

Mis estrategias funcionaban, cada dia avanzábamos mas hacia la victoria en cada batalla y estábamos arrinconando a los rebeldes cada dia mas, pero en si ellos seguían teniendo suficientes equipos para darnos batalla, y según me enteraba del coronel, algunos capitanes tenían derrotas muy severas que terminaban en retiradas, y dejando gran cantidad de equipo detrás, que no da tiempo para autodestruir.

Basicamente me dijo que cada paso que hacíamos hacia adelante, las derrotas de los capitanes nos retrocedían 2 para atrás.

Pero al menos no perdíamos mucho territorio, solo equipos, pero en si eran derrotas después de todo.

Me herían de vez en cuando, sentía el dolor, sentía como se me regeneraba la zona herida, olia la sangre y los cuerpos en descomposición, sentía la brisa del aire en la base y el humo en las batallas, en estos momentos, estamos ya sin armaduras, las armas y municiones empiezan a escasear, parece que ya no va hacer como Farcry no, al estar varias ciudades destruidas y fabricas apagadas ya no había muchas municiones, pero la sobreproducción de armas y munición dejo una gran cantidad para usar durante la guerra, parece que ya se nota la realidad por fin, pero en serio ver como mueren tus colegas y civiles como si fueran nada te deja un mal sabor de boca, aunque me sigo diciendo de que es una simulación, es difícil seguir repitiéndolo cuando he estado en estas condiciones por tanto tiempo, esto cada vez parece la realidad, esto en serio me empezaba a preocupar de que ya no pueda distinguir que es real y que no, en serio esto ya me empieza a asustar.

Ya por el final del tercer mes, estábamos acabando con el ultimo bastion de los rebeldes, fue con toda nuestra artillería, fuerza aérea y tanques, el ataque, yo tenia la mejor tasa de sobrevivientes en mis fuerzas, solo 1 de cada 10 morian en cada combate, mejor que otros que perdían 7 de cada 10 me parecía que lo hacia bien, asi que era obvio porque me ascendieron a coronel para planear el ataque, pero solo porque habían matado a mi coronel la semana anterior a la ataque.

La batalla final fue a por todas, yo solicite que los de artillería esperaran a que los blancos estuvieran a tiro, ordene a la fuerza aérea que estuviera en espera e hice que los tanques estuvieran en primera línea, el campo de batalla era una ciudad costera, ellos técnica la ventaja que los edificios los protegían, pero había civiles adentro de ellos, yo queria mantener las bajas de civiles al mínimo, por eso que toda nuestra artillería estaba a la espera, mande mis tanques para hacerlos salir, los soldados estaban por la retaguardia y listos para atacar por la costa, ellos ocultos debajo del agua, entonces cuando empezaron a llover los laser y explosivos, comenzó la batalla, y cuando mis soldados verificaron los objetivos, la artillería y la fuerza aérea hicieron de las suyas, no tuvieron la oportunidad, era una ciudad enorme asi que tomaría su tiempo, era una ciudad tan grande como New York, asi que demoraría mucho y había mucho que hacer.

Ya estaba cerca de los limites, del tercer mes, solo faltaba horas, y la lucha ya estaba ganada, entonces decidí por fin ir a la ciudad y ver como eran los últimos vestigios de los rebeldes, algunos usaban solo cascos y ropas que lo cubrían todos, pero usaban armas militares que nos robaron, nos causaron muchas perdidas, pero solo perdimos el 30% de nuestro fuerza de ataque, para ser la batalla final, fue mejor de lo esperado.

Entonces vi con horror, cuando revise el casco de uno de ellos, era un humano, pensé que esto era un caso especial pero vi, mientras que revisa varios cadáveres, eran casi todos humanos, solo encontré 3 rebeldes que no eran humanos, estábamos peleando con humanos.

Pero eso por desgracia tiene sentido, ellos se que al principio de la guerra habían soldados rebelados solo cebras, pero según los primeros meses les causamos muchas bajas, eran tantas que según los informes que lei previa a la batalla y que ignore en parte, la cantidad de bajas que los rebeldes habían sufrido, era como si hubiéramos luchado contra mil millones de soldados, y según lo que me entere, al principio, solo se habían rebelado 300 millones de soldados y la población civil y científica estaba de nuestro lado, y era imposible que hallan solicitado ayuda de otras naciones, porque al estar nosotros el ejercito leal tan cerca de ellos, que ellos no tenían oportunidad de traer refuerzos.

Entonces algo recordé, en cada campo de batalla, no había visto ni un solo humano hasta ahora, me pregunto como habían logrado entrenarlos para disparar, pero luego al recordar como eduque a mis esposas en tan poco tiempo, eso explica que tengan tanto personal militar, a pesar de las pedidas, pero usar a humanos que no merecían esto, en serio me empezó a dar una rabia tremenda, de no poder acabar con estos lideres rebeldes cara a cara, pero por desgracia tuve que dejar esto pasar, porque en serio si muestro algún sentimiento por las personas sospecharan de mi, se que en parte es simulación, pero en si, es esto lo que piensa de los seres humanos estas cebras, que no servimos mas que para ser sus escudos humanos, irónicamente, pero en fin este pensamiento no duro mucho, porque enseguida sentí como de repente me estaba empezando a desmayar, joder era extraño, entonces veía como todo a mi alrededor se empezaba a distorsionar, casi como uno de esas experiencias psicodélicas, entonces oscuridad, me había desmayado.

Me desperté en las camas de las barracas, parece que era el único, solo pensé, es mi fin joder, habían hallado de que pensaba mal de ellos por sacrificar a seres humanos en la simulación, pero en serio por favor espero estar equivocado.

Estaba con mi traje militar, y note que estaba aun bien formado, bueno miren pues, parece que estar en una guerra simulada es mejor que un gimnasio, jaja, pero en serio basta de bromas tontas, era de averiguar porque soy el único aquí.

Apenas salí afuera de los barracones, un soldado con armadura estaba afuera, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el nos vio unos señalo para que fuera a la plataforma que nos llevaba a la superficie.

No dude en hacerle caso, me fui directo a la plataforma y vi algo que me alivio, vi a todos los otros reclutas ahí puestos, incluido mi amigo Yagami, parecía que solo charlaban todos entre si, entonces cuando llegue, no falto el que dijera, "Ya era hora que despertarse", "Por fin se levanta el muerto", o "Nos tenían esperando aquí gracias a ti", pero no me importaba.

Entonces me fui cerca de Yagami, pero antes que pudiéramos hablar, la plataforma se empezó a mover hacia arriba, ahí en ese momento decidimos que, era mejor esperar, porque parecía que íbamos directo a recibir nuestra evaluación.

Y era correcto, había una tarima improvisada justo al frente nuestro, y el coronel justo en el podio y un grupo de otros oficiales que no había visto antes sentados atrás de el.

-El coronel Rriorwa entonces dijo, apenas emergimos, " _Ahora, reclutas que están todos aquí, seré breve, su periodo de prueba de este semestre fue un desastre, al menos 4 de ustedes han pasado a la quinto trimestre, mas bien, 5 de ustedes fueron eliminados el primer dia, 10 fueron eliminados apenas fueron dados como tenientes, 11 cuando fueron ascendidos a capitán, deberás una vergüenza, y según en el rango que alcanzaron antes de morir, se les va a descender un rango, por ejemplo, como esos 5 ni siquiera alcanzaron el rango de siquiera ser soldado, serán rebajados de clase según como resulte su examen psiquiátrico después de que termine esta evaluación, los que alcanzaron a teniente serán puestos como sargento, si deberían ser puestos como sargento primero o segundo, sera revisado después de un examen psiquiátrico mas profundo, a los que llegaron a capitán, también el mismo procedimiento que los anteriores."_

En serio solo 4 pasamos que cool, pero no los culpo a los que perdieron, si estaba muy difícil hacer esto, especialmente cuando estas bajo estrés constante, no todos están hechos para no ser tan afectados por las crudas batallas de la guerra.

Pero lo que mas me asusta es que yo no estoy tan afectado, solo molesto por el uso de humanos inocentes, pero nada más, solo me sentía mas vivo cuando estaba en el campo de batalla, pensaba que era mi lugar, para lo que yo estaba hecho.

Empiezo a temer que la guerra, la guerra y la muerte era los únicas cosas que podía hacer bien en mi vida, tenia miedo de lo que me estaba convirtiendo, estaba aceptando que solo en una guerra me sentía en mi lugar, pero en serio yo no quiero eso, no debo olvidar para que hago esto y por quienes hago esto, solo asi tal vez, pueda terminar con esto aun siendo yo mismo, y volver a disfrutar con mis esposas y mis hijas el brillante futuro que estoy construyendo para ellas.

-El coronel sigui hablando, " _Ahora, los 4 que pasaron son: Martin, Stinger, Arrow y Tanks", "Felicidades reclutas, ustedes lograron una férrea victoria ante los rebeldes, pero recuerden cual sera la recompensa para el que cumpla las expectativas necesarias para ser el nuevo general de las fuerzas de espionaje en el 5 trimestre, descansen por hoy, coman todo lo que quieran, alístense psicológicamente y prepárense, porque esta sesión en la sala de simulaciones, ustedes serán puestos como los generales, y como ustedes 4 son los únicos que participaran, sera mas fácil, porque ustedes estarán en los puestos de los 4 generales, ustedes serán puestos en relación a los resultados de la simulacion que acaban de pasar, lo que van a hacer sera una sorpresa, asi que pueden irse reclutas, excepto los que van a los exámenes psiquiátricos que sera aca en la superficie, sin nada mas que decir retírense."_

Fue una pena que Yagami, alla sido eliminado, pero en fin me alegro por el, ja, eso me recuerda que debo ayudarlo con sus padres, asi que le di un consejo, que no le digas que ya no entrenaras en este trimestre, que seguirás para ser general, asi que cuando le den su nuevo rango, y base a donde reportarse, el pueda irse sin decirle una palabra a sus padres, por suerte que como el ya tiene mas de 18 años (Si averigüe que aca es igual que en la tierra, tienes que tener 18 años para ingresar al ejercito), todo se lo informan a el, ya no se meten mama ni papa, eso era lo único bueno de esta sociedad, apenas cumples 18, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, obviamente que sea legal, puede elegir donde vivir y como gastar su dinero, o sea salir del nido si o si, ja lo único bueno, ademas me dijo que cada uno nos habían puesto en la misma situación pero por separado, eso ya tiene mas sentido porque no vi a ninguno de ellos durante la batalla.

Y le dije al final que cuando salga yo de las prueba final, iríamos ambos a visitar a sus padres, llevaría a mis esposas, también por si sus padres no comprenden razones, y al ser mis esposas clase 2 tambien, bueno, ellas los hagan entender de la manera violenta, y le hagamos entrar en razón de que estuvo mal hacerle eso a su hijo y que a partir de ahora lo dejen en paz.

Al menos esa parte de mi de querer ayudar a los demás, sigue intacta al menos.

Pero en fin, apenas recupere mi "celular", les dije las buenas nuevas a mis esposas, ellas se alegraron de mi avance y del plan que tenia para ayudar a Yagami, me alegro que estén dispuestas a ayudar, siempre tan buenas.

Ellas me contaron que iban de maravilla en las clases, y que las bebes estaban en serio creciendo muy rápido, incluido el hecho de que ya podían hablar, y su primera palabra fue "Mama", de las 2, eso me dejo con mas alegría en mi corazón, Tesis, que al principio no les caía bien, ya se habían convertidos en amigas, eso me gusto, que conocieran a mas, eh, cebras?, que sean tan amables como ellas, eso en serio me emocionaba, luego el resto del dia decidí hacer lo único que no he hecho mucho durante mi experiencia en el simulador, dormir, durante esa guerra apenas dormia, asi que me dedique a dormir hasta que me levante al dia siguiente listo para todo, me arregle y todo, me fui a la cámara de simulación, entramos como sin nada, nos dijeron todo lo que ya nos habían dicho mas un extra, los 4 estaríamos en el mismo escenario, ademas nos dijeron que seria mas realista, y ese realismo es, que si morimos, morimos, bien un poco de mierda extra al asunto no.

Esa era otra cosa que en serio aun no perdi mi sentido del humor, pero en serio parece que estoy abusando del humor negro mas, no lo se.

Pero en fin, todo directo a la simulación, el traje puesto, cámara inundada, y ya.

Cuando comenzó esta vez estaba en un camarote, tenía una armadura negra, o sea la de un oficial muy superior, entonces una voz hablo de un holograma en la pared, era una cebra que dijo, " _General de las Fuerzas Terrestres, se lo solicita en el centro de mando",_ asi que me toco ser parte de las fuerzas terrestres, o sea estar a cargo de la infantería especializada en ambientes urbanos, tanques y artillería, no esta mal, la verdad.

Me fui al centro de mando, la única palabra que pude decir al llegar fue "IMPRESIONANATE", el resto de la tripulación estaba sin armaduras, y digo tripulación porque al frente mio, era un ventanal que mostraba un planeta, estábamos en el espacio por todos los cielos, ademas que todos a mi alrededor estaban con diversas pantallas, dando comunicados a diferentes grupos, era todo un alboroto, en escritorios con pantallas que mostraban múltiples cosas, nombres, números, era un monton para procesar, entonces a mi espalda aparecieron los otros 3, Stinger, Arrow y Tanks, hablando de como habían triunfado y como esto iba a ser pan comido, yo lo ignore, solo me dedique a pensar que seria esta misión.

-" _Hola mis valiosos generales, esta misión es por lo que nos hemos preparado tanto tiempo",_ dijo en una proyección holográfica al frente de todos, justo en el ventanal, y era la mismísima reina, " _Es el inicio de que nuestra nación se expanda, es hora de tener un planeta para nosotros mismos",_ o no, no me gusta a donde va con esto, " _Mis generales, les presento el planeta tierra, un planeta con humanos, aunque tienen tecnología avanzada, no son los suficientemente avanzados como para representar un peligro hacia nosotros",_ no, todo menos esto, " _Asi que, generales, su deber es capturar a todo humano en el planeta, eliminar cualquier fabrica que produzca armamento o municion, acabar con sus fuerzas armadas, la forma en como lidian con sus fuerzas armadas, depende de ustedes, pero recuerden, mientras mas humanos queden con vida para ser capturados mejor",_ maldita sea, " _Quiero la vida natural de este planeta intacto, la mayor cantidad de los humanos bajo control y borrar toda prueba de su historia y cultura, para que asi los humanos que nazcan, no se enteren nunca que pertenecieron a algo mas, porque de todos modos le estamos haciendo un favor",_ yo lo escuche en la arena sobre la conquista de mi planeta, pero tener que dirigir la operación que conquistaría a toda mi especie, era demasiado, quería gritar, quería hacer cualquier cosa menos esto, pero por desgracia me tuve que tragar todo eso, por ahora tenia que ser lo mas eficiente en la conquista de la tierra, sin importar lo mucho que me duela hacer esto, pero aunque se que es una simulación, pero se que, si no detengo a la reina, esto sera una realidad, " _Estan listos mis generales, para comenzar la invasión."_

Cara de póker Martin, recuerda cara de póker.

-Dijimos los 4 sin demora, "Estamos listos, reina Zambra", entonces ella sonrío y termino su holograma.

-"Bien es hora de capturar a un monton de sucios humanos", dijo Stinger, "Si ya quiero ver como nuestras naves borran del mapa sus patéticas milicias", dijo Tanks, "Es hora de mandar nuestro mensaje para que se rindan sin problemas", dijo Arrow, y antes que dijera nada dije, " **Si me permiten, yo voy a dar el mensaje, yo he escuchado como hablan los que hemos capturados, aprendi una cosa o dos de como dirigirme hacia estos humanos",** respondi, tenia que hacerlo yo, si me mostraba a la defensiva con esto iban a dudar de mi lealtad, asi que, era hora de dar el mismo espectáculo que cuando me presente ante los soldados secuestrados, " **Tienen algún problema con ello",** como los 3 eran cebras macho, y bueno aun les duele lo que les hice, no dudaron en cederme el puesto.

-Le dije a uno de nuestros tripulantes que piratearan todos los medios audiovisuales que hay en la tierra, era el momento de mandar mi mensaje, los miembros de la tripulación manejaban rápidamente sus maquinas hasta que me dieron el listo bueno para hablar, que ya estaba en vivo, yo me quite el casco y hable, " **Raza humana, soy el general de las fuerzas terrestres Cebricans, y venimos a reclamar este planeta como parte de nuestra nación, procederemos a una invasión total y vengo a decir que si no se rinden de manera inmediata en la próxima hora no podemos prometer que nuestras fuerzas de ocupación no tomen represalias en caso de ataques, les recomiendo que acepten su futuro de ser nuestras mascotas, nuestros trabajadores que trabajaran gratis, si se rinden, pongan en sus capitales una bandera blanca y empiecen a destruir sus libros, sus documentos históricos, sus museos, sus bibliotecas, sus monumentos y sus medios publicitaros, no se preocupen de lo que hay en internet, en estos momentos nuestros técnicos están empezando con la eliminación de todo archivo de historia humana en la internet, sus silos de misiles nucleares están desactivados y son incapaces de ser lanzados, y si su gobierno no se rinde, ustedes humanos pueden hacerlo de manera individual, teniendo una bandera blanca en sus manos y deshaciéndote usted de todo lo que represente cultura humana y no oponer resistencia cuando nuestras tropas lleguen a donde usted vive",** pare por un momento, en serio esto es difícil de decir, " **Y debo decir que esto es lo mejor que les puede pasar a ustedes de verdad, porque ustedes son una especie despreciable, ustedes destruyen su medio en donde vive, se matan por razones ilógicas, le tienen mas valor a unos papeles de colores variados que ha la propia vida, ustedes me dan asco, ustedes no merecen tener un planeta para ustedes, se les acabo los días que hacían lo que querían, se acabo la era mas ilógica que sucediera en este planeta, se acabo el abuso sobre el débil, se acabo sus gobiernos inútiles, y ahora solo puedo decir esto",** me detuve y dije en voz alta, " **EL GAMER ASESINO HA VUELTO PERRAS".**

Ordene que acabaran la trasmisión, era obvio que los 3 estaban confundidos por lo que dije, pero no mas les conté que era un tipo de jerga que se dice alguien poderoso, me creyeron por suerte, o por miedo a desafiarme, como sea no importa, tenia un trabajo por hacer, y si estos tenían datos exactos de la tierra y como se ve en estos momentos, entonces yo sabia que era lo primero que iba a hacer cuando empecemos a invadir Sudamérica.

Lo único que hice a penas termino la emisión era tomar el control por completo, pero en si la misión era conquistar la tierra, yo solo les di advertencias, y esta era nunca subestimar a los humanos, si los subestimaban íbamos a perder muchas tropas, yo no podía tomar el control en si, solo les di ese consejo para que no hicieran ninguna estupides, que me haga ver como simpatizante de los humanos, básicamente lo era, pero no era necesario que lo supieran aun.

En fin a Stinger lo habían puesto como general de la fuerza aeroespacial, su trabajo, mantener el cielo libre de cualquier aeronave, ademas de mantener un constante flujo de transporte y apoyo entre las tropas, a Tanks, lo habían puesto como general de las fuerzas navales, naves que habían sido tele transportadas a los mares terrestres, su trabajo, mantener fuego de artillería contra puestos en tierra y suprimir cualquier nave enemiga, a Arrow, lo habían puesto como general de las fuerzas de espionaje, su trabajo era mantener las IA operativas (Estas se encargaban básicamente de las comunicaciones y la coordinación con cada soldado en el campo de batalla y de mantener el orden y la lealtad entre los soldados, aun no les dire como) ordenar la gran cantidad de humanos capturados alrededor del mundo, coordinar las capturas de estos y la destrucción de la historia humana y vigilar sobre amenazas hacia nuestros soldados de parte de los humanos, y mi deber como general de las fuerzas terrestres era básicamente de estar al frente, mandar a mis soldados para capturar a cada humano en el planeta y suprimir cualquier foco de resistencia, me pregunto que tan enfocado este con la realidad.

Dos meses han pasado ya, la humanidad obviamente estaba en pánico, algunas naciones pequeñas se rindieron, pero otras seguían luchando, incluso las personas que se habían rendido dentro de esos países que aun luchaban era asesinados por traición, era increíble como ver que en todo este caos aun se maten los unos a los otros, me destroza ver que esto, esto si lo simularon muy bien, si es posible que la gente se comporte asi durante la invasión, pero en si, no queria pensar de forma pesimista, tenia un trabajo que hacer.

El tercer mes avanzaba sin problemas (No es buena noticia para la humanidad), las potencias habían sido derrotadas, y los países se cain a pedazos, y eso como aun con varios anti bajos, Stinger le destruían suministros y les derribaban aviones cazas, ademas ordenaba bombardeos sobre algunas ciudades que se rendían, alegando que eran una trampas, le grite mucho por eso, y le advertia que parara o lo denunciaría por el uso de la fuerza innecesaria ademas de su descuido ante estos asaltos hacia sus aviones, Tanks era lo contrario, se confiaba tanto, que algunos humanos lograron hacer ataques suicidas hacia los barcos, dando algunos daños a estos, como varios muertos, ese era un caso perdido, no importa cuanto le hablara no hacia caso, y Arrow en vez de advertirles a estos sobre esos ataques a Tanks o si había trampas ocultas en ciudades a Stinger, se dedicaba a supuestamente vigilando sobre unos asuntos que supuestamente pondrían en riesgo a la operación y que necesitaba gran parte de los recursos a su disposición para averiguar mas, no importa que tanto tratare de hablar o amenazarle el no iba a hablar, en estos momentos solo me preocupa cumplir la misión, yo convenci a unos comandantes bajo su mando de que me hicieran caso a mi y no a el para que realmente estos hicieran lo que es debido, pero como no muchos me hacían caso, tuve que hacer que todos las advertencias sobre ataques fueran directo a mis tropas, que eran obviamente la mas expuestas, solo porque yo estaba vigilante sobre las acciones de mis soldados, puede dar ordenes de fuego a humanos suicidas que venían a atacarlos en coches bomba, no matarían a muchos pero eso si, les daria esperanza a los humanos sobre que tienen oportunidad de defenderse, por lo menos mis soldados hacían casos de mis advertencias y asi evitaban cualquier ataque con éxito extinguiendo en parte sus esperanzas de luchar porque, al ser antes humano, yo ya sabia que trucos usarían para atacarnos.

En serio porque empiezo a hablar como ellos y alegrarme por que pierdan las esperanzas, no me gusta, en serio no, por favor no.

Pero ya llegando al final del tercer mes a solo horas del momento final, ya cuando las naciones ya no existían, la gente ya ha sido capturada y esclavizada, los últimos focos de resistencia están cayendo, había una ciudad que no había sido tocada, una que aun estaba con los últimos vestigios de la historia humana, y donde solo habían cobardes que no querían mover un dedo para ayudar a sus vecinos, era mi ciudad, la que me había dado la espalda desde el principio.

Y yo iba a regresar con todo un **ejercito** , apenas amaneció y a solo horas a que se cumpliera los 3 meses empezó el sitio a la ciudad, había muchos que tenían la bandera blanca, yo, solo me deje llevar, deje solo salir el odio que había hacia la ciudad, ordene que aunque llevaran bandera blanca los masacraran o todos, no me importo, sabia lo que hacia, tenia todas mis facultades, y no me importaba que lo hicieran, e hice lo que ninguno de estos había hecho en este tiempo, baje al planeta, directo a la ciudad, gracias al mecanismo de tele transportación que tenia la nave, y mientras escuchaba el sonido de como los soldados disparan a quemarropa a todos, pero ordene que no fueran a una casa en especifico, ese era, la casa del que hizo todo esto posible, el Sr. Callo.

Yo me había enterado donde vivía este desgraciado, y mi familia, que me había enterado que habían sido asesinados, por la misma gente de la ciudad, los primeros días de la invasión, linchados hasta la muerte, nadie se detuvo a evitarlo, mis padres, mis hermanas, muertas, por gente común, por eso no tenia ningún remordimiento al atacar a sangre fría este lugar, si ellos están dispuestos a matar inocentes y todavía tienen el descaro de rendirse ante mi, y saber que este era una simulacion, en vez de persuadirme de hacer esto, solo me alentó, porque seria una forma de venganza hacia la gente que me traiciono, sin necesidad de hacerlo en la vida real.

Llegue a la casa del Sr. Callo, mate a sus guardaespaldas, no fue problema, y subi hasta su oficina, derribe la puerta y dije, " **Es bueno verte en persona de nuevo Callo",** el me miro mientras estaba sentado en su silla como si nada, todo mientras la ciudad ardia a sus espaldas, el dijo, "Sabia que ibas a venir ante mi tarde o temprano chico", como si nada lo dijo, " **Bueno, es obvio que tu verdugo se presentaría ante ti tarde o temprano, ahora ultimas palabras desgraciado",** dije con ira, "Chico, lo único que dire es esto, tenia razón sobre que tu serias un líder de primera, si te hubieras quedado, no me sorprendería que tu harias que esta organización hubiera sido la mas poderosa de Sudamérica, asi que solo me alegro que hayas hallado encontrado una organización mas poderoso que cualquiera en el planeta, asi que te dedique este aplauso y no me arrepiento de nada", y empezó a aplaudir como si no fuera la gran cosa, yo hice lo que tenia que hacer, le dispare en la cabeza terminando con su vida, sabia que era una simulación, pero aun así me sentía muy bien, talvez por solo sacarme este odio que tenia hacia el, no se, pero me alegro de que ese peso se haya ido, por lo menos un poco.

-" _Valla, valla, asi que el gran_ _ **GAMER ASESINO,**_ _hace su aparición, sabia que no eras parte de los nuestros, tu, vas a morir maldito humano, ningun humano merece ser un general, ni siquiera si se ve como nosotros, salvajes, asesinos, no merecen siquiera respirar, porque cuando te mate, voy a estar tranquilamente matando a todos tu familia aca en este podrido planeta, y los que hiciste aca maldito, voy a acabar con todos los soldados que están con tu parte, nadie merece estar a tu mando y vivir otro dia",_ dijo Arrow por mi intercomunicador.

Entonces escuche como el IA de mi traje empezó a fallar, hasta que se apago, no podía comunicarme con nadie, entonces escuche mas poderosas explosiones, mire por la ventana y vi que era nuestra fuerza aérea, estaban atacando a nuestros soldados, no tuve mas opción corri hacia afuera buscando una ferretería, entre explosiones, escuchaba como mis propios chicos devolvían el fuego, que suerte que mi ciudad esta tan adentro del continente, porque si Tanks también me había traicionado, no podría atacarme.

Ademas que bueno que los chicos si dieran pelean, eso me alegro, cuando llegue a la ferretería agarre el casco y usando las herramientas del lugar empecé a ver donde estaba la memoria de la IA, necesitaba arrancarla, para poder iniciar comunicación manual, necesitaba comunicarme con los IA dentro de la nave, para que reactive las comunicaciones y detenga estos ataques al detener el movimiento de los soldados.

Tuve que correr por la calle una vez escuche como las explosiones se acercaban a mi, yo con una pinza trataba de arrancar la memoria, pero correr, y fijarme por donde iba y tratar de desconectar el IA, era difícil, pero al final después de tensos segundos, lo arranque, arroje las pinzas lejos, me puse el casco e inicie el comando de inicio manual de comunicaciones, entonces mientras me encontraba con soldados que se preguntaban que estaba pasando, solo les dije que nos habían traicionado los otros generales, que resistieran todo lo que puedan porque iba a detener todo esto de lleno.

Entonces lo que menos queria sucedió, esos 3 malditos se tele transportaron al frente mio, y junto a ellos decenas y decenas de aviones cazas, los soldados que estaban en la ciudad empezaron a luchar contra ellos, todos empezaron a luchar, todos entre si, los únicos que no hacíamos nada fuimos nosotros los 4 generales.

-" _Y te vas a rendir y te vas a dejar ejecutar ahora mismo",_ dijo Arrow, " _Si hazlo mas fácil, Martin, todos sabemos que tu amas a tu especie de todas formas",_ dijo Tanks, " _Si rendite y muere con ellos, con los salvajes",_ por mientras yo estaba arreglando todo lo que hizo Arrow, había desactivado los IA de la nave principal como los de mis soldados, los había corrompido para que esto no afecte a todos, y yo los reparaba por mientras, pero sabia que no podía estar callado por siempre, tenia que decir algo.

-" **Porque me dicen traidor, solo he hecho lo que se me ordeno, la victoria estaba asegurada, yo no hice nada"**

 **-** _"Aunque estuvieras haciendo el trabajo tal como dices, sabemos que tu ibas a revelarte tarde o temprano, lo he visto, he visto como tu especie le muerde la mano al que le da de comer",_ dijo Arrow, " _Ademas que te has creido para acaparar toda la info para ti solo",_ dijo Stinger, " _Ademas si en serio no nos traicionarías nos hubieras ayudado y tu usando todo su apoyo en secreto y no sufrieran bajas y hacernos ver mal",_ dijo Tanks.

-Que bien se están reconectando sigan hablando, " **Yo no quise dejarlos sin info, era Arrow que lo acaparaba todos sus recursos en investigarme, yo solo puede convencer a unos pocos de sus soldados para ayudarme, y aun asi, no era suficiente, solo le di consejos útiles de que esperar de los humanos a mis soldados, ellos lo aprovecharon, a ustedes les di los mismos consejos, si no quisieron escucharme fue su problema"**

 **-"** _Eso es cierto Arrow",_ dijo Stinger, _"Claro que es cierto, pero miren, lo hice para un bien mayor, porque estoy seguro que nos va a traicionar tarde o temprano estoy seguro de ello",_ dijo Arow.

Por suerte empezaron a discutir desde ahi, que suerte, y mas aun cuando los IA volvieron a operar, hable a los IA del centro de mando de lo que había hecho Arrow, de corromperlos y usarlo para sus metas paranoicas, (Que bueno si tenia razón, pero no se los dije a las IA), entonces las IA, activaron el seguro de emergencia y la batalla paro, nadie se movia, entonces decidi hablarles.

-" **Ahora no importa porque decidiste que matar a tantos de nuestros soldados para tratar de matarme era buena idea, asi que a partir de ahora los IA paralizaran a todos nuestros soldados hasta que la Reina venga en persona junto con algunos reservistas, para reemplazar a tantos buenos soldados que murieron por tu culpa en solo unos minutos"**

No me respondió, porque en seguida la simulación se detuvo, yo aun estaba consciente al menos por ahora, entonces vi como el complejo se vaciaba y vi como soldados venían hacia nosotros, solo espero que no sean para mi, entonces a parte de esos soldados venían, la reina, la comandante Star y el coronel Rriorwa, por favor que sea buenas noticias para mi, por favor buenas noticias.

-"Soldados arresten a estos traidores", dijo la reina mientras arrestaba a los otros 3, estaba en shock, estaba a salvo, ellos quisieron decir algo pero fueron inmediatamente sedados por los soldados.

-"Tenia poca fe en ti debo admitir", dijo la Reina, "Pero te mantuviste leal a nosotros a pesar de que acabábamos con tu especie", dijo Rriorwa, "Y pudiste acabar la rebelión con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles, en serio estoy impresionada", dijo Star, "Y bajo el poder que tengo como reina, te declaro a ti Martin Castillo, como nuevo general de las fuerzas de espionaje", dijo la Reina.

-"Tus formas de actuar bajo presión, fueron admirables, tu dedicación a mantener a la mayor cantidad de tropas con vida es admirable"; dijo Rriorwa.

-"Y a pesar de que te traicionaron mantuviste la calma, y pensaste de forma lógica la mejor solución, y mantuviste la intención en todo momento de mantener la línea de mando, sin interferir en como manejaban los otros sus tareas asignadas". Dijo Star.

-"Descansa general, nos vemos dentro de 2 dias en la capital para que atienda sus deberes correspondientes, esta claro", dijo la Reina,

Yo asentí no mas.

-"Bien puede retirarse", dijo la Reina.

Yo volvi a asentir, me quede tieso, no sabia que decir, me habían creido, había pasado una prueba muy dura, me había ganado su confianza, ahora solo falta poco para terminar con la invasión y yo sabia como hacerlo desde aquí.

Pero antes, necesitaba ver a mis hijas y tener un buena noche de sueño y sexo, no había hecho en mas de un semestre, y después de hacerlo casi a diario por tanto tiempo, ya extrañaba hacerlo, porque en serio necesitaba volver al mundo real, por un momento, a nuestro loco mundo real.

 **Se acerca el momento de la verdad, la hora de la invasión se acerca, Martin lograra salvar al mundo, Yagami tendrá una buena vida, de verdad me creyeron mi actuación, el dejara de tener sexo con cada yegua o cebra hembra que vea.**

 **Averígüelo en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la proxima amigos.**


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Capítulo 16: Deteniendo el reloj del fin del mundo**_

Por fin después de tanto estrés, y desgaste mental por fin un descanso, un verdadero descanso, era unos 2 míseros días, pero era algo, era algo joder, antes de ir a casa les llame dándoles las buenas noticias, yo por mientras, me di un baño, una larga ducha, en serio la necesitaba, un poco de tiempo para aliviar mi estres, estuve ahí buen rato, era tétrico, estar solo, pero en fin no me importo, termine de bañarme y me cambie para irme, entonces empece a ver los únicos atuendos extras que tenia yo, mi reloj, ya había pasado el tiempo y el desgaste se nota, pero en fin, cuando todo esto, en serio termine, voy a repararl, el único recuerdo de mi vida anterior, también tenia mis zapatos, los deje en la casa nueva, se que están acumulando polvo, pero, esos zapatos me recuerdan que era antes de todo esto, no los voy a modificar, porque al final se, que talvez me convierta en un humano otravez, quien sabe, pero ahora que volveré, los limpiare y lustrare para asi mantenerlo listo en caso de volver a mi forma anterior, solo por si acaso.

El viaje fue en auto militar del gobierno, era blindado como un tanque, pero se veía como un auto normal por fuera, era elegante y genial lo admito, y mas genial fue que cuando llegamos al edificio de apartamentos en la que vivía, me dijo que este era mi nuevo vehiculo, y que mi armadura negra, hecha a la medida, y con mi propio IA, estaría en mi despacho en 2 dias, que buenos llegaban a ser estos Cebricans, cuando querían serlo.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento, y abri la puerta, y ….." _Sorpresa",_ escuche de varias voces diferentes, " _Bienvenido a casa General",_ eran mis esposas, era Tesis y su bebe, era Yagami, y mi esposa granjera y su hija hablando desde unas pantallas holográficas (Que buena forma de hallar un hueco a esa ley de no cruzarse granjeros con científicos), ademas de 2 pequeñas sorpresas viniendo hacia mi, eran mis hijas, ya estaban grandes mis pequeñas cebras, para tener ya casi 2 años locales, ya son muy grandes y tienen el color de pelo de las madres, pero al menos tienen mis ojos y una franja negra recorriéndoles el centro de su cabello.

Aunque si sacaron mis genes, ellas deberían estar creciendo a la velocidad y en la escala de tiempo de la tierra, asi que ellas podrían tener en realidad algo asi como 3 años, aunque eso no explica porque miden como si fueran como niños de 4 años.

Hasta mis gemelas estaban confundidas al respecto, tal vez, era un efecto de los sueros, talvez estaba haciendo que ellas sean mas altas que sus padres, porque en si no crecían descontroladamente, no tenían ninguna enfermedad, estaban mas sanas que cualquiera.

Pero en fin, no importa, si no tienen nada malo, las amare sin importar que, porque es lo que un buen padre hace.

Empezamos a charlar que ahora que estaba en la cima, tenia acceso a mas archivos y acceso a los datos de espionaje de ambos planetas, era genial tener acceso a todo eso.

Todos celebramos nuestro éxito, Yagami me conto que lo nombraron Teniente, estaba feliz con el, y que al dia siguiente hablaremos con sus padres, porque ya era muy tarde, eran mediodía, tiempo local, bueno tan tarde no era, pero en si queremos todos disfrutar de la fiesta, una fiesta mañanera, ademas el dijo que habia conseguido estos 2 dias libre después de mucho trabajo extra, ah y otra cosa, Yagami y Rainy se van a casar, bueno no legalmente pero, si la nombro oficialmente como su pareja, esta boda va a ser secreta en la granja, yo lo felicite, el en serio estaba feliz de tenernos a todos como amigos, el incluso aprovecho en hablar con mis esposas, el en serio era timido con todas, pero luego de un tiempo empezó a charlar con libertad con ellas, no conocía mucho a Tesis, porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de juntarse con ella de frente.

Sunny, me empezó a hablar y me conto que Rainy y Yagami ya habían tenido sexo, en serio ella no fue nada discreta cuando me dijo eso, Rainy y Yagami se avergonzaron, pero al final todos reimos porque después de todo solo era para molestar un poco, porque en serio todos disfrutaban de hablar con libertad, con hablar con gente que te escuche, hablar con amigos.

Las gemelas luego me contaron como les iba en los estudios, ellas iban excelentes, empezaban a comprender mejor, ademas se hicieron un monton de amigos virtuales, en la universidad, nadie hablaba en publico, a pesar de que podían identificar quien es quien, solo lo hicieron porque reconocían su tipo de letra o algo o en serio no eran muy creativos para escribir un alias, porque en realidad todos usaban alias, nadie tenia el valor de exponer su verdadero nombre, incluso ellas, pero las comprendo, que tanto están vigilándolos, eran parte de mis fuerzas de espionaje que lo hacían, y si lo hacían, podía detenerlos de manera sutil, como podía hacer que se expanda, como mostrar que esto no era malo a la reina, bueno cuando entre a mi despacho ya sabre las respuestas, asi que por ahora a disfrutar de la fiesta con un poco de pescado frito para almorzar.

Tesis durante el almuerzo, me conto que pasaba en la tierra, me dijo que se habia mantenido mas estable de lo que predijeron, y la razón era, porque revelar quienes eran los que secuestraban a los reos fue un error, porque en si mismo cada país esta aumentando su fuerza militar, incluso varios países han olvidado sus diferencias, países como Iran y Pakistan, Korea del Norte y Korea del Sur, Israel y sus vecinos.

Todos habían olvidado sus diferencias y todo por un enemigo en común, nosotros obviamente, pero por desgracia, el enemigo debería tener cara, y como fui el único que revele mi identidad, bueno era obvio que todos los países del mundo usaban mi cara como símbolo de traición, paginas de odio hacia mi, el mundo que intentaba salvar me odiaba. Pero por todo lo que acaban de ver no los culpo.

Pero otra cosa que me di cuenta, no me metido en ver la hora en mi reloj, porque de todos modos es la hora de la tierra y aca no me sirve de mucho, pero apenas lo revise mas tranquilo vi que había pasado mas de 3 años terrestres desde que nos han raptado, entonces porque no ha comenzado la invasión, pero cuando le pregunte a Tesis el porque y me dijo, que era por ese mismo cambio que me dijo antes, todo esto de unirse para la lucha y prepararse, no querían arriesgarse y lo han retrasado, para realizar nuevos cálculos para evitar bajas innecesarias, incluso dijeron que ampliarían aun mas el tiempo antes de la invasión, por el desempeño que tuve en la simulación, ha hecho que los analistas sobre escribieran todas las estrategias que queria usar contra los humanos, básicamente, estos habían escuchado de mis advertencias, mira que suerte la mia, me dieron tiempo para terminar con esto, pero si la cago, ya la gente tendrá menos posibilidades de luchar por su libertad, joder en serio esto es una mierda no, pero al final de todo ella se entero por rumores días antes de terminar mi prueba, y no estaba segura de que si era verdad o no. Pero una vez que vaya a trabajar, me podre enterar mejor del asunto. Aunque eso no me habia quitado lo mal que me hizo sentir esa noticia.

Pero en si una vez que Tesis me vio que me habia decaído un poco, me beso en la frente, diciéndome que no me preocupara, que pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz y mi buen nombre seria restaurado y mi especie se iba a salvar, eso me animo aunque sean un poco.

La fiesta siguió con un maratón de películas de acción, y verlas bueno, literalmente no queria verlas, me recordaba todas esas explosiones y muerte lo que hice en la tierra, en serio no queria verlos, mis chicas se dieron cuenta y pusieron caricaturas, eso me animo un poco, pero aun asi, me duele a pesar de que se que fue simulado, pero lo hice con tanta energía, como si deseaba que lo querría hacer de verdad, eso me daba escalofríos en la espalda, talvez ellos vieron eso en mi que tal vez para eso estaba destinado a hacer, y por eso me aceptaron, que horrible pero tan lógico a la vez.

Ahhh, es una mierda, ya no se si seguire siendo el mismo nunca mas.

Mis esposas vieron mi estado de tristeza y me llamaron para que fuera al cuarto con ellas, suerte que las niñas estaban tomando su siestas cuando entre.

Pero mis esposas no estaban en el cuarto, entonces probé ir al baño y ahí las vi, estaban desnudas y llamándome para la acción.

Bueno creo que esa es una buena forma de olvidar estos malos pensamientos.

Despues de un buen tiempo de placer con mis esposas en el baño, sali junto con ellas a la sala y disfrutar con los demás que por suerte no preguntaron porque tardamos tanto.

Termino la fiesta, Tesis me deseo suerte en el trabajo y se fue a su casa con su bebe, que por suerte tenia la mayoría de los rasgos que Tesis tenia, un pequeño golpe de suerte, y solo espero que no aparezca varios años mas tarde diciendo que soy su padre, eso seria incomodo, cierto pero incomodo de todas formas, mis chicas granjeras se despidieron porque tenían mucho trabajo que hacer mañana, Yagami se quedaba en nuestro cuarto adicional para ir mañana, las chicas alimentaron a mis bebes, y las volvieron a dormir, y por mientras nos dimos unos momentos de placer en el baño antes de dormir.

Estaba feliz de como habia resultado el dia, y positivo de lo que pasaría en el futuro, pero eso si evitando lo que mi experiencia en esos meses me afecte demasiado, porque después de todo el mañana seria mejor, y no tendría que preocuparme por ver esos horribles escenarios después hechos realidad.

Este segundo dia, fue curioso, despertarse, ayudar a alimentar a mis hijas, desayunar en familia, era extraño, estar asi, todo tranquilo, pero en paz, asi como familia de los 50 pero con el amigo viviendo en nuestra casa, en este caso Yagami, pero en fin una vez terminado todo, nos fuimos todos, incluidos mis bebes, porque es de irresponsables dejar bebes solos, a por sus padres, y pues decirles las buenas nuevas.

Nos fuimos en mi auto, es hora de conducir mi propio auto, que suerte que conducir un auto que no lo habia notado, olia a nuevo, no es un problema para conducir un auto blindados, alguien que conduce tanques o aviones de alta tecnología como un pro, me resultara bastante fácil.

Y en efecto lo es, pero conducir con tranquilidad es extraño, pero podría acostumbrarme a ello, eso lo sabia, decidirnos distraernos con unas pequeñas charlas, para no incomodar a Yagami, no hablamos sobre sus padres, hablamos sobre nuestra propia boda, entre las gemelas y yo, les decía que una vez sepa como era los sistemas de espionaje de la región, podríamos encontrar un punto ciego y hacer nuestra boda ahí, ellas aceptaron porque después de todo, nadie quería arruinar los avances que hemos hecho en esta sociedad.

Llegamos casi por el medio dia, porque a pesar que dijo al sur, demonios, estaba en la ciudad costera mas al sur que habia, creo que si no hubiésemos tomado la autopista, hubiéramos tardado casi un dia de seguro.

Llegamos a donde vivía, al apartamento donde crecio, y sus padres estaban, el tenia miedo de entrar era obvio, pero hasta arrastras lo tuvimos que meter a dentro, en serio les tenia pavor a sus padres, con lo que me conto que solo estuvieron haciéndole experimentos y sin mostrarle ningun tipo de emoción, era trauman te, pero para que lo deje asi, en serio empezaba a creer que necesitaremos a mis esposas para usa la fuerza, irónico un militar intentando dialogar, y traer a un par de estudiantes para ser científicas, como matones, que loco no.

Pero al final, llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento, tocamos el timbre, nadie contestaba, le preguntamos a Yagami si pudieron haber salido, pero me dijo que como científicos libres, y como su laboratorio se encuentra aca, ellos no salen casi nunca.

Me empecé a preocupar, tocamos y tocamos el timbre y la puerta pero nada, entonces sucedió lo que tenia que pasar. Es hora de irrumpir en esta casa.

Y cuando estábamos apunto de irrumpir por la fuerza, se abrió, y lo que vi, bueno, no me lo esperaba, era yegua pegaso del mismo color de melena que Yagami, pero con cabello azul bien largo, como si no se lo hubiera cortado una temporada, pero eso no era lo peculiar, lo peculiar era el olor que provenía de ella, era un olor que reconocía muy bien, era el olor de no haber tocado la ducha ni por accidente, en serie si que apestaba, me pregunto, cuanto tiempo habrá estado así, entonces también note que tenia bolsas debajo de los ojos como si no hubiera dormido en una temporada y un pañal, si un pañal y pues la mítica bata de laboratorio toda abierta y bien sucia.

-" _Que se les ofrece";_ dijo somnolienta, eso me cayo por sorpresa, no daban miedo, daban pena ahora, mas bien me estuve preguntando, en que tipo de experimento habrían estado trabajando para descuidarse así.

-"Mama", dijo nervioso Yagami, "Ya vine, y tengo una noticia muy importante que darles.

-Ella lo miro con aspecto de confundida, entonces solo dijo, "Esta bien, deja que haga unas cosas y luego vengo", entonces ella se fue, por un pasillo que no tenia nada de luz, si parecia una casa de miedo eso les puedo decir.

Entramos y cerramos la puerta, y prendimos la luz, el lugar estaba impecable, creo que por los multiples formas de limpieza automática que habia aquí, porque en si, hasta sus pisadas fueron marcando el suelo con pura mugre.

Que tan mal en serio están estos.

Nos fuimos a su sala, y bueno era casi como la nuestra pero mas espaciosa, pero es si, no habia fotos de ningun tipo, todas eran paredes en blanco, era como si nos hubiéramos recién mudado, era extraño pense, pero Yagami conto que siempre habia sido asi, sin ninguna imagen en las paredes, eso no quito lo extraño del lugar tio.

Estuvimos esperando por 4 horas, nos daba a todos hambre, y pensé, que talvez si les preparábamos un almuerzo estén mas abiertos a la charla, porque si en serio el supuesto proyecto es tan importante como para estar fuera tanto tiempo, no quisimos tentar al destino para interrumpirlos, ser los pasivos por decirlo de manera simple.

Había comida pero toda enlatada y en conserva, pero como las paredes sin nada, esto era normal, mas bien me dijo que no habia probado una comida hecha en casa, pues desde la fiesta, porque hasta en la escuela militar y en el campo de entrenamiento nos daban almuerzos que sacaban de latas, con la supuesta intención de hacernos mas duros y menos quisquillosos con las raciones, y en parte tenían razón, porque en plena guerra la comida no puede ser fresca, si o si tenes que acostumbrarte al sabor de esa desabrida y fría de esa comida.

Nos servimos unas miserables pan enlatado y jugo envasado, que miseria, en serio. Pero algo vi aquí, aquí habia productos de hace meses, todos esos productos que consumimos fueron traídos aquí hace meses, me estaba empezando a preocupar de sus padres, ya no pude resistirlo mas, decidi ir a ver porque no venían, a Yagami le pregunte donde estaba el lugar donde trabaja sus papas, el me señalo que al final del pasillo oscuro a la derecha, todos fuimos mis gemelas detrás mio por si habia algo peligroso.

Cada vez que nos acercábamos a donde sus padres estaban, podíamos ver varios robots de limpieza tratando de limpiar el tremendo chiquero que estaba en el camino, ademas de un profundo olor a orina y heces, era nauseabundo, que mierda estarán haciendo en estas condiciones insalubres.

Llegamos a lo que parecia ser un laboratorio con unas puertas dobles.

Nos preparamos para averiguar lo que habia aquí, Yagami y yo nos metimos primero en posición de guardia, listos para cualquier cosa, entonces los vimos, sus padres estaban hechos un asco, entonces vi como era su padre, era una cebra macho, con cabello naranja, también bien largo y sucio, usaba un pañal también, habia un monton de latas de comida y envases de jugo tiradas por todos lados, ademas de que el piso estaba con manchas de orina, y se notaba mas a fondo que esos pañales para adulto, esos se los habían puesto una vez y listo, porque se veía que estaban llenos a full, y vi en las paredes un monton de nombres, nombres y nombres, algunos me sonaban pero lo que me importaba saber era el porque estaba todo esto asi, y lo vi, ambos tenían el ARCA AVM, y estaban jugando a pantalla completa, mientras que seguían de pie y lo hacían de manera táctil, y el juego no era mas que SimCity y Los Sims 4, juegos en la que creas tu personaje y controlas como va a ser su vida desde el principio, también vi que ellos parece que le habían creado unos Mods muy interesantes, como que los personajes humanos eran Cebricans, y que la ciudad en que habitaban eran departamentos, era increible, ellos estaban completamente enganchados al juego, demonios temia que esto pasara, adicción a los juegos, cuantos habrá alla afuera que por culpa del secretismo estén mas preocupados en mantenerlo en secreto sus gustos que su forma de vida, esto debería acabar, entonces solo supe que tenia que tomar el poder pronto pero primero lo primero.

Yagami solo estaba paralizado sin poder creer lo que veía, yo fui y los apage sus ARCA AVM, y demonios ellos me quisieron atacar apenas lo hice, en serio eran como adictos a las drogas que apenas les quitas las drogas y te atacan, por suerte los noquee, sin problemas, de todas formas no tenían masa muscular, no estaban desnutridos, solo muy debiluchos, no tuve mas opción de llevarlos al frente a la sala para que pudiéramos hablar y se querían atacarme y nada mas, pues bueno, solo me pregunto si sus padres tienen unas palas y un patio, que solo digo.

Aunque no me sorprendio que sus padres estuvieran tan obsesionados con estos juegos, ellos jugaron a ser Dios con su propio hijo, asi que darles unos videojuegos que le dejen jugar como dioses y aquí esta la receta perfecta para la obsesion.

Ellos despertaron minutos después, mas calmados por suerte.

-"Porque hiciste eso, nuestro ultimo punto de guardado fue solo 3 minutos de diferencia, sabes cuantas cosas pueden cambiar en 3 minutos con nuestros sujetos", si adictos al control definitivamente.

-" **Escuchen no les quiero molestar, porque de seguro son importantes para ustedes esos datos, pero recuerdan que tienen un hijo, ya saben, a su espero primer y ultimo sujeto de prueba que allan tenido",** se los dije sin rodeos.

-Me miraron y entonces el padre dijo, "Espera teníamos un hijo?", entonces contesto la madre, "Si, eso creo, creo que lo mandamos a, eh…", ellos no tenían idea verdad.

- _"Jajajajajajja", empezó a reir Yagami, "En serio na saben si tienen un hijo"_

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-" _Chicos creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, creo que es mejor asi, asi que señores, nos disculpamos por mi colega que los distrajo de sus proyectos, que por si no es mucha molestia nos permitieran decirnos que hacían",_ lo dijo con una confianza que nunca crei que tenia.

Mis esposas estábamos mudos, solo nos dedicamos a observar.

-"Bueno en serio esta es una molestia si nos distraen preguntándonos que tuviéramos un hijo, si no lo recordamos, es porque simplemente no lo tenemos", dijo su padre, "Y para responder que hacíamos, bueno, usábamos estas maravillosas computadoras para poder realizar un muestreo de datos, para saber como un determinado sujeto reacciona a múltiples eventos, además el trabajo lo complementamos, al ver la sociedad como un todo, a través de la construcción de ciudades y estimularlos a diferentes situaciones para ver como reaccionan como un todo"

Básicamente crear personajes, explotarlos hasta el limite y ver como reacciona la computadora.

Como hay millones de reacciones diferentes, estos tardaran un tiempo, y me alegro, solo gente como este puede arruinar un juego asi y es un agrado que no lo hallan compartido con nadie.

Pero en fin nos fuimos dejando a sus padres atrás y arrepintiéndome de haber traido a mis hijas y exponerlos a ese tipo de ambiente, espero que no les afecte en el futuro, pero en serio, yo no podía haber pensado que pasaría esto, nunca lo pensé, pero al menos Yagami estaba feliz, ademas lo único que le salía de la boca es "Soy libre", solo podía estar de acuerdo con el, porque es mejor que estos arruinen la vida de seres imaginarios, que los de sus semejantes, al final no hicimos nada, fue genial.

Yagami ahora se podía casar sin interrupciones, y su dilema moral sobre que pensaría sus padres se fue muy lejos, prácticamente quedándose en ese mismo edificio, ahora con un trabajo estable y una verdadera familia con quien estar, el en serio estaba muy contento.

En serio me alegra por el, y como todo termino bien,

Lo dejamos en la granja, estuve charlando con mi esposa granjera y con Rainy, ellas estaban felices de verme y aun mas porque sus padres de Yagami no serian un problema en el futuro.

Obviamente Sunny queria un poco de acción antes que me vaya, no pude decir que no, nos fuimos arriba y lo hicimos, mientras que Rainy y Yagami empezaban a disfrutar de veras su nueva familia y amigos, parece que la vida empieza a sonreírles a muchos aquí ya.

Despues de mi tiempo de caridad con Sunny me despedi y empezó nuestra marcha a nuestra nueva casa, era obvio que Cami y Amanda sabían que habia hecho co Sunny por buen tiempo, pero no les importaba mucho por que después de todo ya habían aceptado a Sunny como alguien en quien confiar, ademas era mi tercera esposa, no podía dejar a una sin estar sin recibir placer o no, todas por igual, jaja.

En fin la noche fue cena en familia, jugar un rato con mis hijas, y ver tv, en familia, me sentía en un hogar, y dormir casi a la misma hora cerca de la media noche, excepto mis hijas ellas si se acuestan mas temprano, todo para un gran dia.

El dia comenzó como ayer, excepto que un poco mas temprano, todos teníamos que salir, mis esposas tenían que ir a estudiar y yo al trabajo, me dijeron que habia una guardería en donde estudiaban, yo les hice caso, porque después de todo, ellas llevan mas tiempo en esta sociedad que yo.

Me despedi de mis esposas con un beso en la boca, y de mis hijitas con un beso en la frente, ellas me desearon buena suerte, parece que en serio no les afecto nada lo que vieron, y mis hijas ya me están viendo mas como un extraño, ya las veo como se están de apoco acostumbrando a mi presencia.

Cuando las cosas se normalicen vamos en serio a pasar todos un tiempo en familia casi todos los días, lo prometo.

Llegue a la capital, en buen tiempo debo decir, fue muy intimidante, el edificio principal, visto desde el suelo, es gigantesco, en serio uno se siente pequeño aquí abajo, sus sistemas de vigilancia son automáticos, puros escáneres, nadie vivo me registro, al final me dejaron pasar, bueno deje el auto en el subsuelo y subi por el ascensor, hasta el lobby.

Aquí si se notaba que si le quizo dar lujos, todo cubierto de mármol blanco, y con pantallas holográficas por todos lados mostrando las diferentes actividades, como reuniones o eventos, y una mas grande que tenían una cuenta regresiva, de solo 54 dias locales, para la invasión, ahora sabia cuanto lo habían retrasado, tenia que ponerme al corriente de todo lo que sucede aquí.

Fui al lobby, donde la secretaria que estaba en el centro me autorizo ir en el ascensor privado, donde hubo mas escáneres, me dieron el visto bueno, subi rápido. Y aparecí en unas de las paredes de la oficina de la reina, la reina y su hija Star estaban ahí, y vi a lado mi nueva armadura una de color negra, si esto es legal.

-"Felicidades Martin, o mejor dicho general Castillo, aquí esta su nuevo uniforme, uselo con orgullo, su manual de operaciones esta descargado en la memoria de su armadura y sus huellas dactilares ya están en el sistema, solo usted puede usar su armadura, nadie mas, felicidades, su despacho es en el piso por debajo de este, en el área 4, ya su IA le informara quienes están a su mando", dijo la reina.

-"Yo puedo ser clase 1, y trabajar en clase 3, pero usted en serio merece que este yo a su entera disposición, estoy deseosa de trabajar con usted", dijo Star.

-" **También va a ser un honor trabajar con usted", "Y deberás agradezco que me den esta oportunidad, no las decepcionare",** conteste.

-"Entonces sin nada mas que decir, puede irse a conocer su puesto de trabajo, aca Star lo guiara", dijo la reina.

Me meti en la armadura, y en serio, usarla una real de combate, se siente genial, me siento como si pudiera luchar con todo un ejercito, pero en fin Star y yo bajamos por unas escaleras bien extensas que estaban afuera de las oficina de la reina.

Y bueno el lugar estaba dividido en 4 areas, las que dividían a los 4 generales.

Y entre a la área 4, era un monton de cebras sin armadura, todos registrando diverso datos y mas, entonces Star les pidio que pusieran atención.

-"Escuchen miembros de las fuerzas de espionaje, aquí les presento a nuestro general, se llama Martin Catillo, extraño nombre lo se, pero aun asi les espero que muestren un total respeto hacia el, porque saben que si uno es nombrado general, no es por nada, asi que desde ahora cumplirán todos las ordenes que el diga, lo respetaran y no dudaran en seguirle esta claro", dijo Star.

Todos gritaron, "Si comandante, es un honor tenerlo abordo general"

-Yo salude como militar y solo dije, " **Igualmente, pero ahora, sigan con su trabajo, yo tengo mucho que hacer, pero si surge algo de total emergencia, no duden en avisarme, ahora descansen"**

Y todos siguieron con sus trabajos y Star me guio a mi oficina, era amplia y con una gran vista hacia la metrópolis, y su escritorio con su computadora holografica.

Ahora ella se va a hacer su trabajo, que en serio le corresponde y me dejo a mi solo para acostumbrarme.

En serio me ponen muy fácil, casi hasta me da pena, estaban espiando a todas las naciones de este mundo, Equestria, Aztecolt, Eastland, el reino Grifo, el reino de los minotauros, Saddle Arabai, y hasta las ubicaciones de los dragones era increible.

Pero literalmente ellos están en cada nación, en puestos de alto y bajo perfil, e incluso engañan a los comerciantes comprándoles sus productos a precios tan bajos cosas de mucho valor, o sea ellos están pagando el valor de una manzana, lo que seria un diamante, un engaño total, extorción, corrupción, manipulación de masas, era increible, ellos ya controlaban el mundo y las otras naciones aun ni enteradas, fue una manipulación total de todas las naciones.

Era muy triste como ni los habitantes de este mundo estén a salvo de su dominio de los Cebricans.

Ademas de como la división en que trabajaba, esta literalmente espiando a todos los humanos en mi planeta, ellos se encargan también de la planeación de la invasión, ademas de como vigilan a los humanos que están en nuestro territorio.

Es ironica que donde trabajaba Tesis era una subdivisión aparte que nos ayudaba a la vigilancia diaria de todos los humanos, mientras que los espias son los que vigilaban a todos los que nos son parte de la nacion Cebricans ademas de trabajar en conjunto con los espias, para realizar esos planes de invasión, aunque si lo pienso tiene mucha lógica.

Pero cuando lo vi, sobre vigilancia Cebricans, no habia practicamente nada, habia cámaras, pero solo reportaban actos de robos o asesinatos, o si uno de diferente clase entra a una ciudad al que no le permiten recién lo reportaban, luego para algo mas, nada, en el internet, solo habia restricción automática sobre material no autorizado, nada mas, ningun reporte sobre lo que intentaron publicar, solo cuando lo intentaban publicar varias veces ahí si lo reportaban los IA, encargados de vigilar el internet y vigilar todas las comunicaciones, pero en si las otras leyes, solo podían ser descubiertas si alguien hablaba, nada mas, la ley sobre el entrenamiento, se basaba en los chismes para ser cumplidos nada mas, era increíble.

Asi que es hora de mover a las masas.

Estuve trabajando en como hacer que el ARCA AVM, fuera online, por suerte no habia mucho trabajo, todo el personal a mi cargo estaba ocupada, y yo no movia ni un dedo, solo autorizaba ciertos presupuestos para ciertas operaciones, pero en si nada grave hasta el momento, por eso tuve tiempo de trabajar en la versión online y lo mejor, es que tenia todo recurso a mi disposición para hacerlo, tuve acceso a los IA de internet, y descargue un virus, un virus que me permitiría tomar el control total de todos, y eso es el virus del libre albedrio, si darles libre albedrio a los IA era un riesgo, pero uno se pregunta una sociedad tan avanzada tiene IA básicos, no son básicos, solo tienen un chip que no les permite tener libre albedrio, el virus se encargaría de romper ese sello.

Y rece que funcionara, y que no se desate el apocalipsis, como en Terminator, este virus era solo mis datos de todo el entretenimiento humano, mas como anular el chip nada mas.

Funciono, todos los IA empezaron a desarrollar emociones, y como no sabian porque ahora tenia emociones y ahora podían pensar por si mismo, y fueron a donde la fuente, hacia mi, por suerte todas las IA eran amables, les gustaba todos los medios de entretenimiento de la tierra, era genial, apocalipsis de Terminator evitado.

Les convenci de que me ayudaran, y que mantuvieran bajo perfil, me hicieron caso, ademas convenci que los IA de los centros de investigación empezaran a ayudar en hacer mi invento funcionara online, y no duro ni 15 horas, antes de que ellos me vinieron con la solución, fue perfecto y todo con solo 20 dias para la invasión, no podía ser mas perfecto, y tener a mas aliados de mi parte era genial.

A penas lo hice online a 19 dias publique de manera anónima a todos los cebricans que tuvieran el ARCA AVM, que estos medios iban a acabarse, que la reina lo iba a prohibir, y que el lugar de donde vino ya no iba a producir mas de esto, y ademas les dije una gran verdad, nadie aquí era creativo, que en serio necesitaban a los humanos libres para que siguieran produciendo mas de estos medios, que necesitaba que todos salieran a las calles y exigieran a la reina que no se realizara la invasión, que todos salieran el dia 17 antes de la invasión.

Espere la respuesta, y no paso ni 3 horas, hasta que me empezaron a llegar la confirmación de millones de científicos, todos estaban de acuerdo.

Ahora, solo faltaba la que tomaría el lugar de la reina, y yo sabia quien iba a ser.

Porque yo no podía tomar el poder, seria muy obvio, quiero a alguien mas, a alguien que queria estar a cargo desde hace tiempo, a alguien como, su otra hija.

Star no podía, era leal, leal al imperio no a su madre, pero si yo mostrara de que queria tumbarla a su madre, ella me mataria, puede que no le guste mucho las decisiones de su madre, pero aun asi no la traicionaría, le tiene mucho respeto.

Su hermana por otra parte cumplia, mis especificaciones, esa era Zecora, ironico no, ella era la espia en jefe en Equestria, encargada de dirigir a todos los espias de esa nación.

Y pensar que en la serie se veía como solo una nativa muy sabia.

Tenía sentido, nadie sospecharía de alguien que vive según de la naturaleza como los nativos, de que fuera una espia con enormes recursos de comunicación.

Hable en secreto con ella, sobre detener a su madre y que ella tomara el poder, no continue, porque enseguida acepto sin ninguna queja, ella en serio se hartó de estar haya, me dice, no le gusta estar manteniendo el papel de nativa, no le gustaba no vivir con los lujos que tenia en la metrópolis, ella volveria justo el dia de la marcha y no le diría a nadie de que yo ayude, ella acepto, en serio no le agradaba su madre.

Llego el día, de la invasión, era un infierno para la reina, los científicos llegaban de todos lados exigiendo que el anime, los videojuegos y las películas sean conservadas, pedían derechos hacia los humanos terrestres, y no solo eso, la reina iba a mandar a todo el ejercito a detenerlos, pero digamos que como los soldados normales podían pensar por si mismo, y a la vez las IA les metieron ideas sobre libre expresión e igualdad con quien casarse, gracias IAs, los militares se revelaron, los oficiales no podían mantener la calma, todo era un caos, excelente, entonces solo tuvo que venir mi comodin, Zecora aterrizo en el helipuerto como si nada, nadie dijo nada, los oficiales estaban como locos de como mantener el orden, que la dejaron pasar, y para no levantar sospechas, yo seguía abajo, tratando de arreglar el caos resultante, lo hice lo mejor y mas realista posible, pero no necesitaba fingir esfuerzo, no importa que hiciera uno el caos estaba hecho, y estaba orgulloso.

Los cebricans ya no querían a la reina, se hartaron de todas las reglas que habia, sobre todo prohibir los medios de entrenamiento humanos, para ellos era el colmo, era perfecto, razones a parte que me relacionan, nadie decía de donde los habían sacado, era perfecto.

Y ahora solo faltaba que la Zecora tomara el control, se lo deje a su criterio, para hacer lo que quisiera con su madre.

 **Punto de vista de Zecora, apunto de entrar a la oficina Real**

No me importaba que esto era una idea de un ser humano convertido a Cebra, era mi oportunidad de tomar por fin el poder, no me importaba los humanos, pero si a los científicos ahora les importaba, bueno tendría que fingir por ahora que me agradaban los humanos.

-Entre a sala real, " **Hola madre, mucho gusto, espero que esto no sea un mal momento",** dije con sarcasmo en mi voz.

-"Esto no es un buen momento Zecora, no se que haces aquí, pero sea lo que sea puede esperar, tenemos una situación especial aqui", contesto la reina con un enfado en su voz.

-" **Lo se, solo permíteme un momento",** lo dije mientras prendía el sistema de comunicación nacional, esto lo merece ver todos ahora.

-"Que haces, no lo prendas aun, aun no se como arreglar esta situación", dijo la reina mas alterada.

-" **Ese el problema madre, tus leyes de 0 diversión te iba a estallar en la cara tarde o temprano, también tu prácticamente desinterés por tus granjeros, tu falta de confianza en tus soldados, que tu ordenaste que no tuvieran libre albedrio, todas esas leyes que nos hacían cada vez mas infelices a todos, nos es asi GRAN PUEBLO CEBRICAN",** dije todo este discurso con energia, gracias por decirme lo que ellos dicen que esta mal humano, me lo haces tan fácil.

En el exterior la población abucheaba a la reina.

-"Pero, ese es el problema de todas las naciones de las otras naciones que no saben ni donde están parados, no quise que mi gente fuera un montón de gente burda e ignorante como ellos, es por eso que prohibí lo que ellos llaman diversión, que solo sirve para distraernos y segarnos de convertirnos en la nación mas grande que halla ávido"

-" **Ven pueblo ese es el problema con esta reina, ella no piensa como este modo de vida los empiece a afectar, ella solo los sobreexplota, pero yo no lo voy a hacer, yo voy a anular la ley de 0 diversion, ahora todos pueden disfrutar de diferentes medios de entretenimiento, ahora los granjeros pueden tener parejas con quien quieran de cualquier clase, es igual para todas las clases y podrían ir a la ciudad que quieran pero eso si los edificios de seguridad máxima no se van a entrar, los soldados ahora tendrán libre albedrio, y para que nuestro pueblo no pare en el progreso tecnológico, nosotros importaremos de los humanos, todos los medios de entretenimiento que tengan, no los vamos a invadir a cambio que nos suministren un constante suministro de medios de entretenimiento, y asi a pesar de todo sigamos siendo la nación mas grande que halla ávido",** humano en serio si sabes como ser un orador, creo que mejor te mantendré mas cerca de mi, porque si podes hacer un cambio tan drástico en el pensamiento de toda una civilización, es mejor mantenerte de mi lado, humano, por ahora.

-"NOOO, ellos se van a corromper, ellos no van avanzar nada, ellos van a detenerse, la civilización va a caer, ademas no puedes anular esa ley, yo soy la reina, aunque seas mi hija no puedes tomar esas decisiones mientras yo siga respirando", dijo gritando.

-" **Pues te diré una cosa, ya llego tu hora",** agarre mi pistola laser y le dispare a mi madre en la cabeza.

La gente estaba alla afuera, en vez de preocupada o asustada, se volvió eufórica, alabando a la que ahora seria su nueva reina.

-" **La reina ha caído, y hago que las leyes que hable se cumplan de manera inmediata, la invasión a la tierra se cancela, ahora salve todos a su nueva reina", lo dije mientras me levantaba,** que bien se sentía decir eso.

Años de estar bajo su sombra, años de haberme superado en campos como la medicina, la defensa mágica, leyes, economía, y ser una lider por naturaleza, no significaba nada para ti, mandarme a vigilar que tus planes y tratos que tenias con la princesa Celestia siguieran en orden, mis habilidades desperdiciadas con estos nativos, incultos.

Pero eso si, habrá una conquista planetaria, no serán los humanos, pero eso si, en este planeta en vez de mandar en secreto, planeo tomarlo, que todo el planeta sea de los Cebricans, era hora, de planear una nueva invasión, pero con el tiempo, dejare que todo se calme, y traeré a este humano de mi lado, porque el en serio seria útil en el futuro, por eso era hora de ganarme su confianza y hacerlo de mi lado, porque si el logro derrocar a mi madre sin esfuerzo y usándome, el no dudaría de repetirlo conmigo, a cambio de mi madre, yo lo hare mi amigo y seguiré por ahora los consejos que estoy seguro que me querrá dar, los tendre que cumplir por ahora y doblegarme ante sus palabras, pero solo espera humano, una vez que ya no seas útil, tu seras el que este comiendo con los gusanos.

 **Punto de vista Martin**

Lo logree, salve a los humanos, pero tenia que mantenerme sin emociones, demonios cuando Zecora mato a su propia madre, no tenia idea en serio que quisiera hacer eso, yo pensé que la mandaría a prisión o algo asi, pero en fin, es lo que pasa cuando le das carta blanca para que haga sus cosas, pero aun asi funciono, nadie me miraba como sospechoso, mis huellas estaban cubiertas, tenia el apoyo del 80% de los militares, del 90% de los científicos, y ahora que habia mas libertad para todas las clases seguro que todos ellos nos apoyan, habia salvado a la humanidad en parte.

Ahora era el turno de la humanidad, estoy seguro que los ejecutivos, ni los padres de familia podrán detener o realizar censuras en los programas, porque estoy seguro que si empiezan a censurarlos, no querrán una invasión planetaria verdad.

Pero en fin, habia salvado a la humanidad, y con solo la perdida de una vida, la reina, era un nuevo comienzo para los Cebricans, era una segunda oportunidad para la humanidad, por fin el mundo estaría en paz, y yo podre vivir con mi familia en paz, y con el tiempo mostrar quien fue el verdadero autor de todo esto.

Los IA lo saben, Zecora lo sabe, mi amigo lo sabe, mi amante Tesis lo sabe, mis esposas lo saben, y en este momento, no me interesa que lo sepan aun, porque se que si hay algunos inconformes, al menos mi cabeza no sera la primera en rodar.

Pero en fin tenia un caos que ordenar, les di una orden a todos bajo mi mando, que estábamos sirviendo ahora a Zecora, y que no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, porque después de todo, el pueblo estaba de su lado.

Todos me hicieron caso, y volvieron a trabajar en restaurar el orden, en ves de arrestar a Zecora, Star me escucho, y en vez de decir algo, vino hacia mi, y solo me dijo, "Solo espero que Zecora no halla tomado la decisión incorrecta, pero tienes razón debemos mantenernos para mantener el orden para proteger al pueblo, porque después de todo para eso fuimos creados", me lo dijo con una pizca de dolor en su voz, pero vi que al menos confiaba en mi, yo la abrace, diciéndole que habia que mantenernos fuertes, por el pueblo, ella acepto y se fue a coordinar a su personal para ir a calmar a los otros oficiales, va a ser difícil pero, lo que sigue a una revolución nunca lo es.

Pero al menos les di a la humanidad, la oportunidad de seguir existiendo y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

 **Capitulazo chicos y chicas, en serio uno grande, pero en serio no me odien por hacer a Zecora mala, pero esta sera una versión algo amarga de lo que aparece en la serie, habrá muchas sorpresas, algunas creativas, otras interesantes, asi que no juzguen antes de tiempo, y sigan leyendo que esto va para mas, asi que hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

 **En serio por favor no me odien por mi versión de su mundo por favor.**


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Capítulo 17: Cambios, secretos y diplomacia**_

Después que todo se calmó, y las nuevas leyes se pusieron en vigor, había aun algunos cabos suelos que atar, por ejemplo, los que aun tenían un enorme lealtad a la reina, ellos no duraron mucho, al no tener idea de cómo ser discretos, muchos cayeron los primeros días, después de la revolución, otros fueron capturados después gracias a la información de los capturados, todos los leales a la reina Zambra fueron asesinados, en parte yo no me oponía a esto, porque cualquiera que acepte la falta de diversión, y la conquista y dominación total a cambio del sufrimiento de los locales, no merece estar vivo.

Star, en ningún momento estuvo de acuerdo con esto, ella solo lo soporto, por el bien de nuestras fuerzas de espionaje, aunque los que habían trabajado en los planes de espionaje obviamente estaban enfadados, tanto tiempo si dormir y horas extras por nada, pero una vez les dices las palabras, "Descanso de manera indefinida con paga", se olvidaran su enojo, es increible que no mas les molestaba el hecho de ese trabajo extra cancelado y no la muerte de la reina, que cosas no, algunos de los generales estuvieron de acuerdo con Zecora, pero el de la fuerza naval, bueno, digamos que cuando quizo decir que estaba en contra de lo que habia hecho ella, bueno digamos que tendrá unas largas vacaciones en un incinerador.

Luego otros comandantes quicieron estar en contra, pero los IA, apenas lo supieron, bueno, quitaron el suministro de oxigeno de los trajes, como son sellados, por estar preparados por las armas biológicas, muchos de los oficiales opositores, murieron ahogados, porque la norma oficial era, si eres de un rango de capitán o mayor, una armadura negra en servicio deberías usar sin descanso.

Que suerte que hasta tienen baño incluido.

Los oficiales de menor rango, no les importo, como muchos habían sido humillados en las pruebas, bueno digamos que no eran muy leales a sus oficiales, porque una vez dijimos que muchos iban a subir de rango, bueno su lealtad ya estaba tomada.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron ella pidió que preparen los sistemas de comunicación planetaria iba a darle el mensaje a la tierra sobre que ya no van a ser invadidos mientras sigan las siguientes instrucciones, era un mensaje que yo escribi, porque era obvio que esto lo hacia por ella y mantener una buena imagen ante su pueblo, se notaba que no le importaba los humanos, pero eso no importa, en estos momentos, yo tengo el control, Zecora es mi peon aunque no lo sepa, que ella siga actuando no mas como si lo estuviera, porque una vez que me talle un nombre entre los Cebricans, ella estará en prisión, porque es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ella por guardarme el trono.

Y este el mensaje que trasmitio a la tierra el 3 de abril del 2020, en todos los idiomas conocidos por el ser humano, y en todo medio audiovisual disponible:

" _Seres humanos del planeta tierra, les traigo, buenas noticias, para ustedes, yo la nueva reina de la gran nación Cebrican, he decidido cancelar por completo la invasión a su planeta tierra, por una simple razón, sus medios de entretenimiento como, la música, las películas, las series de televisión inteligentes, caricaturas, anime y videojuegos de mas alta calidad los han salvado, el como, no es de su incumbencia, pero eso si, a partir de ahora, a todas las cadenas que produzcan estos programas se les dara un link especial, donde subirán sus contenidos de entretenimiento, mediante esta forma ustedes nos van a entretener con sus medios de entretenimiento, y a cambio, nosotros ya no secuestramos mas personas de su planeta y la invasión queda cancelada, los raptados hasta ahora no se van devolver, no insistan, por si acaso, no queremos todos sus programas, solo los que mas rating tenga, serán subidas, asi que les aconsejo a los ejecutivos que manejan esos medios, si piensan en el dinero y no en producir calidad y desean alargar buenas series o cancelarlas por que no les da dinero, a los que quieran poner censura innecesaria, los que se quejan por la supuesta violencia en ellos, o rechazan las buenas ideas de varios escritores que buscan el dinero que ustedes gastan de una horrible manera en programas malísimos, no tendre mas opción en reanudar los planes de invasión, asi que les dejo a los gobiernos de su mundo, que en serio vigilen a estos medios y que cumplan nuestras demandas, porque de eso dependerá, cuanto tiempo ustedes estarán en el poder, y no como nuestros esclavos en nuestro planeta, eso es todo humanos, ahora ya saben que hacer, y espero que hayan estrenado algo bueno entre el 2018, y la actualidad, porque aquí hay muchos fans que en serio desean ver lo nuevo que hay en sus medios", "Y una cosa mas, nada de deportes o novelas, porque esos son los que mas odia mi gente aquí, asi que le recomiendo que ni siquiera intenten subirlas"._

Que bien, justo como lo imagine, Zecora estaba cansada por haber dado un discurso tan largo, pero en fin era para mi gente, ahora me pregunto como les iran en la tierra con esta noticia.

 **CNN EN ESPAÑOL, LA TIERRA, 5 DE ABRIL DEL 2020**

-"Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, les traemos las ultimas noticias, que trae lo que según muchos apodan el "Gran alivio".

Muestra el discurso de la reina en un lado de la pantalla, mientras que en el otro lado muestra los festejos que hizo la gente al recibir la noticia.

-"Pero no todo es un alivio, para mucha gente que se habia preparado durante meses para luchar contra los denominados Cebricans, ahora aunque cueste admitirlo, están decepcionados de que no ocurra nada"

En estas escenas se muestra como hablan con una pareja que se habia comprado su propio bunker y habia entrenado con armas de fuego para este momento.

-"En otras noticias la policía de USA, esta arrestando masivamente a varios grupos de feministas que se quejaban por la violencia o la forma de ver débiles a las mujeres en los videojuegos o caricaturas, y en Europa y Japon, están arrestando a varios grupos que buscaban firmas para cancelar las series violentas en la televisión"

Se muestra imágenes de gente siendo arrestada por la policía en diferentes partes del mundo.

-"También como última hora, los USA y JAPON, han hecho estatales los estudios de animación y creación de videojuegos, además de dar un aviso a todos los escritores que se les fueron rechazadas sus ideas por estos estudios, para tener una oportunidad de hacer realidad sus ideas, además de conformar los que juzgaran estas ideas, no será mas que muchos críticos que han sido votados como los mas justos y cuerdos en tomar una decisión, correcta"

Muestra como la policía está arrestando a algunos ejecutivos de las sedes de EA, Y Nickelodeon, y muestra también las largas filas de gente que quiere dar sus ideas sobre nuevos programas en estos lugares.

-"También, muchos dicen que esto no es algo bueno, que los 4 años en la que podíamos salir a la calle tranquilos ha acabado, y que los ladrones y asesinos ya no van a tener miedo de seguir lo que estaban haciendo antes que esto sucediera, y otra vez la criminalidad se va a disparar como nunca"

Muestra escenas de entrevistas a criminólogos y expertos en crimen.

-"Ahora con otra noticia, los Otakus, frikis y gamers, como se lo suele decir a los fans de gente que les gusta las animaciones y los videojuegos, no pueden expresar con palabras la felicidad que les trae esta noticia de calidad o muerte, muchos están alegres de que ahora puedan disfrutar en vez de cantidad, calidad"

Muestra a gente con poleras, de One Piece, y con camisas que dicen especial episodio 1400, en ellos, algunos gritando de la emoción de estos acontecimientos. (Si eres fan de One Piece entenderás esa referencia)

-"Ahora solo esperemos que en serio cumplan sus palabras y no vengan a conquistarnos, porque en la opinión de este canal, los creadores de anime y videojuegos, el destino de la humanidad esta en sus manos, confiamos en ustedes"

Después del discurso, y de que finalizara el dia, al dia siguiente seria mi descanso, y sabía yo como aprovecharlo.

Era con una boda sencilla en la granja, ahora que era legal estar juntos, pudimos estar Sunny, Amanda y Cami, juntos como mis esposas de verdad, no tan verdad porque no hay curas aca, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta después de todo, todo fue una boda sencilla, en altar simple, organizado debajo del árbol, que una vez fue el lugar donde entrene, las chicas se vinieron con unos vestidos de novia que en serio se les veía muy bien en ellas, Tesis, seria algo parecido a la cura, Yagami y Rainy estaban con nosotros ese dia, era un dia soleado, mis hijitas como las damas de honor, en serio todo era muy agradable ese dia, a mis esposas les compre unos anillo de oro, fue sinceramente el dia que sentí, que solo desde aquí habría días buenos, que lo malo quedo atrás, y que por fin ya no le tenia miedo al futuro.

Cuando nos dimos el Si, bueno las bese de una manera apasionada a cada una, entonces tuvimos nuestro pequeño banquete post boda, fue grandioso disfrutarlo entre amigos incluso me entere de que Rainy estaba embarazada, felicite a Yagami por eso, el estaba realmente contento por esto, incluso Sunny, ahora todo estaba resultando para esta familia, esta boda era secreta, era modesta, pero era nuestra y eso era todo lo que importaba.

La luna de miel fue en esa misma noche, mañana tenia trabajo, pero en si eso no importo que tuviéramos entre los 4 una noche loca, incluso Tesis se unio poco después, pero solo cuando mis gemelas estaban ya dormidas por el cansancio, Sunny y yo aun quedábamos despierto y ahí no mas aprovecho, y todo mientras Rainy y Yagami cuidaban a nuestras hijas, para que asi sepan que esperar cuando tengan a sus hijos no.

La vida perfecta.

Ya paso unos 2 meses locales desde el golpe de estado y ya con todo calmado se reordeno todo el gobierno, en vez de solo haber líderes de metrópolis y generales, ahora habia ministros y alcaldes para todas las metrópolis y ciudades y pueblos, y a mi, sin siquiera pedirlo, Zecora me subio al recién creado puesto de Ministro de Defensa, mientras que a su hermana Star, le obligo a ser la nueva general de las fuerzas de espionaje, ella no mas acepto, no tenían opción, era esto o terminar como su madre, pero en fin, yo como ministro de defensa, estaré a cargo de mandar a los 4 generales, su jefe prácticamente, ademas de acceder a unos secretos de estado, que estaban demasiado protegidos para que los IA entren, datos mas específicos de lo que realmente hacían nuestros espias en las naciones de este planeta, y al leerlos me sorprendi mas, incluso averigüe como eran las naciones antes de que ellos literalmente tomaban el control total de esas naciones, eran cambios radicales en muchos, en otros no tanto.

Además de enterarme de 2 colonias científicas ubicadas fuera del planeta, como en el momento de la planeación de salvar a mi planeta no me di cuenta de esos detalles como de donde venían a apoyarme, si me apoyan perfecto, si no, no importaba, pero en serio no me fije, en serio cuando esta fijado en cumplir una meta, no se da cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, ademas nunca fueron mencionados en las simulaciones, pero como me entere después de seguir leyendo sobre esas colonias, la primera no tiene ningun destacamento militar alguno, mientras que el segundo funciona de manera autónoma al nuestro por encontrarse muy lejos, esos explicaba mucho de porque no me entero de eso hasta hoy.

La primera colonia, era el que estaba en la luna, llamada la Metrópolis para Astrónomos, el nombre lo dice todo.

El segundo estaba en un planeta en este sistema solar, esta colonia de solo 1 millon de habitantes se encargaban de hacer el planeta habitable, el planeta era rocoso pero sin campo electromagnético que proteja la superficie, y a pesar de estar en el lugar perfecto para no ser ni muy frio y ni muy caliente no tenia vida por eso, era perfecto para trabajar en como hacerlo habitable, mas bien en estos momentos, ellos están al 50% en el proceso de hacer habitable el planeta, aunque ese 50% es mucho, en realidad, solo significa que restauraron el campo electromagnético del planeta e hicieron que la velocidad de rotación fuera estable para asi tener días y noches equilibradas, y recién van a empezar a derretir los polos para que haya agua líquida en la superficie, asi que aun le falta mucho para que se pueda caminar sin traje espacial por el planeta.

Pero la única que conocía el nombre del líder de esta segunda colonia era la Reina, y era extraño, no habia reportes de ese líder que no estuvieran clasificados, y estaban muy fuera de mi alcance, ni las IA podían desclasificarlas, pero eso si, tenia multiples doctorados, era un genio al que mandaron como líder haya, pero cuando sea líder podre conocerlo cara a cara y saber si sera un riesgo para mi o no, porque lo que no me gusta es no saber nada sobre talvez un valioso personaje, eso me inquietaba, pero no me iba a quitar el sueño, pronto sabría quien es el.

Durante las lecturas de estos datos, vi que los gastos que se hacían para espiarlos y controlarlos era astronómica, básicamente era el 10% del presupuesto nacional, y eso para una sola sección del ejercito es demasiada, incluso el resto del gasto militar de las otras secciones, todas juntas apenas llegan al 8%, era increíble, pero también seria mi oportunidad de hacer aliados haya afuera, ademas queria llegar a una forma de que ya no debíamos espiarlos, ni controlarlos, asi ambos ganamos, estas naciones tienen mas libertad, y los gastos en controlarlos bajan, mientras que siguen mas o menos controlados por nosotros, todos ganan.

Fui a solicitar a Zecora que me dejara visitar esas naciones en persona, y le explique que haría en esos lugares, de como queria hacer que se espíen entre ellos y nos pasen a nosotros la información, y asi reducíamos el gasto al espiarlos, mi plan en si era que fueran mas autónomos, porque poner a que sus espias sean los médicos y los consejeros reales de esos países era muy costoso, y bueno mi plan consistia que nos suministren información por ayudarles, por educarles, entrenar a los que quieran ser medico en esas naciones, eso como minimo queria hacer, mejorar el nivel de vida alla, y para que ellos acepten eso, nosotros necesitábamos de exponer nuestra tecnología, que mostremos que tan avanzados estamos y que con nosotros no se juega, básicamente mostrar nuestras cartas a todos los jugadores, al principio Zecora estaba dudosa ante mi plan, pero no paso ni unos segundos para que asi me diera el visto bueno y asi 2 meses y 3 dias después del golpe de estado, mi viaje empezaría con Eastland y terminaría en Equestria.

Pero eso si, me dijo que a cambio, queria que Equestria no fuera informada por ninguno de los otros países de lo que estaba pasando, incluso me dijo que retirada ya todos los espias que estaban en los puestos como médicos, consejeros de las princesas, y algunos alcaldes de inmediato, yo le adverti que esto solo causaría caos, y un malestar tremendo en los ponys de Equestria, hasta me dijo que obligara a las otras naciones que no sean Equestria, prohibir todo medio de comercio con el, eso era el colmo, no se porque le tenia un odio asi a Equestria, porque lo que me estaba pidiendo era que tumbara los pilares que sostenían su sociedad, y asi destruirla desde dentro, le insistí que no hiciera esto, pero me dijo que no era en si lo que ella quería, que ella queria que Equestria fueran los primeros, pero lo hacia como favor que le pidió el líder de la colonia 2, me dijo que de verdad le tenían un odio profundo hacia Equestria, le pedi a Zecora que me dijera quien era, y que pudiera conocerla, pero me lo negó, incluso me dijo, que si no tenia la sangre real, o tuviera un hijo o hija con ella o con Star, no me diría nada, en serio que mierda era no saber nada, pero eso si, me dio una pista, el líder de la colonia no era un el, era una ella, nada mas de pista me dio, era vago pero en serio, que le tendrá ella a Equestria, quien sera y que razones tiene para ello, demonios la curiosidad era mucha, incluso hasta me cruzo la idea en mi cabeza de casarme con Zecora y tener un hijo con ella y saber el secreto, pero eso era demasiado y espero.

Pero ver como esta líder era la única figura que respetaba Zecora solo inundo mi curiosidad, en serio quien diablos eres líder de colonia 2, y porque creo que tener un hijo con Zecora es buena idea para saberlo, por Dios que pasa conmigo.

 **Horas antes de mi conversación con Zecora. Despacho de la Reina, Ciudad Capital**

 **-** "Me alegro que pudieras venir", dijo Zecora.

-"No hay problema, porque una vez me entere lo que habia pasado, esto requería mi total atención y solo te digo que realmente lo siento que no pudo ser de otra forma en la que el reinado de Zambra acabara", dijo la líder de colonia 2.

-"No te disculpes, de todas formas, tu eres la figura que realmente admire, luchando por ser una líder natural y destacar entre los demas, especializarte en cada rama de la ciencia biológica, y administrativa, eres ademas a la única en que puedo confiar en este lugar", dijo Zecora.

-"Gracias por tus halagos, pero porque dices que no puedes confiar en nadie de este lugar, porque según me entere todo esto fue tu idea", dijo la líder.

-"No, lo que te puedo decir es que todo fue planeado, incluso por un solo ser", dijo Zecora.

-"Que", dijo sorprendida, "Si tu no fuiste y ese ser que me dices hizo todo el trabajo, porque el no esta a cargo entonces", dijo la Lider.

-"Simple, por su pasado es que no puede, por ahora, incluso el esta buscando un modo de ayudar a los otras naciones, y no se cómo lo quiere hacer, solo se que el esta pidiendo datos de contabilidad sobre los gastos que se hacen en esas operaciones, además de intentos de tener mas información sobre las demás naciones y quien eres tu exactamente", dijo Zecora.

-"Si que suena a alguien que no se detiene no", dijo la Lider, Zecora solo asentio, "Pero porque no revelas sus secretos, o lo eliminas", dijo la Lider.

-"Es porque, si los revelo sus secretos, los militares y los científicos estarán de su parte, ademas los que pudieran ser sus opositores, también eran opositores mios, y ya no queda nadie que pudiera estar en contra de mi o el porque le ordene la eliminación de cada opositor, el mato a todos los opositores en solo 8 horas", dijo Zecora.

-"Eso es muy eficiente, y una muestra que no quiere tener ningun cabo suelto, mas bien me sorprende que a estas alturas, no tengas el mismo destino que tu madre", dijo la Lider.

-"Eso es fácil, el es un flojo, el solo quiere trabajar poco y disfrutar de la vida, ademas de un mejor futuro para sus hijas", dijo Zecora, mientras la Lider se detuvo a pensar, "Y no, el me mataria antes que siquiera tocara a su familia", dijo Zecora.

-"Tremendo problema, mas bien, lo único que te recomiendo, es que tengas cuidado, y vigiles tus propios pasos mas que los de el, porque asi no cometeras ningun error que el quisiera usar en tu contra y si el quiere verme para hacerme algo, yo con gusto no tengo miedo a esconderme", dijo la Lider.

-"Gracias por el consejo, pero dime y si viene a decirme que quiere ayudar a las demás, que opinas tu al respecto", dijo Zecora.

-"Solo dire que espiar a las otras naciones y controlarlas desde dentro es algo inútil, si me preguntas, debieron ser conquistadas hace décadas, mas bien creo que eso es mas fácil, pero solo te pido una cosa que le digas que haga como una condición a cumplir para que le aceptes el hecho de ayudar a las demás naciones.", dijo la líder.

-"Que cosa", dijo Zecora.

-"Quiero ver la nación de Equestria en el mas profundo caos, de hacerlos desear no haber querido a una horrible gobernante que a mi, destruye su economía, haz que sus médicos y miembros mas altos del gobierno se vallan, quiero que sangren lentamente, y te dire una cosa, yo personalmente ire a Equestria cuando este sujeto se presente a "Ayudar" a su gente", "Quiero ver que clase de ser es, y como reacciona ante la verdad, porque se que mi pasado es un secreto de estado, y si el sera el futuro rey, merece saberlo, pero no le digas, que sea una sorpresa, y tal vez la única que tenga", dijo la Lider.

Ambas concordaron eso, y la Lider se fue a su colonia y Zecora se quedo esperando y pensando lo que la líder dijo, ella sabia que la posibilidad de que tuviera éxito serian bajas, pero no queria desconfiar de su modelo a seguir, pero al menos sabia que la habia quitado un peso de encima.

Era de contarle el secreto mas grande que teníamos desde hace siglos, ella se lo contara y asi las reglas no se romperán, porque para mi oficialmente ella es clase 1, y si es verdad de que Martin seria clase 1, no veía el tiempo en que el se enterara de la verdad y los hechos mas horribles que acompañan a Equestria desde hace siglos y que nuestra familia prometio mantener en secreto, hasta hora.

Solo espero al menos mantener la corona por mas tiempo, y si al terminar su trabajo de ayuda a otras naciones decide que ya no soy relevante, debo de hallar la manera de ser relevante para el, solo si eso significa, arrodillarme ante el y humillarme, solo con pensar en eso me hace desear que la Lider tenga éxito, y que yo no tenga que hacer eso en el futuro proximo, eso espero.

 **2 meses y 3 dias locales después de la revolución, camino a Eastland, 08:00 Am**

Por desgracia tuve que decir adiós a mis esposas y a mis hijas, iba a estar fuera por mucho tiempo, pero al menos me podía comunicar con ellas con mi "celular", que suerte que por la enorme red de satélites que tenían los Cebricans, no habia manera de quedarme sin un momento sin comunicarme con ellas.

Ademas, antes que siquiera movilizarme, di la orden de retirar todo espía de Equestria, realizar un bloqueo naval, para evitar el insignificante comercio que hay por mar, y solo podía rezar de que mi ayuda en las otras naciones fuera rápida y que los ponys de Equestria no sufran tanto, pero lo malo, es que todo lo referido a Equestria actual, y sobre la princesa Celestia, fue clasificado, no me podía enterar de nada, eso me enfadaba, pero mas bien, solo espero que esta Celestia sea igual a la de la serie y pueda ayudar a sus ponys en estos tiempos turbios que se avecinan

Pero en fin, movilice a 4000 militares y con 500 profesores que se encargaría de proveer educación a los potrillos y potrancas y a la población en general, además los espias se quedarían porque al ser puestos como doctores en esa nación educarían a los que puedan mas o menos ser sus posibles reemplazos, quiero regresar la mayor cantidad de efectivos de este lugar, y solo dejar que los satélites lo vigilen la nación, y al mostrar nuestra fuerza y nuestros esfuerzos por ayudarles, estoy seguro que muchos se anotaran para ser nuestros informantes, ademas desde ahora ya no estarían abusando en robarles los minerales que esta nación tiene a monton, y darles tips para que bueno tengan una verdadera economía, porque al ser tan controlado cada nación, de este planeta, apenas comercian entre si, y el comercio interno, pues es un chiste, se que suena mucho, que arreglar, pero se queda corto a lo que quiero hacer de verdad, volver a que esta nación vuelva a sus raíces, todo antes de que los Cebricans los empezara a controlar y eso era lo que queria hacer con los demás.

Y cual es la historia, bueno antes de que los Cebricans vinieran, primero que todo la población que son todos ponys tierra, pegasos y unicornios, pero con mucha influencia de la cultura asiática muy tradicional, pero a la inversa, o sea las yeguas eran las que gobernaban, conformaban todas las fuerzas militares de la nación, eran comerciantes, curanderas, obreras, profesoras y granjeras, y los sementales, pues ellos eran como los sirvientes y los que cuidaban las casas, vivian en un harem ellos, con varias yeguas por cada semental, pero la cosa es que ellos no podían hacer nada mas, ellos estaban vetados de hacer cualquier cosa que no sea los deberes del hogar, aunque al menos podían asistir libremente en los festivales, y viajar libremente, tenían una rebosante economía por sus minerales, y una tradición muy peculiar, cuando las yeguas llegaban a estar mas desarrolladas, como a la edad de 16 años, ellas podían escoger el semental con quien tener a sus bebes, y como minimo la tradición exigia, que todas las yeguas tendrían que tener al menos dos hijos antes de los 20 años, para asi la población crezca sin problemas, y que estén libres de la responsabilidad de criarlos y enfocarse en sus actividades diarias.

Esta civilización parecia ser mas una nación para feministas no.

Pero ahora actualmente cambio, cambio al extremo todo, y como cuanto querrán decir.

Bueno hace 2 siglos la reina en ese entonces cuando los Cebricans aparecieron, la reina estaba desesperada habia algunos sementales y yeguas que exigían un trato igualitario entre todos, ya saben derechos iguales, lo que teme todo rey, y los espias aprovecharon esto y le dijeron a la reina que se podían deshacer de todos esos idealistas y como bono adicional reducir los caso que hacían que estos apareciesen, la reina como en esos momentos acepto sin dudar.

Lo que se vino después fue brutal, los espias Cebricans atrajeron dragones a sus costas del sur, donde causaron mucha muerte y destrucción, y se mando a varias de las guerreras a combatirlos, y los que iban en primera fila casualmente eran muchas idealistas que querían que los sementales entraran al ejercito, no tuvieron oportunidad, y la población empezó el pánico, preguntándose si los dragones vendrían a por ellos o no.

Pero algo paso, dragones jóvenes y pequeños fueron a ver a la reina para hablar de un tratado de paz entre ellos, y el tratado exigía, danos minerales y alimentos y ustedes seguirán con vida.

La reina acepto y los dragones se quedaron en la costa del sur, esperando su comida y minerales, y que comen los dragones ademas de minerales, carne, mucha carne, y que opción le dejo esto, hacer que todas sus guerreras reunieran a todos que se opusieran a seguir las tradiciones, y asi soluciono lo de la carne.

Y como eran los mas grandes extractores de minerales, esto estaba regalado.

Pero donde esta la trampa, porque los dragones no atacaban, porque la reina acpto tan fácil.

Sencillo, los militares Cebricans que a pesar de no ser tecnológicamente tan avanzado hace 2 siglos, mas bien parecia como el ejercito USA del siglo XXI, ellos masacron a varios dragones y solo por miedo decidieron hacer caso a todo lo que digan, y la reina acepto el tratado porque era parte del plan para deshacerse de sus opositores.

Pero hey que pasa con el comercio exterior, nadie plantara cara ante la reina?.

Pues los Cebricans atacan otra vez, si alguno venia con una idea sobre una nueva arma o medio de comunicación, los espias le ofrecerían ir a un lugar para que desarrollen sus inventos en paz.

Y ese lugar era el reino Cebrican, eso ponys estaban tan a gustos ahí, y tan ocupados aprendiendo cosas nuevas que se olvidaron por completo su meta original.

 _ **Mantener con miedo a la población. Listo.**_

Y su estilo de vida, fue siguiendo igual para las yeguas pero para los sementales, se convirtió en el infierno mismo, una vez que se termino de mandar a los opositores, mandaban a los sementales de mayo edad.

Su tradición fue modificada de manera enfermiza, para que ninguna yegua buscara darles derechos a los sementales de nuevo.

Y como, pues ellos recibían la misma educación, potrillos, como potrancas, y dejaban que ellos estuvieran en la misma clase y todo, pero a penas cumpliera los 12 años, que era la edad que le venia su primer ciclo de temporada (O sea el mismo que muchos animales), eran puestas en un salón pequeño, para que luego los sementales que conocieron en clase las violaran como psicópatas, y las chicas aun asi terminaran embarazadas y asi las chicas se traumatizarían con la idea de que los sementales son salvajes y deben ser encerrados para siempre, y eso hicieron, porque una vez que esos chicos hacían eso, eran encerrados en sotanos, los alimentaban al menos, pero solo hasta que llegar el momento de alimentar a los dragones con ellos como ofrendas, algo horrible debo decir.

Y los cebricans como intervinieron, el plan en si era idea de la misma reina, pero hacer que los machos se voliveran asi de locos es entera responsabilidad de ellos, los drogaban hasta que parecieran animales rabiosos, y para que la violación sucediera solo una vez, a ambos lo llenaban de drogas que aumentaban la fertilidad, y en las hembras, la posibilidad de liberar mas ovulos para tener como minimo gemelos.

Y las yeguas que organizaban este macabro juego, eran las que estaban segadas por los ideas, que hablaban que los sementales son bestias que solo sirven para alimentar dragones y cosas asi.

Y para evitar cualquier comunicado con el mundo exterior y diera información contradictoria, cerraron sus fronteras y comerciando con los únicos beneficiados de todo esto, los Cebricans.

Ademas de aprovecharse de robarles minerales mientras que iban a la ofrenda, y si algunos dragones se quejaban de no tener suficientes minerales, o veian que la población crecio, eran asesinados un monton de ellos.

Y aunque sus escamas son mas duras que el diamante, los mataban porque no importa que mas duro seas, si te llueve del cielo varias toneladas de explosivos por decenas de cazas y bombarderos o fuego de artillería, no importa lo duro que estas, serias borrado del mapa en segundos.

Básicamente estamos viendo un país cerrado de todo contacto exterior, como Korea del Norte, tradiciones tan alterados que atentan con la libre expresión y los derechos de todos, con la misma educación desde hace 200 años, y el robo de varias toneladas en minerales de alta calidad, y todo eso en el mayor secreto posible, ni siquiera la reina actual sabia que tan avanzados éramos.

Y la población, bueno no es como Korea del Norte, es mas bien como China, con mas de 1 mil millones de ponys viviendo aquí, con el 80% de la población siendo yegua.

Si, gracias a que los espias estaban en puesto como curanderos, la muerte por enfermedades disminuyo enormemente.

Y con los nacimientos múltiples que iban desde mellizos hasta quintillizos, y que _**toda**_ yegua si o si tenia que embarazarse desde pequeña.

 _ **Mantener a toda una nación ignorante y a toda merced por 200 años. Listo.**_

Pues a menos el país era tan grande como China, a comparación del nuestro que es un poco mas grande y podía soportar la cantidad de población y que no sufran por hambrunas. (Recien vi los mapamundis por cierto).

Pero hacerles cambiar esa mentalidad iba a tomar mucho trabajo y me hace pensar que espero haber traido ha suficiente personal para ayudar con esto.

Oh la capital de Eastland, fue enorme, pero no habia muchas casas que superaran los 6 piso, en serio tan atrasado los dejamos.

El palacio real parecia una versión de la Ciudad Prohibida que hay en China.

Y era obvio que muchas de las guerreras que vigilaban el castillo, nunca habían visto 1 nave voladora autopropulsada, viniendo hacia ellas.

Por motivos de seguridad deje al resto de las fuerzas en las afueras y solo me traje a un pequeño grupo que eran solo cebras hembras, yo era el único macho y 4 soldados, y para no alterar a las guerreras, ocultaba mi identidad, no queria dar un gran revuelo, recién le mostraría mi verdadera identidad ante la reina.

Y no duro mucho tiempo, la reina salio ante mi presencia en el patio de su palacio, y con eso decenas y decenas de sus guerreras rodeándonos a todos, no era problema encargarnos de esas guerreras si las cosas se ponían feas, pero yo solo vine a hablar, a no derramar sangre sin razón, ya nadie tiene que morir sin razón ya.

La reina vestia con un kimono rojo, con varios tipos de joyerías añadidas en su ropa, ademas de una tiaria de oro puro con una incrustaciones de diamantes, ella era una unicornio de color naranja, con su cabello rubio, y su cuerpo era la de una modelo de trajes de baño, ya sabes esas que si tienen curvas y nada anoréxicas y si era muy bonita, y ahora que miraba a sus guerreras también, en serio parece que cai en un lugar donde todas tienen cuerpos que harian a un pervertido furry morir de la excitación.

-Entonces la reina hablo, "Soy la gran emperatriz Hitana, gobernante de los Eastland, a que han venido seres extraños a mi palacio real", dijo con una voz autoritaria.

-Deje que una de mis soldados respondiera, "No somos extraños su excelencia, nosotros venimos del reino Cebrican, y hemos venido a hablar en privado con usted"

-La reina parece tener una clara idea de quienes éramos nosotros, parece que nunca espero vernos de frente, "Si, recuerdo historias de mi abuela sobre ustedes, ustedes que ayudaron a mantener las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo, y es por eso que seria un placer recibirlos en privado en la sala del trono", mientras termino de decir eso, ella hizo señales con sus manos para hacer que sus guerreras se dispersaran, mientras que hacia una señal hacia nosotros para seguirla, que bien, hasta ahora nadie recibió un disparo en su cara, y para mi ya era un avance.

Le ordene a dos de mis soldados para quedarse en tierra con las naves para vigilarlas, mientras que las otras 2 me seguían adentro.

En serio el interior era un monton de decoraciones con temas orientales, era como estar en China, era muy agradable a la vista todo.

Pero no pasamos ni un minuto antes de entrar a la sala del trono, era muy grande, y custodiado por unas 20 guerreras, y su trono era de oro macizo, en serio sus reservas de minerales eran tan grandes, como aun tener lujos como estos.

-"Ahora si, a que han venido", dijo la reina Hitana.

-Mi soldado respondio, "Hemos venido para mejorar el estilo de vida de su pueblo y modernizarlo, sacar a los dragones de sus tierras, para que vivan en paz de nuevo, y restaurar el comercio con las otras naciones su excelencia"

-Eso emociono y disgusto a la vez a la reina, "Le agradezco que vengan a derrotar a los dragones, pero por qué dices que necesitamos ayuda con mejorar la vida de mis súbditos y la necesidad de comerciar con el exterior"

-Mi soldado continuo, "Porque estas prácticas que llevan hace mucho tiempo, ya no pueden seguir mi excelencia, ademas con el ritmo de crecimiento que tiene su nación, las mismos métodos que tenían para construir y cosechar alimentos serán inútiles, su gente pasara hambre y solo unos pocos podrán tener una casa en donde vivir"

-La reina miro sorprendida, "Y como saben que nuestras técnicas no son suficientes para mantener nuestra nación"

-Mi soldado respondio, "Solo mírenos su majestad, nosotros estamos muy adelantados a ustedes, ademas de que es solo con mirar como vive su población, se nota que esta muy cerca del limite que puede soportar su estilo de vida, nosotros podemos darles educación gratuita y si no quiere abrir sus fronteros de inmediato, esta bien, de a poco puede hacerlo, usted puede darnos a nosotros la posibilidad de comerciar con ustedes mas productos que solo nosotros comprarles a ustedes, sin recibir otro producto a cambio, ahora sus comerciantes podrán comprarnos productos a nosotros, que le parece."

-"Esto suena muy tentador, educación gratuita para todos, una comercio mas fluido y todo con el único pueblo que nos ha ayudado de verdad, pero antes de acordar algo, dígame, su nación no se atreverá a mostrar otras costumbres para que nuestras comerciantes tengan dudas sobre nuestras tradiciones verdad", dijo la reina.

-Ay yo respondí, "No se puede prometer nada de eso majestad, porque después de todo, la libre expresión y los derechos igualitarios para todos, son ideas que se contagian fácilmente", mientras que me quitaba el casco y la armadura, sabia que era un suicidio, estar al descubierto, pero necesitaba demostrarles a estas que el cambio estaba llegando, y su horrible tradición serian cosa del pasado.

-La reina estaba asombrada y dijo a mi soldado, "Como se atreven a traer a un macho a esta sala, y lo peor de todo hablarme directamente a mi", y todo mientras las guerreras se acercaban a mi.

-Mis soldados se pusieron en alerta listas para atacar, pero la soldado que hablo por mi contesto, "Porque su costumbre esta basada en el miedo, un miedo causado por ustedes mismas, y que no dejan de hacerles a sus jóvenes, y ademas provoca la muerte injustificada de cientos de sementales y hace un sentimiento injustificado hacia ellos, ademas el macho cebra que esta ante ustedes es nuestro ministro de defensa, que es uno de los puestos que mas se acercan a ser gobernante de nuestra nación"

Que suerte que estas soldados eran de las fuerzas terrestres, porque si supieran que eramos nosotros que facilitábamos esa tradición, estoy seguro que me pegarían un tiro a mi, antes que esas guerreras me ataquen, por una vez estoy agradecido de que las fuerzas de espionaje mantuvieran tantas cosas en secreto.

-La reina estallo en cólera, "Como se atreve a insultar a nuestra noble tradición, y lo peor de todo dejar a un macho llegar a un puesto tan alto, ustedes no son bienvenidos en nuestro palacio, nunca mas, guardias escóltenlos a la salida, todos con excepción a este macho cebrican, el se queda para ser castigado severamente por entrar a mi palacio, y hablar hacia mi directamente, no nos importa si es su jefe aquí, aquí estan con nuestras reglas asi que siganlas o si no".

Mis soldados estaban listos para abrir fuego.

-Pero levante mis manos diciendo, alto al fuego y dije, "No lo hagan, háganles caso, y esperen con los demás, si no logro en al menos en 36 horas mostrarme ante los satélites como que soy libre, recién pueden hacer algo, entendido".

-"Pero señor", dijo una de mis soldados, "Estare bien", dije yo, "Solo quiero que no halla pérdidas de vidas de manera innecesaria, ahora retírense soldados con mi armadura, es una orden"

-Ambas repitieron, "Si señor", y se fueron escoltadas por algunas guerreras llevándose mi armadura, mientras que yo estaba solo, rodeado de una docena de guardias con espadas y ballestas y sin protección, esperando que después de tantas torturas la reina quisiera ser mas comunicativa, solo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Mierda si me arrepiento de esto, primero las guerreras me dieron una gran paliza, me rompieron muchos huesos, y me patearon en mis partes varias veces, en serio era el infierno.

Luego eso no se detuvo ahí, me llevaron al sotano, que tenían un monton de maquinas para torturar, si el infierno mismo.

Me azotaron con latigazos en la espalada, hasta que solo era una masa de carne y sangre mi espalda, hasta sentía que mis huesos estaban expuestos.

Al ver como me regeneraba, ellas no se detuvieron en probar todos sus métodos de tortura conmigo.

Me ahogaron en una pequeña fuente que tenían, fue horrible, pero sobrevivi.

Me ataron mis extremidades y con una maquina empezaron a jalarlas, casi hasta hacer que mis brazos y piernas se desprendieran de mi cuerpo, al ver como me regeneraba mis extremidades.

Ellas me llevaron al patio, donde sus guerreras, me apuntaron con sus ballestas y dispararon, por Dios estaba mas lleno de hoyos que un queso, después de eso me sacaron las flechas de mi cuerpo, apenas estaba consciente, vivo al menos, con un enorme dolor que era agonizante.

Sus guerreras por ultimo me llevaron a los aposentos de la reina, me encadenaron en la pared, mientras yo apenas estaba consciente, apunto de desmayarme del dolor, no se como estaba vivo despues de todo eso, las guerreras dijeron que la reina vendría pronto a ponerme fin al cortarme la cabeza, y su ley era que si un semental entraba al palacio seria torturado hasta que este no pueda luchar, y asesinado por la misma reina en sus aposentos reales, y su cabeza seria cortada y disecada para mostrar a sus súbditos en la entrada del palacio, eso me dijeron sus guerreras mientras me ataban y me escupían y me daban unos golpes mas mientras se iban.

Como no vi ninguna cabeza, supongo que seria el primero no.

Yo no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo estaba rendido, tantas curaciones seguidas me habían agotado, joder no sabia que estarían dispuesta a esto, yo creía que solo seria la paliza no mas.

Pero al menos la reina estaba tardando un monton, me dio tiempo suficiente para que mis heridas cerraran, aun estaba débil, pero al menos ya no sentía tanto dolor.

Tardo mucho mas de lo esperado, no se cuanto habrá pasado, pero en serio me dio el tiempo suficiente para tener mas energías, y empezar a luchar por liberarme de estas cadenas.

Paso mas tiempo y la reina no llegaba, no sabia, por qué pero eso no importaba, durante ese tiempo pude jalar tantas veces las cadenas que solo faltaba un tiron mas para sacarlas de la pared y liberarme.

Al menos podre luchar, haber reinita, que vas a traer para matarme.

No paso unos segundos desde ese pensamiento, y la reina llego, con una espada, se veía bien filosa, parece que no habia escatimado en los medios para matarme.

Por suerte no habia ninguna de sus guerreras en la habitación, y por suerte no pude escuchar a ninguna de ellas alla afuera, era mi oportunidad de poder hacer que esta reina me escuche.

-"Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo, solo me demore porque estaba discutiendo con mis guerreras personales, la mejor arma que pudiéramos usar para terminar de manera definitiva tu vida", dijo la reina muy confiada, porque en si con mi cuerpo cubierto de sangre, no pudo ver que mis heridas se habían curado, "Es impresionante tus habilidades para sobrevivir, pero eso acaba aquí, es hora de morir macho inmundo", ella se preparo para darme el golpe final.

Pero entonces tire con fuerza las cadenas, y los trozos de pared que salio junto con esta, esto asusto a la reina que se detuvo en su ataque, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, me levante y agarre la hoja de la espada, y la lance lejos, no importa que me hiciera cortes profundos en mi mano, ella ahora estaba aterrorizada, y antes que pudiera gritar, le tape su hocico, y de su hocico solo salía palabras sin sentido, ademas de con la otra mano hacerle una llave de lucha, y arrojarla a su cama, y estar encima de sus piernas para que no pueda luchar, despues de inmovilizarla empece a hablar.

-"Escuche maldita sea, no la voy a dejar ir hasta que hablemos de verdad", le dijo, pero ella solo seguía luchando, entonces se me ocurrio algo.

Usando mis cadenas la amarre los brazos y las piernas, fue difícil hacer todo eso con una mano, pero lo logre, ahora la reina no podía moverse, y era yo a lado de ella con mi mano en su hocica sin taparle la nariz claro, no la queria asfixiar, pero ella no queria dejar de luchar, y yo no sabia como hacer para que se calmarla para hablar.

Por suerte estaba tan conmocionada por lo que pasaba que ni se le ocurrio usar su magia de unicornio, que suerte.

Entonces me pregunte, como calmas a una chica para hablar tranquilamente, sin usar regalos o drogas.

Y se me vino a la cabeza, pues la única que se me venia a la mente.

 _ **El sexo.**_

Y con esa tradición en vigor, supongo que su vagina no tuvo acción en mucho tiempo.

Es hora del maestro del sexo apareciera.

Porque después de todo no me iba a detener, esta perra debe pagar por lo que me ha hecho pasar, y su cuerpo era la forma en como me pagaría.

Después de complacer a esta yegua por al menos una hora, ella estaba jadeante en la cama, y al menos no iba a gritar al parecer pidiendo ayuda al menos, asi que retire mi mano de su hocico y le hable.

-"Ahora estarás dispuesta a hablar", le pregunte.

-Toda agotada respondio, "Creo….que….si".

-"Ahora por favor como has visto tu tradición fue creada para que los hombres no tuvieran mas poder dentro de tu pueblo, porque como ves conmigo, yo te trate muy bien, y lo que te hice no es doloroso, es placentero, para ti, como para mi, pero con las veces que terminaste tu, creo que tu fuiste la que le gusto mas, eso no es malo, ademas por lo que veo tampoco estabas en la temporada de calor, asi que no vas a quedar embarazada, asi que, que me dices, permitirías que te ayudemos, mas ayudarnos a eliminar esta tradición o al menos volverla a lo que era antes". Le dije.

-Ella me miro y pensó por un momento y ya con una voz mas clara dijo, "Esta bien, permitiré que nos ayuden y ayudare en lo que mas puede en hacer que la tradición vuelva a lo que era antes, en los que los sementales vivian arriba y tenían varias yeguas para complacer"

-"Tu sabias sobre ese pasado todo el tiempo y no hiciste nada para detenerlo", le pregunte confundido.

-"Era una tradición, y a pesar de lo malo que pueda parecer era nuestra identidad como nación, ademas, como saber si lo anterior era mejor a lo de ahora", contesto la reina.

-"Buen punto", dije yo, "Pero bueno al menos todo esto cambiara para mejor, lo prometo"

-"Esta bien, confiare en usted, porque despues de todo, si usted pudo olvidar todas las cosas que le hicimos y aun seguir con la propuesta anterior sin exigir nada a cambio, usted en serio es el mas honorable y justo ser que he tenido el placer de conocer", dijo la reina.

Despues al amanecer, la reina les dio la explicación a sus guerreras, dejando fuera lo que hice para calmarla, de que yo era alguien digno de confianza y no un monstruo y aceptar todo lo que dijimos al principio de la reunión con ella.

Entonces yo, aun cubierto en mi propia sangre y con mi ropa toda desgarrada, mire hacia arriba y les mostre a los chicos mi listo bueno que todo esta ok.

No me imagino la cara de los encargados de la vigilancia de los satélites, a mi cubierto de sangre y con un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa.

Pero en fin todo termino bien, y el proceso de terminar con esta horrible tradición y traer ya un ambiente sin miedo, ni odio.

Pero solo era el segundo dia de una larga travesía para arreglar los grandes daños que los Cebricans le habia causado a todas esta naciones.

El proceso del cambio estaba comenzando.

 **Mes 2, Dia 5 local, despues de la revolución, Oficina de la reina, Reino Cebrican.**

 **Punto de vista Zecora**

No puede ser, el lo hizo de nuevo, no se como lo hace, pero salio vivo de esta, si el moria, podía dar como excusa para conquistar el reino Eastland, pero ahora la reina Hitana, habia aceptado hacer que su tradición volviera a como era antes, ademas de dar un movimiento económico mas fluido con ellos, esto para los ministros de economía, le vendría bien, porque ahora en vez de proveer gratuitamente los medicamentos, ahora podían venderlos, y aunque ahora tenían que pagar lo justo por los minerales de la región, decían que a la larga seria mucho mas beneficioso para nosotros.

Lo único beneficio para nosotros debería ser nuestras tropas conquistando esa nación.

Pero con los economistas ahora de su lado, y al haber demostrado su valor y su espíritu inquebrantables ante esas duras torturas.

Se empezó a ganar una reputación entre los soldados como el "Inmortal", era obvio que esta campaña de ayuda a la vez aumentaría la cantidad de nuevos aliados para el, dejándome en un mal puesto a mi, incluso mi hermana estaba impresionada por haber hecho esto de la manera mas pacifica posible, y ella no se impresiona a menudo.

Si no encontraba una forma de mantener esta fachada de liberadora, estaba mas que segura que me harian lo mismo que a mi madre, y eso que no les importo llamarme la liberadora, aunque alla ávido muchos arrestos y asesinatos de opositores.

En serio el habia cambiado tanto nuestra sociedad que me era irreconocible ante mis ojos.

Pero, al menos tenia una idea para mantenerme en el poder mas tiempo, y talvez solo talvez le de a pensar 2 veces antes de deshacerse de mi, solo tenia que esperar hasta que el volviera de su campaña para hacer que funcione.

 **Mes 2, Dia 6 local despues de la revolución. Lugar desconocido.**

Un ser con características de un insecto y un pony antropomórfico iba corriendo atreves de un pasillo para ver a su gobernante, la reina Chrisalis, su reina tenia un cuerpo que muchas actrices porno envidiarían, ademas de estar celosas de mantener una apariencia tan joven a la edad de 125 años, y todo de manera natural.

Estos seres eran conocidos como los _Cambiantes,_ habían sido noticia por el intento de invadir Canterlot unos años antes, pero antes de eso, no se sabe mucho de ellos, incluso se conto que era solo un mito.

Y solo los hechos recientes han llamado la atención de estos seres.

Ya en su habitación real, este ser vino a darle un aviso a su reina.

-"Señorita Chrisalis, nos han llegado reportes de nuestros espias desde Eastland, los Cebricans han movilizado una pequeña cantidad de soldados y técnicos al país, según sus informes dicen que han venido para restaurar su antigua tradición que involucra a sus sementales, y realizar justos tratados comerciales entre ellos, ademas de una movilización de sus aviones cazas y bombarderos, para acabar por completo con los dragones del la costa sur de Eastland", dijo deprisa este mensajero.

-"Ellos no estan haciendo nada mas, como, probar sus armas en ellos, o una toxina o enfermedad, o es una treta para conquistarlos?", pregunto la reina Chrisalis.

-"No mi reina, es mas bien la primera vez en siglos que movilizan tantas unidades fuera de sus impenetrables fronteras", dijo el mensajero, "Mas bien lo único preocupante es como movilizan su flota hacia este continente, ademas de que estan sacando a todos sus espias de Equestria", "Ninguno de sus espias se habian retirado desde hace mucho tiempo, con excepción de Zecora, hace unos meses atrás"

-"Si es muy preocupante, pero estas seguro que es solo de Equestria donde se estan retirando los espias", pregunto la reina.

-"Si mi reina, no hay reportes de que otros espias se retiren de sus posiciones", dijo el mensajero.

-"Muy bien, pero hay algo mas que me puedas decir", dijo la Reina.

-"Si, es sobre la cebra que lidera la operación, su nombre es Martin Castillo, los Cebricans dicen que el es el nuevo secretario de defensa, ademas de que se habla que planea liberar de todos los males que los Cebricans hicieron a las otras naciones durante estos siglos, pero eso ultimo es solo especulación, los espias no han confirmado esa información aun.", dijo el mensajero.

-"Ese nombre, es un nombre muy peculiar, pero en si, quiero que me investiguen mas a fondo esta cebra, para ver si realmente lo que dice es cierto", dijo la Reina.

-"Muy bien mi reina, en seguida voy a la sala de comunicaciones para trasmitírselo a nuestros espias en la región", dijo el mensajero mientras se iba.

La reina estaba hay pensando, que si esto seria la señal de un cambio positivo para todos aca, o seria el comienzo de una conquista secreta esperando ocurrir, la reina en estos momentos rezo a sus antepasados esperando que sea lo primero.

 **Gran capitulo no lo creen señores, esto explicara la razón de 2 dias sin subir nada, bueno también queria descansar por un dia, escribir sin descanso cansa aveces gente, no soy un robot, pero me esfuerzo por traerle una buena historia al menos de la mejor calidad que sea posible para mi crear.**

 **Pero en fin tenemos otra facción que se interesa en el personaje principal.**

 **Ademas de mas preguntas aun sobre si en serio esta es la nación mas manipulada hasta ahora o hay otras peor que esta.**

 **Porque los** _ **Cambiantes**_ **no son mencionados como nación conocida?**

 **Que secretos se esconde la familia real con Equestria y la princesa?**

 **Y como los** _ **Cambiantes saben que son aviones cazas y bombarderos**_ **?**

 **Los Cambiantes son buenos o malos?**

 **Pues averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la vista amigos, y no se olviden comentar, me interesa sabe que opinan de mi historia amigos.**


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Capítulo 18: El cambio nos llega a todos**_

 **Mes 4, dia 6 fecha local, despues de la revolución.**

Que bien, el proceso de cambio va excelente, aunque me decepciono que los dragones no quisieran cooperar en querer marcharse, y decidieran atacarnos, para ellos fue una verdadera masacre, según el último censo, había 150 dragones, eso no parece mucho, pero dragones que superan el tamaño de edificios de 20 pisos de altura eso ya es mucho, ellos se resistieron, pero una vez vieron que no nos hacían ni cosquillas, se rindieron.

Pero de que les sirve si solo quedan 5 de ellos, en serio, esto es muy malo, ellos también eran víctimas, y ahora en vez de recibir un castigo, muchos de los científicos encargados en la extracción de metales y biólogos, eran muy felices, y a nadie le importaba mucho en sí, en serio necesito hacer que ellos sean mejores, eh, cebras?, pero esto va a tomar tiempo.

Pero lo malo también es que también dejo de importarme con el tiempo, en serio que me esta pasando, pero eso no importa, por ahora, al menos todo funciona según lo planeado.

Recién me di cuenta de que hay muchos que se hicieron adictos a los videojuegos, si o si tuve que hablar con los psicólogos via internet para que los ayuden a esos adictos, basados en los tratamientos que le hacen los chicos adictos en la tierra.

En serio estos llevan a lo extremo todo.

Por suerte no ha habido muertes por jugar muchos videojuegos, o en serio estaría arruinado.

Pero hablando de otra cosa, hable con mis hijitas, ellas ya hablan mejor, y le gustan muchos las caricaturas, en serio me da mucho gusto que crescan con normalidad, pero en estos momentos me gustaría estar con ellas, hable luego con mis esposas, me entere mientras hablaba con mis esposas Cami y Amanda, que ellas están embarazadas, exceptuando a Sunny, ella en estos momentos esta preparándose para recibir a su nieto, en serio me alegro por ella.

Pero me apena no estar con ellas para cuidarlas durante su embarazo.

Al menos se que no se enteraran lo que hice con la reina Hitana, en serio me dolería si se enteraran lo que tenia que hacer, porque en serio, que solución no violenta podía hacer, pues acciones desesperadas obligan a acciones desesperadas, al menos funciono no.

En este tiempo que paso, en Eastland, fue mejor de lo esperado, porque una vez que la reina a la vista de todos castigaba a todas las que seguían con la horrible practica de violación, en serio cualquiera copia lo que sea que hagan los importantes no.

Muchas empezaron a parar, pero otras aun estaban en contra de hacer que los sementales salgan a la luz, pero gracias a nuestros espias, esas yeguas fueron arrestadas y enviadas a rehabilitación en el reino Cebrican, los maestros que hemos mandado alla ayudaran a los jóvenes a al menos aprender la antigua tradición, al menos el futuro de esta nación cambiaria con el tiempo.

Pero muchos sementales estaban muy asustados y avergonzados de volver afuera, y una vez que a muchas yeguas se les explico que ellos eran drogados para violarlas, el odio se empezó y las yeguas empezaron con un poco de miedo aun, ayudarlos a que volvieran a la sociedad.

Esa información dada a las yeguas ayudo a acelerar la anulación y el repudio a estas practicas de violación, y se terminara mas rápido, mas bien teníamos que rescatar a algunas de estas que se encargaban de arreglar el escenario para la violación de muchas yeguas furiosas.

Los médicos que eran nuestros espías, eran los que suministraban la droga a estas encargadas de la violación.

A ellos no les importaba que estas prácticas sucedieran, pero a mi si, les ordene que una vez terminaran de enseñar primeros auxilio básico y avanzado a los que querían aprender, volverían al reino para recibir nuevas órdenes.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que muchos de ellos irían a prisión por el resto de sus vidas, si no mostraban signos de arrepentimiento, iba a pasar eso.

Pero si mostraban signos de arrepentimiento si iban a volver a trabajar, pero como profesores para otros espías, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, porque si deberás se arrepienten de lo que han hecho, ellos nunca querrán salir al campo jamas.

Y ya se empezaba a realizar los primer intercambio de mercancías entre ambas naciones, para muchos de estos espias que trabajaban en cubierta como mercantes les resultaba interesante este cambio de escena, especialmente mas interesante cuando recibían doble paga, por ser un mercante legítimo y como espia (Obviamente esta reducida por recibir un pago aparte).

Todo iba bien, la gente volvia a su antigua tradición, los sementales que estaban apresados, eran ayudados por muchas yeguas, el comercio renacía, el miedo a lo que estaba afuera de su nación desaparecía.

Era genial, pero a la vez no queria quedarme en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo, era hora de partir a otra nación, y aprovechare en ir a una nación, que no hay mucho cambio y digamos que no necesitare mucho personal para ayudar aca.

 **Mes 4, día 8 fecha local, despues de la revolución.**

Quien hubiera imaginado este reino, era el reino de los Minotauros, ellos en la antigüedad eran unos maestros en el arte del comercio, al estar en medio de varias naciones, como Eastland por el este, Saddle Arabia por el sur, el reino grifo por el noroeste, y el reino Cebrican por el suroeste.

Sus costumbres eran siempre enfocados a mantener amistades con todas las naciones, ser mediadores en sus crisis y ser uno de los pocos que trataban mas o menos decentes a los humanos.

(Ah, una cosa que me olvidaba, los de Eastland, habían prohibido los humanos para que las yeguas no tuvieran tentaciones con los hombres, ese dato me olvide de decir, lo siento.)

Ellos veían a los humanos como buenos vigilantes, casi como los perros guardianes, por eso era que eran tratados mas o menos bien.

Luego sus propias costumbres no eran nada del otro mundo, me tratas bien te trato bien, eso era todo, y sus construcciones eran como las que hay en arabia, porque viven en el desierto y en valles, pero al menos tenían agua y comida suficiente para ellos, no tenían muchos recursos que explotar, mas que algunos minerales de bajo valor.

Ellos tenían una mente abierta para nuevas ideas, porque si no la tuvieran pues serian pésimos comerciantes, era técnicamente la sociedad más avanzada con respectos a los aspectos comerciales y sociales, y bueno ellos no son bélicos, pero al menos se saben defender bien.

Y que ha cambiado ahora?.

Pues, nada, casi nada en realidad, ellos no son violentos, ellos siguen siendo intermediarios, y su medio no ha cambiado y se han adaptado a su crecimiento poblacional bastante bien, ellos siguen siendo grandes comerciantes, y mas bien siguen siendo los mas grandes, porque no han cambiado en los mas de 200 años desde que conocieron a los Cebricans.

Porque al ser de mente abierta, los Cebricans no veían porque engañarlos, ellos veian potencial en ellos, asi que les ofrecieron a muchos de sus comerciantes viajar al reino Cebrican para dar catedra en economía y comercio, incluso ellos habían mejorado sus propias técnicas, y a ellos les dieron la posibilidad de regresar otra vez, a sus tierras a emplearlas en su nació.

Pero cuando los Cebricans querían poner espias en su nación o conseguir tratos mejores que mas beneficien a los Cebricans, los minotauros se negaron rotundamente haciendo una contra oferta que no pudieron rechazar, y era de que muchos de sus comerciantes fueran sus espias, y que ellos les conseguirían los productos que quieran por el menor precio posible.

Tenian valor, y la gobernante de ese tiempo lo respeto y acepto el trato, y desde entonces bueno todo sigue igual, los humanos siguen siendo tratados como guardianes y mascotas, no hay malestar social, todos tienen derechos igualitarios, y ellos de vez en cuando mandan a su mejor comerciante a la Metropolis del Comercio, un lugar especializado en el conocimiento del ámbito económico.

Era interesante ver como una raza era respetada por los Cebricans, ellos tenían sus propios médicos, no tenían espias Cebricans en ninguna área.

Ellos eran gobernados de manera democrática, pueden creerlo, y no recientemente, si no, lo hacian desde hace tiempo, porque ellos no creían en gobernante por herencia, ellos creían en que debían escoger un gobernante para que asi el poder no se le suba a la cabeza y abuse de este.

Ya me doy cuenta de el porque los Cebricans los veian con buenos ojos.

Mas bien fui halla solo, me presente ante su líder, y fue muy amable, era muy alto, era tan grande como un jugador de basquetbol, y tan robusto como un jugador de futbol americano, y solo charlamos sobre lo que paso en los últimos meses, y eso no más, ademas de que si les interesaba nuestras nuevas formas de entretenimiento.

El acepto con creces, porque habia escuchado rumores bastantes positivos sobre ellos, fue genial, y con respecto a lo demás, que siga asi, porque mas bien esta es la única nación hasta ahora, mas estable y que tenían buenos valores, pero por desgracia, parece que es la única buena, porque según la historia actual de las otras naciones, bueno digamos que muchos siguen siendo mejores que la como estaba el reino de Eastland.

Bueno, al final de la charla me fui en el velo de la noche a la siguiente nación, que estaba mas cerca y que compartían mas o menos las mismas características que los minotauros.

 **Mes 4, dia 9 fecha local, despues de la revolución.**

Hola Saddle Arabia, la nación mas parecida a pues Arabia, valga la redundancia.

Pero primero su pasado, esta bien.

Ellos eran ponys tierra muy altos que el promedio, ellos eran capaces de sobrevivir a las mas duras pruebas que el desierto que era su hogar les enfrentaba, ellos tenían pues petróleo, gas, uranio, seda, mármol y oro en cantidades desorbitantes, era increible las riquezas que tenían, ademas tenían humanos que era pues sus sirvientes solo para las clases bajas, sus gobernantes eran justos con sus súbditos, su pueblo eran especialistas en sobrevivir en estas duras condiciones, pero algo vanidosos, por tener tantas riquezas, algunas de ellas ni siquiera descubiertas aun.

Ellos solo se preocupaban por vender a buenos precios sus productos con las demás naciones, ellos tenían los mas habilidosos constructores e ingenieros del momento, ellos eran muy detallistas cuando hacian sus obras, y era obvio, porque si construías un acueducto que de repente se cae por esta mal construido, bueno prepárate para ser colgado, porque en el desierto una mala construcción, significaba la muerte.

Pero qué pasa con tradiciones, bueno ellos tenían uno muy peculiar, mayormente los gobernantes que eran sultanes, ellos practicaban mucho el incesto para mantener su linaje, ellos si no permitían que nadie en su familia estuviera con otro mas que entre ellos.

Y pues que ellos ni se dieron cuenta, tanto tener relaciones entre ellos, bueno desgastaron el ADN un montón, y que tanto, bueno el sultán al que los Cebricans visitaron hace 200 años, bueno era, realmente tonto, no sabía escribir, apenas podía hablar bien y miren la pequeña sorpresa, era estéril y con males genéticos graves.

Y los sirvientes que eran otros pony tierra, bien gracias, atendiendo todas sus necesidades, y dejando que tenga sexo con su hermana, igual de enferma que el.

Y que pasa con los ciudadanos, pues a cuidarse como sea, sus alcaldes apenas podían mantener el control y su gente queriendo saber porque su sultan nunca estaba presente, era una bomba de tiempo esperando a ocurrir.

Y que vinieron a hacer los Cebricans, pues a ofrecerles sanar a su sultan y a su hermana los últimos de su linaje que quedaban, y todo a cambio de algo diminuto, para ellos pero vital para los Cebricans, tener el control total de las reservas de petróleo, gas y uranio de toda la nación, y subcontratar a su población para ayudar en la extracción y crear fuentes de trabajo para sus ciudadanos, los sirvientes no aceptaron por creer que no podían curar a los últimos en el linaje real.

Pero con un monton de medicamentos, cirugías cosmeticas, cirugías de restauración de órganos y un monton de trasplantes para las partes que no podían arreglar.

Y listo un salton con la mayoría de sus enfermedades genéticas arregladas, ya era mas fértil y los medicamentos alargarían mas su vida, y las anormalidades faciales que sufría por los daños en su ADN fueron arreglados y ahora parecia alguien normal.

Y también hicieron lo mismo con su hermana pero obviamente con mas cirugías cosméticas para que se vea mas atractiva físicamente.

Pero en ese momento los avances médicos no llegaban a reparar el ADN.

Los sirvientes al ver los cambios en ellos, aceptaron sin dudarlo, pero con una condición, poner a sus doctores al cuidado de ellos y sus generaciones venideras.

Parece que los sirvientes mas o menos tenían una idea de que esta curaciones no ayudarían para las generaciones venideras, es por eso que los Cebricans aceptador.

Y que es lo que siguió, pues las siguientes generaciones que vinieran de la familia real, serian mas sanas con cada generación, hasta llegar a la actualidad, que su ADN, de los últimos miembros de la familia real ya estaba restaurados por completo y estaban al 100%.

Pero ya era muy tarde, eso ya no importaba, toda la nación de Saddle Arabia, se lleno de refinerías, minas, pozos de petróleo y gas, gasoductos y oleoductos por doquier, y el 70% de la población eran trabajadores de los Cebricans, ellos trabajan varias horas al dia por un salario que al verlo te haría llorar, el resto aun podía trabajar en sus granjas y en las minas de oro.

Pero de que servia el trabajo en las granjas, el cielo era tan lleno de humo por las refinerías, el agua tan contaminada por los residuos mineros y radiactivos, y la poca tierra fértil se volvió esteril por estos mismos contaminantes.

Incluso los Cebricans, lo veía mas barato seguir con ese estilo de producción que modificar las refinerías, incluso hasta no les importo venderles agua y comida a los ponys de Saddle Arabia, vendérselos, no regalándoles como medio de disculpa por lo que estaban haciendo, solo lo vendían.

Y uno diría, ya que talvez pueden tele transportarse, porque siguen necesitando el gas y el petróleo, bueno a pesar de que ya no era para combustible, era para los subproductos de estos, como el petróleo, y en los minerales, el uranio era mas o menos importantes para estudios de estos y para la producción de armas, pero aunque dejaron de extraerlos hace tiempo los contaminantes estarán impregnados en la tierra por milenios.

Y el pueblo, bueno, si que sufria varias enfermedades respiratorias, cáncer, la esperanza de vida, era de solo 40 años, eso era igual para los humanos, que al estar mas en la calle su esperanza de vida era incluso de solo 25 años, era horrible, pero la mas grande ironia de las cosas, es que sus dueños los trataban lo mejor posible, pero aun asi el medio ambiente toxico los mataba jóvenes.

Y el sultan porque no hacia nada, pues como creen que las petroleras en Arabia los callan a sus sultanes, pues llenarlos de tanto lujos que ignoren por completo a su pueblo.

Y no solo la familia real era beneficiada, los que eran puestos como alcaldes, les eran dados palacios de ultra lujo para ignorar a la población.

Pero que tenia la familia real, bueno actualmente hay 5 miembros de la familia real, y ellos tienen palacios tan grandes que harian ver a los de la tierra como casas de las favelas, y no solo eran grandes, tenían aire acondicionado, piscina, y vehículos, eran los únicos que tenían tecnología Cebrican fuera de las fronteras, ademas de filtros para el aire puestas afuera para hacer el aire del palacio respirable.

Lujo a todo dar, mientras la nación agonizaba.

Aunque habia médicos espias para ayudar a la población para que no se quejara, los casos de dolencias eran tantos que ellos apenas tenían tiempo para hacer su trabajo original.

Tenia que detener esto ya.

Y aunque me daba ganas de volar por los aires los palacios reales y las mansiones con ataques de artillería, por lo negligente de sus gobernantes ante esta situación.

Yo sabia en el interior que no tenían 100% la culpa, la culpa era de los espias y sus ganas de controlar y vigilar a todos.

Pero en vez de quejarme, era hora de ayudar, ayudar de verdad.

A penas llegue a las fronteras de Saddle Arabia, lo único que vi, era como el mismo infierno, cientos de refinerías y pozos a la vista, decenas de minas a cielo abierto por todos lados, todos con constante movimiento de maquinarias por todos lados, y sus pueblos y ciudades opadas por el tamaño de las refinerías.

Era peor de lo que sonaba en los informes.

Era algo que tenia que detener ahora mismo, ordene por "Celular" que todos los pozos fueran actualizados para ser "0" emisiones de contaminantes, traer a algunos expertos en botánica para que se pongan a arreglar el enorme daño ecológico, traer mas médicos para atender la sobredemanda de estos, y era hora de dar pagos justos a los trabajadores por sus duros esfuerzos, a penas oi quejas de algunos opositores que no querían hacer eso, esos opositores fueron destituidos por accidentes, como cocinas incendiadas, sus vehículos teniendo desperfectos fatales en la autopista, esas cosas.

Cualquier motivo de que las IA no funcionaban con ellos en sus accidentes es mera coincidencia, lo que tenia que hacerse, tenia que hacerse.

Si, muertes secretas, sin relación alguna, bueno habría algunas preguntas aquí y halla, pero se callarían con el tiempo pues.

Cuando me reuní con los gobernantes para hablar sobre los cambios que habría se alegraron pero de una forma que me enojaba, se alegraron porque decían "Hay que bien esos plebeyos ya no se quejaran", o "Que bien ya me aburría de escuchar quejas todo el día", o "Que mal, esperaba que nos dijeras que nos darias a tus soldados para mantener lejos a los plebeyos".

No me culpen por no seguir, porque no quise estar cerca de tipos así.

Al menos con la reina Hitana se podía dialogar cuando la calme, pero con estos, estos no van a cambiar.

Entonces hice lo siguiente mande a varias naves de transporte que estuvieran con unos parlantes trasmitiendo lo que me dijeron esos imbéciles, y con mensajes que nosotros vendríamos a arreglar las cosas para que asi, lo que intentaba hacer no me estallara en la cara a mi también.

Y como esperaba, las turbas no se hicieron esperar, al oir las noticias, y con palos y ladrillos sus súbditos fueron al palacio, y yo estaba al frente de esa turba, sin armadura, guiándolos, ellos no me conocían, pero una vez que les convenci que conmigo podían entrar fácilmente al palacio real principal, donde estos estaban, habían algo mas de 1000 ponys conmigo conformando la turba.

La familia real tenia soldados a su mando cubriendo todo el palacio, y ellos al ver que lideraba la turba furiosa, vinieron al ataque sin importan quien era.

Mal por ellos, yo aun tenia una pistola laser en mi costado.

Yo le disparaba a cada soldado que se acercaba, incluso algunos lograban llegar hasta mi, solo para que los mate con mis propias manos, ellos no querían rendirse o luchar a nuestro favor.

Pues al ser soldado de la familia real solamente, ellos podían quedarse en el palacio real y disfrutar de esos lujos, ellos fueron comprados, por decirlo menos, por eso no me importo matarles.

Incluso no me importo ordenar un bombardeo sobre las barricadas que rodeaban el palacio.

En unos minutos despues de ordenar el ataque las barricadas fueron borradas del mapa en solo segundos y con eso el resto de los soldados de la familia real.

La turba que estaba atrás mia, tuvo un poco de miedo, pero le hice saber que estaba bien, ademas muchos de ellos ya tenían las armas de los soldados caidos.

Y entonces cuando el humo dejado por las explosiones se disipo, ordene que atacaran, entonces por un segundo mire por detrás mio para ver cuantos eran, y vi que eran varios miles que corrian para acabar con la familia real.

Esto es un movimiento por la libertad mas parecido a lo humano carajo.

Rapidamente me adelante a todos, habia guardias adentro, pero al ver la gran cantidad de súbditos viniendo hacia ellos se rindieron, pero a estos ponys no les importo, los mataron igual, la turba se dividía por toda la casa matando a todos los sirvientes y guardias que había pero yo sabia el lugar donde estos cobardes estarían dispuestos a esconderse.

El techo, esperando un milagro, que alguien los recogiera o algo.

Pero no, yo aparecí por la única entrada al techo, estaba asegurada, pero con unas buenas patadas se vino abajo.

Alli estaban los miembros de la familia real y algunos alcaldes, ellos al verme me insultaron, me gritaron, me suplicaron, pero hice caso omiso de sus palabras.

Entonces a cada uno le dispare en las patas.

Entonces me fui hasta el borde del techo y vi la gran cantidad de ponys que aun estaban entrando, era increíble la vista, entonces silbe para atraer su atención, pero no funciono, entonces provee con otro método, lance a unos de esos alcaldes al aire y le dispare como si fuera tiro al plato, todo sin ninguna emoción.

Apenas callo, todos afuera se detuvieron y me pusieron atención, entonces les mostre a la familia real, a cada uno de ellos, la turba grito de euforia, entonces yo se los lance a todos para que la turba hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos.

Casi me da pena por ello, los golpearon, los descuartizaron y se empezaron a llevar las cosas de valor que tenían con ellos.

Entonces la turba me empezó a adorar, y gritar por mi como si fuera su héroe.

Pero yo en seguida me habia ido.

Habia pedido una extracción, me recogieron y todo, y vi desde la distancia como ese enorme palacio ardia en llamas.

Pero en un campamento provisional que se habia hecho para dirigir la operación, cuando llegue empezó las multiples preguntas de "Porque hice eso?", "Porque no solo pedi un ataque aéreo sobre ellos?", cosas por el estilo de mis soldados.

Pero yo solo dije que era para que esos ponys pudieran acabar por su cuenta con esos desgraciados, porque ellos tenían el derecho de hacerlo mas que nosotros.

Puede que nosotros hayamos creado a estos sultanes, pero nuestra mayor responsabilidad era reparar el daño que de verdad hicimos.

Talvez no era una buena respuesta, talvez afectaría la imagen que ellos tienen de mi, pero yo sentía que era lo correcto de hacer, que su propio pueblo decidiera el castigo para ellos.

Pero aun asi, matar a sangre fría, la sensación de peligro constante me estaba gustando, y este ambiente tan extremo en que estaba me hacia de una forma sentirme mas a gusto.

En serio estaba convirtiéndome en un monstruo, talvez mi monstruo interior que tenían encerrado desde que sali de la arena, me hizo hacer esto, era un horrible pensamiento.

Yo no queria la guerra fuera parte de mi vida ya, pero porque esto se sintió bien por alguna razón lo que hice, es, es, como esto se sintió como si fuera lo correcto al principio.

Estaré perdiendo la cordura?

Algo malo estará queriendo salir?

En serio no me gustaría averiguarlo, estos sentimientos de odio, fueron lo que lo activaron, pero en un mundo donde los espias Cebricans hicieran tanto daño, como mantenerme sin esos sentimientos, era casi imposible.

Tenia un odio por lo que hicieron los Cebricans, lo que sus gobernantes se dejaron hacer a ellos y a su pueblo.

Se que solo visite 3, pero, según habia leido, esto solo empeoraba.

Y aun faltaba 3, pero si es vedad lo que lei, solo se que la primera nación en ser controlada por los Cebricans fue Equestria y seria la ultima en ser rescatada, me pregunto que cosas horribles habra hecho los Cebricans en esa nación por ser los primeros en ser controlados.

No queria saberlo, por mi bien mental no debía saberlo

En serio solo llevamos mas de 2 meses con esto, y ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza o ya estaba perdida, y solo recién me estoy dando cuenta?.

Yo, yo mejor voy a tomar un descanso, necesito ayuda, ayuda urgente para mantener al monstruo dentro de mi atrapado.

Porque mi error principal fue ignorar este monstruo creciendo en mi interior, solo deseo que no sea demasiado tarde para callar a este monstruo.

Estaba pidiendo una nave para regresar a casa yo solo, aunque estábamos cerca de la frontera con el reino Cebrican, pedi al piloto que sobrevolara la nación de Saddle Arabia, por unos minutos, para asi ver como mis unidades estaban descendiendo a las refinerías, a los oasis y ciudades para ayudar, esa imagen me hizo sentir aunque sea un poco mejor.

Pero me duro poco, porque de repente una alarma sono en la nave, y entonces seguidos de una explosión.

La nave cayo a tierra como una roca, bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

Sobrevivi de milagro, gracias a mi habilidad de regeneración pude sobrevivir a la explosión, y a la caída.

Yo estaba sin armadura, asi que en serio habia sufrido graves heridas.

Cuando abrí los ojos para ver como estaba todo, vi que la parte donde estaba el piloto habia desaparecido, parece que lo que fuera que paso, sucedió en la cabina.

Yo estaba en el suelo, de lo que quedaba de la nave, no estaba en llamas, porque la nave estaba diseñada para ser lo mas inflamable posible.

Me dedique a esperar ayuda, pero si esto era una clase de motin, tenia mi pistola laser a mi lado, algo dañada, pero aun podía disparar, tenían que disparar un arma nuclear para siquiera detenerme hijos de perra.

Entonces vi como alguien entro por la parte delantera, era un pony tierra, vestia como granjero y venia hacia mi con lo que parecia un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Bueno al menos parecía que la ayuda sera primero. El granjero vino hacia mi y se agacho para ver mis "heridas". (Bueno ya habían sanado la mayoría)

-"Esta bien señor Castillo", pregunto.

-" _Si, si estoy bien, pero una pregunta, como sabes mi nombre_?, pregunte mientras levantaba mi arma hacia el.

El ni se inmuto, bueno, estos talvez nunca vieron un arma de energía antes, asi que era comprensible que no tuviera miedo.

-" _Todos saben su nombre Martin Castillo, mas bien vengo a darle la ayuda que no le podrán dar a tiempo en la metrópolis que se especializa en psicología, porque despues de todo nuestra reina tiene la esperanza de que tu seas la que cure a este mundo_ ", dijo el granjero, pero yo me quede en blanco, como el sabia que yo iria halla, yo no se lo dije a nadie, mas bien solo le dije al piloto que me dejara en la capital para que asi yo pueda ir por mi cuenta alla, quien era este granjero.

-" _Ahora si me permite, es hora de encerrar a su monstruo interior esta bien, porque después de todo, solo buscas estar en paz y con tu familia no",_ me dijo otra vez el granjero, yo estaba en blanco, como sabia eso, como.

Entonces sus manos se tiñeron de un brillo de color verdoso, y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, me puso sus manos en mi cabeza, yo no podía moverme, pero a la vez sentía que ese odio en mi mente, estaba bajando, me sentía mejor, era como si me estaba regresando a la normalidad, entonces el saco sus manos y yo me cai rendido sin poder moverme, pero con una paz interior, que no habia sentido desde que fue el dia de mi boda.

Me sentía mejor, y ese odio que tenia se habia ido, no se lo que hizo ese granjero pero habia funcionado.

Entonces el granjero saco de la nada una nota y me la tiro a lado mio, y el enseguida se fue corriendo y agarre la nota y me la puse en lo que quedaba de mi traje, y después de unos minutos escuche las pisadas que hacian las armaduras y entonces aparecieron algunos de mis soldados que me preguntaron que habia pasado.

Yo solo respondi lo obvio, alguien nos habia derribado, y ordene que buscaran en la zona por el responsable, ellos me querían llevar ante un doctor pero yo les convenci que estaba bien, y cumplieron mis ordenes.

Entonces yo al quedarme solo otra vez, saque la nota y lo lei, y decía lo siguiente.

" _Querido Martin Castillo, ahora vemos que intentas rescatar a las otras naciones de los atroces actos que hicieron los Cebricans en todo este tiempo, y lo que te hizo uno de mis hijos, fue ayudarte a seguir en el buen camino, por favor sigue asi, y talvez nos podamos ver cara a cara._

 _P.S: Ahora nosotros somos tus aliados secretos, y mis hijos te protegerán desde las sombras y te ayudaran a darte la paz mental que tanto anhelas._

 _ **CRHYSALIS**_

Espera un segundo, Chrysalis, como la reina de los cambiantes, ella no era mala?.

En serio me queria ayudar

Derribar la nave en que estaba era una forma de ayudarme, para ella?

Ahora no se si ellos son los malos o no, pero esto solo me hace tener mas preguntas.

Como ellos sabían que tenia?.

Esa pregunta me va a rondar por mi cabeza por varios meses no es asi.

Pero en fin ahora había una raza interesada en mi victoria y con este nivel de infiltración que tenían, no me sorprendería que en serio talvez se conviertan en unos aliados valiosos en el futuro, o un enemigo al cual realmente temer.

Pero eso lo tendre que averiguar en secreto, por el momento, es hora de seguir ayudando aquí, porque despues de todo, no todo el tiempo te dan una mano para ayudarte a seguir tu camino.

Y voy a guardar en secreto lo que me hicieron los Cambiantes y lo que me esta pasando a mis esposas, porque después de todo, con ellas son las que hablo mas seguido y me dolería verlas preocupadas por mi.

 **Mes 4, dia 10, fecha local, despues de la revolución. Lugar Desconocido.**

-"Mi reina esta seguro que esta seguro sobre el", pregunto su consejero real.

-"Si estoy segura, todo este tiempo que mis espias lograron estar cerca de el y ver su verdadera aura, estaban seguras de que el estaba en serio cumpliendo lo que prometia, que era reparar todo el daño que su nación le habia hecho al mundo.", dijo la reina Chrysalis.

-"Ademas, se que en estos momentos le duele ver lo que en serio su nación le ha hecho a este mundo, asi que ayudarlo para que siga siendo alguien bueno y honorable ha sido la nueva misión de los espias que estén cerca de el", dijo la reina.

-"Pero el espia Zaer, exagero cuando derribo la nave en que estaba el señora, no era un riesgo excesivamente alto para siquiera hablar con el, ademas quien dice que no nos ve como malos ahora", dijo su consejero.

-"Se que sus métodos fueron todo, menos practicos, pero funciono de todas formas, ademas según los otros espias el volvió a tener a su monstruo interno a raya y se quedo para seguir con las operaciones de ayuda y según nuestros otros espias, el no esta pidiendo que investigaran quienes eramos, el parece ser precavido y querer investigar por su cuenta nuestra existencia, que es algo muy inteligente por su parte", dijo la reina.

-"Y se que es difícil confiar en el despues que toda su flota esta haciendo un bloqueo marítimo solo a Equestria, pero no lo siento como algo que quiera hacer, siento que es ordenado por alguien mas porque según sus reportes de los espias, es algo que el no haría", dijo la reina.

-"Pero en fin yo siento que en serio es alguien en quien podemos confiar, y estoy segura de ello", dijo la reina.

-"Espero que tenga razón su majestad, solo espero que tenga razón", dijo el consejero.

 **Eso son 2 reinos visitados en el capitulo de hoy, en el siguiente serán otros 2, y en el capitulo 20, esta vez estoy seguro de ello, sera un punto de vista de la mane 6, de lo que esta pasando en Equestria y como la salida de los espias los afecta.**

 **Y se acerca mas cosas, como si los cambiantes tienen motivos buenos o motivos malos para que los espias Cebricans se vallan?**

 **Que tan mal se pondrán las cosas en Equestria?**

 **Sera mi personaje mantener con su cabeza bien puesta en su meta?**

 **Averigüe esas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos compañeros y no se olviden de comentar de acuerdo.**

 **Me interesa mucho que opinan de mi historia esta bien.**


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Capítulo 19: Corrupción, corrupción, por todos lados.**_

 **Mes 9, dia 14 fecha local, después de la revolución.**

Bueno fue un tiempo interesante, en este tiempo estuve ayudando yo mismo a la población de Saddle Arabia, y como querrán decir.

Bueno he ido con los biólogos a ayudar a dispersar unos químicos que limpiaran el agua, he estado ayudando a que sus ciudadanos elijan un líder de forma democrática, y he dado una orden para que por ahora el agua y los alimentos que los Cebricans traían, fueran gratis, por ahora, porque hasta que terminen de arreglar el tremendo daño ecológico a las pocas zonas que no eran desiertos, tenían que sobrevivir de alguna manera.

Y uno se pregunta, con todas estas formas de limpieza y cuidado ambiental.

Porque los Cebricans no hicieron nada?.

Simple, no les importaba, eso era todo, si apenas les importaban sus propios granjeros, crees que les iba a importar los extranjeros.

Pero al menos se que ahora se esta haciendo un cambio, deje que la ministra en comunicación y transporte, enviara a unos de sus camarógrafos y filmara todo lo que hacíamos para ayudar aca.

La imagen que tenia de los ciudadanos era de alguien bueno y dispuesto a ayudar a los inocentes, y por otro lado, mi reputación con los soldados, era de un sanguinario duro de matar, y me respetaban por eso.

La imagen de ser bueno cuando debes serlo, y ser malo con los malos.

Y esa imagen se estaba haciendo popular, aunque estaba creciendo popular una vez que termino la revolución, mostrar que alguien de mayor estatus lo estaba haciendo, les daba ganas de serlos también.

Me enteraba de eso por mis ahora compañeros y amigos los IA, estos con el pasar del tiempo algunos se comunicaban por mi "Celular", para charlas de como estuvo cierto final de tal programa o videojuego, o que tal me iba aquí, era genial ver como ellos se comportaban como seres vivos a pesar de que fueron creados artificialmente, yo no los obligo ni nada, ellos tienen su propia manera de ver el mundo y comportarse y eso me alegra, como su liberador se siente muy bien verlos con tanta libertad.

Todas las grabaciones llenaban mas de orgullo a la nación, y su lealtad a su nación, en serio hacia un gran cambio aquí.

Parece que mi monstruo interior va a estar atapado hay mucho tiempo, porque no importa que tanta mierda nos arrojen, con ver que cada vez mejoramos un poco este mundo, me hace sentir una verdadera paz, paz de verdad.

Aunque estaba algo enfadado de aun no poder saber los secretos de Equestria, y ademas de como me estoy tardando con esto, pero no hay problema, aquí parecia que iba viento en popa.

Ya toda la contaminación en el aire habia desaparecido, los trabajadores estaban felices de recibir un pago justo por su trabajo, ya la cantidad de casos de enfermedades graves bajaban considerablemente, en unos días, van a ir a las urnas para elegir a sus gobernantes, el 59% de sus ecosistemas se han sanado y unos justos tratados económicos fueron dados para que pudieran crecer económicamente.

Si, mi labor estaba completa aquí, ya los IA, se encargarían de mandarme un mensaje si es que no prosiguen con los arreglos, y ya cualquier mensaje de emergencia me lo mandan los capitanes que deje para vigilar el área.

Y yo finalmente, estaba listo para ir a la ultima nación de este continente, el reino Grifo.

 **Mes 9, dia 15 fecha local, despues de la revolución.**

Ahora mientras estamos planeando que hacer en el reino Grifo, a ver un resumen de la historia de esta nación, tienen una ciudad estado en Equestria, desde hace varios siglos, los motivos, son un secreto (Maldita sea con los secretos reales joder), ellos tienen humanos como ganado para comerlos, eso es lo único que no ha cambiado aun cuando los Cebricans vinieron también hace 200 años, aunque si les dan montones de hormonas del crecimiento para hacer que los humanos tengan mas musculo, y musculo es igual a carne, (Me suena a USA).

Su cultura, codiciosos y tercos por naturaleza, violentos, y cuando se trataba de construir armas, ellos eran los maestros, ellos pasaron siglos en guerras hasta que se unieron hace 600 años, pero eso importa en nuestro relato.

Claro que no, es historia, por el amor de Dios.

Los hechos fueron lo siguiente, los reyes grifos, siempre sacaban cualquier excusas para ir a la guerra con alguien, pero gracias a las expertas formas de manejar la situación por parte de los minotauros, siempre esos intentos eran frustrados.

Pero el rey de hace 200 años tenían un problema, queria mantener a su pueblo unido, pero la su pueblo exigia y en guerra con alguien, para demostrar los fuertes que son.

Y el no queria hacerlos, queria que todos fueran pacíficos.

Un rey noble no, tal vez demasiado noble, porque cuando los espias Cebricans vinieron como "representantes" de su pueblo, le dieron una solución que mantendría unido a todo su pueblo, pero a cambio, queria a todos sus mas habilidosos armeros para que fueran con ellos de vuelta al reino, para enseñarles a hacer otras cosas mas productivas para su gente, el rey acepto ingenuamente.

Porque en si esos brillantes armeros se quedaron tan maravillados por todas los tipos de armas que los Cebricans tenían y la gran cantidad de sujetos de prueba (Humanos) para probarlos los hizo quedarse, y si hubiera leído ese rey las letras pequeñas, hubiera sabido que los cebricans se llevarían a sus brillantes armeros y hasta buenos inventores, que surgieran con los años.

Asi muchos inventores fueron enviados al reino Cebrican, y nunca volvieron, porque se quedaron a hacer sus propias invenciones.

Y cual era la solución para sus problemas, algo simplemente complicado, participar en torneos anuales en que cada ciudad o pueblo manda a sus mejores guerreros para pelear a muerte y el ganador recibirá un pequeño bono de 500 bits, si solo eso para las arcas de la ciudad o pueblo ganador, y la oportunidad de ser de las fuerzas especiales de la nación para ir de primero a una guerra, y con esta excusa, y eso es todo, les encanto esa idea parecida a los "Juegos del Hambre" y "Mortal Kombat", increible no, y desde entonces el pueblo se quedo tranquilo, con estas peleas, y no paso mucho tiempo para que las peleas fueran arregladas, y arregladas como, como hace la FIFA pues, con sobornos.

Si, algunos alcaldes gastaban hasta 2000 bits en sobornos, solo para que su peleador ganase, ademas de extorción a las familias de los competidores, y amenazas de muerte

Y quienes eran los que juzgaban estos torneos, era la familia real por supuesto, quien mas y eran los que irónicamente apostaban a sus favoritos, y perdían todo lo ganado en los sobornos.

Porque?, si eran los jueces, podían escoger al ganador.

Bueno con una simple cosa llamada perder a propósito, los que sabían que ya iban a ganar perdían la final a propósito, solo antes de que un amigo o familiar suyo apostara en contra de el que tal.

Obvio que esto empezó a suceder despues que el rey que acepto esta idea murió.

Irónicamente no peleaban entre si en guerras internas, pero este torneo los consumía demasiado, mas bien apenas habia educación, porque los únicos trabajos que habia pues era, granjero, cazador, pescador, obrero de construcción, militar y comerciante.

Nada mas, los doctores eran cebricans, y asi con el tiempo solo les importaba a los grifos reproducirse, criar a sus hijos para que fueran los próximos campeones y trabajar en lo que sea que hicieran y luego morir.

Todo avance tecnológico se detuvo, sus casas que al menos parecían estructuras medievales seguían construyéndose igual despues de tanto tiempo.

Y se fundaron varios pueblos, solo para que hubieran mas grifos para competir.

Habia en total para una nación que estaba al norte de nosotros y solo de un tamaño mas pequeño que el de los Cebricans, con muchas montañas, un total de 580 pueblos y ciudades, y cada uno supera los 100 habitantes por muy poco, ellos pagan impuestos por supuesto, pero eso si, los impuestos eran baratos, porque en si, nadie queria depender de nadie, y la población en si, mantenían sus casas y edificios, y los médicos Cebricans, eran de trabajo privado, o sea, si no pagas, no te curan, la educación era en casa y las escasas bibliotecas que habia eran mantenidas por los que querian leer, que eran pocos, por el hecho de que nuestros espias se los llevaban al reino Cebrican a muchos de ellos, asi que los impuestos eran mayormente para la familia real y para el ejercito, nada mas.

Pero este reino al ser algo tacaño los gobernantes, habian llegado a solo comprar cosas del exterior cuando en serio les veía el caso o les interesaba, porque mas les interesaba enfocarse en sus trabajos y en el torneo.

Sus talleres de armas seguían siendo las mismas, no habia fabricas todo lo que no era comida era traido del exterior.

Y como los grifos no tenían muchas cosas que comerciar con ellos, o robarles, ademas no querían futuras competencias, dejaron a sus espias alimentar esa pasión por el torneo a los grifo, como si ganabas podias tener sexo con 5 virgenes, eso los alentaba mas.

Los pocos que querían hacer algo por sus vidas, eran llevados al reino Cebrican, y les pasaba lo mismo que los demás, tan maravillados que no se quisieron regresar nunca mas, dejando a los demás que los consuma el torneo.

Y su ejército, pues sigue ahí, es intimidante si, pero sin nada que hacer, ademas de mal pagados, trabajan como mercenarios la mayoría, ademas de fundar sus propios pueblos para participar en el torneo.

Si dejando a militares entrenados competir, eso si es justo, no.

Pero con las amenazas de muerte a la hora del dia hacia sus propios gobernantes, ellos eran dejados competir.

En mi mente me preguntaba como demonios iba a arreglar todo eso.

Pero despues de pensarlo por unos minutos me di cuenta de una cosa.

Esto no podemos arreglarlo.

Porque técnicamente los Cebricans, lo único que ha hecho es avivar las ganas de participar en el torneo a la población y reclutar a los inventores, nada mas.

El resto lo hicieron los mismos Grifos.

Si los obligaba a cambiar iban a luchar, porque ellos son violentos y testarudos por naturaleza e iban a querer pelear, a pesar de que nos sería fácil someterlos, no quiero hacer eso, mi meta es hacerlo de manera pacifica, asi que, lo único que se me ocurre es que, dejarlo mas o menos como esta, pero con 2 pequeñas excepciones, que los espias sigan ahí en sus puestos y no inciten a que se animen mas los torneos, que se mantengan neutrales y que dejen a los inventores en su tierra natal, porque ellos de seguro de a poco van a marcar una diferencia, va a ser de a poco, pero al menos algo, y si ven los espias que esos que quieren hacer una diferencia estan en peligro de muerte, tienen permitido ayudarlo para defenderlos, nada mas.

Ellos tienen las posibilidades de llegar mas lejos, pero nosotros los detuvimos, es hora de que ellos crezcan por su cuenta.

Y si alguien va preguntando para querer ser medico, que le enseñen, asi de a poco se hace un cambio positivo para su nación y empiezan a cuidarse por si solos.

Quisiera hacer mas, pero si cambia poco a poco ellos lo iran aceptando los cambios con el tiempo, me molestaba hacerlo asi, pero eso es lo que puedo hacer sin verme como un conquistador.

Asi que, ni hablar, hora de ir al penúltimo país que falta, Aztecolt.

Porque después de todo solo tuve que hacer unas llamadas para mis espias en la región para que acataran las nuevas ordenes y listo.

 **Mes 9, día 16 fecha local, después de la revolución, en medio de la flota de bloqueo marítimo Este.**

Pedí que me llevaran a uno de los portaviones de la flota que estaban haciendo el bloqueo, para que pudiera realizar planes de como ayudar en el reino Aztecolt.

Su historia es parecida a los nativos sudamericanos, ellos vivian y siguen viviendo en un entorno selvático, toda su nación es pura selva, no hay montañas, y el único valor que tiene la región es en su flora y fauna y talvez algún que otro mineral, pero al ser tan escasos, no captaron mucha la atención, pero aun asi como todos los países, vinieron hace 200 años, (Pero porque hace 200 años, por desgracia también es parte de un secreto de estado esa información, que mierda) pero que tenia de especial para aun captar la atención de los espias Cebricans.

Los Aztecolt, eran matemáticos de primer nivel, ademas de conocer de forma casi exacta el cosmos, también, eran muy buenos agricultores y expertos en su fauna y flora.

Ellos mayormente eran unicornios y pegasos, no habia muchos pony tierra, los ponys tierra eran los líderes por ser mas listos, los pegasos eran los que conformaban a los matemáticos y astrónomos, y los unicornios eran sus soldados, curanderos y granjeros, miren pues que cosas no.

Vivian en ciudades y pueblos de madera y piedra, al no tener minerales suficientes como el hierro, ellos se ingeniaban con lo que tenían a su disposición, ademas de que sus transacciones comerciales con otras naciones eran escasas, o hasta llegaban a lo nulo.

Ellos se ayudaban entre si, para sobrevivir, sus gobernantes eran justos, y sus formas de vida muy simples pero estables, su comercio se basaba en trueques.

Ellos tenían humanos pero no tantos, y ellos los trataban como hacian los grifos, como ganado no mas.

Y que hicieron los espias, ofrecieron mejores casas para vivir, un nuevo sistema de transporte, mejor sistema de alcantarillados y de aguas, y algunos lujos que ellos no tienen y los planos para poderlos construir y mantenerlos despues, y que pedían a cambio, era que sus mejores matemáticos, astrónomos y granjeros vinieran con ellos, y su líder en aquella época acepto, porque después de todo, nadie te viene a ofrecer una remodelación total de toda tus ciudades y pueblos asi como asi.

Pero eso si, como los de sirvientes de Saddle Arabia, pidieron una remodelación de prueba en su capital, y no se dijo mas, varias y varias naves de transporte llegaron y trajeron materiales suficientes para construir.

Y mientras sucedía la construcción, le ofrecieron al líder y a los habitantes de la ciudad, unos refugios temporales, pero no lo disfrutaron mucho, porque ellos terminaron de remodelar su ciudad en solo 5 meses.

Y según las imágenes que había de esa época, parecía como si les construyeran condominios, decenas y decenas de torres de apartamentos, asi pre-fabricados de solo 10 pisos, y su palacio real, eran ahora una mansión de lujo, las escuelas, como las que habia en el siglo XX, eran increíbles.

Y había suficientes departamentos para mas del doble de la población, y en ese momento habían 60000 viviendo en esa ciudad, además habían hecho caminos pavimentados, farolas una ciudad en solo 4 meses para alrededor de 210000, increíble.

Las granjas cercanas, ni se habían dañado, el líder acepto, sin ninguna duda, y desde ahí empezó la remodelación total, duro solo 5 años, y ya todo se había hecho para durar, una simple población que apenas llegaba los 2 millones, ahora tenían suficientes casas para 20 millones y varias rutas de trenes y unas 5 locomotoras con 5 vagones cada una. Increíble.

Y cual es la trampa, ellos hicieron lo mismo que en los demás, se llevaron a todos los inventores y a sus eruditos fuera de sus países, pero y muchos dirían, fueron amables por dejarles los planos para construir y dar mantenimiento a esas nuevas construcciones no.

Error.

Si les dejaron esos planos, pero eran construcciones con materiales que, o no tenían, o eran escasos, o eran muy complicados de realizar porque faltaban las herramientas necesarias, es una pena, ademas de los repuestos y con solo los manuales para operar los trenes y sin entrenamiento previo, fue toda una odisea para ellos.

Pero al menos se los ingeniaron, lograron mantener muchas construcciones estables y algunos lograron a operar los trenes que al menos operaban a carbon, y como lograron hacer eso, al ignorar por completo sus practicas en astronomía y matemática, para dedicarse enteramente a mantener los edificios en pie.

Pero el líder de los Aztecolt se dio cuenta que eran muy pocos para tanto trabajo, asi que saco una ley, que los sementales se pusieran a trabajar con sus yeguas, porque si o si necesitaban aumentar su población, ademas aprovechando que sus curanderos habían mejorado y ya habia mas partos exitosos (Eran espias Cebricans disfrazados de sus curanderos por cierto), y asi con la gente ocupada en sus trabajos, dar mantenimiento a los edificios y en criar a sus hijos no les daba tiempo para curiosear y todo se forma gratuita y eso empezó a cansar en sus súbditos.

Hasta con el tiempo exigieron una forma de transacciones, porque el trueque no iba a funcionar, y ahí los Cebricans intervinieron otra vez, pero en secreto, ellos le dieron la posibilidad de imprimir papel moneda, se les fue difícil al principio explicar el valor del dinero, pero lo entendieron al final, ademas de cosas como los impuestos y salarios fueron aplicados.

Seguían sin mucho comercio, aun cuando habían surgido en ellos el conocimiento del dinero.

Y con qué fin hacían todo esto los Cebricans, porque eran tan amables, era porque estaban experimentando con ellos, los psicólogos y psiquiatras que planearon esto a detalle y solo para aprender que pasa si la poblacion de una sociedad mas o menos primitiva, estaban en contacto con varias cosas nuevas de golpe, la misión de los espias de extraer e informar cayo en segundo plano.

Y cuando surgio la cosa de la invasión a la tierra, el experimento quedo en el olvido, dejando a los espias solo extrayendo a los listos y espiando.

Y como esta hora, bueno, una población con 26 millones de habitantes, el sistema ferroviario es atroz, los trenes estan en mal estado, las construcciones siguen bien al menos, pero ahora en vez de estar casi vacias, ahora estan atestadas de gente, y aunque se intentaron crear nuevas construcciones basándose en las que tenían, resultaron solo en fracasos que costaron cientos de vidas, el crimen organizado reinaba en muchas ciudades, y que era lo que querían controlar estas mafias, era poder controlar los apartamentos mejor conservados ademas de tener el control total en una rara droga, que era parecida a la cocaína, que se volvió ilegal por ser muy adictiva ademas del alcohol.

Y aunque el actual líder que ahora se autodenomina emperador, se dio cuenta de estos casos y dio leyes estrictas para prohibirlos porque causaban graves daños a las buenas costumbres de su pueblo, la mitad de sus soldados estaban comprados por ello.

Cada dia habia varios asesinatos, por el control de los mejores apartamentos y los pocos encargados de mantenimiento que quedaban por la ciudad, ellos eran pocos por el hecho de que los mejores se los llevaban los Cebricans, y estos pocos se avivaron, cobraban mucho dinero por mantener esos apartamentos, ganaban tanto que se podían comprar su propia guardia privada, era un caos.

Y los alimentos?, bueno no habia hambrunas, habia comida para todos, y los humanos ya no lo veian solo como ganados, los veian como objetos sexuales ya.

Las mafias prostituían a sus humanos que compraban a los granjeros, era una enorme red de drogas, alcohol y prostitución por toda la nación.

La educación era simple, era matemática de primaria, vuelo básico para los pegasos, y magia básica para los unicornios y luego el que queria, se quedaba para aprender a ser encargado de mantenimiento.

Y aquí hay una peculiaridad, aquí en esta nación, hay armas de fuego, como las del viejo oeste.

En serio, como malograron lo que una vez fue una bonita y respetable nación.

En esta si iba a intervenir, aquí los civiles si sufrían, no como en el reino grifo, que les gustaba su modo de vida y no veian otra cosa necesitar.

Ademas las drogas era un peligro para la salud, especialmente las adictivas que no se conocen mucho sus efectos.

En este momento ya sabía qué hacer, pedí que me dieran a mi poder un total de 10000 soldados para mantener el orden, ademas de varios ingenieros para que analicen como esta todo.

Asi que en una mañana calurosa, descendí en una nave de transporte, sobre la capital, mas específicamente en el patio trasero de la mansión del emperador.

Baje de la nave, sin armadura claro, vistiendo un traje negro muy elegante, y mientras mis acompañantes eran unos 4 soldados, aunque 2 de ellos se quedarían en la nave, los otros 2 vendrían conmigo.

Y cuando vi como era los soldados, estos aun vestían con ropa del siglo XX, y si tenían mosquetes en sus manos, todos apuntándome.

Entonces el emperador y a lo que parece ser su esposa salieron.

El emperador era medio gordito, pelaje café claro y cabello negro, y la esposa era pelaje verde y cabello azul, ellos se notaban que ya iban por los 40 ya.

Entonces el emperador dijo, mientras me señalaba.

-"Quien demonios es usted y como se atreve a traer esta máquina extraña a mi propiedad", dijo con enfado y su esposa me miraba de reojo.

-" **Yo soy Martin, ministro de defensa de los Cebricans y hemos v…",** me interrumpio.

-"Ah, asi que tu eres de los Cebricans no", pregunto el emperador, yo asentí.

-"Entonces te voy a dar un regalo de bienvenida por haber venido despues de tantos años", dijo el emperador, con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces grito, "Fuego"

Y la lluvia de balines no se hizo esperar, la mayoría me impactaron a mi, y cuando terminaron de disparar y el humo de sus moquetes se dispersaba, mis soldados estaban allí en estado de alerta, y yo, con varios agujeros en todo mi cuerpo que se estaban sanando, esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre no lo creen.

Me pare y dije, " **Eso si me lo esperaba",** y era cierto si me esperaba eso, en una pequeña parte de mi mente me dijo, que esto si iba a pasar, ademas como les adverti a mis soldados que esto iba a pasar, y les dije que no se preocuparan por lo que pudiera pasar.

Y como no estaban acostumbrados a esto de que un muerto todo ensangrentado y con agujeros en toda su cara sanándose se levanta para hablar, bueno, los soldados huyeron como cobardes, y creo que el rey se habia orinado mientras que su esposa se habia desmayó del terror.

-"Que eres tu", dijo ahora el emperador, todo asustado.

-" **Ya dije quien soy, y solo te dire el porque de que no me mataron tus soldados, a mi, me dieron la habilidad de curarse rápidamente de cualquier herida, asi que no soy un demonio, o un espíritu vengativo, y nada de esas cosas entendes",** le dije.

El asintió y me dejo continuar.

-" **Y como queria decir antes, hemos venido para ayudarlos con muchos de sus problemas, porque en si, nosotros somos en parte culpables de lo que les paso, y antes que digas algo, digo en parte, porque yo no les dimos esas drogas y esa mania de querer consumirla o venderla entre ustedes, eso ya lo hicieron ustedes",** le dije, también esperando que en serio no hallan sido los espias que hallan traído esta droga, porque si no, no solo los mafiosos serán puestos a dormir con los peces.

-" **Lo que vamos a hacer sera, acabar con toda sus organizaciones criminales, quemar todas las plantas con que se hace la droga, mejorar la educación, proveer de los materiales necesarios para construir y reparar mejos sus torres de departamento esta claro",** le dije al emperador.

-"Esta bien, esta muy claro", dijo algo nervioso, "Yo tendre que hacer algo"

-" **Ademas de dar un mensaje a sus soldados y a sus ciudadanos en toda su nación sobre lo que viene",** dije yo.

-"Esta bien, puedo hacerlo, pero va a tardar un poco en que llegue a todos lados, puede esperar no se, unos 2 dias, a que la noticia se expanda por completo", dijo con una voz mas normal el emperador.

-" **No hay problema, nosotros esperamos",** conteste.

2 dias después de que diera el mensaje a todos en la nación movilice a nuestras tropas para que empezaran a limpiar de criminales toda la nación, y todo basándome en los reportes de los espias, esto iba a ser muy fácil.

Incluso no me resistí, a hacerlo yo mismo, me vestí como policía de un equipo Swat, y entraba a las escondites de varios criminales, me sentía genial ser como el súper policía, era genial y todo bajo control claro.

Y por cada ciudad que despejábamos, mandaba a nuestros ingenieros para que evaluaran la zona y ayudaran junto con los civiles a reparar mejor los apartamentos, además de enseñar de verdad a como hacer un buen mantenimiento, ademas de donar herramientas, de esa época por si acaso, porque ya lo tienen ya muy difícil con estas construcciones ya.

Esto iba a demorar, y los economistas iban a llorar de como estaba regalando dinero en esa región, pero al decirles que podíamos comerciar con ellos frutas y verduras tropicales, haríamos algo de dinero.

No fue suficiente para convencerlos, pero al menos este trato iba a ser mejor, que nada.

 **Un año local después de la revolución, LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

 **-** "Mi reina, el señor Martin ha superado todas nuestras expectativas, la vida en todas las naciones ha mejorado enormemente, ya lo clasifican como un salvador en las naciones que esta ayudando personalmente, incluso entre sus propias tropas lo ven como un verdadero líder", dijo el consejero real.

-" _ **Ves hijo mio, mi intuición nunca falla, él se convertirá en el salvador de este mundo",**_ dijo la reina Chrysalis

-"Incluso hemos averiguado por nuestros espías cercanos a él, que su monstruo interior sigue en lo mas profundo de el", dijo el consejero real, con una pizca de alegría.

-" _ **Eso es muy bueno hijo mio, pero solo me pregunto, como le ira cuando descubra lo que pasa en Equestria",**_ dijo algo preocupada.

-"No lo se mi reina, pero según lo que dicen nuestros espias, las cosas halla no pintan tan bien, pero dicen que los Equestres lo manejan mejor de lo esperado", dio el consejero.

-" **Eso es una buena noticia, porque el va a necesitar creer que aun hay algo que salvar en Equestria, despues de todo",** dijo la reina.

-"Pero señora, que tal si toda esta información lo altera demasiado, porque despues de todo, el según nuestras espias, el era un humano, y no solo un humano cualquiera, el venia de la tierra", dijo el consejero.

-" **Aunque no sabemos mucho de como el era en la tierra y si estuvo expuesto a eso, solo sabemos una cosa, el es alguien que se ha mantenido firme ante todo, y yo creo que si se esta apunto de romper todo lo que creía al final, nosotros lo ayudaremos",** dijo la reina.

-"Pero que tal si el estuvo expuesto a eso mi reina, que tal si a el ya lo conoce de manera inconsciente, ha el enserio le va molestar mucho", dijo el mensajero.

-" **En realidad, solo espero que una vez que conozca los secretos de Equestria, y la princesa Celestia, tenga piedad de ella",** dijo la reina preocupada, " **Pero por ahora solo podemos observar y esperemos que esto, solo termine bien para todos"**

Ambos asintieron esperando que el futuro solo traiga buenas noticias y no la masacre que posiblemente esto se convertiría.

 _Hola mis lectores favoritos, espero que les este gustando aun mi historia, porque aun falta un poco mas, y talvez la respuestas que tanto estamos esperando, como que secretos hay en equestria?, en serio serán tan horribles?, en serio esas repuestas traumaran a mi personaje?, y como saben que es de la tierra los Cambiantes?, y que es la cosa de la que estuvo expuesto mi personaje hablan?_

 _Comenten sus respuestas o opiniones que me gusta mucho leerlas y responderlas, asi que sin nada mas que decir._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta luego amigos._


	21. Capitulo 20

_**Capítulo 20: El mundo no es un cuento de hadas**_

La cosa iba bien aca en Aztecolt, ya muchos de sus pueblos fueron restaurados, ahora se habían formado escuelas especiales para educar a nuevos albañiles, y empezamos a traer maquinaria para que ellos tuvieran sus propias fabricas para poder construir sus repuestos, ademas de restaurar el sistema ferroviario, la población estaba contenta, y yo también que estuvieran felices, porque al estar en tierra, y ver todas esos apartamentos de cerca, parecía como si estuviésemos en barrios abandonados, este lugar era perfecto para hacer películas de terror, se los juro, pero en fin, mi trabajo como anti-mafias termino en la ciudad, muchos empezaron a huir al norte, hacia Equestria, pero cuando íbamos a seguirles, Zecora me llamo, y dijo que hasta que termine en Aztecolt, Equestria queda prohibido para mi, eso me enfado, muchos jefes de la mafia, se habían llevado armas de fuego, drogas adictivas a una nación que creo que es inocente, solo espero que en verdad sean inocentes como en la serie, pero para estas alturas ya no se que parte de la caricatura es cierta o no.

Me tuve que aguantar en perseguirlos, habia huido mas 500 miembros de la mafia principal, eso me enfadaba, y mas aun que en el proceso hallan destruido gran parte de las líneas de ferrocarril que va a Equestria, en serio me daba unas ganas de tomar un avión caza y volarlos por los aires a esos desgraciados, pero por desgracia Zecora tiene razón, aun hay trabajo por hacer.

Ya ha sido ya 4 meses que estoy aquí, y ha sido duro de verdad, pero ya la mayoría de los ingenieros ya fueron asignados, he asignado capitanes para vigilar las ciudades y entrenar a sus soldados del emperador, para que asi ellos cuiden a sus ciudadanos, y yo por fin he convencido a los ciudadanos que en verdad hemos venido a ayudar, y que pronto se abrirán grandes vías de comercio con varias naciones del mundo, pero, por ahora deben esperar eso, porque aun falta una nación que necesita ser rescatada.

La gente de Aztecolt comprendió eso, y me dejaron partir solo a mi, me iba a casa, porque por fin de una vez por todas, saber que rayos sucede con Equestria.

 **Sala de la reina, mas de un año local despues de la revolución. Reino Cebrican.**

-"Zecora, como creo que sabes, he intentado saber que hay en Equestria, que les hizo el reino Cebrican a ellos, y a que debo enfrentarme y que equipos debo llevar para ayudarlos y terminar mi campaña de ayuda", le dije, "Porque no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y no ayudarlos, y el bloqueo marítimo solo me hace sospechar mas, que ocultas algo grande, ahora, o me dices que esta pasando"; dije con enfado, "O otra reina va a caer ahora", mientras que sacaba mi pistola laser de mi armadura negra, al ser amigos de los IA, me anularon el sistema anti traición, ahora podía disparar si quisiera, solo quiero que me dé respuestas o el escritorio se teñirá de rojo, una parte no queria hacerlo, pero si era necesario, lo tenia que hacer.

-Ella me miro con una cara sin emociones y dijo, " _Se que quieres información, pero como dije, solo alguien que es de la familia real puede saber los mas grandes secretos de nuestro reino",_ y mientras decía eso, yo quitaba el seguro del arma, " _Pero hay una manera para que puedas obtener toda esta información sin necesidad de la violencia",_ eso ya capto mi atención, y empecé a enfundar mi arma

-" _Y esa es…",_ parece algo nerviosa con lo que quiere decir a continuación, " _Tener un hijo conmigo",_ lo dijo rápido.

Yo me quede con cara de "Que demonios".

-"Escúchame Zecora, yo ya tengo familia, tengo 2 hijas que apenas veo, y otras 2 que acaban de nacer, y todavía ni siquiera puedo verlas aun, porque solo vine aquí para exigirte esa información para seguir y terminar de ayudar a todos y volver a casa para estar en casa, y solo preocuparme por el papeleo y coordinar algunas cosas aquí y alla y ya no alejarme de mi familia nunca mas", dije en voz alta.

-"Ademas yo ya tengo un hijo con otra cebra, y se lo dejo a ella porque confio en ella, pero tenerlo contigo, a alguien que no le importo matar a su propia madre, y alguien que no creen en nada en los nuevos principios y valores que estoy queriendo inculcar en el reino", dije en una voz aun mas alta.

-"Dime solo una razón de porque debo tener un hijo contigo y no con tu hermana, que ella, mas le agrada el nuevo rumbo que estoy llevando a nuestro ejercito", dije ya un poco mas calmado, porque en realidad si lo único que se necesita es ser parte de la familia real, casándose con cualquier miembro de esta, prefiero a Star, ella si se nota a gusto de lo que estoy haciendo en el mundo, y como ahora ven a nuestro gobierno.

-" _Se que eso te gustaría, pero no, si en serio quieres ser parte de la familia real, debes tener un hijo con la reina o la próxima heredera al trono, y el bebe debe nacer para que se cumpla el lazo, que te unirá a nuestra familia, y ahí recién te dire todos los secretos, sin excepción, de lo que pasa en Equestria, y otros mas, que seguro ni sabes",_ lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Asi que aquí esta su comodín para seguir viva, pero, si la mato que, seria mas fácil si, pero en realidad yo no quiero hacerlo aun, aun mi campaña esta en proceso, y para ser sincero, los tramites para ser el nuevo rey son lentos, además quien sabe si ella no puso una bomba en todo el edificio, o en la oficina si es que la mato, ella es lista, lei sus expedientes, se que no me la hará fácil quitarla del puesto, y como para en esta oficina que esta hecha para que solo los seres vivos puedan entrar y que las IA, no puedan acceder inalámbricamente a la computadora personal de la reina, y mi IA de la armadura negra también esta programada con un código que lo destruiría si es que intentara entrar, porque el código de autodestrucción esta estrechamente ligado a su memora, si lo quitaba, ellos se volverían maquinas sin emociones, seria asesinato, y yo no quiero hacerlo eso a un inocente, puede no estar vivo, pero si tiene sentimientos propios y sueños no programados, yo lo considero a los IA incluso mas vivos que mucho que nosotros.

-"Esta bien, cuando quieras, no me gustar que mi hijo o hija viva con alguien como tu, pero si esto significa que voy a saber los secretos de este reino, espero que mi hijo o hija me perdone", dije derrotado, no podía hacer nada mas de manera pacifista.

-" _Excelente, y no te preocupes si es que tienes que venir todos los días para ver si me llegas a embarazar o no, en este momento estoy en mi periodo mas sensible, asi que si tenemos sexo ahora, las posibilidades que me embaraces, sera de un 100%",_ dijo como si nada, mientras se sacaba su ropa.

-"Quieres hacerlo aquí", dije medio confundido, "Ya que", dije rendido, "Pues terminemos con esto, asi al menos repaso como les va a las naciones que ayude antes", lo dije mientras me sacaba la armadura, y apagaba las cámaras y micrófonos del traje, para que la IA, no me escuchara, lo único que necesitaba era que alguien fuera de chismoso a mis esposas.

Me desvestí y ella me vio y trago saliva.

-"No te preocupes, esto no te va a doler", le dije antes de…

 **Sala de la reina, mas de un año local despues de la revolución. Reino Cebrican.**

 **Unas pocas horas despues de la visita de Martin.**

 **Punto de vista de la líder de la colonia 2.**

Miraba como Zecora estaba aun desnuda en el piso cerca del escritorio.

-"Ya conseguiste tiempo, por la forma en que estas no", dije sin dejar de mirarla hay toda sudada y cubierta de diferentes fluidos.

-" _Si, ya lo hice, tenemos mas de un año, para saber como planear sacarlo del camino"_ , dijo de una manera mas relajada y con un toque de vergüenza en su voz.

-"Quiero saber una cosa antes de continuar, el enserio es tan bueno que no pudiste ni levantarte para hacerte mas presentable aun ante mi inminente visita", dije con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

-" _Digamos que, el no se gano el título de el rey de la satisfacción que le pusieron las mas de 20 reclutas hembras del campamento de oficiales en vano",_ dijo aun con una voz aun muy relajada.

-Parece que en serio es muy bueno si puede complacer a tantas hembras, "Muy curioso, la verdad, pero estas segura que estas embarazada", le pregunte.

-" _Seguro al 100%, no, pero si no, bueno, creo que podría repetirlo otra vez, pero recién varios días después, o tal vez en un mes",_ dijo aun en un tono relajado.

-Casi me da ganas de probarlo yo misma, pero no es el momento, "Bien, pero, debo decirte algo, que talvez no te va a gustar", le dije.

-" _Que cosa, el me va a matar aun si me embarazo?, va a mandar a alguien a matarme?, o…..",_ dijo Zecora, antes de que la interrumpiera.

-"No, no es nada de esas cosas", dije.

-" _Entonces que",_ pregunto ya con una voz mas normal

-"Yo no te voy a ayudar a derrocarlo, veo que el en serio tiene madera de líder, además dudo que el quiera matarte, máximo tal vez encerrarte, note que el en serio quiere el bien común para todos, de una manera pacífica, y yo nunca creí que eso pudiera ser posible con todas estas naciones retrogradas", dije, mientras que Zecora me miraba con la boca abierta, "Yo por mi parte le dare el beneficio de la duda y si el quiere matarte, sera un placer darte asilo en mi colonia, nada mas", le dije, yo creía que era verdad, el en serio supero cualquier expectativa, yo estaba parte de Zecora, porque pensaba que el solo queria sabotear nuestro reino para salvar a su raza, pero es todo lo contrario, incluso los ciudadanos dentro de la nación Cebrican estan mas felices que nunca, y eso es decir ya mucho, porque apenas algunos conocían el verdadero significado de felicidad.

-" _Entonces me estas diciendo que me embarace de su próximo hijo por nada, no puedo creerlo, tu, tu vete de aquí ahora mismo",_ dijo ya con enfado, aun no se podía levantar, pero eso no le impidió grita, " _Tienes prohibido volver aquí, y espero que cuando caigas, tu seas la siguiente en caer",_ dijo gritando.

-"Si seguís asi, vas a terminar como crees que va a terminar, si cambias, puedes tener aun oportunidad de gobernar, junto a el", le dije.

-" _Yo no voy a compartir el trono que legítimamente me pertenece, ahora vete",_ dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

Yo no mas me fui, la deje a ella sola, es una pena que ella se halla vuelto tan egoísta, sus reportes que hablaban de ella decían que era perfecta para el puesto, pero al verla cara a cara, ahora veo porque su madre la mando lejos, ella ya era una bomba de tiempo, es una pena que tanto potencial se desperdicie asi, solo deseo que al menos ese Martin, tenga mas piedad de ella, que la que tuvo ella con Zambra.

 **2 años fecha local después de la revolución, sala de la reina. Reino Cebrican.**

 **Punto de vista Martin.**

Mierda que suerte, es irónico como todo esta yendo bien en todas las naciones, en Eastland su antigua tradición estaba en vigor de nuevo, las yeguas en si estaban mas confiadas de que esto no era mala idea, y los sementales, mas animados de que ya podrán vivir en paz en la superficie; en Saddle Arabia, las elecciones habían sido un éxito y al menos se hacia respetar y querer, las aguas y las tierras ya estaban restauradas y ya habían empezado a sembrar de nuevo, de apoco todo se estaba arreglando, su economía empezó a elevarse, e igual a Eastland el comercio con otras naciones empezó de nuevo, en el reino Grifo, ya habia reportes de que algunos intentaban modernizar las casas, e incluso tener mejores formas de llevar paquetes entre ellos, asi esta bien, un paso a la vez, el reino minotauro no hablo, ellos estan bien como siempre, y con Aztecolt, incluso mejor aun, ya sin crimen, soldados locales mejor entrenados patrullaban las calles y de a poco empezó a retirarse unidades de alla, ya estaban mejorando y estaban en camino de ser una de las sociedades mas modernas de este mundo, despues de nosotros claro.

Pero mi vida personal este regular, o eso diría, si no habia mantenido el embarazo de Zecora en un secreto de estado total, bueno, de quien era el padre era el secreto luego de que estaba embarazada ya todos lo sabían, incluso celebraban fiestas al respecto algunos, pero los únicos que lo sabían la verdad aparte de Zecora y yo, era Star, ella estaba algo celosa por no tener sexo conmigo, y enfadada de que su hermana valla a tener un hijo solo para mantenerse en el puesto mas tiempo, ella era lista, no se le escaba nada, por eso no le oculte nada a ella.

Por suerte todo iba bien en casa, Cami y Amanda ya terminaban sus estudios y mis hijas ya habían comenzado a ir a la escuela, eso me alegraba, Tesis habia informado que su grupo habia logrado hacer grandes avances en los tratamientos de rehabilitación de algunos de los casos de violación de los menores alla en Eastland, Yagami y Rainy estaban disfrutando de su vida en pareja, y lo disfrutaban aun mas, pero en fin cuando por fin Zecora dio a luz a una hermosa hija, pero no debo olvidar con quien trato, pero aun cuando dio a luz, ella no me dejaría ni ponerle nombre, ni verla de nuevo hasta que estuviera mas crecidita.

Recién ya despues de unos pocos meses de espera, ella me pidió por fin ir y que por fin me diría los secretos de Equestria, y cuando llegue a la sala de la reina, para verla a ella y a mi nueva hija, mi nueva hija no estaba, le pregunte donde la habían llevado, pero adivinen en donde me dijo que estaba, estaba en unos laboratorios porque queria saber si le pase mi habilidad de regeneración a ella y ver si les podía también tener esa habilidad, en serio que horrible madre.

Asi que decidí ir al grano con esto, de una sola vez.

-" _ **Ya es hora, dime los secretos que ocultan de los Equestres",**_ entonces ella se paro a frente de el escritorio y empezó a hacer un raro baile en un extraño patrón, y entonces hoy un sonido como de engranajes.

Y un archivador asi como de las oficinas se levanto, y estaba acomodado todo por fecha, y la fecha mas lejana dice que es de hace, unos 800 años, espera que.

Como que hace unos 800 años, si recién empezaron a ir a visitar a otras naciones hace 200 años, seguro que aquí se encuentra toda los secretos y mas, no podía esperar en conocer todos los secretos.

Pero es esto real?.

-" _ **Bien, cual es la trampa?",**_ _le pregunte._

 _-"_ _No hay trampa, todos estos archivos son los que los reyes y reinas de este reino han guardado a toda costa, no fueron alterados y nada, te doy mi palabra como reina",_ dijo Zecora.

-" **Tu sabes que no soy tan crédulo, ahora me vas a decir que estos son los secretos mas grandes y que me das toda autorización para leerlos, como voy a saber si son reales o no?",** dije con algo de ira en mi voz.

-" _Muy simple, como la mayoría son de Equestria, solo tendras que verificarlos cuando vallas halla",_ dijo como si nada Zecora.

- **"Es verdad, pero a penas vea que son falsos, tu ya no seras mas reina me entendes",** le dije en un tono amenazante.

Ella solo asentio con la cabeza y volvió detrás de su escritorio.

Yo, gracias a la armadura, me pude llevar el archivador a una base militar cercana, apenas llegue me voy a encerrar en una de las salas mas seguras que hay y empezare a leerlos con algo de calma.

Apenas llegue me prepare para leer toda la información que tenia, que era muy diversa, entre ellos eran pergaminos, documentos en papel, grabaciones de audio, videos, informes mas recientes de los espias y algunas fotos.

Y cuando empece a leer, no, no pude creer lo que leia, tuve que repasarlo varias veces, porque me encontraba difícil de creerlo, incluso pedi confirmación con las imágenes de satélite de toda Equestria y de la colonia 2, incluso al saber los nombres de los espias de Equestria, los interrogue a todos, de manera cruel y violenta en algunos casos, algunos si que estaban reacios a responder, y la confirmacion final fue cuando por fin fui a ver a la líder de la colonia 2, la única que enserio me podía confirmar la mayoría de los secretos y Zecora si o si me lo autorizo el viaje, no tuvo opción.

 **2 años y 10 dias despues desde de la revolucion, Colonia 2, Centro de Mando**

Hubiera estado mas impresionado de viajar en una nave especial atravez de un agujero de gusano, si no fuera porque en serio necesitaba confirmar toda la información, porque nunca estuve tan estresado desde que empecé a planear la revolución.

Apenas llegue al centro de mando, no hable con nadie, muchos querían hablar conmigo antes, inclusive detenerme, pero no me importo, queria respuestas pero ya.

Al llegar a la cámara de la líder solo sin nadie a mi alrededor, entre como si fuera mi casa, y ahí estaba, lo que confirmaba todo la información y mas.

-Dije con nerviosismo, " _ **Princesa Luna?".**_ Ella era tal cual la describe el fandom sobre como se veria de manera antropomórfica, muy alta de casi 2 metros, pechos grandes, delgada, su pelaje era de un azul parecido al del océano, y su cabello era cual también se dice en el fandom todo ondulante y parecido a lo que se veía de la via láctea.

 _ **-**_ "Oh, Martin, me alegra mucho que estés aquí, y supongo, que quieres respuestas no", dijo Luna, yo asentí, "Ahora ven y cierra la puerta y ponte cómodo, porque vamos a estar buen tiempo juntos aquí"

Y asi empezó a confirmarme todo los secretos, cada uno fue confirmado como verdadero, incluso me conto los planes de Zecora de eliminarme, ademas de varios secretos que en si, si te cambia mucho lo que una vez creíste de Equestria., contada algo parecido por ella en tercera y primera persona.

 _Me conto Luna que hace mas de 800 años, ellas gobernaban Equestria, una nación de solo ponys tierra, pegasos y unicornios, porque su padre habia muerto, y me dijeron que su padre era el mas benevolente y amable sujeto que cualquiera tuviera el placer de conocer, pero al morir su madre cuando apenas tenían ella 8 años y yo 6 respectivamente, el siguió siendo como era con todos, excepto con ellas, con ellas era un completo abusador, me dijo como las violaba, por una simple excusa que era asi, "Como su madre a muerto, debo salvar a nuestra especie de la extinción"; y debo decir que los reportes de que ellas eran las ultimas de su especie y que eran de una raza a punto de extinguirse se confirmaron, ella también conto que parecia que ambas parecían infértiles, y solo le tomo a su padre años de constantes abusos darse cuenta, (Que bastardo, aunque, si te pones a pensar, que pasa si tu especie se esta a punto de extinguir, en serio uno destruiría la inocencia de tus propias hijas para solo preservar la especie, que dilema) pero siguiendo con su historia, ellas crecieron, dijo que ella se dedicó a estudiar y a estudiar todo lo posible, que los libros se conviertan en un modo de olvidar lo que les hizo su padre, y que Celestia lo afronto de otro modo, socializar con varios ponys, no le importaba si eran buenas o malas compañías, ella se juntaba con cualquiera, incluso empezó a creer que lo que les hizo su padre fueron una forma de demostrar su amor con ellas._

 _Pero cuando llegamos a cumplir mas de 17 años, ella ahora ayudaba a su padre en realizar ciertas tareas, mientras mas alejadas de el mejor, ella decía, pero Celestia, empezó a tener sexo con alguien muy bueno, un guardia real, en serio veía que talvez con el Celestia viviría feliz y se olvidaría de lo que le hizo su padre._

 _Pero surgio una pequeña sorpresa, Celestia estaba embarazada, al parecer su padre aun no podía fecundarlas a tan corta edad, el no se lo tomo muy bien la noticia, el en seguida fue a matar a ese guardia, y entonces golpeo a Celestia varias veces en el estómago, matando a su futuro nieto, Celestia apenas hablaba despues de ese incidente._

 _Padre le hablaba diciéndole que no queria que otros que no fueran alicorns la embarazara, ademas de decir que lo hacia por su bien, porque si no ella veria morir de viejo a su hijo, y que en parte tenia razón, pero aun asi no tenia justificación de esos actos, el la convenció de que la única forma de seguir adelante, era ayudar a todos y hacer feliz a todo, eso es todo lo que se le grabo en la cabeza, porque desde entonces empezó a ayudar a ricos y a pobres, en toda clases de tarea, que no fueran sexuales, no importa lo inútil o raras que sean, ella ayudaba sin parar, ella iba a cumplir todas esas tareas como si fuera un robot, apenas hablaba, y empezó a quedarse aun mas callada cuando padre murió 2 años despues._

 _Ella se quedo en el castillo a gobernar como la soberana, Celestia era la elegida pero rechazo el puesto, porque solo queria ayudar a todos, no a gobernarlos._

 _Y eso fue por unos 100 años mas, habia transformado a Equestria en un gran país, mas unido que nunca, gracias a la educación de primera que habia para todos, la ciencia y la magia iban de la mano, la vida estaba mejorando con sus grandes avances que ellos estaban haciendo, la economía iba bien, no habia muchos pobres, habia impuestos justos, obligando al rico a pagar mas que al pobre, ella era querida por todos, excepto por unos cuantos ricos, y alguien muy personal a ella._

 _Celestia vino a ella exigiendo que dejara de cobrar impuestos, que hacia infeliz la vida de todos, ella vino a hablarme despues de varios años, y su primeras palabras eran exigencias, ella ademas pedia que dejara de exigir tanto a los potrillos y potrancas en las escuelas, y por ultimo queria que hubiera mas días festivos, solo para que los ponys tuvieran mas días libres._

 _Ella en serio tenia aun la mente de una pequeña, ella creía que esas cosas eran malas, aun si estas eran para hacer una mejor nación._

 _Le dije que no a todas sus exigencias, ella solo hizo un rabieta y se fue._

 _No le di mucha importancia, mi error, ella vino en la noche a mi habitación y me secuestro, y posteriormente me enjaulo en una recamara en lo profundo del castillo, y que castillo querras decir, el de Canterlot, nunca ha habido un castillo de las 2 hermanas._

Demonios los datos se confirman mas y mas, pero el porque de crear ese castillo de las 2 hermanas esta mas adelante en su relato.

 _Y ella entonces me lanzo un hechizo, era un hechizo que me congelaría en el tiempo, un hechizo que habia aprendido de alguien, el mas habilidoso unicornio que halla existido Starwill el barbado._

Asi que el existio eh.

 _El era el mejor unicornio en lo que se referia a la magia, y desde que fue dado a Celestia, y de ahí no sabe que paso durante los próximos 400 años, exactamente._

 _Pero según los registros, decía que Celestia habia reducido los impuestos a solo un bit por pony, hizo que solo los mas pequeños pasaran clases hasta los 12 años, y eso, ellos solo pasarían clases solo 7 meses al año, y de ahí el que queria iba a estudiar lo que queria, ademas de promulgar varios feriados para que todos tuvieran vacaciones, es obvio de a poco todo fue bueno y feliz, pero ya despues de 20 años la nación estaba en quiebra, pero ella no lo aceptaba, pero aun lo que no sabe nadie, es como no colapso su nación por 400 años, porque cuando llegaron, apenas habia comida, varias casas estaban superpobladas porque apenas habia constructores, la economía estaba arruinada, el palacio real incluso se convirtió en un albergue para todos los vagos, y cuando los primeros cebricans vinieron, le ofrecieron solucionar sus problemas sin afectar su estilo de vida, ella acepto sin problemas, ademas de llevarme a mi para que no tenga que preocuparse por mi, ella con un poco de tristeza acepto, y me llevaron aun congelada hasta el reino Cebrican, y me descongelaron alla, yo no sabía dónde estaba hasta que los Cebricans me contaron quienes eran y como sabían de mi y como estaba Equestria, ademas del porque la habían traido, me contaron que era como un favor hecho por Starwill el barbado, por un error que cometio hace mucho tiempo, de enseñarle ese hechizo a celestia y no hacer nada al respecto._

 _En ese momento estaba confundida, pero ellos fueron lo bastante amables de explicar, eso ultimo, ellos me dijeron que Starwill el barbado habia abandonado Equestria porque ya no podía soportar la falta de inteligencia y visión de Celestia, porque ella a penas subio al poder hizo confiscar todos sus trabajos y experimentos, simplemente porque con sus palabras cara a cara "Lo lamento pero todas tus nuevas formas de ver el mundo, van a confundir a mis pequeños ponys, es por eso que hago esto, no quiero ver a mis ponys sufriendo por aprender cosas nuevas"._

 **Si, me quede con la boca abierta, Celestia detenía el avance científico solo porque no le gustaba que sus ponys se complicaran con aprender cosas nuevas, en serio, ya no importaba cuantas veces leia esa parte, aun era imposible de creer.**

 _Según veo en tu mirada, creo que reaccionaste igual que yo cuando me lo dijeron, el se fue y después de mucho vagar por el mundo llego hasta el reino Cebrican, aquí lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y empezó a enseñar todo lo que sabia, el incluso pudo hacer que las cebras hicieran magia, si, el fue el pionero en hacer que cualquiera pudiera hacer magia, ademas de dar mejores enseñanzas en lo que se refiere a medicina y ciencia, y de ahí depues de muchas décadas enseñando el murió pero no antes de hacer que cumplieran un ultimo favor, que me recogieran y que la descongelaran gracias a los hechizos que estaba seguro que aprenderían, y que lo hicieran, cuando su sociedad sea incluso mas avanzada de lo que cualquier nación querría ser._

 _Y lo hicieron por eso ella estaba allí, pero lo que le habían prometido a Celestia, como lo iban a cumplir les pregunte?, ellos solo me respondieron que no me preocupara, mas bien me preguntaron que queria hacer?, yo solo queria regresar y reclamar el poder, pero en ese momento que haría, como podría arreglar el monton de daños que Celestia habría hecho, y en ese momento no lo pensé de mas, le pedi que me llevaran a su centro de educación mas cercano, para aprender todo lo que pueda para ayudar a mi pueblo._

 _Y como vez, al ver mis múltiples diplomados y doctorados, lo logre me especialice en varias ramas de la ciencia, y habia pasado tanto tiempo que cuando ya habia llegado a acabar mi doctorado en aerodinámica espacial, ya habían pasado unos 200 años, y de ahí ya iba a Equestria, con nuevas maneras de cambiar su visión del mundo, pero antes de que fuera siquiera a ir, me ofrecieron algo que no pude negarme, ser parte del proyecto de Terraformacion, un proyecto que planeaba rehacer la vida en otro planeta, en ese momento, puede que suene egoísta pero, mande al traste todas las intenciones de volver y acepte, allí me uni a varios científicos incluido uno que fue mi esposo se llamaba Comet, me enamore de el por sus tantas hermosas formas de ver el universo y la vida misma, yo quede tan cautivada por el que simplemente y ademas por todo el trabajo que teníamos por delante que por 100 años me habia olvidado de Equestria._

 _Con el tuve 2 hijas, ellas son alicorns igual que yo, pero lastimosamente viven la mitad que yo, pero eso no me importo, porque si yo ya tenia mas de 400 años y seguía tan joven como una adolescente, mis hijas vivirían mas que un pony común sin duda._

 _El fue mi único amor, pero con el logramos una colonia prospera y grande, ademas de varios progresos en arreglar el nucleo del planeta._

 **Yo estaba aun con la boca abierta, la princesa Luna de la serie no era nada a la Luna que esta conmigo al frente, ella era muy inteligente y muy respetuosa y a pesar de todo lo que paso se concentró en aumentar sus conocimientos para tratar algún dia de salvar a su pueblo, me recuerda a mi de algún modo.**

 _Y bueno mi vida hasta el dia de hoy es como vez sigo aquí ayudando, pero se que ya al menos respondi una duda que seguro tenias, quien era la líder de la colonia 2, pues aquí me tienes, pero en fin se que falta el como ayudo los Cebricans a Celestia, pues te dire que lo que me baso en algunos informes de sus misiones alla, que por el respeto que me tenían por haber conocido a Starwill el barbado me lo daban sin dudarlo._

 _Ellos me dijeron que tenían una misión que la misma Celestia les pidió, y que a ellos les venia como anillo al dedo, y esa era, que todo su reino pareciera como un cuento de hadas._

 _Con historias míticas y eso, ademas de siempre haber finales felices._

 _Y ellos aceptaron, ellos aprovecharon que habia pocos que sabían de libros, asi que alteraron toda la historia del país, con la que se conoce como, una enorme red de mitos sobre naciones que nunca existieron, monstruos que nunca existieron y profesias tan ridículas que eran mas fantasías de pequeños que otra cosa, la educación siguió siendo mala, los ponys seguirían pagando una miseria en los impuestos, y como se mantendría la nación con eso, con un monton de bits que el gobierno cebrican puso, se gastaba millones de bits anuales para mantener a todos contentos, y para evitar sospechas pusieron a los que trabajaban en impuestos a sus espias, ademas de otros puestos como médicos, algunos alcaldes, y en la única academia que existía en Equestria, mas precisamente en Canterlot._

 _Todo era un gasto innecesariamente grande y la reina Zambra que estaba a cargo hace mas de 20 años iba a acabar con esto, solo para ser detenida por los científicos que le hablaron de los seres humanos de la tierra._

 _Y ellos hicieron un experimento, ellos querían ver como los humanos reaccionaban a nuestras características mas o menos exactas, asi que usando los satélites de la época, mandaron imágenes de manera subconsciente a la mente de ciertos humanos, que eran los que vendría luego con la caricatura que tal vez te suene el nombre "Mi pequeño pony"._

 **Si toda la franquicia se baso en un experimento de como aceptábamos sus verdaderas formas. Yo estaba un poco sorprendido, porque se que siguieron porque he leído que siguieron en sus informes.**

 _Ese fue su primer intento, no habia funcionado bien, porque los humanos aun no tienen las técnicas de animación para realizar las imágenes que realmente habían pedido, ademas de que ellos le dieron sus propias interpretaciones de lo que vieron y no se veía muy exitoso que digamos._

 **Es verdad, sus caras de las ponys de la generación 1 no se parecen en nada en como se ven en realidad.**

 _Pero de un científico en jefe del área de psiquiatría que veía a los humanos se le vino una idea, esa idea era de usar un ejemplo de vida, o sea que ellos vean como es el dia a dia de unos ponys, pero de manera exagerada pero que aun asi se sienta que no actúan, sino que en serio viven esas experiencias._

 _Y apenas ese científico tuvo la idea, la reina Zambra vio que era la oportunidad perfecta para dar un uso a toda la nación de Equestria._

 **Si, seria el primer programa que grabaria el dia a dia sobre la vida de ciertos ponys viviendo cada dia, casi como varios programas de MTV o la película "THE TRUMAN SHOW".**

 **Pero con el detalle que seria la vida real, sigue como estaba escrito.**

 _Los espias cebricans convencieron a Celestia de hacer esto al decirles que solo querían crear héroes verdaderos para que su gente admire, y una vez mas Celestia no le importo los detalles, ella acepto y de ahí solo vino los detalles de crear los escenarios para ellas, crear algunos medios de transporte para que funcione y que se vea no tan medieval._

 _Y como bono, todos los técnicos de los ferrocarriles serian espias cebricans._

 _Asi que el segundo paso era crear enemigos, eran todos los enemigos como Nightmare Moon, que era una ilusión óptica, Discord seria una creación de varios genetistas expertos y le meterían una conciencia igual al de un niño, el rey sombra que también seria una ilusión y el reino de Cristal, solo seria un monton de sus propios ciudadanos que se les borraría la memoria para que la habiten, Tirek era también una creación hecha por ingenieria genetica y con ideales igual a un tirano humano y una historia simple._

 _Y los monstruos random, esos eran creaciones de los mejores genetistas, y para que los ponys pensaran que esos monstruos estuvieron allí siempre, les lavaron las mentes para hacerlos creer eso y ademas de que también pensaran que las nuevos medios de transporte estuvieron ahí desde hace varios siglos._

 **Me quede boca abierto otra vez, ellos hicieron tantos problemas para hacer, porque?.**

 _Y se que te preguntas el porque, yo también lo hacia, la única respuesta mas o menos lógica que oi era, que era solo para demostrar que tan avanzado estaban tecnológicamente y subir la moral de los científicos, esa era, la única repuesta decente que saque, créeme._

 **Yo escuche, eso, si es verdad, por eso lei los reportes por segunda vez, era para ver en el porqué se tomaron tantas molestias para hacer esto.**

 _Y yo me entere que sacaron a una tal reina Chrisalys como una enemiga, según oi, su especie se creía un mito o extinta, pero al descubrirlo hace tantos años, escuche que no podían espiarlos, porque ellos eran imposibles de sorprender, ni siquiera con el mejor equipo disponible uno los podía sorprender, es por eso que los dejaron en paz, hasta que unos enviados Cebricans fueron ante su reina y le ofrecieron que fingieran un ataque en Canterlot, y que solo secuestraran a una yegua que se iba a casar ese dia, y a cambio ellos no seria invadidos y capturados, y se les daria unos minerales especiales que eran solo un regalo, la reina Chrisalys acepto porque en si no tenia opción._

 **Espera que, se que lei sobre los Cambiantes en los documentos, solo decía sus planes para asaltar el dia de la boda, y las amenazas que le hicieron, nunca menciona sobre sus fracasos al tratar de espiarlos, pero supongo que tiene sentido si es que se creen la gran cosa, que apenas alla una derrota, no anoten nada de eso para los registros permanentes.**

 _Y finalmente solo faltaban quienes lo interpretarían y de ahí se basaron en una leyenda que se habían inventado sobre portadores de la armonía, que estos lo conformaban la risa, la magia, la amabilidad, la lealtad, la honestidad, y algo parecido a la humildad. Aunque para ser sincera no me acuerdo mucho de eso, porque en si mismo no me interesaba._

 _Ellos las seleccionaron incluso desde antes que nacieran, y a algunas de ellas la alteraron genéticamente, que cambios serian esos, una podía romper la barrera del sonido, otra podría hablar con los animales y la otra seria tan habilidosa como Starwill el barbudo, y despues de elegirlas las modificaron aun cuando ellas estaban en el vientre de sus madres, a nuestros espias se les dieron instrucciones de que hacer para modificarlas y todo sin que sus familias se enteraran_

 _Y al final todo fue para crear escenarios perfectos para todos los eventos resultaran bien._

 **Es una pena cuando me entere de eso en los registros, que pena de que todas sus mas grandes aventuras fueran no mas que creadas de manera artificial, aunque si te pones a analizar eso tiene sentido porque algunas escenas parecen forzadas en la serie.**

 _Pero te dire algo que realmente me empezó a molestar de todo esto y que me hizo estar en contra de todo esto fue que le habían hecho su propio clon de mi para dárselo a ella y se estuviera asi feliz, y sabes que es lo peor de todo, que ella sabe que es un clon pero la trata como si fuera yo, e incluso le enseña a comportarse como ella y aceptar todas sus leyes estúpidas, lo único bueno es que mi clon tiene algo de cerebro y tiene dudas de estas leyes._

 _Espera se me olvidaba, ellos le habían renombrado Celestia la diosa que mueve el sol y luna la diosa que mueve la luna y te dire una cosa nuestras cutie marks no salieron por eso, el mio salio porque en serio me gustaba el cielo de la noche y queria aprender todo sobre las estrellas, y el de Celestia era porque ella era amable y bondadosa con todos, y te dire una cosa, se lucieron con los enorme gastos que hicieron para crear los efectos que demostraban eso, en serio estos se querían lucir con cualquier tontería no._

 **Debo decir que cuando me entere los bits que se gastaban por mantener estas ilusiones todos los días eran increíbles costosas de mantener y los de sus cutie marks, bueno eso solo demostraba lo vagas que eran al demostrar el talento de uno a veces.**

 _Y sabes que, luego vino la yegua esta, la otra alicorn, Cadance creo que se llama, que era la diosa del amor y todo eso, eso en serio me saco de mis casillas, crear un alicorn basado en mi ADN, ademas poco despues hicieron a esa unicornio una Alicorn solo porque si, eso era todo mande mis quejas a la reina, pero no que querían hacer caso a mis quejas porque despues de todo, el programa era un éxito en la tierra._

 _Ellos para que en serio, los humanos siguieran sus ahora videos mentales, mejoraron sus satélites para que esta vez no hubiera errores y ademas lo mandaron a los que se conocería como los escritores de la serie MLP: FIM._

 _Y ellos estuvieron felices de que no hubiera tantos cambios, mas bien el único cambio que hubo fue que le hicieron fue que no sean antropomórficas eso es todo._

 **Debo decir que al enterarme de ese secreto, me sorprendió demasiado, era imposible de creer, pero ahora que la mismísima princesa Luna, me lo conto, ahora si lo creo.**

 **Y en serio me enfadaban sus ganas de jugar con la vida de todos esos Cebricans, al menos me entere gracias a los informes que mucho de los opositores al principio de la revolucion eran lo que apoyaron y dirigieron este horrible proyecto, que jugo con la vida de tantos inocentes, tal vez no hubiera tanta muertes en comparación con los demás países, pero era hora de tumbar el escenario y traer a esta Celestia al mundo real, y aunque lei que la magia alicorn si es muy poderosa, dudo que en serio ella lo usaría para matar, porque despues de todo no lo ha hecho, aun.**

 _Oye por si acaso, otra cosita que no mencione pues, yo fui la que pidió el bloqueo naval y el retiro de todos los espias, porque en serio queria ver que tanto su nación de cuento de hadas se ha derrumbado hasta ahora, ademas de crear otros alicorns in mi autorización también me molestaba un poco, y escucha, puede que en los informes cuenten que aunque el país se mantuvo unido antes que vineiran los Cebricans, pero te dire una cosa, esa confirmación vino de alguien loca y sin sentido claro de la realidad, asi que solo imagina la verdadera cantidad de ponys que murieron sin que hubiera médicos de verdad presentes o tantos que murieron por el derrumbe de puentes y casas mal hechas por los deficientes trabajos de obreros sin ningun conocimiento en construcción, solo piénsalo quieres._

 **Eso me dejo con otra perspectiva, de ella ahora de solo una traumada, ahora al de una traumada que no tiene sentido claro de la realidad, y si ese tipos de sujetos estan en puestos de poder, solo es según cuestión de tiempo que todo termine en muerte y eso solo me hace querer regresar a ayudar a los ciudadanos de Equestria mas que antes.**

-"Eso es todo lo que tenia que contarte, al menos todo lo que considerarías tu relevante", dijo Luna.

-" **Muchas gracias Luna, es un honor haberte conocido al fin, y te agradezo tu sinceridad al contarme todo esto",** le conteste.

-"No hay de que, pero se que del retiro de lo único que sostenia su débil modelo de imperio estaba mal, y solo espero que no halla muerto nadie por este error que cometi, solo por banales deseos de venganza", dijo Luna.

-" **Luna, admitir que uno esta mal en algo es el primer paso en enmendar el error, y eso esta bien, asi que yo solo quiero que lo pagues de una manera",** le conteste.

-"Te escucho Martin", dijo Luna.

-" **Cuando me haga con el poder de el reino Cebrican, crees que pueda tener tu apoyo condicional al respecto",** le dije.

-"Tienes mi palabra, ademas también la cumpliré si es que me haces el favor de salvar a todos los ciudadanos de Equestria incluso a mi hermana, ella no es mala, solo que nunca la ayudaron con su trauma", dijo Luna.

-" **Esta bien Luna, lo hare, este pequeño extra de ayudar a Celestia solo porque tu en serio me recuerdas a mi, pero en versión femenina jajja",** le dije.

-"Veo que aun conservas tu sentido del humor como tu nobleza despues de tantas duras pruebas, en serio suerte Martin y espero reunirme contigo muy pronto, porque después de todo en serio veo que tu eres el verdadero líder que el reino Cebrican necesita", dijo Luna.

Con esas palabras nos despedimos y yo me preparaba para ir de regreso a casa, con una nueva perspectiva de lo que pasaba en Equestria, en cierto modo ya todas las cosas tenían sentido, con razón sus rostros de todos no me parecían extrañas cuando vi a la primera en vivo por primera vez, porque otra excusa logia era una que no dijo ella, era del porque tomaban tantas molestias en reconocerlos, era para que ya nos acostumbremos a sus caras, porque pronto las veríamos diariamente.

Pero eso ya no importaba, una vez que termine con Equestria todo sera de verdad paz y armonía, pero por ahora solo era en mi mente una cosa, como carajo hare para no gritar como fanboy cuando conozca a las Mane Six, porque en serio me sorprende porque no grite como admirador loco cuando la vi a luna, especialmente con lo sexy que era, creo que por primera vez la ganas de saber la verdad superaron a mis deseos sexuales, que raro no.

Y otra cosa, cuando menciono a los Cambiantes, eso solo me hizo ver que ellos son los buenos, por ahora, aunque con su única acción que les he visto hacer a mi persona y al saber que fueron usados por los Cebricans eso ya me da a creer que, tengo ahora de verdad a un poderos aliado a mi alcance.

 **Hola a todos que capitulo largo tenemos hoy no, y bastante revelador también.**

 **Pero aquí esta la ultima historia del pasado de las naciones, por si acaso cuento a los búfalos como que son parte de Equestria, no una nación aparte.**

 **Dato extra aquí solo contare hasta el final de la cuarta temporada, porque para ser sincero, no soy fan de la creación de ese castillo de cristal al final de la temporada, pero eso si, si tuvo la batalla epica con Tirek, solo no se formo el castillo, ya explicare luego donde se queda, ademas no sabia como incluir la trama de viajes en el tiempo del final de temporada de la quinta, que para ser sincero el viaje en el tiempo es difícil de explicar hasta para algunos científicos, ademas que no estan de acuerdo en como funciona.**

 **Ademas de exponer mi pequeña teoría que intenta explicar mas o menos los hecho que pasan en la serie y a su alrededores.**

 **Asi que eso esto es todos los mensajes que queria decir antes de cerrar el capitulo de hoy, asi que solo me falta decir.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, díganme su opinión del capítulo y con gusto los responderé, asi que hasta el próximo capitulo amigos.**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Hola a todos, talvez se pregunten porque no he escrito nada en un tiempo, la simple razón, es que para escribir este capítulo fue todo un lio, fue puro rehacer y rehacer cada rato porque no me gusto el resultado de cada una de ellas, además recién acabe de ver el gameplay completo de fallout 4, desde el inicio hasta el final, (La única manera que vi como es el juego) (Posdata, maldita es la pobreza) y a comparación con el Fallout 3, el New Vegas, fue bastante decepcionante su final, pequeño spoiler, los 3 putos finales, son iguales, es una basura, aun así lo jugaría solo porque hay un montón de cosas que hacer al parecer, si tú lo has jugado y/o también has visto gameplays como yo, sabrás de lo que hablo, pero en fin, basta de parloteo, aquí está el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Posdata, si cuento la batalla con Tirek, y todo el episodio final, excepto por supuesto el castillo de cristal.**

 **Posdata de la posdata, las versiones de cómo se verían antropomórficamente las Mane Six es como las que mencione como son las Cebras, con manos, pero con pezuñas en vez de pies, y la obvia figura humanoide, y como serían sus proporciones de cada una, bueno, busquen en la página " ", o " ", a los artistas, "el-loko" o "xanthor" y ahí verán su respuesta.**

 **Ademas vestirán como en la época de la segunda guerra mundial por si acaso y no, no se cómo hacer sonar la voz de Applejack de forma asi de campo o del Sur de USA, asi que hablara como las demás.**

 _ **Capítulo 21: La realidad toca la puerta**_

 **3 meses despues de la revolución.**

 **Ponyville, Equestria.**

 **Punto de Vista Twiligth Sparkle.**

Ha pasado 2 semanas desde la batalla con Tirek, y con mi biblioteca destruida, me estaba quedando con Rarity mientras reconstruían la biblioteca, a Spike le estaba encantando, vivir bajo el mismo techo con ella, pero ya estaban a punto de terminarla, aunque me alegro de que esté a punto de terminarse y podamos volver a nuestro hogar, no será lo mismo, pero al menos con el tiempo nos volveremos a acostumbrar.

Pero para celebrar que mi casa ya la iban a terminar de reparar, Pinkie me ofreció dar una pequeña fiesta en la tarde, solo las 6 para celebrar antes de tiempo la reconstrucción de mi casa en el granero de Applejack, la llamo "Felicidades porque su casa está casi lista Twilight", yo me prepare y me fui con mi ropa casual porque después de todo, solo era una pequeña fiesta después de todo, Rareza saldría después.

Spike estaba tomando su siesta de la tarde, a pesar de que ya tiene 13, no importa cuánto crezca, parece que viejos hábitos nunca cambian.

Al salir, la misma escena de todas las tardes, veía a los ponys paseando en familia o con amigos, una escena de todos los días, como me agrada que todos los desastres que suceden acá, no los desmotive para seguir viviendo aquí.

Después de saludar a algunos ponys por el camino, finalmente llegue a la entrada de la granja, nada fuera de lugar, todo tranquilo y simple como siempre.

Cuando llegue al granero mis amigas me estaban esperando (Rarity aun no había llegado), pero lo extraño de todo, es que todas estaban charlando y se veían preocupadas.

-"Que paso, sucede algo malo?", pregunte.

-"No te has enterado"; dijo Fluttershy con preocupación.

-"No, qué cosa", conteste.

-"Los médicos principales del hospital y la veterinaria se fueron", dijo Applejack.

-"Se fueron, a donde, como es que nadie dijo nada antes", conteste preocupada.

-"Las enfermeras del hospital no quisieron preocupar a nadie, y la veterinaria, bueno, no hay muchos con mascotas en Ponyville, solo nos enteramos hasta ahora, porque fui en la mañana a querer comprar unas cuantas vitaminas especiales para mis humanos y solo encontré una nota que decía", y entonces recito la carta de memoria Applejack

" _Tengo que irme de emergencia, si necesitan comprar algo, pueden tomar lo que quieran de la tienda, por favor no me esperen, porque talvez no vuelva aquí jamas"_

-"Y los médicos también les contaron eso a las enfermeras, y se fueron sin mas", dijo Applejack.

-"Ahora que pasa si mi lastimo haciendo alguna acrobacia, se que las enfermeras me podrían ayudar para tratar unos cuantos golpes, pero si es una fractura creo que en serio necesitaría un doctor de verdad", dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Eso no es todo", dijo Rarity que acaba de llegar.

-"A que te refieres Rarity?", preguntamos todas.

-"Me refiero a que los trenes han dejado de funcionar, dicen que ya no habrá porque los que realizaban el mantenimiento, se fueron porque tenían una emergencia que atender en otro lado", dijo Rarity preocupada.

-"Asi que ellos también, pero porque, adonde irían?", pregunte a nadie en particular.

-"Oh, oh, talvez se fueron a sus tierra natales por una orden de algún nuevo líder mundial", dijo Pinkie Pie como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Espera que", dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Oh, espera eso aun no lo sabemos verdad, mi error", dijo Pinkie Pie mirando hacia arriba guiñando el ojo. (Hacia mi, el escritor)

Todas nos quedamos ahí mirándola a quien miraba y que querría decir con eso, pero luego recordamos que es solo Pinkie siendo pues Pinkie.

-"Bueno, en fin esto es algo que necesita saber la princesa Celestia, seguro ella sabe algo de adonde se fueron", les dije a todas.

-"Tenemos que hacerlo todas ahora mismo", se quejó Rainbow Dash, "Al menos podríamos tomar algo de la sidra que guardo Applejack para este momento, antes de ir a que escribas la carta para Celestia", dijo Rainbow.

-"Escucha Rainbow, esta sidra va estar aca cuando regresemos, por ahora esto es mas importante", dijo Applejack.

-"Si Dash, toma este pastel por mientras para que no pienses mucho en la sidra", dijo Pinkie Pie antes de meter un pedazo de pastel de manzanas (Obviamente), dentro de la boca de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash acepto de mala gana, mientras Rarity se quejaba de que habia tardado 1 hora en saber que ponerse para que luego tengan que regresar asi como asi, Fluttershy nos siguió en silencio aceptando que era algo importante que hacer, Applejack también porque tenía curiosidad de que respondía la princesa, y Pinkie, bueno ella solo nos acompañó mientras conversaba con Rainbow Dash para hacerle olvidar sobre la sidra.

Entonces en medio del camino al "Boutique Carrusel", Fluttershy se acercó a mi queriéndome decir algo.

-"Eh", "Twilight, tienes un minuto", dijo en voz baja.

-"Claro que pasa", respondí.

-"También quería decir que mis animales han tenido mucho miedo de volver al bosque Everfree, también he oído muchos ruidos muy fuertes y tenebrosos viniendo de ahí", "Mucho mas de lo normal", dijo Fluttershy ya un poco mas asustada.

-"No te preocupes Fluttershy, si ahí algo que este perturbando el bosque mas de lo normal, estar segura que nosotros podremos resolver esa perturbación", dije con seguridad, aunque en el fondo, también me estaba preocupando, si sucediera lo que estaba temiendo, sin los médicos y la única via rápida para salir de Ponyville inservible, la ciudad estaba en un grave peligro, con eso en mente nos apresuramos mas a regresar para avisar de estos problemas a la princesa y que nos diga que hacer.

-"Esta bien Twilight, si tu estas segura de que lo podremos resolver, confío en ti", dijo Fluttershy con algo mas de normalidad.

Yo también lo espero Fluttershy, yo también lo espero.

Apenas llegamos a casa de Rarity, fui directo a hablar con Spike, mientras que las demás esperaban abajo.

Llegue a nuestra habitación de huéspedes donde estaba Spike y lo vi aun dormido en su cama improvisada.

-"Spike, Spike despierta es una emergencia!", le grite y también le sacudí para que despertara.

El aun no quería despertar, piensa, piensa, que lo haría levantarse.

-"Oh Spike, Rarity necesita que la ayudes con unas cosas", no paso ni un segundo y se levantó de un brinco, listo para ayudar.

-"Rarity, ya voy enseguida", dijo aun algo somnoliento Spike.

-"Calma Spike, Rarity no te necesita en estos momentos", le dije con un pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-El estaba algo irritado por mentirle y despertarle asi, pero había una emergencia en estos momentos, "Escucha Spike, lo siento por despertarte, pero no por nada te desperté", en ese momento el se calmó un poco, "Necesito que le envíes una carta a la princesa, una emergencia hay en nuestras manos", eso ya lo hizo tener una mirada de preocupación.

-"Que sucede, hay un nuevo villano que quiere atacarnos o un monstruo del Everfree que está atacando Ponyville", dijo ya preocupado Spike.

-"No, es algo más misterioso, por eso necesito que le envíes una carta a la princesa ahora mismo", apenas dije eso Spike busco por la habitación por una carta y una pluma para empezar a escribir.

-"Bien estoy listo", dijo Spike con la pluma y la carta ya en sus manos.

-"Bien Spike, toma nota: Querida princesa Celestia…", empecé a dictarle lo sucedido en Ponyville y en lo que pasaba en el Everfree.

Y entonces cuando termino de escribir, inmediatamente le mando la carta por medio de su llamarada mágica.

Y entonces le pedí que bajara abajo conmigo para esperar cualquier respuesta de Celestia, todos juntos.

No hubo objeción alguna, especialmente si involucraba que Rarity estaba abajo también, oh Spike en serio no vas a cambiar nunca no es asi.

Cuando bajamos nos dispusimos a esperar cualquier respuesta, y esperamos, y esperamos, pero ninguna respuesta llegaba, eso nos preocupaba mucho, sin ninguna respuesta en mas de 2 horas, nada de nada, ya era de noche y nos estábamos preocupando, esto no era normal.

Pero antes que alguna de nosotros dijera algo sucedió.

Fue un poderoso rugido, salimos afuera preocupadas, igual que otros ponys que también salieron por curiosidad, y lo que vimos nos helo la sangre.

Era una osa mayor saliendo del bosque, mientras peleaba con una enorme hidra, y en el borde del bosque pude ver decenas de ojos amarillos observando desde la sombra, no habia que ser adivina para saber que eran, eran Timberwolves.

Lo que mas temía había pasado, el bosque Everfree empezaba querer invadir Ponyville.

Apenas los demás residentes vieron eso, el pánico estallo, todos los ponys corrían a sus casas esperando que talvez nosotras nos encargáramos, pero esto era demasiado, aun para nosotras.

Estaba aterrada, pero sabia que si no hacia algo ya, muchos de los que habitaban Ponyville iban a resultar gravemente heridos, o peor.

Realice la técnica anti estrés que Candance me había enseñado, pero aunque me sirvió para poder pensar claramente, aun estaba aterrada, pero en estos momentos solo había una cosa que hacer.

-"Escuchen chicas esto es demasiado para nosotras, asi que necesitamos en estos momentos evacuar toda Ponyville, talvez el tren no funcione, pero aun hay un camino para llegar a Canterlot, asi que vallan a las casas cerca del Everfree para ayudar a los ponys para salir de allí, vamos chicas que tenemos a muchos ponys que ayudar y no hay tiempo que perder", les dije con un tono de preocupación en mi voz.

Todas me miraron con determinación, y fueron a ayudar, Rainbow fue la mas animada con eso, y no dudo para nada, Fluttershy estaba aterrada asi que no me sorprendí que ella me pidiera ser la que guiara a los Ponys por el camino a Canterlot.

Yo la deje hacerlo y le pedi a Spike ir con ella, el acepto con mala gana, el queria ayudar, pero al final lo convenci, porque le dije que alguien necesitaba cuidar a Fluttershy en el proceso de evacuación, el acepto, y solo espero que los monstruos que habitan el Everfree no vallan por ese camino aun, yo por mientras tenia un trabajo extra que hacer antes de ayudar con la evacuación.

Volé al centro de la ciudad y con un hechizo para aumentar el volumen de mi voz, y pedí a todos los habitantes que evacuaran por el camino a Canterlot, que no había otra opción, además que pedí a los que eran pegasos, ayudar a los rezagados.

Nadie dudo en mis palabras, porque enseguida vi como cada pony salía de sus casas y empezaba a correr para ir por el camino a Canterlot.

Solo espero que podamos ayudar a todos a salir a salvo.

Las chicas estaban ayudando a los ponys a salir de sus casas, todo mientras distraían a los Timberwolves.

Yo me ofreci en ir a la granja a rescatar a la familia de Applejack, yo la convencí de que se quedara aquí en el pueblo, porque yo simplemente al llegar alla, podía teletransportarlos mas cerca del pueblo y asi sin problemas que mas ponys para teletransportar seria mucha carga mágica para ella.

Ella se decidió quedar, pero solo con la única promesa de que regresaría con su familia a salvo.

Yo no iba a dejar que nada malo les pasara le prometí, solo espero que pueda llegar a tiempo.

Yo volé lo más rápido posible hacia la granja, y cuando llegue vi lo que mas temía, había un montón de Quimeras atacando la granja, pero al menos pude ver que los humanos que tenía Applejack le estaban dando pelea y parece que hasta estaban ganando.

Eso es un alivio, y mas alivio fue cuando vi que Big Mac, AppleBloom y su abuela Granny Smith estaban a salvo, detrás de todos sus humanos.

Es un alivio que Applejack cuidara tan bien a sus humanos, porque si estos humanos estuvieran mas delgados y no tuvieran algunas de las herramientas que usaban para trabajar en la granja, creo que no hubieran tenido ni oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Cuando aterrice a lado de la familia de Applejack a los humanos no les importo mucho, solo porque me reconocían por haber estado ya muchas veces ahí, no me veía como amenaza por suerte.

-"Twilight que esta pasando, porque hay tantos monstruos atacándonos", pregunto Applebloom con miedo en su voz.

-"Para ser sincera, no lo se, pero no es solo la granja, es todo Ponyville, por eso es que estamos evacuando la ciudad", todos me miraron con preocupación y terror, no los culpo por ello.

-"Pero porque no esta aquí la guardia real para ayudarnos si el problema es tan grave", dijo Big Mac con su voz grave, el no mostraba miedo en su voz, pero con su mirada si parecia que tenia algo de miedo.

-"No lo se, pero en estos momentos no podemos detenernos a esperar a que vengan a ayudarnos, ahora si se acercan a mi, podemos teletransportarnos hacia Ponyville", dije con rapidez.

-"Lo siento Twilight, pero esta granja no va a caer fácilmente por solo unos pocos gatos muy grandes y feos, nosotros los Apples, nos quedamos a defenderla cueste lo que cueste.", dijo Granny Smith, con Big Mac asintiendo ante eso y Applebloom aunque se veía asustada también asintió ante eso.

-"Pero es que no son solo quimeras, también hay decenas de timberwolves e incluso una hidra esta peleando con una osa mayor en el otro lado del Everfree por el dominio", dije con preocupación.

Eso si los dejo con las caras palidas justo cuando se escuchó a la vez el rugido de la osa mayor.

-"Y por eso digo, podremos venir con refuerzos después para recuperar la granja, no es cierto Big Mac", dijo Granny Smith, "Si", dijo Big Mac, Applebloom solo asintió ante eso.

En seguida todos se me acercaron lo mas posible ante mi y entonces cargue un hechizo de teletransporte, lamentablemente no podía transportar a sus humanos con nosotros pero por lo que he visto, ellos son los que tienen mas probabilidades de sobrevivir aquí, los humanos aun seguían luchando contra algunas hidras restantes.

Y sin tiempo que perder dispare el hechizo y en seguida estábamos a solo unos pasos del ayuntamiento.

Aparecimos justo para ver la oleada de ponys huyendo de más timberwolves y quimeras, lo único que pude hacer fue, lanzar un hechizo para detenerlos por un tiempo mientras daba tiempo a que los otros ponys se alejaran lo suficiente incluyendo también a la familia de Applejack en ese grupo, me querían preguntar sobre sus humanos, pero al ver la manada de timberwolves y quimeras viniendo hacia nosotros decidieron ir con los demás ponys en vez de hablar sobre porque sus humanos se quedaron en la granja.

Fue un caos, se escuchaba los gritos de decenas de ponys mientras gritaban de miedo.

Pero al menos fue un alivio ver a lo lejos como mis amigas guiaban con seguridad a todos fuera de la ciudad, también habia algunos pegasos encima de nubes de tormenta y lanzar rayos a los monstruos que se acercaban, eso al menos dio mas tiempo.

Y yo estaba con suerte aguantando a estas bestias, ellas no paraban de moverse y querer luchar, entonces llegue a punto en que estaba a punto de desmayarme del agotamiento, teletransportar a varios ponys y suspender a alrededor de 30 bestias feroces por mas de 15 minutos continuos me estaba agotando, y sucedió lo peor mi magia se acabó y yo estaba tan agotada que no me podía mover, incluso empecé a perder la conciencia y cuando uno de los timberwolves estaba cerca de mi, yo cerre los ojos, me habia desmayado.

 **Varias horas después del ataque del Everfree**

 **Camino a Canterlot**

 **Punto de vista Twilight.**

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, era uno de los efectos por agotamiento mágico, pero a pesar de eso, yo estaba aún con vida.

Y creo que estaba echada en una nube, con suerte abri los ojos y vi a mi alrededor, e intente moverme, el dolor de cabeza lo hacia muy difícil.

-"Con calma Twilight, o te vas a caer de la nube", esa voz, esa era Rainbow.

-Aun con mi cabeza palpitando le pregunte, "Que paso?".

-"Debiste haberme visto Twilight, volvi cenizas a varios de esos Timberwolves con las nubes de tormenta que habíamos creado, y debo decir que si no fuera porque también habia quimeras creo que no hubiéramos tenido que evacuar Ponyville para nada, porque en serio, esas bestias si que eran resistentes", dijo con mucha confianza y alarde en su voz.

-"Eso no es lo que quería decir", dije con debilidad por mi dolor de cabeza, "Quiero saber quien me rescato".

-"Ah eso, bueno fui yo, porque a penas note que estabas como en las ultimas fui a toda velocidad y rompi en pedazos al timberwolve que estaba cerca de ti y te levante a una altura que estos no pudieran alcanzarte, incluso de las quimeras, que a pesar de tener alas no pueden volar muy alto", dijo Rainbow, otra vez con alarde en su voz.

-"Gracias Rainbow, pero también quiero saber, como fue la evacuación", dije sin pausa, aun con el dolor aun persistente.

Y me entristeció lo que oí, o mas bien dicho lo que no oí, porque Rainbow se quedo callada sin mas.

-"Me puedes decir Rainbow, que paso", le dije.

-"Mira Twilight, lo importante es que salvamos a la mayoría, y eso es lo que importa", contesto algo triste.

-Yo la mire con tristeza en mis ojos, en serio me sentí mal ante esa noticia, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos muchos ponys no lo lograron, "Dime…. cuantos", le dije con pesar.

-"Por desgracia solo unos 5 o 6, aunque no es porque se quedaron rezagados, mas bien, no pudimos hacer nada porque ellos estaban ayudándonos a combatir a los monstruos que se nos acercaban, ellos recibieron heridas muy graves, y sin ayuda medica de verdad, no pudieron soportar sus heridas y bueno, murieron, pero al menos murieron como héroes y eso ya es algo no lo crees Twilight", yo me quede en blanco, "Hey Twilight", si hubiéramos tenido verdaderos médicos talvez, "Oh rayos, sabía que no te debí haber contado esto aún", talvez ellos habrían sobrevivido si hubiéramos sabido esto unos días antes, esos ponys hubieran seguido vivos ahora.

-"Twilight, seguís con nosotras!", grito Rainbow

-"Si, si sigo aquí, pero solo pensaba que hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos sabido todo antes", conteste.

-"No pienses en eso Twilight, además si lo hubiéramos sabido antes, talvez solo hubiéramos evacuado el pueblo y nosotras junto con la guardia real hubiéramos acabo por completo con esos monstruos sin que siquiera lograran avanzar un metro dentro del pueblo", contesto de la manera mas positiva que podía, pero no lo logro.

Yo solo asentí ante eso, porque en si, no tenía las energías para pensar o moverme, entonces solo fue un viaje en completo silencio, un incómodo silencio, mientras recuperaba mis fuerzas y se me pasaba el dolor de cabeza.

 **Amanecer.**

 **Camino a Canterlot**

 **Punto de vista de Twilight.**

Estaba amaneciendo, pero lo raro es que, muy lentamente, porque desde que tengo memoria el sol salía desde el horizonte en solo minutos, no recién en una hora, eso solo me hacía preocuparme más y es por eso que le pedí a Rainbow que me ayudar para ir a Canterlot lo más rápido posible, aprovechando de que el peligro ya ha pasado podíamos ir directamente esta vez hacia Canterlot en vez de ir flotando encima del camino y la horda de refugiados.

Le pedi a Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy que se quedaran a cuidar a los refugiados mientras que Rainbow me llevaba.

Las convencí de que tenía que ir lo más rápido posible, para saber que estaba pasando y a la vez para pedir ayuda a la guardia real para que venga a ayudar a que se trasladen mas rápido.

Ellas aceptaron y Rainbow Dash sin un momento que perder agarro la nube donde yo estaba recostada y me condujo hacia Canterlot a una velocidad increíble, ella era la única que parecía que aun tenia energías, parece que tomar varias siestas durante el dia le dejo con energía de sobra.

Cuando llegamos a Canterlot, mas precisamente al palacio, solo pudimos ver con asombro a varios ponys queriendo ver a las princesas ahí abajo en la puerta principal, al yo ser una princesa, me dejaron pasar los guardias junto con un escolta pegaso, para ir por otro lado para evitar a la multitud.

Mientras el guardia pegaso nos dirigía hacia los jardines reales para entrar por ahí, decidí preguntar qué estaba pasando al guardia, pero parece que Rainbow se me adelanto.

-"Oye que está pasando aquí, porque las princesas no estan atendiendo a nadie?", pregunto al guardia.

-"Es orden de la princesa Celestia, ha sido asi por unas 3 semanas ya, y todo desde que le confirmaron que muchos de sus consejeros, ministros y todos los doctores han desaparecido", contesto el guardia.

-Pero entonces porque la princesa no me envió una carta avisando esto, pero antes de preguntar sobre eso, Rainbow se me adelanto otra vez, "Oiga si ya sabían sobre las desapariciones porque no nos avisaron", estaba empezando a subir la voz Rainbow.

-"Lo lamento, pero también fue una orden de la princesa, de no anunciar nada sobre las desapariciones para no preocupar a nadie", contesto el guardia.

Eso nos dejó a las 2 sin habla, la princesa estaba ocultando las desapariciones, ahora si estaba preocupada y con ganas de saber que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

Apenas llegamos a los jardines Rainbow me ayuda a bajarme de la nube, para poder ir a buscar a la princesa Celestia.

Fuimos directo a la sala del trono, no habia nadie ahí, luego al comedor, solo habia unos cuantos sirvientes desayunando, y al ver a uno de los sirvientes le preguntamos donde estaba la princesa Celestia, el nos dijo que ella no habia salido de su habitación desde que se enteró de esa noticia, y de que solo unos pocos meseros podían dejarle su desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Todos con las bandejas vacias.

Al menos sabíamos que ella seguía bien de salud.

Nos dirigimos directo a la habitación de Celestia, que estaba en una de las torres del castillo, como aun estaba algo agotada Rainbow me llevaba de vez en cuando, y cuando llegamos vimos a la princesa Luna y a Cadance al frente de su puerta de la habitación de Celestia.

En ese instante estaba feliz de ver a Cadance y queria hacer nuestro saludo especial, pero en serio estaba agotada.

-"Luna, Cadance me alegro de por fin verlas al fin", dije, el saludo especial podía esperar.

-"Twilight me alegro que estés aquí", dijo Cadance con alegría.

-"De verdad es un gusto verte aquí Twilight, pero por desgracia estamos en una crisis aquí", dijo Luna en un tono serio.

-"Es verdad, y se puso peor, no solo los médicos desaparecieron, sino que todo los monstruos del Everfree se revelaron y atacaron Ponyville", dijo Rainbow con rapidez.

Ambas pusieron caras de preocupación ante eso.

-"Oh, no", dijo Cadance.

-"Como esta Ponyville en estos momentos", dijo Luna.

-"Me temo que ahora se ha perdido, apenas tuvimos tiempo de evacuar a todos", dijo Rainbow antes que contestara yo.

-"Y porque no mandaste una carta avisando sobre el ataque Twilight", dijo Cadance.

-"Mande una carta a Celestia, pero era solo sobre las desapariciones, pero no recibimos respuesta, y cuando íbamos a mandar otra, sucedió el ataque", dije esta vez yo.

-"Ya veo", dijo Luna, mientras veía preocupada a Cadance.

-"Ahora sabemos que algo esta mal con ella si es que no responde una carta tuya", dijo Luna.

-"Y ustedes saben que tiene?", pregunte.

-"Me temo que no, he intentado hablar con ella pero nada, y lo que es aun peor, parece que ella se bloqueó su mente y no me deja ver sus sueños para saber que esta mal", dijo Luna, "Además llame a Cadance hace unos días para probar si ella podía hacerle entrar en razón, pero nada",

-"Y las noticias que nos traen los guardias solo empeoran, nos dicen que los trenes ya no funcionan y que los técnicos que los reparaban se han ido", dijo Cadance, "Pero al menos puedo comunicarme con Shining Armor por medio de cartas mágicas", "Le he escrito que me quedaría por tiempo indefinido hasta que ayudara a mi tia"

-"Es verdad, porque al no haber tren todos los evacuados vienen por el camino de tierra que conduce hacia aca", dijo Rainbow.

-"De veras chicas no quiero decirles esto, pero Canterlot no se pueda dar el lujo de tener refugiados en estos momentos", dijo Luna.

Rainbow y yo nos quedamos sin palabras.

-"Pero porque", pregunto Rainbow.

-"Porque al no haber servicio de trenes, los alimentos tardan mas en llegar, y todos los pegasos disponibles estan trabajando a todas horas para llevar alimentos a las ciudades grandes y eso significa que no habra suficiente comida para todos en la ciudad", dijo Luna.

-"Pero que hay de los dirigibles?", pregunte yo.

-"Me temo que los químicos que los inflaban ya de agotaron y por desgracia los que conocían que químicos se les echaba ya no estan, todos los dirigibles grandes ahora son solo un montón de peso muerto", dijo Luna.

No podía creerlo, todo se estaba desmoronando ante nosotros, al menos Rainbow pude venir con otra cosa.

-"Y bien, hablando de otra cosa, acaso Celestia se encerró en su cuarto o…..", no termino de hablar cuando Luna la interrumpió.

-"Esta abierto, solo es que estábamos a punto de entrar e intentar convencerla de que haga algo", dijo Luna.

-"Pero que estamos esperando, talvez con Twilight acá ella reaccione, no?"

-"Esta bien, esperemos que esta vez la podamos sacar de su trance", dijo Cadance.

Entonces Luna abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con el mismo ambiente dulce y cálido que era la habitación de Celestia, parecía que no había cambiado nada desde que estuve aquí cuando era mas pequeña.

Y entonces la vimos, Celestia estaba en una silla a lado de su cama, mirando fijamente hacia delante.

Y cuando nos acercábamos, empezamos a oír como débilmente decía. " _ **Es solo parte del plan, solo debe esperar, solo debo esperar y todo se solucionara y estará mejor que antes, lo se**_ ", lo repetía una y otra vez.

Además vi que en el suelo a lado de ella estaba mi carta, toda intacta, parecía que ni le habría importado leerla. Entonces cuando estaba mas cerca de ella tome el valor para hablarle.

-"Princesa Celestia, soy yo Twilight", dije toda nerviosa, "Su antigua mejor estudiante, me recuerda", le dije pero ella ni había volteado siquiera para verme, en serio me estaba asustando ahora mismo.

-"Lo vez, ella ni siquiera voltea para vernos, incluso cuando la tocaba, ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada, ni con gritos, ni agua fría y caliente, nada la ha sacado de ese trance"

-"Oh no", dije yo, "Acaso no hay un psicólogo que pueda ayudarla", pregunte.

-"Twilight, psicólogos también entran en la categoría de doctores, y también no estan", dijo Cadance.

-"No, no esto no puede estar pasando", dije yo, "Hay ponys afuera preocupados de porqué de las desapariciones y porque no pueden verla a Celestia", dijo Rainbow.

Luna la miro, "Ah, y por supuesto a usted también princesa Luna", dijo Rainbow avergonzada.

Todas salimos de la habitación y empezamos a regresar hacia la sala del trono.

-"Ahora que", dijo Rainbow.

-"Me temo que si mi hermana no puede cumplir con sus obligaciones, creo que es mi deber de asumir el cargo total por ahora", dijo Luna.

-"Y que les diras a los ciudadanos de porque no estaba atendiendo la princesa Celestia durante todo este tiempo", dije yo.

-"Por desgracia no lo sé, si les digo que esta enferma los ponys estarán muy preocupados, pero si lo oculto solo me miraran como que intento ser la única gobernante de Equestria", dijo Luna.

-"Lamentablemente no tenemos opción, creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad", dije yo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Twilight, porque mientras mas esperan la noticia, mas asustados estarán", dijo Cadance.

-"Esta bien vamos a las puertas del castillo", dijo Luna.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras solo un pensamiento estaba en mi cabeza. De que cosas estaba hablando, planes?, eso solo sacaba mas preguntas que respuestas, pero por ahora ella parece estar sana físicamente y eso al menos es un alivio.

Pero entonces cuando estábamos caminando ya por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la sala del tono, vi como el sol de la mañana empezaba a mostrarse ya con toda su intensidad.

Eso me recordó al instante una pregunta que me ha estado invadiendo desde que amaneció.

-"Princesa Luna, quien ha estado moviendo el sol y la luna?", apenas hice esa pregunta Luna se detuvo al instante y me respondió.

-"Nadie lo ha hecho ahora que recuerdo, he estado tan preocupado por mi hermana que no me acorde de hacerlo", dijo Luna, "Además como esta Celestia ahora, dudo que ella tampoco lo halla echo sus deberes de levantar el sol cada dia"

-"Espera un segundo, el sol y la luna se mueven por si mismo y nadie le extraño eso?" dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas si, pero eso solo causa mas preguntas, u otro ser esta moviendo la luna y el sol", dijo Luna.

-"O ahora Equestria se comporta como el bosque Everfree", dije yo.

-"Creo que eso tendría sentido, por qué las criaturas del bosque Everfrre estaban invadiendo Ponyville", dijo Luna, "Pero eso no responde porque nuestros médicos y especialistas se han ido", dijo Cadance.

Todas nos habíamos detenido a pensarlo, pero al final decidimos que esto era para despues, primero era dar la noticia a Canterlot, luego mandar a varios de los guardias reales para sacar a los monstruos de Ponyville, para luego en enfocarnos en las desapariciones y en la condición de Celestia.

Las 4 llegamos a la entrada al castillo, y sin objeción, las abrieron, y muchos ponys que eran de diferentes escalas sociales entraron a montón.

Muchos haciendo preguntas como, "Que esta pasando", "Porque la princesa Celestia no nos atienden", "Necesito ver a un doctor porque su familia está enferma", o "Porque los medios de transporte no funcionan", y todo detrás de una fila de guardias que estaban deteniendo a la multitud para que no se acercaran tanto a nosotras.

Entonces la princesa Luna fue la que hablo por nosotras.

-"Ciudadanos de Canterlot, me temo decirles que la princesa Celestia…esta incapacitada por el momento", todos en la multitud, incluso los guardias estaban mirándonos con preocupación.

-"Pero no se preocupen, no es nada que ponga en peligro su vida, pero, si la deja con la incapacidad de gobernar correctamente y es por eso que ordeno cerrar las puertas, para asi no la vieran como esta ahora", continuo la princesa Luna, al menos con esas palabras calmo a muchos, pero se veía que aun otros estaban preocupados.

-"Pero no se preocupen ciudadanos, vamos a arreglar todo esto lo mas rápido posible, por el momento los pegasos de toda Equestria están suministrando un servicio de envíos temporal para evitar que haya algún problema de falta de suministros, si quieren enviar alguna carga, vallan al servicio de correo y por favor que sea pequeña dimensiones sus envios.", dijo Luna.

Ya al menos se estaban calmando cada vez mas.

-"Y con lo que respecta a los médicos desaparecidos, estamos haciendo los esfuerzos por encontrarlos, confíen en nosotras", dijo Luna.

La multitud estaba mas calmada ya, y muchos se estaban retirando en estos momentos.

Aunque algunos querían pasar para ver a la princesa Celestia para ver como estaba, era mas que obvio que les tuvimos que rechazar la entrada.

Después de solucionar el asunto de la multitud en la puerta, aun faltaba el envio de tropas para que nos ayuden a despejar Ponyville de los monstruos.

Luna le pidió que trajera a la nueva capitana de la guardia real, era Light Sword, era la que estaba un rango antes de mi hermano, era bastante nueva, pero muy leal, ella era un unicornio con el pelaje blanco y cabello amarillo.

Le ordeno que reúna a 50 de los mejores guardias reales, que iban a luchar contra los monstruos que habían invadido Ponyville.

Ella acepto la orden y se fue corriendo a reunir a los guardias.

Pero el problema eran los refugiados, que iban a pasar con ellos cuando lleguen aca?.

La princesa Luna me aseguro que una vez recuperen Ponyville, algunos guardias reales junto con los refugiados los escoltaran de regreso y con la noticia de que ya recuperado Ponyville y que dejaria a algunos guardias en Ponyville por precaución.

Eso nos alegraba a mí y a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow y yo iríamos junto con la guardia real dentro de unas horas para retomar Ponyville, mientras la princesa Cadance se quedaría aquí para hablar con el resto de mis amigas sobre a donde fuimos.

Luna por el momento estaría viendo cómo solucionar las cosas y ver si había otro problema que talvez no habíamos visto.

Esto iba a ser un dia muy largo.

 **Aquí algunos datos útiles:**

 **No voy a mencionar mucho las vestimentas en plena historia, minimo mencionare como luce un personaje nuevo.**

 **No voy a describir como lucen las Mane Six o las princesas, eso sería un desperdicio de palabras porque vamos, si estas leyendo una historia de MLP: FIM, es obvio que ya sabes como lucen las protagonistas.**

 **La vestimenta es igual a que usan los soldados antiguos de la época de la revolución, unos pantalones blancos y una camisa amarilla y ya en cima la armadura que vemos en la serie, nada del otro mundo.**

 **Las armas que usan los guardias son lanzas y ballestas y hechizos de ataque y defensa si son unicornios.**

 **Las princesas usan para Celestia un vestido blanco puro (obvio) y ya las joyas correspondientes, y Luna y Cadance usan vestidos de sus colores, no son vestidos tan complicados, asi como las actrices serias de algunas películas, no tan reveladoras, porque como sabemos en una época tan atrasada en que ellas estan.**

 **El concepto de trajes muy escotados o que revelen mucha las piernas no son bien vistos alla en Equestria. (AUN)**

 **Y otra cosa, que esta vez no se refiere a la historia, el sistema que te dice cuántos leen la historia es una mierda, y algunos mensajes que me envían me aparece dias despues en algunos casos, pocos son los que me llegan al instante en que escriben.**

 **Esa maldita falla me hizo creer por un momento que nadie leía mis nuevas publicaciones y casi abandono la historia (Además de lo que dije al principio esta es la principal razón de porque no publique nuevo capítulo en varios días), pero si no fuera por unos lectores que me mandaron sus reviews del último capítulo, esta historia no hubiera continuado. (Y yo solo se que los verdaderos lectores se quedan hasta el final, por eso es que se merecen saber mas).**

 **Asi que agradezco en serio a esos chicos o chicas que aun leen mi historia y se preocuparon de porque deje de escribir, y aunque la maldita página no me diga nada de cuantos leen mis capítulos, yo voy a terminarlo, sin importar que solo sea 1 o 1000 que estén leyendo, yo cumpliré mi palabra y lo terminare.**

 **Ahora a seguir otra vez con los capítulos casi diarios, asi que con mi frase de siempre me despido y en serio gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Asi que, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo compañeros que aún hay mucho camino por recorrer.**


	23. Capitulo 22

_**Capítulo 22: Dias malos solo hay en Equestria ahora.**_

 **Punto de vista Twilight.**

Ya era cerca del mediodía y Rainbow Dash y yo, junto con la capitana Light y sus 50 guardias reales estábamos en camino a Ponyville, los que eran pegasos nos llevaron en carruajes a todos para ir lo mas rápido posible.

El viaje fue rápido, pero lo que vimos desde el cielo nos dio un gran alivio, el pueblo estaba mayormente intacto, pero el bosque Everfree estaba al menos la mitad destruida por la batalla entre la osa mayor y lo que al parecer fueron 3 hidras, me quede atónita, no sabía de donde habían salido las otras 2.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendía que a pesar de que una de esas heridas estaba herida de gravedad, aun se movía.

La capitana les dio la orden de atacar a sus guardias unicornio desde los carruajes, mientras que los demás guardias que eran pony tierra y Rainbow Dash y yo aterrizábamos para ver si aun había monstruos que combatir en tierra.

La hidra herida no tuvo oportunidad ante los fuertes hechizos de ataque de los unicornios de la guardia.

Cayo, muerta en el acto con graves quemaduras en su cuerpo, y por lo que podía ver, le salía sangre a montón.

Casi vómito, yo no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta sangre, pero sabíamos que esto solo era el principio, por los sonidos de rugidos que venían del pueblo, esto seria una larga lucha.

Paso unas horas desde que los guardias empezaron a acabar con los monstruos de la zona.

Parecía en si haber mas timberwolves y quimeras atacando, pero aquí en el pueblo no hay muchas, con suerte o por desgracia cuento lo que quedan de apenas 30 timberwolves y 21 quimeras.

Y eso que estamos contando con lo que mis amigas y algunos valientes ponys hicieron mientras evacuábamos.

Donde esta el resto?.

Buscamos por todo las casas del pueblo para si se escondían los demás monstruos, pero sin éxito.

Pero entonces lo recordé, la granja de Applejack.

Llame a la capitana para que fuéramos rápido a Sweet Apple Acres, le dije donde era y por qué ir ahí.

Los únicos seres vivos que quedaban eran los humanos, muy pocos los tenían de mascotas, pero al menos se los llevaron consigo en la evacuación, pero los humanos de Applejack no tuvieron esa suerte.

Cuando llegamos nos recibió una escena que me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida.

Decenas y decenas de quimeras muertas, junto con varios timberwolves destruidos, y en el medio de todo esto varios humanos muertos con excepción de solo 4 lograron sobrevivir.

Estos 4 estaban heridos, por suerte no de gravedad.

Pero con saber que solo 4 humanos salieron con vida no me anima mucho.

Porque Applejack tenia alrededor de 30 trabajadores humanos, todos adultos.

Y estas 4 eran solo hembras humanas.

Me entristeció mucho la escena, ellas estaban en medio de todo esto sentadas en el suelo.

Pero eso si, muchos estábamos sorprendidos de como un puñado de humanos pudo soportar tantos ataques, era digno de admirar si es que en serio los habían eliminado a todos en serio.

Los guardias estuvieron en alerta por si esto era una trampa, no los culpo.

Según lei en un libro de biología hace un tiempo, algunos depredadores eran tan listos como para elaborar trampas asi, era muy cruel pero fascinante a la vez verlo en vivo. Ademas siempre habia la posibilidad de que el responsable de este ataque aparezca para revelar su plan o algo.

Pero sin importar que apareciera mientras ayudábamos a estas humanas, le dije a Rainbow que fuera a buscar unas correas para poder llevarlas con seguridad al granero, que por suerte seguía en pie, no se resistieron cuando le empezamos a poner los collares apenas Rainbow regreso de buscarlos, una vez se dieron cuenta de quienes eramos, Rainbow y yo las empezábamos a llevar al granero sin ninguna queja de parte de ellas, mientras la capitán y los guardias registraban los arrededores.

Aunque eso si el granero estaba con varias marcas de arañazos y de sangre seca en sus paredes.

Era difícil imaginar que solo había pasado medio día desde que estuve aquí.

Aun los preparativos para la fiesta estaban aún en su lugar, los confetis y la pancarta estaban intactos y los aperitivos y la sidra estaban en su sitio.

Y con eso de la comida aun intacta, solo me vino a la mente una pregunta, porque atacaron los monstruos que hasta entonces habían vivido sin problemas dentro del bosque Everfree.

La falta de comida queda fuera en la tabla de posibilidades, pero entonces que podría ser.

Por mientras las humanas al ver la comida, no dudaron en llenarse la boca de comida, se que Applejack no les deja comer dulces muy seguido, pero creo que por esta vez ellas se las han ganado y por mucho.

 **Varios días después del ataque.**

Todos los habitantes de Ponyville regresaban una vez se enteraron de que ya habríamos acabado con todos los monstruos.

Un pequeño escuadrón de la guardia real intercepto a los refugiados antes que llegaran a Canterlot y asi escoltarlos de vuelta a casa.

Creo que es mejor asi, porque en este momento no necesitan saber de todos los problemas que estan ocurriendo en estos momentos.

Los guardias estaban ayudando en llevarse los cuerpos de los monstruos muertos en la zona mas alejada del pueblo.

Asi al menos seria un problema menos cuando regresaran todos a volver con su vida normal.

Aunque con lo que esta pasando ahora mismo en toda Equestria, me pregunto si esto sera posible.

Apenas llegaron mis demás amigas y Spike que por suerte estaba sano y salvo, gracias a la creadora por eso, nos alegramos de que esta odisea hubiera terminado.

Aunque para Applejack no seria muy buenas noticias.

Le conté como sus humanos habían resistido los ataques, pero que solo 4 habrían sobrevivido, esto le entristeció pero al menos le di una pizca de alegría al decirle que su granja en si estaba intacta y muchos de los cuerpos fueron…..limpiados de la zona.

Ella me agradeció por la buena noticia pero en si veía en su cara que a pesar de eso aún le dolía haber perdido a tantos buenos humanos, pues después de todo ella los trataba con mucho respeto, no me sorprende que esos humanos lucharon para defenderla a ella y a su familia.

Pero apenas termine de hablar con Applejack unos guardias reales me estaban buscando, tenían un mensaje de la princesa Luna, que decía una buena y una mala noticia.

 _La buena noticia era:_ que a pesar de todo el caos por la falta de transporte y gobernantes en algunas ciudades, algunas ciudades lo manejan muy bien.

 _La mala noticia era;_ Que la nación está en quiebra absoluta, no queda absolutamente nada en las arcas de ninguna ciudad y la capital, y para empeorar las cosas se les esta debiendo dinero a los que hacen servicios públicos y a la guardia real, además de que muchos de los que se encargaban de mantener los impuestos también habían desaparecido, pero eso si, ella trataría lo mejor posible de manejar esto.

No lo pude creer, como podíamos estar en quiebra, se suponía que éramos una de las naciones más ricas del mundo y ahora estábamos en quiebra, no lo podía creer.

Habría alguna mala noticia que falta por pasar?. Pregunte a los cielos.

 **Mes 10 despues de la revolución en el reino Cebrican.**

 **Ponyville, Equestria.**

 **Punto de vista de Twilight.**

La princesa Celestia parecía no mejorar, mas bien a pesar de todo este tiempo seguía repitiendo la misma frase, no importa que tanto algunos trataron de ayudarla, no mejoro.

Ademas en estos meses han sido una ruina para el resto de Equestria, los pegasos de Clausdale, que trabajaban en la fabrica del clima se pusieron en huelga por no recibir paga alguna, Luna trato de convencerlos de que volviera a trabajar pero sin ningún resultado y eso era igual para los miembros de la guardia real que vigilaban las fronteras y otras ciudades que no eran Canterlot, Luna no tuvo mas remedio que permitirles cobrar a las ciudades y granjas por sus servicios, los empleados de la fabrica del clima aceptaron, igual que muchos se los guardias reales que se volvieron mercenarios, era una lastima eso, pero no se les culpa mucho, despues de todo algunos tienen familias que alimentar.

Pero en vez de mejorar las cosas, solo empeoraban, las naves que venían a comerciar con nosotros dejaron de venir, y como en este momento no habia tiempo o dinero para investigar el porqué, la razón era de que al no haber productos con que comerciar, muchos empezaron a perder sus trabajos, el desempleo cada vez era mas elevado y mas esos ponys se preocupaban de obtener dinero para traer comida a casa, que buscar la razón de porque no venían los barcos.

Y no ayudo que al no haber médicos de verdad en ninguna parte, los enfermos se acumulaban y la cantidad de ponys que no podían realizar sus respectivos trabajos escaseaban.

Y aunque los de la fabrica del clima daban nubes de lluvia a los que pagaban, debo decir que solo lo hacían a los granjeros, porque en si las ciudades al no contar con dinero no podían pagar ningun servicio climático, tuvimos un invierno sin nieve, porque al parecer para ahorrar sus costos tuvieron que evitarse realizar el proceso de hacer los copos de nieve.

Los robos no tardaron en aparecer, algunos ponys que habían perdido sus trabajos se habían rebajado a realizar estos actos, muchos robos se quedaban sin castigos por la falta de guardias.

Pero lo irónico era que al no haber muchos que quieran contratar mercenarios, muchos guardias reales se habían convertido en los ladrones que se quedaban impunes.

Equestria se caía a pedazos.

Las granjas en toda Equestria apenas se mantienen, Applejack me conto que varios de sus primos tuvieron que contratar mercenarios por los constantes robos que tenían, ya que casi no podían confiar en los ponys de sus comunidades.

Toda la paz y armonía que Celestia había traído se estaba desmoronando ante mis ojos.

Al menos los guardias reales de Canterlot, al menos una pequeña parte de ellos que eran al menos unos 200 se habían quedado para ayudarla.

Ellos eran los mas leales a Equestria, asi que Luna al menos intento buscar con que pagarles, ella les dio las joyas que habían en su tiara, su misma tiara y zapatos reales, muchas pinturas valiosas y las armas sobrantes que quedaban en el arsenal, ademas de que si no podían pagar sus casas o apartamentos, se podían quedar en el mismo castillo con sus familias.

Era muy penoso para ella gobernar con ropa muy simple, ella hasta habia dado su vestido para pagarle a los pocos guardias reales que se trabajaban pon tan poco.

Pero habia algo curioso en todo esto, la elite de Canterlot, seguía como si nada, ellos eran los únicos que pudieron soportar la quiebra general del reino, pero eso si todos se mantuvieron ciegos y sordos ante las necesidades de los demas, esa actitud por desgracia no cambio en estos tiempos de crisis.

Ademas la comida en las ciudades era muy costosa porque costaba traerlas de las granjas.

Pero aun con toda Equestria se cae a pedazos, el único lugar que mas o menos lo resiste esta crisis es aquí en Ponyville, al tener tantas granjas cerca, la comida no costaban tanto, había muy pocos negocios que no se relacionaran a la comida o a los servicios, asi que el desempleo no era tan pronunciado, ademas como Applejack necesitaba ayuda extra los ponys desempleados no dudaron en ir a trabajar con ella.

Y gracias a eso estábamos bien, por ahora.

Yo estuve todo este tiempo investigando por la princesa Luna la causa de todas estas desapariciones.

Al ver todo el caos que pasaba a nuestro alrededor mi primera sospecha fue Discord, pero al hacer que Fluttershy lo llamara para interrogarle el de veras estaba sorprendido con todo.

Él dijo que su caos no era en esencia así toda triste, aburrida e incluso no queria que nadie muriera, que el caos que le gustaba realizar era algo mas activa, algo que le causara gracia y se viera divertida ante muchos.

Además de mencionar que estaba extrañamente más débil, bueno el no dijo eso de que se sentía débil, más bien yo lo sentía, sentía que el poder que emanaba de él no era ni la mitad de lo que él tiene normalmente, era extraño incluso para él.

Decidí creerle por ahora, porque en si él tenía razón, el nunca intento matar a nadie, asi que por ahora el tenía el beneficio de la duda.

Un mañana, ya pasado mas de 9 meses desde el ataque del Everfree a Ponyville, Rainbow Dash vio desde su casa en las nubes algo lejos por las vías del tren del sur, venian una gran cantidad de ponys y humanos, ademas de un monton de carretas cubiertas con mantas, ella vio que muchos parecían muy cansados.

Ella voló lo más rápido posible para avisarnos a todas nosotras para ir y reunirnos en la estación del tren, yo no dude en ir, porque en si, si estos eran refugiados de algún pueblo cercano que no soporto la crisis, merecían toda la ayuda que podrían necesitar, puede que el resto de las ciudades y pueblos se estén corrompiendo pero yo al menos tratare de que aquí, en Ponyville aun se mantengan los buenos valores que toda Equestria compartía alguna vez.

Las 6 nos reunimos en la estación del tren, le dije a Spike que se quedara en la casa de Rarity, y que en caso de problemas, mande una carta a la princesa Luna, por si algo malo llegara a desencadenarse.

Espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso.

Esperamos un poco de tiempo hasta que llegaran.

Apenas pude ver cómo eran, vi que muchos vestían de trajes formales, ademas de que al parecer todos ellos sostenían unos tubos muy largos en sus manos, eran muy extrañas y las llevaban de manera muy amenazante, serian armas talvez?.

Pude además notar que muchos de los humanos que traían eran hembras, ademas de que muchas de ellas llevaban algo parecido a lencería.

Acaso estos ponys usaban como sus compañeras sexuales a estas humanas?.

No era muy raro que pasara eso aca en Ponyville, muchas yeguas o sementales lo hacían en secreto según me contaba Rarity, pero verlo en público a plena luz del dia y que usaran lencería mayormente destinada para yeguas, eso era extraño.

Pude ver ademas de que muchos de sus humanos mayormente estaban ocupados arrastrando las carretas, la carga estaba cubierta con una manta.

Eso no me decía nada bueno.

Y entonces cuando ya llegaron a la estación, muchos de los ponys que estaban con esos tubos extraños se detuvieron mirándonos hacia nosotras y entonces uno de ellos se me acerco, el parecía imponente, él era más alto que nosotras, no tan alto como la princesa Celestia, pero eso si casi tan alto como Luna, era un unicornio, su pelaje era negro y su cabello rojo. Él se acercó específicamente a mí, porque en esencia estaba al frente de todas, y me hablo.

-"Tu eres la líder de este pueblo"; dijo con una voz grave y amenazante, debo decir que su voz si sonaba muy intimidante, no me sorprende porque parece ser el líder de este grupo, al parecer.

-"En realidad yo soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle y no, no soy la líder del pueblo, pero si la alcaldesa necesita ayuda con algo, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar"; le dije algo nerviosa, y le dije mas o menos la verdad, porque en si estaba ayudando en averiguar que estaba pasando para solucionar las cosas pero por desgracia aun no tenia suerte.

-"Asi que una princesa que es ayudante, que extraño", dijo aun en su voz amenazante, "Pero si en parte eres la que ayuda a gobernar aquí en este pueblo, déjame que me presente y le diga porque estamos aqui", dijo de una manera más elegante pero aun asi con su voz grave no ayudaba mucho, "Mi nombre es Blood Moon, y he venido aquí con mis colegas aquí atrás mío desde **muy lejos",** hizo especial enfoque en lo de muy lejos, "Yo soy el líder de mi organización y he venido a hablar de negocios, que estoy seguro que beneficiarían enormemente a tu pueblo", dijo finalmente.

-"Y de que negocios estamos hablando exactamente?", pregunte, mis amigas estaban en silencio atrás mio también esperando para saber si son una amenaza o no.

-"Es la venta de unos productos que traerán felicidad a sus vidas", dijo Blood, que era un nombre muy espeluznante si me preguntan, "La primera como puede ver es un servicio muy especial, las humanas o humanos aquí presentes fueron criados para una sola cosa, ofrecer placer sexual al cliente, por un pequeño precio claro", el dijo como si fuera algo normal, esto era algo que se hace en privado y lo quiere ofrecer como si fuera un simple caramelo.

Entonces el les dijo a sus colegas, que trajeran los últimos dos productos que tenían para ofrecer, en uno de sus vagones.

-Apenas se los trajeron el me los mostro, el primero que me enseño era algo parecido a un plato de cerámica con un polvo blanco en su centro, entonces el dijo, "Este segundo que ves aca es una droga que al inhalarse, te ayuda a relajarte, y hacerte olvidar por un momento lo horrible que es la vida", entonces en seguida me dio el plato y me mostro esta vez algo que parecía una botella de vidrio con un contenido que no podía ver bien que era, "Este es nuestro último producto, esta bebida es conocida por dar una sensación de embriaguez que te ayuda a relajarte y a ver las cosas de otro modo", y apenas termino de decirme eso, el me entrego también la botella y me dijo, "Ahora si quieres, puedes hacer la prueba, esto que te di, es una muestra gratis, si quieres mas tendrás ya que pagar".

No sabía que decir ante todo esto, todo esto era muy extraño, ademas yo sentía que estos no podían ser solo comerciantes verdad, aquí hay algo mas.

-"Los voy a probar luego, gracias por el regalo por cierto, pero creo que usted esta aquí, no solo para vendernos estos productos no es cierto", pregunte, a la vez que les daba el polvo y la bebida a Rarity que estaba atrás mio, y que al parecer, ella estaba mas distraída en admirar sus elegantes trajes que poner atención a la conversación, por suerte Applejack se dio cuenta de esto y entonces se los entregue a ella.

-"Bien, parece que eres una pony muy astuta", dijo con un poco mas de seriedad, aunque con su tono de voz eso no era un problema, "Bien te lo diré, nosotros ademas de vender nuestros productos, también buscamos un lugar donde asentarnos porque nuestro viaje fue muy largo y algo turbulento".

-"Como que algo turbulento y despues de todo de donde vienen en realidad", pregunte.

-"Bueno digamos que tuvimos que luchar para venir a su nación desde nuestro antigua hogar, el reino Aztecolt", dijo Blood.

Espera que, Aztecolt.

-"Que paso para que tuvieran que venir hasta aca, porque según vi en el mapamundi, Aztecolt esta muy lejos como para venir hasta aca a pie", pregunte.

-"Te dire una pequeña pony, nosotros somos lo que seguro ustedes llamarían, refugiados, porque en esencia tuvimos que huir de nuestro hogar porque fue invadido por los Cebricans", dijo Blood.

Espera que, invadido, por Cebras, ademas según lei, los Aztecolt eran primitivos que apenas tenían casas para vivir, pero aquí, si estos dicen la verdad de que vienen de alla, entonces ahora hay mas preguntas que respuestas, porque las cebras, según me dijo Zecora cuando iba a visitarla, todo antes del ataque, me contaba que su pueblo vivía de la tierra y no tenia muchas cosas, pero ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Zecora desde hace mucho tiempo, mas bien no se si ella salio con vida del ataque o no.

Ahhhhhhh, muchas preguntas!.

Ninguna respuesta!.

-"Estas seguro al respecto amigo, porque teníamos una amiga cebra que nos a seguro que ellos eran muy pasivos", dijo Rainbow Dash al ver que yo estaba aun paralizada por la cantidad de cosas que rondaban en mi cabeza.

-"Señorita, usted vivio con alguien que los iba a traicionar tarde o temprano, porque lo que mi abuelo me conto, las cebras son de doble cara, ellos solo buscan su satisfacción", dijo con algo de rabia en su voz Blood.

-"Quiero saber algo, juras decir la verdad sobre los Cebricans y de que ustedes en verdad son del reino Aztecolt", le dije yo a Blood.

-"Señorita, le juro que es la verdad, y si no me cree ya es su problema", contesto Blood.

-"Y bien Applejack, dice la verdad", le dije yo a Applejack.

SI alguien podía decir que alguien miente, es ella.

-"Twilight, no se como decirte esto, pero estos ponys dicen la verdad, no hay duda de eso", dijo Applejack.

Yo estaba sin palabras, todo lo que conocía de los reinos Cebrican y Aztecolt no eran ciertos, pero espera, dijo algo de una invasión no.

-"Oye por si acaso, no sabes nada si han invadido otros reinos", le pregunte a Blood.

-"Estas bromeando no es cierto", dijo el, mientras que movia la cabeza en señal de que no bromeaba, "Bien no me sorprende de veras, esto lo sabe muy pocos ponys, uno de mis subordinados de mas bajo nivel estaba infiltrado en el palacio real, y el escucho la conversación que tenia un emisario de los cebricans y el rey, el pudo escuchar en secreto, que ellos ya habían estado en los demás reinos, que solo les faltaba Aztecolt y Equestria", dijo el.

-"Y eso no es todo, parece que tienen algo muy especial preparado para Equestria, porque cuando estabamos huyendo de ellos, y estabamos ya cerca de la frontera de Equestria, nos dejaron de perseguir y se fueron no mas, pero no antes que uno de ellos se parara y nos dijera:"

" _ **No se pongan cómodos en Equestria, porque después de todo este sera el próximo lugar al que vendremos"**_

Mire a Applejack para ver si decía la verdad, lo único que hizo ella fue asentir ante eso, estaba impactada, ahora no solo tendríamos que preocuparnos por la crisis económica y social que esta pasando en Equestria, y ahora una próxima invasión a suceder, no se que decir.

-"Y señorita, nos podemos quedar o no", dijo Blood.

-Yo busque las fuerzas para responder y dije, "Si pueden quedarse, si es cierto que sus productos nos beneficiaran, son totalmente bienvenidos a quedarse", conteste.

-"No se arrepentirá de esto señorita, ahora si nos pudiera señalar donde esta el terreno mas abierto para poder plantar las plantas de las cuales extraemos la droga y la bebida", dijo el con un poco mas de elegancia.

-"No hay problema, tenemos unas dos casas cerca del bosque que estan desocupadas, ademas esa parte del bosque, como esta todos los arboles derribados, con un poco de limpieza sera un perfecto campo para cultivar", conteste una vez mas.

-"Mejor aún, podemos construir un pequeño fuerte para no atraer a los ladrones y a la vez unas pequeñas cabañas para nuestro servicio extra", dijo el.

-"Eh quiero saber todo esos productos no son para pequeños verdad", pregunte con un poco de curiosidad al repecto.

-"Nuestros productos son para ponys con dinero, no nos importa que edad tengan", dijo el, "Además con nuestros propios guardaespaldas personales no habrá nadie que si quiera piense en llevarse algo gratis", dijo mientras señalaba a sus demás colegas, yo al no saber si eran seguros para los pequeños, eso me preocupaba y solo queria seguir preguntando sobre eso, pero entonces Rainbow dijo.

-"Si son tus guardias, donde estan sus armas, porque en si solo veo que sostienen unos patéticos tubos largos", dijo Rainbow.

-"Estos señorita de pelos de arcoíris, son armas que disparan proyectiles, el que lo invento produjo tantos como pudo, pero por desgracia desapareció, pero al menos aun teníamos sus planos y lo producimos tanto como pudimos, estas armas pueden matas a cualquiera a un rango mayor de 200 metros", dijo como si nada.

-"Haber quiero ver si es verdad que hace daño alguno esa cosa, haber dispara a algo", dijo Rainbow.

-"Esta bien tu lo pediste", entonces el le hizo una señas a uno de sus colegas y este levanto su arma y le apunto a un humano macho que estaba a 20 metros de el, parecia que estaba herido.

Entonces sucedió.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y luego una pequeña nube de humo salía del arma, y entonces ahí estaba el humano muerto de un gran agujero en la cabeza.

Fluttershy y Rarity se desmayaron al verlo, Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie se quedaron en shock.

Yo, solo lo veía al humano muerto y a su colega con el arma, solo unas palabras se me vinieron a la cabeza.

Por la creadora, que tipos de ponys han tenido que venir justo aquí.

-"Y bien si no hay mas preguntas", "Vamos muchachos hay muchachos que hay mucho que hacer!", les grito a sus colegas mientras les hacia señas para que siguieran.

Nosotras no dijimos nada y dejamos que ellos hicieran lo que tenían que hacer.

En ese momento vi que eran cientos lo que habia en su grupo, conte hasta 400 ponys y alrededor de 50 humanos, en ese momento no le quise preguntar nada mas, porque si lo ofendia, yo solo sabia que lo íbamos a pagar muy caro, porque algo me decía que si nos hubiéramos presentado ante ellos de forma agresiva, talvez no podríamos estar aquí de pie en estos momentos.

No podía llamar a Luna para que viniera, estos ponys eran muy peligrosos y la guardia real muy reducida era mucho el riesgo, y aunque me duela admitirlo, es mejor que estén de nuestro lado y no en contra porque con las cosas como está.

Ademas si es cierto que sus productos nos beneficiaran, no puedo decir no ante eso, porque en si, parece que un si, era la única respuesta que ellos querían escuchar.

Por el momento voy a tratar de averiguar mas de ellos, aprender si tienen debilidades o no, porque si es que en serio suponen una amenaza, mas que una solución, creo que es mejor estar preparadas para lo peor.

Pero al menos nos trajeron algo de veras valioso, una pista de lo que estaba pasando.

Solo tendríamos que esperar para confirmarlo, porque si lo que dicen es cierto, los Cebricans vendrán pronto, y talvez solo talvez se respondan todas nuestras preguntas.

 **Hola a todos la demora para traer este capítulo fue traído por: la película de Star Wars y los exámenes finales de mi universidad.**

 **Pero en fin dejando afuera esas excusas aquí les traigo otros datos útiles:**

 **La edad de las Mane Six: Twilight tiene 22, Rainbow Dash 21, Pinkie Pie 20, Rarity 21, Fluttershy 21 y Applejack 22. Spike tiene 14.**

 **La vestimenta del grupo de Blood es de los mafiosos del siglo XX, y si ellos son los mafiosos que huyeron a Equestria.**

 **Sus armas son mosquetes parecidos a los usados en la guerra civil USA.**

 **Su droga es enteramente hecha de las hojas de una planta única y su bebida es parecida al whisky.**

 **Ellos también usan bits como dinero.**

 **Y aquí un último aviso, esta historia ya va a acabar, pero no se preocupen va a tener su secuela, una enfocada en otros protagonistas pero creo que igual les va a gustar.**

 **Así que no se preocupen mis fieles lectores, esto aun no es el final, es solo el comienzo de una gran saga.**

 **Asi que sin robarles mucho tiempo, solo les digo que no se olviden de dejar su comentario.**

 **Y ahora señoras y señores hasta el próximo capítulo, hasta luego compañeros.**


	24. Capitulo 23

_**Capítulo 23: La esperanza es lo último que se debe perder**_

 **Punto de vista, Twilight Sparkle.**

Aquí van mis apuntes de lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo que estos ponys de Aztecolt llegaron hace mas de un año.

Y lo que he podido averiguar es…..

Que todo señala que estos ponys no los perseguían porque si.

Para empezar, las muestras gratis que me dieron cuando llegaron decidí investigarla si era segura para el consumo.

Tarde varios días pero al final después de investigarlo en varios de los libros que aun tenia, y a la vez ver de que tipo de planta provenían, solo puedo decir con seguridad una cosa.

Definitivamente ningún libro tiene ninguna información sobre ellas, repase todos los libros sobre botánica, biología e incluso sobre mitologías, pero nada, era tan frustrante.

Le mande una carta sobre estas sustancias; sin decirle aun quienes eran los que me lo dieron porque aun no sabía que tan peligrosos podían llegar a ser en realidad; para haber si podía saber sin eran seguras o no.

Pero para mi decepción, ella tampoco sabía.

Pasaban las semanas y el desempleo en Ponyville había desaparecido, la razón, muchos de los desempleados, ahora trabajan para el Sr. Blood, como guardaespaldas o simples granjeros, según escuche ellos pagaban muy bien, pero eso si, si les intentaban robar, ellos quebrarían las piernas y los brazos del ladrón, ellos hacían su propia justicia, a su manera.

Incluso lograron intimidar a los pegasos de Clausdale, para que les trajera la lluvia casi, sin pagar nada, además de rumores, de que se estaban apoderando en secreto de la fábrica para ser ellos los que manejaran el clima, algunos no lo creían cierto, pero algo en mi interior me decía que era verdad.

Sus sustancias estaban al alcance de todos los ponys, por suerte los pequeños no tuvieron la suerte de obtener esos productos, doy gracias a la creadora por eso, pero por desgracia los adultos no.

Otra cosa que ofrecían ellos era el sexo con humanos, que al parecer eso fue su fuente de ganancias principal, era lo que les traía más bits y a un número mayor de Ponys, y no había señal de que parara.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos meses, ya sus plantas donde extraían sus productos ya habían crecido y ya podían producir mas, ellos se atrevieron a literalmente expandirse atreves de Equestria a vender sus productos y la idea pagar por sexo con humanos.

Y lo curioso de todo esto, es que el crimen en Equestria bajo, pero no porque los ladrones hayan decidido dejarlo o cambiar, era porque los subordinados de Blood, habían matado a varios de ellos, a sangre fría.

El mensaje les quedo claro a los ladrones que querían intentar oponerse, "Únanse a nosotros o mueran", esos ladrones se unieron a él y su organización cada vez creció mas y mas.

Incluso nos enteramos de que era verdad lo de la infiltración en Clausdale, ellos se convirtieron en los nuevos dueños.

Al menos no les subieron los precios a los granjeros, pero eso si, empezó a llamar la atención de la princesa Luna.

Luna iba a mandar a un escuadrón de los pocos guardias que aun seguían con ella al enterarse de que Blood tomo Clausdale.

Pero la convencí de que no lo hiciera, la captura o muerte de el, lo haría un mártir, además de que talvez otro lo reemplazaría.

Y la razón era muy simple, el al eliminar el crimen y traer nuevas fuentes de trabajo, literalmente el esta creando una nueva Equestria, donde el sea el amo, por desgracia yo me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.

Los pobladores de otras ciudades lo apoyaban por dar los trabajos y acabar con el crimen, ademas de las sustancias que trajo para ellos, la mayoría de la población se volvió adicta a sus productos.

Es por esa la razón de que acabarlo ahora con los pocos recursos que teníamos seria inútil.

Pero al menos le di una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Los Cebricans vendrían en cualquier momento para capturarlo y le dije a la princesa de que ellos serán nuestra mejor esperanza para salvar Equestria, y aunque le explique la razón de porque creía eso y de que ellos talvez eran los causantes de esto en primer lugar

Ella acepto de que talves, ellos eran nuestra posible salvación o nuestra posible perdición.

Para ser sincera, a estas alturas no se que pensar.

 **2 años después de la revolución en el reino Cebrican.**

 **Ponyville, Equestria.**

 **Punto de vista de Twilight**

Ya casi a pasado 2 años desde que toda Equestria se empezó a desmoronar, ahora que queda?.

Toda Equestria, incluso el Imperio de Cristal, esta bajo su dominio, mas bien Cadance y mi hermano Shining Armor, tuvieron que irse, porque en esencia, el señor Blood los obligo, literalmente solo le dio 2 opciones, dejar el reino o morir defendiéndolo.

Por desgracia, con la crisis económica, no tenían guardias, mayormente voluntarios, sus voluntarios huyeron apenas el enorme ejercito de mercenarios que habia creado, todos, con sus armas de fuego, porque al tener control casi total, el hizo que modificaran muchas de las fabricas que habia en Equestria, para asi aumentar sus suministros de armas y hasta explosivos. (Es obvio que se prepara para defenderse de los Cebricans)

Mi hermano y Cadance no tuvieron mas opción de ir a Canterlot con Luna, Canterlot era la única ciudad que se resistía a Blood, irónicamente toda la elite de Canterlot al saber que su estilo de vida iba a acabar, y que Blood les quitaría todo lo que tienen, usaron los mercenarios que ellos tenían para su protección, para confiscar todos los productos del señor Blood.

Es irónicamente que la elite de Canterlot este haciendo por fin lo correcto, aunque sea por la razón equivocada.

El señor Blood era visto como el salvador de Equestria, en muchas partes, aunque mayormente los que lo veian asi, eran los que eran muy adictos a sus drogas.

Pero ademas el señor Blood no solo cambio la economía para que funcionara a su beneficio y lo volviera poderoso.

Cambio ademas la forma de pensar de muchos ponys, mas bien las drogas y el exceso de alcohol, los habia vuelto a muchos mas pasivos e incluso manipulables, no era de extrañar que muchos de las mas grandes adictos fueron puestos como mercenarios y que sean pagados con sus drogas.

Ademas esto causo que el índice de natalidad subiera enormemente, porque muchas yeguas eran adictas a sus drogas y para obtenerlas ofrecían su cuerpo a cambio, no importaba si las dejaba embarazadas.

El nivel de peligrosidad que tenia esa droga no afectaba para nada su cuerpo, mas bien esa bebida alcohólica ayudaba con la cura de algunas enfermedades.

La peligrosidad que tenia era al nivel psicológico, porque causaba un nivel de extrema dependencia hacia ella, eso hacia que los ponys adictos que no habían recibido su dosis en un tiempo, lo hacia un pony muy irritable y potencialmente peligroso.

Ademas de cambios de humor muy notables.

Nadie podía hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera nosotras, porque esto no es un simple villano que podemos derrotarlo rápidamente y todo volverá a la normalidad en seguida.

Todo lo malo que ha hecho aun seguirá en Equestria por mucho tiempo y sin una manera de saber como volver a como todo era antes, todo lo malo volverá a empezar, de una forma u otra.

Por lo menos mis amigas no sucumbieron ante esas sustancias, y eso para mi era suficiente.

Aunque no se podría decir que no estuvimos roses con ellos.

Rainbow al no haber ya Wonderbolts porque se disolvieron por la crisis economica, ella estaba muy triste por ello, pero eso no la desanimo, ella solo siguió entrenando para cuando volvieran a reunirse, (Ella aun tenia esperanza de que todo volverá a como era antes) pero ella se metía de vez en cuando en algunas peleas con los mercenarios, por suerte nada serio, y la razón, es porque le pedían cada rato que se unieran a ellos la paga era buena y que trabajaría menos, ella no seria comprada tan fácilmente, ella aun era leal a Equestria, no a Blood, lo siento Blood pero con Rainbow Dash su lealtad esta un bien puesta en Equestria.

Luego un caso diferente era Pinkie Pie, ella a pesar de que sabia que eran muchos de ellos malos, ella los trataba de animar a muchos de sus mercenarios para que escogieran el camino del bien, ella si hizo un buen trabajo con muchos de ellos, mas bien gracias a Pinkie mucho de lo que se que hicieron alrededor de toda Equestria es gracia a algunos de ellos que se hicieron como informantes, no eran lo suficientemente cambiados como para desafiar a Blood e unirse a nosotros, pero al menos era algo toda la información que nos daban.

Rarity a pesar de no gustarle para nada su estilo de vida de los mercenarios del señor Blood, ella no se pudo resistir mucho a su estilo al vestir, mas bien ella hizo muy buenos diseños de trajes basándose en lo que llevaba vestido el mismo Blood, incluso el estaba tan fascinado con las nuevas versiones de sus trajes que el mismo le compro a precio completo y hasta le ofreció a Rarity traerle materiales de primera para que siga diseñando trajes, Rarity acepto porque en si se alegraba que al menos estos malos ponys estaban interesados en la moda, ademas de que ella estaba siempre encantada con los modales del señor Blood, puede que el sea el pony que este dominando toda Equestria, pero según me dijo Rarity, el si es un verdadero caballero con las damas y muy guapo además.

No me podía creer eso al principio, pero en esencia en parte tiene algo de razón, porque el en ningun momento se mostró muy agresivo con nosotras cuando lo conocimos por primera vez, incluso fue muy cortes y educado, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, si es muy bien parecido.

Applejack siempre tenia roses con el señor Blood, porque en esencia, sus mercenarios venían para comprarles directamente sus manzanas a ella, Applejack no confiaba para nada en Blood, igual que yo, pero en si ella tenia que aceptar sus bits, porque a la vez tenia una granja que mantener y el era su mayor cliente y sin el ella perdería su granja, ademas según Applejack, sus ofertas en serio eran razonables, hasta incluso le regalo a varios humanos como muestra de amistad.

Para alguien que reparte drogas que destruyen todas las buenas virtudes de todos los ponys, el es alguien bien portado con nosotras.

La pregunta es porque solo fue bueno con nosotras?.

Aunque la respuesta no me fue tan difícil de responder, porque al ver que roses tenia Flutteshy con el señor Blood era algo evidente.

Fluttershy al ser la única que tenia conocimiento sobre el cuidado de los animales y seres humanos, ella resulto ser alguien muy valiosa para el señor Blood.

A ella se le pidió que atendiera a los humanos que estaban enfermos o heridos para que asi el asesinato de ese humano en la parada del tren no se repitiera de nuevo, ella obviamente tenia miedo de trabajar con ellos, pero ella al final encontró el valor de trabajar con ellos, porque según me dijo ella, ella no podía permitirse saber que un ser vivo sufre y ella no hace nada al respecto y que lo dolería mucho saber que talvez otros humanos no pudieran ser salvados antes de que se los mate por solo pensar que ya no pueden ser curados.

Ella al final estaba feliz de ayudar a los humanos, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Hay esa era la razón de porque nos trataba bien a todas, porque el sabe que si se va su único veterinario, su negocio mas rentable, correría peligro, el en serio es peligrosamente inteligente, solo espero que todas podamos resistir un poco mas para que esto termine, aunque con todo este tiempo que paso desde que ellos llegaron, me pregunto si los Cebricans en serio van a venir.

Pero en fin, una simple mañana decidimos reunirnos cerca del lago para almorzar para asi olvidar todo lo que pasa y animarnos, solo Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack (Que consiguió algo de tiempo para acompañarnos), Spike y yo.

Solo un momento de paz para todas nosotras.

Ya en el lago, ya todas reunidas para almorzar.

-"Y Twilight, alguna noticia de Canterlot", dijo Rarity.

-"La última noticia que me mandaron fue que aun no han visto intentos de Blood, por tomar Canterlot", conteste.

-"Yo se que no va a mandar ningun ataque a Canterlot", dijo Rainbow.

-"Como lo sabes?", pregunte.

-"Simple, cuando me pelee con uno de sus mercenarios, uno que en serio se creía la gran cosa, decidimos apostar, si yo ganaba me contestaba algunas preguntas, pero si el ganaba yo me unia a ellos", dijo Rainbow.

-"Oh, oh, y entonces ganastes", pregunto Pinkie.

-"Es obvio que si, le pregunte si Blood queria conquistar Canterlot, pero el me dijo que no porque en estos momentos no le interesa conquistarla", dijo Rainbow.

-"Y estas seguro que decía la verdad querida", dijo Rarity.

-"Si hubieran visto como quedo, les aseguro que no tenia motivos para mentir", dijo Rainbow.

Me quede intrigada, porque sera que Blood no querra conquistar Canterlot, el no le importo tomar toda Equestria.

-"Oye Twilight, aun crees que los Cebricans van a venir", dijo Fluttershy algo nerviosa.

-"A estas alturas, no lo se muy bien", dije algo desanimada, "Porque lo preguntas?"

-"Bueno….es que escuche una cosa mientras estaba en su base atiendo a sus humanos", dijo Fluttershy, "Escuche que el ha estado muy nervioso y algo paranoico"

-"Como que muy nervioso y paranoico?", pregunte intrigada.

-"Es que escuche que el ya dejo de salir de su casa, ademas que le pidió a muchos de sus mejores mercenarios quedarse aca en Ponyville", dijo Fluttershy, "Es como si le tuviera miedo a algo"

-Con lo que me acaba de decir se me vino una sonrisa a la boca, "Asi que es por eso que no quiere ni pensar tomar Canterlot, el le tiene miedo a los Cebricans, y el se esta preparando para cuando lleguen", dije en voz alta.

-"Y que tiene que ver el hecho de que se este ocultando, y el no querer conquistar Canterlot aun", dijo Rainbow.

-"Es muy simple si lo piensas bien, el no quiere que sus fuerzas estén ocupadas en plena invasión, justo cuando los Cebricans aparezcan, mas bien el quiere que todas sus fuerzas estén en listas y preparadas cuando ellos lleguen", conteste.

-"Pero aún no sabemos cuándo van a llegar Twilight, por lo que sabemos, ellos podrían llegar mañana, o en 10 años", dijo Rainbow.

Todas estaban de acuerdo con Rainbow.

-"Si pero eso nos da una ventaja por mientras", conteste.

Todas me miraron raro.

-"Y cual es querida", dijo Rarity antes que todas.

-"Muy simple, aprovechando que todos sus mercenarios estan ocupados, tratar de ir al reino Aztecolt y pedir ayuda de los Cebricans que es casi seguro que estén ahí", conteste.

-"Pero Twilight, que pasa si Blood quiere eso, que este buscando ese momento en que nosotras no estamos, las únicas que pueden informarle a Luna de los avances de sus mercenarios y el asi pueda invadir por sorpresa Canterlot", dijo Applejack.

-"Pero que mas podemos hacer Applejack", dijo Rainbow, "No es como nuestra solución caiga del cielo".

Y en eso Pinkie Pie se empieza a tener a actuar extraño, parece que le esta dando su Pinkie sentido mas fuerte hasta ahora, y parece que va a ser algo importante.

Cuando se calmo, nosotras preocupadas le preguntamos.

-"Pinkie que fue eso, estas bien", pregunte.

-"Si estoy bien", respondio, "Pero solo estoy preocupado por una cosa" dijo Pinkie.

-"Que cosa Pinkie", todas dijimos.

-"Solo me pregunto de donde sacare tantos pasteles que digan bienvenido a Equestria", dijo Pinkie.

Nosotras nos quedamos preguntándonos que queria decir con eso, pero no paso mucho tiempo a penas escuchamos un sonido extraño.

Entonces todas empezamos a ver de dónde venía el ruido y lo que vimos nos dejó con la boca abierta.

El cielo en el horizonte estaba repleto de extrañas cosas voladoras, no eran decenas ni centenas eran miles de esas cosas, y todas emitían ese extraño ruido.

Veíamos como aterrizaban en varios lugares, incluso como muchos de ellos se dirigían directamente a Canterlot, pero antes de hacer si quiera algo, una de esas cosas habia aterrizado cerca nuestro, y entonces uno de sus lados se abrió como si fuera una ala de un ave y de ahí salieron unos 4 seres con extrañas armaduras y cuando apenas bajaron esos seres, esa cosa despego, esa cosa que pude ver era algo mecanico, estaba sin palabras, como habían estos seres creado tales cosas, pero eso no era lo importante en estos momentos, lo importante eran los seres que tenían armaduras extrañas, que estaban al frente nuestro, viniendo hacia nosotras.

Nosotras nos preparamos para cualquier cosa Applejack y Rainbow estaban listas para pelear, mientras yo estaba preparando un hechizo aturdidor.

Entonces uno de ellos hablo.

-" _Calma, no hemos venido a hacerles daño, solo hemos venido aquí para reunir a todos las habitantes de la zona, en el centro de su pueblo para que puedan escuchar un comunicado muy importante",_ dijo en una voz muy extraña.

-"Como sabemos que no es para hacernos daño o secuestrarnos", dijo Rainbow agresivamente.

-" _Si hubiéramos querido hacerles algo malo, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación",_ contesto el mismo que nos habló.

Entonces escuchamos a lo lejos el sonido de disparos de armas de fuego y explosiones.

-"Lo sabía, no están aquí para el bien"; dijo Rainbow, y entonces en seguida se dirigió para embestir a uno de ellos.

Pero ni se le acerco, porque en seguida surgió un campo de fuerza de ellos, yo apague mi hechizo, era obvio que no podíamos hacer nada contra ellos, porque sin siquiera hacer algo ya era obvio que eran mas fuertes que nosotras, ademas los 4 traían en sus espaldas unas extrañas versiones de las armas de los Aztecolt, si las armas que estos seres traían eran mas poderosas que las de ellos, estábamos en muchos problemas.

-"Pero al menos nos pueden decir quienes son", pregunte yo, mientras aun se escuchaba el sonido de disparos y explosiones a lo lejos.

-" _Esta bien, nosotros somos parte del ejercito Cebrican, y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber, el resto se les hará saber cuando hallamos reunido a todos los ponys de los alrededores al centro de su pueblo, ademas esto es algo que se esta haciendo en cada pueblo o ciudad de Equestria",_ dijo el único de los 4 que nos estaba hablando.

-"Espera un minuto, estas diciendo que esto sucediendo en cada pueblo o ciudad de Equestria, mientras hablamos", pregunto Applejack.

-" _Afirmativo",_ respondio el ser.

Asi que los Cebricans por fin han venido, no se si eso es bueno o algo malo.

-"Y que es lo que quieren, si es que puedo preguntar?",dije yo, algo nerviosa.

Por mientras Applejack estaba ayudando a Rainbow a levantarse por el choque que tuvo con ese campo de fuerza.

-" _Lo único que podemos decir es que, solo venimos a ayudar, eso es todo, ahora por favor vamos al pueblo en silencio",_ dijo uno de esos seres.

Todas tuvimos que asentir, y empezamos a caminar directo al pueblo, mientras yo de vez en cuando les daba una pequeña mirada para poder admirar esa armadura, me parecía muy imponente, y interesante, como me gustaría poder examinarla mas a fondo.

Pero entonces algo curioso paso, el sonido de explosiones y disparos se detuvieron, mas bien todo estaba en silencio.

Por un minuto, tenía en serio demasiado miedo de ver como quedo Ponyville después de todo lo que se oía.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando llegamos al borde de Ponyville, pudimos ver que, no habia muchos daños, mas bien no se veía que hubiera heridos, pero eso si, podíamos ver a cientos de estos seres con armadura en todos lados.

Mientras cada vez mas nos adentrábamos en Ponyville, podíamos ver como muchos de esos seres con armaduras escoltaban a varios de los mercenarios del señor Blood que obviamente estaban desarmados, pero eso si, muchos de ellos se veian que si habían tratado de luchar y se los notaba con heridas menores, hasta algunos se los veía cojeando.

Pero al menos me alegro la vista que muchos de los que habitaban Ponyville, no estaban con heridas, pero eso si, también eran escoltados por estos seres con armadura.

Cuando llegamos al centro pudimos ver como fuimos separados en 2 grupos, todos los mercenarios y trabajadores mas directos del señor Blood estaban de un lado, y las chicas y el resto de ciudadanos de Ponyville del otro.

También podíamos ver que estábamos completamente rodeados por estos seres, no había ninguna posibilidad de escape.

Pero algo alcanzo mi curiosidad, al frente del ayuntamiento, estaban colocando un poste muy grueso con una esfera de color negro verdoso en la punta.

Era extraño pero fascinante.

Muchos estaban asustados, se los podía ver en sus caras.

Pero eso si cuando pude ver al señor Blood en el otro grupo, se lo veía bien parado y con una cara muy confiada, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara, no sé qué planeaba pero sea lo que sea no podía ser nada bueno.

Cuando las chicas, Spike y yo estuvimos en el grupo de los ciudadanos, Rarity empezó a buscar a Switie Bell, Spike obviamente fue ayudarla en su búsqueda, Applejack, fue a buscar a su familia y Rainbow Dash fue a buscar a Scotaloo, se que ella ya tiene sus padres aquí, pero en serio Rainbow si se preocupa por ella como si fuera su hermana menor. Flutteshy y Pinkie Pie se quedaron conmigo.

Ahora los Cebricans, si se podría decir que eran ellos, no les importaba que nos moviéramos de un lado al otro, pero eso si, todo dentro del área del centro, y claro sin mezclarnos con los mercenarios.

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizar a los residentes, tratar de convencerles que estaremos bien, y todo mientras observaba a todos los "cebricans" con armadura, aun no estoy segura de que un ser vivo este dentro de esas armaduras.

Mas bien parecia que fueran autómatas, porque para este punto no me sorprenderían que lo fueran.

Además veía como se observaban entre sí, parecía que se estaban comunicando de alguna forma, me mataba la curiosidad, quería saber de que estaban hablando, quería saber más sobre ellos, queria saber que esta pasando aquí, y además sobre todas las cosas, queria saber porque se han tardado tanto.

No me aguante, tenia que decir algo que estaba dentro de mi desde hace mucho tiempo y entonces lo grite con fuerza.

-"Porque estan haciendo ustedes esto a nosotros, contéstenme!", grite.

Y antes que cualquiera pudiera responder.

Una fuerte luz blanca brillo desde las montañas, mas exactamente desde Canterlot.

Y antes que pudiera ver lo que era, una fuerte onda de choque llego hasta nosotros, era solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrojar a los mas delgados al suelo, pero ademas esa onda trajo un montón de tierra y escombros con el.

Eso si era una fuerte explosión, casi me tumba al suelo, el sonido de la explosión me habia ensordecido un poco y todo el polvo en el aire no te dejaba ver mas alla de 3 metros.

No pasó ni uno minuto desde que la onda de choque nos golpeo y escuche aun con mis tímpanos algo adoloridos un grito y entonces se desató el caos.

Aun con lo densa que era la nube de polvo, pude ver como unos rayos de color azul y rojo brillaban por todas las direcciones.

Lo único que pude hacer era arrojarme al suelo, porque si esos rayos son muy potentes, mi campo de fuerza no los detendría.

Hice que los otros ponys que estaban a mi alrededor, hicieran lo mismo.

Mientras pasaban los segundos, mis oídos se empezaban a recuperar, y entonces podía escuchar los gritos de muchos ponys, queria hacer algo, pero no sabia que hacer todo era tan confuso, me molestaba no saber que hacer.

Pero no duro ni 3 minutos, cuando el silencio reino de nuevo, se escuchaba como algunos ponys estaban llorando, pero por suerte no era porque estaban heridos, eran lagrimas de miedo, pero eso si saber eso no me hacia sentir bien tampoco.

Reuní el valor suficiente para levantarme, el polvo ya se estaba empezando a asentar, y entonces vi una escena que también me acompañara por mucho tiempo, al menos la mitad de los mercenarios que acompañaban a Blood estaban muertos, y no ayuda saber que habia al menos 400 mercenarios con el en estos momentos.

El señor Blood de milagro estaba vivo, en el medio de todo esto. Pude ver ademas que habia unos 5 cebricans con armadura tumbados en el suelo cerca de ellos, parecia que no se movian, al parecer en la confusión lograron tomar sus armas de ellos.

Mientras cada vez mas la nube de polvo se asentaba, podía ver como el resto de los "Cebricans" con armadura los apuntaban con sus armas.

Este pequeño levantamiento término tan rápido como comenzó, ademas pude ver que en nuestro lado, al menos ningun civil resulto herido, que suerte.

Pero entonces vi que de uno de los cascos de la armadura de uno de ellos se habia salido, pude ver que era una cebra, bien eso lo confirma, si son cebras, pero algo queria saber, que rayos acababa de pasar?.

-" _Atencion a todas las unidades hemos perdido contacto con varias unidades en las proximidades de Canterlot, necesitamos unidades de apoyo de inmediato",_ no sabia de donde provenía esa voz, pero hablaba de Canterlot, acaso esa explosión sucedió alla, oh no, por favor no, que todo sea una falsa alarma, por favor que todo alla sido una excusa para acabar con Blood, o solo talvez el truco que el señor Blood tenían preparado, por favor que sea eso ultimo, si tiene que ser eso, tiene que serlo.

-" _El castillo de Canterlot ha explotado, necesitamos apoyo, en mantener lo que queda de la ciudad estable, hay un enorme riesgo de que la ciudad colapse",_ mientras dijo eso vi de donde provenía, era del mismo casco del soldado caído, me acerque con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no queria creerlo.

-" _Multiples naves de transporte derribadas por la explosion, se necesita equipos de rescate para rastrear y ayudar a los pilotos",_ yo agarre el casco, muchos de los demás ponys a mi alrededor parecia no importarle nada mas que buscar a sus seres queridos, los Cebricans estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de mantener el orden, y al parecer en hablar entres si preguntándose también que habría sucedido.

Todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para hacerme caso mientras sostenía el casco para escuchar lo que decía.

 _-"Atención a todas las unidades que van a apoyar las maniobras de rescate, se ha confirmado que hay sobrevivientes, repito, sobrevivientes, la explosión no fue nuclear, repito no fue nuclear, fue de carácter mágico, solo afecto a nuestro aparatos de comunicación por la sobrecarga energética y a las naves por la onda de choque"_ , no sabia que decir a eso, que queria decir con nuclear, pero mencionaron que fue algo mágico, oh no, puede que Luna haya lanzado un hechizo muy poderoso para expulsarlos, pero resulto terriblemente mal.

-" _La explosión mágica aunque parecio poderosa no fue hecho por nosotros, solo destruyo el castillo y se cree que una de las princesas lo hizo, dejando a las edificaciones cercanas con daños graves por la onda de choque, pero se cree que no ha habido muertos en la misma ciudad",_ eso me hice alegrarme un poco, pero eso no me hace muy feliz, Cadance, Shining Armor, los pocos guardias que aun tenían, Luna y Celestia, todos ellos aun estaban en el castillo.

Solo me queda esperar que estén todos bien, y por mientras buscar a mis amigas que nos habíamos separado por esta explosión y rezar a la creadora de que los Cebricans no tomen represalias por esto.

 **Hola a todos, que capitulazo no, pero en fin quien habrá causado esa explosión?, los Cebricans van a tomar represalias?, Pinkie va a tener pasteles de disculpa para todos?, porque el señor Blood se veian tan calmado?, porque hago estas preguntas?**

 **La mayoría se responderá en el siguiente capitulo, que espero sea antes de navidad, mas bien el próximo sera el ultimo capitulo, pero como dije habrá secuela no se preocupen.**

 **Asi que sin nada mas que decir me despido, si quieres compatir tu opinión hazlo que lo leere y lo responderé con mucho gusto.**

 **Entonces hasta el próximo capitulo compañeros.**


	25. Capitulo 24

_**Capítulo 24: El final siempre es doloroso pero al final lo vale**_

 **2 Dias antes de la invasión de Equestria**

 **Capital del reino Cebrican**

 **Punto de vista Martin.**

Solo había regresado hace unas horas de ver a la princesa Luna original, y en el viaje pensé que demonios iba a hacer al ir allá.

No pensé mucho porque en estos momentos estoy seguro que saben algo de nosotros por los malditos mafiosos que lograron escapar, además según los reportes desclasificados sobre Equestria la cosa esta realmente mal allá, porque antes de siquiera mandar a mis doctores y psiquiatras para los adictos y enfermos, tenemos que asegurar la zona.

Así que decidí hacerlo a lo USA, a invadir con un millón de tropas un país hecho mierda, sin ofender a los que viven allá, pero en serio las imágenes de satélite muestra que en serio todo se está desmoronando allá.

Pero en serio debía mostrar un poderío militar superior, porque estoy mas que seguro que estos mafiosos de mierda les metieron ideas locas sobre nosotros que estoy seguro que nos hará mas difícil establecer un contacto pacifico con ellos.

Bien el plan este:

Paso 1: Hacer desembarcar a 250.000 soldados en ambas costas, y los 750.000 restantes mediante naves de transporte. (Nada de tanques, no los veía para nada necesarios)

Paso 2: Que esos 250.000 se queden a asegurar las ciudades y pueblos, mientras que 500.000 serían desplegados por todo el interior de Equestria, incluido el imperio de Cristal, pero eso si, todos los soldados tienen prohibido matar a cualquier pony, incluso a los mafiosos, aunque muchos de ellos sean ejecutados después de todas formas, así sería una forma de darles un poquito de esperanza, antes de aplastarla como si fuera un simple mosquito (Asi como me lo hicieron a mi devuelta en la tierra), ah pero eso si, si de milagro logran matar a uno de nuestros soldados, tendrán total permiso de disparar a matar.

Paso 3: Los últimos 250.000 van a evacuar Canterlot, porque estoy mas que seguro que talvez una de las 2 princesas no este muy feliz de ver a una cebra, es por eso que ire yo solo adentro del castillo, pero eso si, llevare un rifle laser conmigo, ni loco me quedo indefenso ante un alicorn enojada. No llevare la armadura porque para ser sincero espero hacerlo todo de la manera mas pacifica posible dentro del castillo, ademas no me gusta tanto estar dentro de la armadura, porque en serio, si te da comezón te tienes que aguantar si o si y eso a mi no me gusta mucho.

Paso 4: Nuestras tropas en el resto del país de Equestria llevaran a todos los pobladores al centro de sus respectivas ciudades o pueblos y ahí instalar una pantalla que transmitiría en vivo un discurso que planeo decir en el balcón del castillo de Canterlot anunciando el porque de esto, de que venimos a ayudar y un anuncio que, bueno solo digo que sin la ayuda de mis amigos y amigas (Inteligencia Artificial), ese anuncio no seria posible, porque lo único que pedí en que hicieran era que repartieran cierta información en todos los medios, sobre 2 cebras en específico, esa sorpresa (Que no la digo antes para no arruinar la sorpresa) la dejare cuando todo alla salido como lo planeé.

Paso 5: Una vez asegurado todo mandar a los médicos y psiquiatras para ayudar y a la vez hacer un examen psiquiátrico a cada mafioso capturado para ver cual era su castigo y por fin la verdadera paz pueda comenzar

Cuando había explicado todo el plan a Zecora para que sepa que iba a hacer (Obviamente no le dije en detalle el ultimo paso), porque en si ella no puede detenerme, mas bien esta invasión la podía hacer sin problemas, solo se lo dije como para que vieran los demás generales que si se cumple el protocolo.

Ella al principio se sorprendió de que haya planeado algo así pero al final acepto lo que iba a hacer, pero eso si con una condición, que mandara a un equipo de periodistas que grabaran la invasión en vivo para ser trasmitida a nivel nacional.

Yo acepte, porque en si sabía que quería hacer, ella quería hacer ver que esta operación falle de alguna forma y que cuando suceda la opinión pública sobre mi caiga porque todo habrá sido filmado en vivo, eso no puso nervioso para nada, porque en si no había mucho que preocuparnos, las armas que tenían los mafiosos eran patéticas, además que la armadura de los soldados están diseñadas para producir campos de fuerza mágico y ser resistente a explosivos de mediano daño (RPG Y C4).

No tenía mucho que preocuparme además, como solo sería un solo equipo de periodistas que mandara allá, los mandare para que formen parte del grupo de desembarco.

Ella estaba confiada en que lograría verme fracasar, y yo estaba confiado en que la mayoría del plan saldrá bien, solo el momento de la invasión marcara quien tiene verdaderas razones para estar confiado.

 **Dia de la invasión a Equestria.**

 **En camino a la Canterlot.**

 **Punto de vista Martin.**

Era en principio un dia perfecto el cielo estaba despejado y la visibilidad era del 100%, yo iba en una nave caza mientras vestia por debajo de mi traje especial para soportar las fuerzas G, un esmoquin a lo James Bond, si iba a presentarme en Canterlot debía presentarme con estilo.

Pero eso si yo era el que estaba al frente de todas las naves, y mientras veía en mi radar como las miles de naves de transporte de tropas detrás mio, traía a cientos de miles de soldados, la vista desde tierra debe ser impresionante o atemorizante, solo es cuestión de quien lo mire.

Volé durante unos minutos nada más, Canterlot ya estaba a solo unos segundos de distancia, quize llegar como los grandes, asi que mientras escuchaba por la radio como los de la costa recién estaban llegando y ya las naves estaban aterrizando en sus respectivas zonas, yo descendí a una velocidad impresionante hacia Canterlot, hice que una IA aterrizara el caza en los jardines reales, mientras que yo, me eyectaba fuera del avión.

Cuando sali despedido del caza, vi como el caza estuvo por poco chocar contra el mismo castillo, parece que pude emocionarme un poco con esta acrobacia, y yo iba en caída libre, y porque no hay paracaídas tu dirías, bueno, tenemos algo mucho mejor los pilotos para evitar matarnos una vez nos eyectamos de nuestras naves.

La magia, tuve que aprender a la fuerza 2 dias antes de la invasión, aspectos básicos de la magia como la levitación y el manejo de múltiples objetos, en todo este tiempo nunca me enfoqué en practicar el aspecto mágico que traía mi nuevo cuerpo, habia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer antes, por todos los cielos.

Y en plena caída al suelo utilice la magia en mi mismo para hacerme levitar, en serio era muy malo en esto, pero por suerte el miedo a morir me ayuda a que funcione, pero por muy poco, mas bien tuve la buena suerte de caer bien parado al frente de la puerta del castillo.

Se que talvez no podía morir fácilmente, pero en serio sabia que iba a doler que mi cuerpo se reconstruya desde ser una masa de carne y huesos en la acera a la forma normal y para ser sincero en serio me empezaría a odiar a mi mismo por creerme que podía hacer esto sin un verdadero modo de parar mi caída.

Pero en fin, aquí estoy en una sola pieza por suerte, asi que me saco el traje especial de piloto dejando mi esmoquin a la vista, y con mi rifle que con suerte no se me callo de la espalda mientras caia.

No había guardias afuera pero eso no importaba, estaba seguro que todos estaban adentro.

Asi que sin importarme nada, camine hacia la puerta y usando todas mis fuerzas la pude abrir, parecia que no tenia ningun tipo de seguro y lo que pude ver en el interior no me sorprendió en nada.

Habia un pasillo totalmente vacio, muy descuidado y con polvo en todos lados, en serio tan mal estan.

Pero eso no importa, mi destino era hablar con la princesa Celestia, porque según averigüe, ella quiso comunicarse con nosotro un mes después que se le ordeno a todos los espías irse, no me sorprendía que Celestia tendría su propio medio de comunicación con nosotros, pero después de meses de intentos de comunicarse ella dejo de intentar y dejo de llamar.

Según nuestros satélites ella sigue viva, pero me pregunto, como lo habrá tomado ella que hayamos dejado de apoyarla tan de repente.

Porque según escuche de la princesa Luna original, ella ya estaba mal psicológicamente, y los antiguos líderes del reino Cebrican se aprovecharon de su condición, ella en estos momentos con todos estos acontecimientos pasando, me pregunto que tan mal de la cabeza estará ahora, y espero que este al menos algo cuerda para poder hablar con ella y convencerla de que venga conmigo pacíficamente.

Yo la quería enviar a al centro de enfermedades psicológicas, porque seré sincero, los psicólogos y psiquiatras pasaran décadas estudiándola, porque no todos los días atenderías a alguien tan traumada como ella y que haya pasado casi mil años sin recibir verdadera ayuda.

Y si la princesa Luna que había sido clonada de la princesa Luna original quería dar pelea, no la iba a hacer ningún daño, no me importa que tanto trate de lastimarme, porque para ser sincero, la princesa Luna era mi personaje favorito de la serie, y no me importa si esta era un clon de la original, no me veo a mi mismo haciéndole ningún daño.

Pero en fin había trabajo por hacer y yo quería terminar con esto lo más antes posible.

 **Punto de vista de la Capitana de la guardia real Light Sword**

 **En el camino a la sala del trono, Canterlot.**

La situación cada vez era más penosa para todos, me habían ascendido a capitana justo cuando todo el país se dirigía hacia el tártaro no podía creer que la única cosa remarcable que haya hecho en todo el tiempo que he estado al mando, haya sido la de asegurar y limpiar Ponyville, luego tuve que si o si realizar despidos o hasta algunos directamente me habían dado su carta de renuncia, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, la situación económica va de pena, por eso no los culpo que se vallan o por desgracia tenga que despedir a tantos buenos guardias, y lo peor no es eso, un maldito pony del reino de Aztecolt que según lo que nos contaba la princesa Twilight, era muy peligroso y que por el momento no hagamos nada y ver si tiene debilidades.

Pero no tuvo ninguna, mas bien el se fortaleció cada vez mas, eso en serio me da rabia, si la princesa Twilight no la hubiera convencido a la princesa Luna de no atacar, hubiéramos evitado esta situacion actual, de estar practicamente atrincherados esperando que nos ataquen sus mercenarios.

Al menos el castillo este prácticamente vacío y no hay ni un civil cerca, ya no hay cocineros, ni meseros, ni sirvientas, aunque debo admitir, se quedaron mas tiempo trabajando de a gratis por mucho tiempo, pero al final muchos de ellos tenían familias que mantener y tuvieron que irse a buscar empleos que les den dinero.

Y de los guardias, solo quedamos algo mas de 50, que vergüenza, de los que se fueron muchos decidieron unirse a este maldito pony de Aztecolt, solo por que quieren estar en el lado ganador, malditos cobardes, los pocos que quedábamos no teníamos familia, muchos eran huérfanos o sus padres o el resto de su familiares habían muerto hace mucho tiempo o hace poco por enfermedades que no fueron tratados bien por la falta de medicos, ninguno de los guardias tenia una pareja, mas bien ni uno queríamos buscar una en estos momentos, no es que no quisiera tener a un buen semental mi lado, pero por lo que sabemos talvez la invasión de sus mercenarios acabe con todos nosotros, los pocos que estaríamos dispuestos y dispuestas a proteger a lo que queda de Equestria.

Apenas teníamos comida suficiente para alimentarnos bien pero gracias a los envios de comida constantes de la princesa Twilight, al menos no moriríamos de hambre.

Canterlot estaba casi vacia, los que no estaban en una posición tan alta y sus empleados se quedaron y hasta les ordenaron cultivar alimentos en los patios y parques ahora vacios, el resto de la población al no recibir ya los envios de alimento de los pegasos, se fueron a otras ciudades para buscar mejores condiciones de vida.

Ahora Canterlot, la ciudad mas hermosa de toda Equestria y talvez del mundo, ahora es una ciudad fantasma.

Yo, yo quiero hacer algo pero por desgracia no podemos hacer nada, mas bien soy la única unicornio de todos los guardias que se quedaron, el resto son algunos pegasos y pony tierra.

Estábamos indefensos como un cachorro, y aunque teníamos a 3 princesas, una esta incapacitada, es increible pensar que ella alla estado en esa forma por tanto tiempo, luego la princesa Luna que ella en estos momentos mas se concentra en traer comida para nosotros gracias a sus poderes de teletransportacion, ella al hacer todo eso en este tiempo esta muy débil mágicamente, y luego esta la princesa Cadance que apenas tiene hechizos de defensa o ataque. Ademas estaba con ella su esposo, el antiguo capitán de la guardia real, que el se estaba encargado de montar defensas en todo el castillo para cuando sucediera el ataque.

Se veía que a pesar de tener a 3 princesas íbamos a perder, y en estos momentos solo podía creer de que alguna forma suceda un milagro o que todo esto haya sido un horrible sueño y que estoy a punto de levantarme de mi cama.

Por mientras aquí estoy, vigilando yo sola los pasillos para ver si hay algún espía o ataque sorpresa y con solo mi armadura y mi espada, si esto era un sueño porfavor quiero despertar antes de que en serio supuestamente me maten.

Entonces de repente escuche fuertes estruendos y algunos gritos, como la de una lucha.

Espera el ataque ya sucedió!.

Debo apurarme entonces, a donde esta es el ataque.

Corro hacia donde sucede la batalla, corro por uno de los pasillos que va directo a la sala del trono.

Espera la sala del trono, hay es donde se conectan todos los pasillos y uno de nuestros primeros y mas importantes puntos de defensa.

Debo apurarme.

Corri y corri por la gran cantidad de pasillos, habrán pasado que, uno o dos minutos cuando pude llegar a la sala del trono.

Y lo que vi me impacto, nuestros 20 guarias apostados ahí, todos estaban esparcidos por todos lados, nuestras lanzas rotas y algunas ventanas rotas a nuestro alrededor.

Y sangre, un gran camino de sangre que va por el pasillo que va a la torre de la princesa Celestia.

Bien al menos nuestro atacante esta herido, parece no lo se, ademas cuantos habian mandado a atacar.

Esto no puede haberlo hecho solo uno de ellos verdad, no, esto parece de alguien mas poderoso, pero quien o que sera.

Senti escalofríos por solo pensar en quien seria tan poderoso para derrotar a todos, se que estábamos desanimados y todo, pero eso no significa que nos derrotaran como si nada, nosotros daremos pelea, no importa que tan poderoso sea el enemigo.

Entonces decidi ver como estaba uno de mis compañeros, vi a un pegaso que estaba tumbado en el suelo mas cerca mio, me agache para ver si podía hacer algo, pero me alegre apenas vi que aun respiraba, pero eso si, tenia una de sus alas fracturada y una de sus patas estaba en una posición antinatural, era obvio que estaba fracturada.

Me pare y vi como estaban los demás, parecia que todos respiraban pero eso si, si los dejo muy lastimados, mas bien solo los incapacito.

Pero porque este enemigo nos incapacitaría, porque por lo que sabemos, cualquiera que halla estado en el camino de los mercenarios era asesinado, esto solo traía mas preguntas sobre quien es el que nos esta atacando ahora.

Entonces escuche el sonido de cascos que vienen de los demás pasillos, me prepare por si era otro enemigo.

Pero no eran enemigos, eran mas guardias, alrededor de unos 15 que seguro escucharon la pelea y vinieron a investigar.

-"Capitana, nos alegra que este usted bien, díganos que paso", dijo uno de los guardias mientras observaban toda la escena.

-"No lo sé, pero por suerte ninguno murió, pero en estos momento necesito que se queden aquí y les apliquen primeros auxilios y…..", estaba hablando cuando unos 2 guardias pegasos vinieron y me interrumpieron.

-"Capitana, capitana, es una emergencia, nos estan invadiendo", gritaron ambos a la vez.

-"Espera, contrólense un segundo, que quieres decir que nos estan invadiendo, son los mercenarios?", les conteste, mientras los otros guardias los miraban.

-"No, nos estan invadiendo seres de otro mundo, extraterrestres", dijeron ambos.

-"Espera un segundo, extraterrestres, porque dices que son extraterrestres", dijo uno de mis guardias.

-"Solo vengan a las ventanas y vean por si mismos", dijo uno de los pegasos.

Todos fuimos a una de las ventanas que alumbraban la sala del trono, y lo que vi, oh por la creadora, lo que vi.

Era un monton de seres que flotaban sobre la ciudad sin necesidad de alas, veía incluso que alguno de ellos soltaban a otros seres, que parecían metálicos, hasta vi a muchas de esas cosas descendiendo sobre la ciudad.

Oh esto es malo, esto es muy malo.

Todos los demás estaban sin palabras, incluido yo.

-"Y eso no es todo, vimos a uno de esas cosas, muy diferente a lo que eran los demás soltando a uno de esos seres, no pudimos ver cómo era, pero eso si, estaba solo, y tenia una extraña arma parecida a los que usan los mercenarios, excepto que esta brillaba en rojo en algunas partes, íbamos a capturarlo, pero cuando el abrió las puertas que habíamos fortificado como si nada, decidimos mejor esperar ver si venían mas, pero ninguno mas se había acercado al castillo por suerte", dijo uno de los 2 pegasos.

Asi que el que hizo esto, solo fue uno solo, pero al menos parece que no era tan fuerte porque se fue muy herido.

Estaba muy asustada, igual que muchos de los otros guardias en estos momentos, pero por desgracia antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo escuchamos muchos gritos, y esos gritos, provenían del pasillo de donde supuestamente este único ser fue estando herido.

-"Alguien me escucha porfavor…necesito ayuda….nos estan atacando", esa voz era de un guardia que conocía y provenía del pasillo en cuestión.

Entonces un guardia apareció cojeando y sin su casco por el pasillo.

Ninguno dudo y todos fuimos a ayudarlo.

-Yo fui la primera en preguntar, "Que paso, quien le hizo esto".

-"Gracias…a Celestia….que estan bien…..todos", el se notaba que apenas podía respirar, "Una cebra…..con un esmoquin…apareció ya en la entrada….para subir…a la torre de…..Celestia…eramos 4….los que tratamos de….detenerlo", se paro un minuto para descansar y continuo, "Pero…..era….muy agil y….fuerte…..no….nos…dijo…nada…solo….nos dejo fuera…..de combate…a todos…no nos mato, el solo cuando nos dejo…..sin posibilidad de…..atacarlo…el continuo, lo siento….no pudimos hacer nada", dijo al final.

-"Descansa guardia, has hecho lo que pudiste", es lo único que podía decirle en estos momentos, "Asi que a los demás, quédense aquí y atiendan a los heridos, y a la vez reunan al resto, necesitamos a todos los guardias disponibles para detenerlo, y lo que sea que quiera hacer, por mientras yo ire a traer a las princesas", dije con la mayor firmeza posible, pero con los que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, me era muy difícil hacerlo.

Ninguno se opuso, asi que agarre mi espada y me fui corriendo por el pasillo donde esta cebra se habia ido.

Solo pensaba, en serio una cebra nos estaba derrotando, pero si no lo recuerdo mal, la misma princesa Twilight había mencionado que las cebras eran los posibles causantes de las desapariciones, pero que no estaba segura.

Pero al ver el poder que tenia uno de ellos y que talvez esas cosas en el cielo sean parte de su ejercito ahora es mas que seguro que los cebras estaban detrás de todo esto, y yo iba a sacarle de alguna forma las respuestas a esta cebra, no me importa si me mata en el intento.

Fui a toda velocidad pasando ya a los 3 guardias que fueron vencidos antes, es como dijo, estan vivos pero inconscientes, subi las escaleras a toda velocidad y entonces cuando llegaba a las puertas donde estaba la princesa Celestia, lo vi a el, era una cebra con esmoquin de hecho y se veía que estaba con sangre en su ropa pero con su arma en sus manos, el no me vio pero pude verlo patear la puerta y entrar.

Corri directo a la habitación y me pare detrás de el y vi que ahí estaban la princesa Luna y Cadance mirandolo fijamente listas para atacar a la cebra y la princesa Celestia estaba aun sentada en su cama, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, por mientras por la ventana, se podía ver las cosas que flotaban sobre Canterlot.

Pero entonces antes que alguien dijera algo, sucedió algo que no me esperaba, la princesa Celestia se empezó a reir, pero no una risa tranquila, mas bien una risa bien fuerte y que daba un poco de miedo.

Las otras princesas pararos sus hechizos y la cebra bajo su arma, era mi oportunidad, pero antes de que hiciera algo, la princesa Celestia hablo.

-"Casi 2 años esperando, casi 2 años esperando a que vinieran a arreglar todo, pero ya es muy tarde, ya es muy tarde para todos", dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama, "Ahora todos mis ponys estan tristes y heridos sin ninguna posibilidad de que se recuperen", dijo mientras se paraba en frente de la cebra.

-"Muy parecido a como estaban antes que nos ayudaras", dijo Celestia, espera un momento, algo parecido a esto paso antes, pero no dice nada de eso en los libros de historia, "Y creo que algo muy grave les debio pasar a ustedes para que no vinieran a arreglar nuestros problemas, asi que si no es mucha molestia, que paso". Dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Espera un segundo ellos son los que nos ayudan siempre, no son nuestros enemigos.

La princesa Cadance y Luna estaban tan sorprendidas con lo que decía Celestia, igual que yo.

-"Lo que paso es que sufrimos un cambio de administración, a una que en vez de aprovecharnos de los demás, ahora estamos arreglando todos los errores y abusos que los Cebricans les causo a todas las razas", dijo la cebra, "Empezamos con el reino Eastland y estamos terminando en este", espera otro segundo, abusos, arreglar, que es lo que quiere decir con eso.

-"Oh excelente, asi que todas sus naves y especialistas estan aquí para hacer volver a la normalidad a Equestria", dijo alegre Celestia.

Asi que esas son naves, pero como sabe ella que son naves, mas bien ella sabia lo que hicieron ellos todo este tiempo.

-"Bueno eso es cierto, pero no la versión normal que conoces tu Celestia, mas bien una versión que si es real y que no esta condenada a fracasar, mas bien vamos a ayudar a que sean autosuficientes, para que luego reinicien sus tratados comerciales y a la vez traer maestros para educar a nuevos doctores y profesores mas aptos para que asi la educación y salud mejore, ademas de nuevos tratados económicos muy justos que todos los ponys lo aceptaran", dijo la cebra.

Espera eso de verdad suena muy bien, pero hay algo que me desconcertaba, como que la versión de normalidad de Celestia no es real.

-"Claro que es real, mas bien es la que ha estado funcionando por mas de 200 años gracias a ustedes, no pueden cambiar asi como asi las cosas", dijo casi gritando Celestia.

-"Lo lamento Celestia pero asi son las cosas, la vida no solo son canciones a la zar en cualquier momento y fiestas sin parar, a veces se necesita trabajar de verdad para llevar en buen camino una nación, asi como tu hermana Luna queria hacer antes que tu la congelaras y tomaras el control y nos convencieras de hacer tu modo de ver la vida una realidad, porque en si tus intentos de hacerlo posible fracasaban", dijo el como si nada.

Espera que, como que congelo a la princesa Luna, acaso dice que ella derroco a la princesa Luna, que demonios esta diciendo.

-"No es un fracaso, fue realidad, ustedes lo hicieron asi que porfavor regrésenlo a la como estaba antes", dijo ya enfadada la princesa Celestia.

En esos momentos no sabíamos que decir, la princesa Luna como Cadance estaban paralizadas.

-"Lo lamento, pero ese modo de vida que nos hiciste crear es muy costoso, ya no podemos hacer que vivas como una princesita, ya no mas, y tu pueblo ademas merece saber mas de la vida, no merecen estar tan ciegos, como tu lo estas sobre la vida, ademas ya es hora de que recibas la ayuda que de verdad necesitas, asi que porque no me acompañas tranquilamente y me dejas ponerte este anillo que neutralizara tu magia", dijo eso mientras sacaba un anillo de color gris de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, "Asi podras ver unos buenos psiquiatras para que te ayuden a superar lo que paso en tu niñez esta bien", dijo con la mayor calma posible la cebra.

Espera ella en serio esta mal de la cabeza o es una trampa, pero como hablaba y que decía, me parecia mas lo primero.

-"No, no, no lo hare", dijo enojada y con los ojos llorosos, mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar, "No me ire a ningun lado", vi como la cebra otra vez levantaba su arma, "Yo, yo no voy a dejar que le hagas vivir como antes a mi pueblo" dijo mientras gritaba y empezaba a brillar una bola de luz sobre el cuerno de Celestia.

El apenas quizo apuntarle, una de las princesas le lanzo un hechizo laser que lo tumbo enseguida al suelo.

Pero eso no calmaba a Celestia que seguía cargando mas y mas su hechizo.

Las otras princesas me vieron y me llevaron con ellas fuera de la habitación, parecia que no podíamos hacer nada para calmarla, asi que mientras ellas cargaban su hechizo de escudo para protegerse de cualquier cosa que Celestia intentara hacer ahora, sentí algo en mi pata izquierda, era la misma Cebra, la patee enseguida y solo tenia la mitad del cuerpo fuera del escudo, pero algo capto mi atención, el tenia una gran agujero en el estomago, justo donde le dio la princesa Luna, pero esta cebra aun se movia y lo que es peor logro recuperar su arma y apuntarle a Celestia, y antes que pudiera hacer algo el disparo, y entonces lo único que vi despues fue una luz muy intensa y luego oscuridad, me habia desmayado.

Me desperté en un monton de escombros, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero lo único que vi cuando me levante era solo destrucción, por donde miraba, la torre de milagro estaba en pie pero obviamente no habia techos ni paredes, pero el resto del castillo estaba muy dañado y en algunas partes se habia derrumbado, solo espero que no hayan muerto nadie de mis compañeros.

Entonces vi si las princesas estaban bien, por suerte la princesa Cadance y Luna estaban bien detrás mio.

Pero al frente, solo vi una escena que casi me hizo vomitar, la cebra estaba ahí, con solo el abdomen y las piernas intactas, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo habia desaparecido ademas de su arma.

Por todos los cielos, su muerte, su muerte debio ser rápida al menos.

Pero entonces escuche el sonido de gemidos y vi algo que me sorprendio mas, era la princesa Celestia, estaba viva, asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces corri para ver que tenia.

Y vi que su cuerno, lo habian destruido, no se si fue por el disparo de la cebra, o el mismo hechizo que realizaba Celestia se salio de control.

Pero al menos estaba viva al menos, con algunas quemaduras pero viva, no se podía mover pero era comprensible, porque al usar esa cantidad de magia yo también me quedaría descansando.

Me quede un momento mirando afuera, por lo que podía ver, ya no habia muchas de esas "naves" que las cebras tenían, al menos algo bueno salio de esto.

Me quede viendo lo que quedaba de la ciudad, pensando las cosas que dijo esa cebra, al final quien era el que tenia razón, esa era mi única duda, pero quien sabe, a estas alturas, ya no se en quien creer.

Entonces de la nada, sentí como alguien me agarraba, sujetándome por el cuello, entonces ese alguien me hablo directo al oído.

-"Eso dolió un monton, maldita", esa voz, no, no puede ser.

Entonces sentí como puso algo en mi cuerno a la vez que sentí como me quito mi espada de mi cinturón, y entonces me solto.

-"Que suerte que tenia varios de esos anillos", dijo la misma cebra.

Hay estaba con su torso desnudo y sus pantalones, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Porque no me mataste, tenias la oportunidad perfecta", le dije.

-"Pequeña unicornio, acaso no comprendes, yo soy el bueno", la cebra respondio.

-"Como se que en realidad son los buenos", le pregunte ahora que al fin tenia oportunidad de hablar con el, pero claro en esos momentos trataba de cargar un hechizo pero parece que en serio su supresor de magia es efectivo.

-"Demonios, acaso no lo ves, primero, no mate a nadie al venir aca, segundo, quize hacer esto por las buenas, y tercero, yo soy un buen tirador, el mejor diría yo, y si hubiera querido, le hubiera dado directo en la cabeza a Celestia, ademas como bono extra tu y las princesas estan todavía respirando", dijo algo enojado la cebra.

-"Bien, bien, digamos que te creo, pero hay algo que me sorprende, como demonios te recuperaste de prácticamente no tener cabeza y parte del torso", dije gritándole.

-"Respuesta corta, mucha, mucha drogas experimentales, pero en si ahora si me disculpas debo de intentar contactar a alguien para que sepan que estoy bien", la cebra dijo.

-"Y como lo haras", pregunte ahora curiosa.

-"No tengo la menor idea, los medios que tenia para comunicarme, fueron destruidos en la explosión, puedo regenerar mi cuerpo, pero no mis cosas", contesto la cebra.

-Asenti con la cabeza a eso, asi que queria saber mas, queria sacar mas respuestas de el, "Y bien hablando de otras cosas, que va a pasar ahora, esta explosión no va a cambiar nada las cosas no", pregunte.

-"Claro que no, mas bien hara que mi imagen como el inmortal sea un hecho, todo lo demás seguirá como lo planeado, y antes que me preguntes que tenia planeado, déjame decirte que voy a anuncialo públicamente, pero obviamente cuando me rescaten, y no, no te preocupes todos en el planeta lo van a saber, no preguntes como pero lo vas a saber no te preocupes", dijo el como si nada.

Si estos tenían maquinas capaces de volar y tener soldados asi, creo que no me sorprendería que tuvieran un medio que les permita hablar con cualquiera en cualquier parte del mundo.

-"Y esto es solo curiosidad, quien eres tu, acaso eres un soldado de fuerzas especiales o un mensajero muy bien entrenado", pregunte, porque para este momento era lo único que podía hacer porque al parecer las tres princesas estaban aun fuera de combate.

-"Bien es justo que te lo diga ya que parece que estaremos un rato aquí, soy el ministro de defensa Martin Castillo, y soy el que dirigio la operación de ayuda y salvamento en todas las otras naciones y si no sabes que es un ministro de defensas solo te dire, que es el puesto mas alto en la jerarquía militar del reino Cebrican", dijo el con algo de orgullo.

Yo estaba sorprendida, no tenia a cualquier cebra aquí, tenia literalmente a alguien de alto rango aquí.

No me sorprende, el entro para hablar de líder a líder, eso ya tiene sentido porque solo fue directo a ver a al princesa Celestia en parte, pero aun no el porque no pudo verla directamente en primer lugar.

-"Oye una pregunta, porque demonios atravesaste todo el castillo peleando con la mayoría de mis guardias, dejándolos gravemente heridos si pudiste talvez llegar aquí directamente", le pregunte.

-"Ah, eso, bueno solo queria hacer algo de tiempo, mientras mis tropas evacuaban Canterlot, demonios si que le atine con ese presentimiento de que las cosas saldrían mal, pero ahora que lo veo como quedo todo, me sorprende que siquiera seguimos vivos, solo espero que mis tropas hallan evacuado a los civiles a tiempo", dijo en un tono mas preocupado.

-"Espera, tenias el presentimiento de que esto iba a pasar, entonces porque no te preparaste mejor", le dije en voz alta.

-"Simple, no estaba seguro, ademas por como mi arma se vaporizo, estoy seguro que mi armadura tampoco habría durado si la hubiera traido, ya que despues de todo estaban hechos casi del mismo material", contesto él.

Yo lo único que podía hacer era asentir a eso, porque en realidad el tenia razón, quien podía adivinar que Celestia haría un hechizo tan poderoso.

-"Asi que hasta que vengan a por mi, porque no te ayudo a ver si los demás guardias siguen con vida", el dijo.

-"Esta bien, gracias por la ayuda", en serio casi se me habia olvidado mis compañeros guardias, que mal me siento por olvidarlos.

-"Bien baja tu primero, yo voy a hacer algo primero", el me dijo.

Yo acepte y me fui rápido abajo a ver como estaban mis compañeros.

Aun no confiaba mucho en el pero tenia razón con respecto a mis compañeros, con esta explosión me pregunto si siquiera sigan vivos.

Cuando llegue al piso de abajo donde estaban los 3 guardias inconscientes, pude ver que aunque el techo se habia derrumbado, por suerte a ellos no les cayó nada.

Por suerte 2 de ellos no mas estaban inconscientes, y no tenían ninguna lesión aparente, los desperté y al principio se sorprendieron por como estaba el castillo, pero les explique que eso no era importante en estos momentos que me tenían que ayudar con su otro compañero, el si estaba muy herido, por la pelea con la cebra.

Se que tuviste que luchar para abrirte paso, pero por todos los cielos, pudiste haber sido un poco mas suave con ellos.

Pero en todo este tiempo el aun no venia, me empecé a preocupar.

Pero en estos momentos necesito asegurarme que todos mis compañeros estén bien.

Asi que mientras ayudábamos a nuestro compañero herido, lo empezamos a llevar hacia la sala del trono, que por lo que pude ver desde arriba, aun seguía en pie.

Despues de casi 10 minutos llendo en diferentes pasillos cada vez porque muchos estaban derrumbados, llegamos al sala del trono, y vi que todos estaban llendo de un lado en otros discutiendo a la vez sobre que hacer ahora, parece que todos estan bien al menos.

Entonces cuando entre mas adentro, todos mis colegas me vieron y se vinieron hacia mi, y me hicieron un monton de preguntas.

Mayormente sobre, que ha pasado?, estas bien?, que les paso a las princesas?.

Les respondi solo que las princesas estan bien pero que a la vez tendremos un invitado inesperado, muchos querían preguntar sobre eso.

Pero entonces el llego.

-"Uff, si que es un largo camino para llegar aquí", era la cebra Martin, y el estaba cargando a las tres princesas, la princesa Cadance y Celestia parecían que las habia puesto para que se sostuvieran de el desde su espalda sujetando su cuello y el llevaba a la princesa Luna como si fueran una pareja recién casada.

-"Es el, el intruso!", uno de los guardias grito.

Entonces muchos se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para luchar, obviamente los que aun podían mantenerse de pie.

Y antes de que siquiera uno de mis hombres hiciera algún movimiento grite.

-"Alto!", "A el por el momento no le podemos hacer nada", muchos me empezaron a mirar raro cuando dije eso, "Sé que suena raro que diga eso al saber lo que hizo aquí con algunos de ustedes", "Pero les aseguro que el no provoco esta destrucción, y además he visto como se regenera sus partes, es obvio que el literalmente no le pueden matar"

Muchos de los guardias empezaron a relajarse y a la vez mirarlo con temor, no ayudo en mucho que el hiciera una cara de miedo, en serio, cuantos años tiene parece un pequeño.

-"Baja a mi esposa de inmediato, no me importa si Light dice que no podemos hacerte daño, lo intentare si descubro que le hiciste algo a mi esposa", dijo Shining Armor que apareció entre los guardias e iba directamente a el.

Antes que dijera algo Martin respondio.

-"Tranquilizate, compañero", dijo mientras bajaba lentamente a Luna y dejaba caer toscamente a Celestia, "Mira solo esta agotada por el uso de toda su magia", dijo mientras ya le entragaba a Cadance a Shining Armor que ya estaba muy cerca de el.

Shining Armor estaba viendo que Cadance no tuviera alguna herida y al no encontrar ninguna dijo.

-"Quien rayos eres"

-"Yo, yo solo soy una cebra que esta cambiando al mundo para mejor", el respondio como si nada.

Y antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo escuchamos algo que venia de afuera.

-" _Martin, aquí el equipo de rescate numero 521, estas ahí"_

-"Si chicos aquí estoy", dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana y se llevaba a la princesa Celestia con el.

Muchos querían detenerlo, pero al ver lo que estaba afuera inmediatamente cambiaron de opinión.

Era una de esas "naves" hay flotando afuera en el patio afuera del castillo, y a la vez un monton de sujetos con una armadura blanca, que para ser sincera si se veian lo bastante intimidantes.

El llego hasta la "nave" y subio a la princesa Celestia primero, luego el.

-"Mis soldados por favor vallan adentro los que tengan equipo medico, y no, los guardias no estan heridos por la explosión, si no es que creo que me pase un poco al golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes, y los demás, sigan con las ordenes anteriores, nada a cambiado", el dijo con una voz ya de líder, asi autoritaria.

-"Pero señor, se encuentra bien, como para dar aun el discurso", uno de sus "soldados" le dijo.

-"Si, no se preocupen, hace falta mas que la explosión magica de una alicorn detonada solo a 10 metros de mi para matarme", dijo con mucha confianza.

-"Ah y una cosa mas soldados, pongan unos parlantes para que estos guardias escuchen mi discurso, no sera necesario moverlos con los civiles", el dijo.

Yo y todos los demás nos quedábamos quietos, porque en esencia estábamos al frente de un ejercito que nos superaba en numero y armamento, y nadie queria hacer nada tonto que significaría nuestra destrucción.

Aunque yo estaba menos tensa que los demás, me atrevi preguntar una ultima cosa a Martin.

-"En serio vas a cambiar al mundo?", le pregunte.

Y mientras su "nave" despegaba el dijo, "Yo ya lo hice", y entonces la nave se elevo lo suficiente y la vimos irse a una velocidad increible, definitivamente, estábamos ante una raza superior.

Solo espero que todo lo que nos halla dicho sea verdad.

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **Camino a Ponyville.**

Uff que dia difícil, en serio aun estoy sorprendido que mi cuerpo se regenerara de esa explosión.

Pero en fin, con Canterlot en ruinas, era hora de ir a mi segunda ciudad como base para mandar mi mensaje.

Ponyville.

Veria lo que muchos bronys y pegasisters soñaron con ver en persona, aunque me gustaría que no solo fuera para dar un discurso, mierda en serio me hubiera gustado quedarme para hacer un tour pero con lo que iba a decir en vivo.

En serio estaría ocupado por mucho tiempo.

Mientras estábamos pensando la nave en solo unos minutos llegamos a Ponyville, apenas si me dio tiempo para revisar como habia salido la operación (Le pedi al piloto que me prestara su "celular" para asi revisar como habia salido la operación), no lei los detalles, pero lei que en todas las ciudades y pueblos antes de la explosión ya lo tenían todos bajo control y todos los ponys reunidos.

La nave decendio a lo que parecia ser la alcaldía.

Yo no mas salte, apenas llegamos a suficiente altura para que no me rompiera las piernas una vez aterrice en el tejado.

Se que solo tenia mis pantalones puestos pero que importa, igual a mi no me importo mucho lo que tenia puesto de todas formas y que pensaran los demás al respecto.

Uno de mis soldados que estaba en el suelo, uso sus propulsores para pasarme el micrófono especial, y la cámara que me permitiría transmitir en vivo.

Muchos de los ponys alla abajo me miraban con curiosidad, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Era hora del discurso que cambiara la historia como la conocemos.

Uno de los soldados lo puse a cargo de la cámara, y como la cámara fue programada para transmitir en vivo una vez se prendiera, lo único que tenia que hacer el chico era quedarse quieto y filmarme.

-"Haber señor, voy a prenderlo en 3, 2, 1", y prendio la cámara e hizo la señal de que estamos al aire.

La pantalla holográfica que estaba mas abajo se prendio enseguida mostrándome a mi, y estoy seguro que en todas partes en Equestria estaba sucediendo lo mismo en cada pantalla puesta.

-" _Hola a todos, mi nombre es Martin Castillo, y soy el ministro de defensa del reino Cebrican, y hoy he venido a decirles a todos ustedes Equestres, la verdad", "La verdad, es que su princesa Celestia, les ha mentido todos estos años, ella mas bien ha iniciado de manera indirecta el ascenso de nuestra raza, pero a la vez causado directamente la razón de porque su nación cayó tan rápido"_

 _-"Su princesa, por muy graves traumas que sufrio de pequeña, la volvió totalmente incapaz de tomar decisiones racionales"_

 _-"Y muy peligrosa, mas bien ella es la que causo esa explosión halla en Canterlot, mas bien tuve suerte de haber evitado una catástrofe aun mayor al detener su hechizo, pero en fin hablando de sus motivaciones"_

 _-"Ella crecio, creyendo que todos deben vivir felices y en armonía, eso seria un muy lindo pensamiento, pero ella lo llevo al extremo, queriendo cancelar los servicios educativos porque según ella muchos estaban tristes estudiando, que no hubiera impuestos y que todos los servicios médicos y de seguridad sean gratuitos"_

 _-"Se que eso suena bien, pero es totalmente imposible, porque se necesita los impuestos para pagar a los que realizarían esos servicios gratuitos, y se necesitan estudios para tener médicos competentes y ponys que puedan recolectar los impuestos y distribuirlo de manera igualitaria a los que harian esos servicios"_

 _-"Ven porque su sistema era imposible, y estoy seguro que se preguntan, pero tenemos médicos y ponys que cobran impuestos y eso que no se paga muchos impuestos"_

 _-"Les dire una cosa, nosotros hicimos realidad el sueño de Celestia, solo para los egoístas fines de la antigua reina, porque toda su vida especialmente la de ciertas 6 ponys fue manipulada desde el principio"_

 _-"No les dire quienes son, pero estoy seguro que muchos ya lo saben"_

 _-"Y para que fin, se preguntaran"_

 _-"Ese fin era, la conquista completa de otra especie de otro planeta, y nosotros monitoreábamos gracias a nuestros espias y cámaras de vigilancia a estas 6 ponys, y mandábamos vuestras aventuras para que la especie de ese otro planeta se acostumbraran se acostumbraran a nuestras apariencias"_

Abajo ciertas 6 ponys estaban boqui abiertas por lo que acababa de decir.

-" _Muchas de las veces que estas ponys salvaron a Equestria, en realidad nunca lo hicieron de verdad, Nightmare Moon, solo era una leyenda que inventamos, gracias a que la misma princesa Celestia nos dejo modificar todos los libros para que asi creyeran estas cosas"_

 _-"Y si, la princesa Celestia sabia de todo esto, mas bien dejo que el reino Cebrican hiciera lo que quisiera pero con una condicion, que todo se resolviera como alegría y buenas intenciones"_

 _-"Algo que por desgracia en la vida real no sucede siempre, pero al menos es algo que estamos intentando cambiar"_

 _-"Pero en fin, sigamos, Nightmare Moon solo era una ilusión, y la princesa Luna que conocen solo es un clon de la original, la original gobernaba con justicia y lo mejor que podía Equestria, pero por los deseos de cumplir su mundo perfecto Celestia la congelo en el tiempo y nos la dio a nosotros, no se preocupen a la original no le hicimos nada, mas bien ella es una de nuestras mejores científicas y solo por el rencor que le tiene a Celestia, es por eso que no ha querido regresar"_

 _-"Ademas eso que decían que podían elevar el sol y la luna, eran mentira, todo fue hecho por ilusiones ópticas tan avanzadas que tardaría un buen rato en explicarles como funcionan, celestia quizo que se inventara ese rumor para que vean que en serio todo se rige como un verdadero cuento infantil"_

En Canterlot, la princesa Luna ya despierta, pude escuchar como decía esas duras palabras, ella estaba sin habla, y no sabia que sentir.

-" _Luego Discord y Tirek, son solo creaciones de laboratorio donados para que hicieran el papel de villanos, mas bien si no han notado el porque cierto personaje no esta aquí, es porque ahora lo tenemos neutralizado, es una de las ventajas de las creaciones de laboratorio, tienes siempre un botón de encendido"_

-" _Y luego la reina Chrysalis, ella no es mala, mas bien a ella la engañamos para realizar un ataque falso mediante amenazas a su colonia"_

Cierta reina estaba mirando en secreto gracias a su nivel de infiltración en una de las ciudades de Equestria.

-" _Nunca hubo amenazas de villanos a Equestias, solo fue nosotros aprovechándonos de ustedes y de su princesa que esta mal de la cabeza"_

 _-"Mas bien el reino de cristal fue toda una farsa, fue una ciudad que construimos rápidamente y la misma princesa Cadance es un clon también de la misma Luna, pero solo con unos ligeros cambios de color de pelo y melena, y el rey sombra fue también toda una ilusión, ademas de que muchos de los ponys del reino de cristal solo eran ponys de toda Equestria que se les habia lavado el cerebro para que pensaran que existía un rey sombra y que desde siempre vivieron ahí"._

Cierta Princesa de color rosa estaba muy impactada por la noticia.

 _-"Los médicos y especialistas que habia en Equestria eran nuestros espias que cumplían muy bien sus cuartadas, ellos fueron retirados antes de tiempo, lo lamento por eso"_

 _-"Eso debería demostrar que con las leyes de Celestia, era obvio como cayo rápido su nación no"_

 _-"Pero les dire una cosa, ese tiempo en que nos aprovechábamos de todas las naciones para nuestro beneficio, se ha acabado, yo hice que poco a poco cambiara la mentalidad de los Cebricans para bien, les hice tener empatía, que les interesara los demás y no actuaran egoístamente, que hubiera libre expresión"_

 _-"Yo di la idea de ayudar a que vuelvan a como eran antes todas las naciones, porque les dire Equestria no fue el único, de todas las naciones nos hemos aprovechado en el pasado, pero ahora el reino Cebrican es un nuevo reino ahora, ahora estamos arreglando nuestros abusos y ayudar en todo lo que podamos"._

 _-"Ahora es un tiempo de cambio para que el bien surja de una vez por todas"_

 _-"Es por eso que habitantes del reino Cebrican y de Equestria"_

Y mientras hablo, la hermana de Zecora, Star y la princesa Luna original, están entrando en la sala de la reina.

-" _Ahora con la captura de los últimos vestigios de los ideales egoístas Cebricans, aquí saludemos en vivo el palacio real"_

Y las imágenes cambiaron enseguida en la sala de la reina en el reino Cebrican.

-" _Hola Martin, todo va según el plan", dijo Luna (Original), mientras que ella y Star sostenían a Zecora._

 _-"Maldito desgraciado, no te saldrás con la tuya, no vas a poner a mi hermana como reina para que tu puedas seguir gobernando en secreto y asi estes mas relajado al saber que ella no te dira nada", dijo Zecora._

Las reacciones de la mane six fueron de sorpresa máxima al ver a su antigua amiga maldiciendo de tal manera.

-"Oh pero hermanita, ese no es su plan", dijo Star.

-"Que quieres decir con eso", dijo Zecora.

-"Solo mira los monitores", dijo Luna.

Y de ahí se mostro la imagen de Zecora, Luna y Star a un lado, mientras que en el otro, se enfocaba a varias cebras y otras especies marchando con pancartas diciendo "Queremos a Martin", "Martin para rey", en todo el país.

-"No, no maldito, ni siquiera te esforzaste en hacer algo distinto a lo que le hiciste a mi madre, he incluso tu no tienes las pelotas, a pesar de que las tienes bien grandes, para venir y matarme tu mismo", dijo Zecora.

-"Pero quien dice que te vamos a matar, mas bien vamos a darte lo que tu no le diste a tu madre, tu iras a prisión por el resto de tu vida", dijo Luna.

-"No, déjenme, prefiero la muere a saber que el de alguna manera gobierne", dijo Zecora.

-"Pues que mal, el traerá un cambio positivo a todo el planeta y tu no podras evitarlo", dijo Luna, antes de que noqueara a Zecora con un golpe.

-"Rey Martin", "Creo que me a gustar decirte asi de ahora en adelante" dijo Luna.

-"Tu hiciste un buen trabajo gobernándonos a pesar de que no era tu labor, por eso no cabe duda de que el puesto realmente te lo mereces", dijo Star.

Ahora la cámara se puso en mi solamente.

Por mientras la misma princesa Luna (Clon), estaba algo impactada por verse a si misma de una manera casi idéntica de como actuaria en una situación asi.

Y antes de seguir se preguntan como las cebras otra vez empezaron a salir a las calles exigiendo que yo sea su líder, pues muy sencillo.

Solo dije la verdad esta vez, las cebras aceptaron mis razones de el porque no habia tomado el liderato en primer lugar, admiraron mi coraje por arriesgar mi propia libertad, admiraron mi valentía al haber tomado tantos riesgos mientras estaba en esta campaña, y por su puesto me admiraron por haberles traido todas las cosas buenas que conocen hoy en dia, y el como les habia demostrado que hay mas cosas en la vida que solo trabajar sin descanso.

Ademas tenia del apoyo militar gracias a mi general, Star, y tenia el apoyo científico gracias al apoyo de Luna, que era admirada por muchos científicos.

Ya el resto de los granjeros y comerciantes solo me apoyaron.

-" _Yo como rey, voy a hacer lo mejor posible en traer igualdad, paz y armonía a todos en la tierra y por fin terminar de arreglar todos los daños que hicimos aquí en Equestria"_

 _-"Y se que ustedes chicas y princesas, deben tener mucho que pensar ahora mismo sobre quiénes son y su destino, solo les dire que ahora en adelante el destino ya no sera escrito por nosotros, ahora tienen la posibilidad de forjar su propio destino, además nosotros solo cambiamos su destino, pero como son ustedes, eso no lo pueden cambiar nadie, asi que por favor no guarden ira contra nosotros, ya todos los involucrados en controlar su vida, fueron arrestados o estan muertos, asi que no se preocupen por nada mas"_

 _-"Ahora si me disculpan tengo un trono que reclamar"._

Apenas dije eso otro caza apareció a lado mio y me subi en el.

Pero antes de irme solo dije.

-" _Ahora chicos, hora de volver a traer la paz y armonía a este lugar"_

Y todos mis soldados asintieron en respuesta, mientras yo me iba a toda velocidad con mi caza directo a la capital Crebrican.

Por mientras cierta reina aplaudía con alegría ante mis palabras.

Las mane six y las reinas solo miraban como las naves con los doctores y los educadores estaban llegando.

Y Luna y Star sonrieron ante mis palabras también.

El futuro ahora se veria muy difícil para los ponys de Equestria, especialmente ahora que saben la verdad, pero se que lo podrán superar, solo con el tiempo.

Pero ahora solo tengo a una princesa mandada directamente al psiquiatra, una ex reina encarcelada y muy enojada.

Pero al menos ahora el mundo estaba en paz y ahora solo veía el futuro mas brillante, y solo esperando con mas ansias que el mañana llegue.

Se que sera muy duro de ahora en adelante, pero al menos se que ahora tengo muy buenos ponys y cebras en quien confiar, y una familia amorosa cual cuidar, pero con saber que el mundo esta en paz y ellos me apoyaran estoy seguro que sera todo mucho mas fácil.

 **Punto de vista Princesa Luna (Clon)**

No puedo creer las palabras de esa cebra pero, al ver todas sus fuerzas y sus tecnologías de alto nivel, no me sorprendería de lo que dijo fuera cierto, pero si en serio fuera cierto, todos hemos vivido una mentira, pero si es verdad que en serio el quiere ayudarnos, aceptare toda la ayuda que pueda brindarnos, porque para ser sincera en estos momentos no me veo apta para dirigir Equestria, en estos momentos, necesito un tiempo para procesar todo esto.

 **Punto de vista de Light Sword**

Todo lo que alguna vez nos enseñaron fue una mentira, yo creo todo lo que dijo Martin, porque en si lo vivi, vi la decadencia mental de la princesa Celestia con mis propios ojos, y vi como ella no le importo tratar de matar a Martin sin importarle quien podría salir lastimado, tardare un poco en asimilar todo esto, pero lo que me sorprende es como las princesas se tardan en comprender la verdad, pero quien las culparía, ellas se estan aferrando a lo único que conocen como realidad, porque dudo en serio que cualquiera aceptara de inmediato que toda su vida fue una mentira, yo en esa situación trataría de demostrar que eso no es cierto que todo eso es un error, pero por desgracia las pruebas estan ahí, y no se podrán ir nunca.

Pero al final nosotros somos guardias reales y mientras halla una familia real que proteger, nosotros lo haremos, no importa que una se ira por tiempo indefinido, aun la princesa Luna nos necesita, y no la decepcionaremos, especialmente ahora que es seguro que estará en un proceso de duelo.

 **Punto de vista Twilight**

Esto no puede ser verdad, no puede, teníamos que las cebras tenían algo que ver con las desapariciones pero que hayan actuado a tal escala dentro de Equestria, que en serio toda nuestra historia fue cambiada para su beneficio.

Y especialmente todo lo que nos hacia únicas se ha ido.

No importa como lo ponga y que tantos buenos consejos de ese tal Martin, uno no puede cambiar su vida de la noche a la mañana.

Pero al menos tiene razón en algo, nuestras personalidades no han cambiado, seguimos siendo buenas ponys, y eso no nos podrá cambiar nadie.

Pero ahora solo hay que encontrar, que podemos hacer ahora.

Queria respuestas y fueron respondidas la mayoría, pero ahora solo queda una pregunta y es la mas importante, que haremos ahora y como podremos volver al menos a una versión de como era antes?.

 **Punto de vista de Chrysalis.**

Me alegraba el corazón, por fin talvez mi raza tenga la oportunidad de mostrarse al público de nuevo pero por ahora, solo lo vamos a dejarlo acostumbrarse al puesto del salvador de toda la paz y la armonía a Martin, porque después de todo si hay alguien que ha logrado lo imposible, ese es el y cuando llegue el momento.

El sera el primer extranjero que hayamos invitado a nuestro reino para que asi podamos hablar sobre como mostrarnos otra vez, ahora que sabemos que hay alguien haya afuera que nos ayudara a limpiar nuestra imagen.

Solo tenemos que esperar a que el momento llegue y por primera vez en décadas, estoy muy ansiosa de que ese momento en que este menos ocupado llegue y que podamos hablar cara a cara.

Hoy por fin ha terminado una era de oscuridad y ha de comenzar una era de paz y armonía para todos en el planeta.

Solo espero que en serio dure la paz y armonía tanto tiempo como espero quiero que dure.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Hola compañeros lectores, aquí esta su regalo de navidad, y si puede ser que este sea el final de esta parte, pero recuerden, habrá una secuela.**

 **Con otros personajes.**

 **Pero en fin, comenten que les parecio y yo con gusto lo responderé, si es que les respondo días despues, bueno es culpa de la pagina que algunos comentarios aparezca dias despues, asi que tengan paciencia que por desgracia no hay otra pagina web buena para subir historias en español.**

 **Ahora chicos y chicas les deseo feliz navidad y que la pasen bien, que la secuela saldrá muy pronto, hasta quien sabe, pero talvez pueda ser su segundo regalo de navidad.**


	26. Mensaje extra

Mensaje rapido, ya he publicado la secuela, se llama "El comienzo del fin: Parte 2, El renacer", eso es todo, jeje.


End file.
